Transformers Robots in Disguise: Endgame
by marik7410
Summary: The Autobots continue searching for Cybertron to stop Empress. With her new powers, Empress is willing to do anything to destroy the Autobots. But there is something out there that is far worse and it wants the universe destroyed.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Written by: Marik7410

It's a beautiful crisp autumn day. Birds chirping and ducks quaking as wildlife was doing their usual. A thick forest in the countryside was near a lake filled with aquatic life. It was perfect. In the forest, leaves rustling and branches snapped as a person was running through the forest as fast as they could. The runner was being pursued by two others. The forest was thick and especially the canopy. The canopy allowed little light in leaving the rest of the forest dark. Sunlight peaked in where the canopy was thinnest. The runner was blazing through the forest, navigating around tree and leaping over large roots. The runner was quick but the pursuers were quick also. They managed to keep up but they weren't able to close the gap. The runner ran through a straight away with spots of lights peeking through. As the runner ran, the runner ran passed through those lights. Running shoes, jeans were seen in the light. A bracelet and a necklace glistened in the sunlight. Short brown hair flowed in the wind. The runner was female and she was eager to get out of the forest. A light shined at the end of the tunnel as the woman picked up speed. One of her pursuers was closing the gap. The other leapt from the trees and gained some ground. The woman saw how close they were and panicked. She received another dose of adrenaline and ran faster. The woman emerged from the forest and stopped. In an instant she was tackled to the ground by a third person. The two pursuers emerged from the forest. They crossed their arms as their saw the woman on the ground. The tackler sat on the ground smiling. "I win," he said.

"Because you cheated," the woman said.

"I didn't cheat," the man said.

"The rules were clear. We choose a runner and give them a head start in the forest. The rest of us go inside the forest and find the runner," one of the pursuers said.

"That's what I did," the man said.

"No you didn't. Alexis and I saw you making a break towards the edge of the forest."

"What? You lie."

"Me? Why would I lie if I saw you with my own two eyes Koji?"

"Are you sure you saw me?" Koji asked. "Are you sure it wasn't Alexis running away so the both of you can play your own game?"

"The nerves of you," Alexis said. "Mom, handle your man before I do."

"Come on relax. We're here to have fun," the woman said.

"And to play fair," Alexis added.

"It's not my fault that Wilson is slower than me," Koji boasted.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me?" Wilson said.

"I don't think, I know," Koji said.

"Alright then, a race," Wilson suggested. "We race to the big tree and back. The loser buys lunch, no limits."

"You're on," Koji agreed. "Tai, count us down."

"Nope," Tai refused. "I will not participate in this foolishness."

"I'll do it," Alexis sighed. "In 3…2…1…GO!"

Both Wilson and Koji took off running into the forest. "Mom, I can't believe you married him?" Alexis said.

"I'll say the same thing to you," Tai laughed. The girls lay down on the grass and watched the clouds floating by. "Hey," Alexis spoke.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Is this what you wanted?" Alexis asked.

"Yep," Tai replied. "It couldn't be any more perfect than this."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

Heavy footsteps emerged from the forest as Koji and Wilson finished the race. "I win!" Koji shouted.

"That's because you cheated," Wilson said. "You didn't touch the tree."

"Go again?" Koji asked. Wilson nodded and took his position.

"Ready? Go!" they shouted and took off running again.

"I married the man of my dreams. Everyone is alive and together enjoying each others company. And you came back to me," Tai replied.

"That's because you never gave up on me when I did."

"I'm still not use to calling you Alexis."

"I know, as Empress I did a lot of things I regret doing. That include trying to kill you," Alexis said. "But that's all in the past."

"Yep and this is the future," Tai agreed. "I'm happy that I have my only daughter back."

"Yeah, so is your granddaughter."

Tai sat up when Alexis said that. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Well…" Alexis dragged on.

"Tell me," Tai begging. She was excited to hear what Alexis has to say

"I'm expecting," Alexis confessed.

"Congratulations," Tai cried. "I can believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

"So when are you and Koji going to decide on giving me a little brother or sister?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know," Tai replied.

Wilson and Koji came back from the race and this time, Wilson was the winner. "Ha! I win fair and square," Wilson shouted.

"Big whoop," Koji said.

"So Koji, Alexis is expecting. When are we going to have one of our own?" Tai asked.

Wilson slid over to Alexis, leaving Koji by himself. "I was going to talk to you about it but my parent said it's too earlier," Koji said.

"Liar," Tai said. "Your mother keeps calling me on when she is going to see her grandchild."

Koji stared at Alexis and Wilson. "Oops," Alexis said. "It slipped."

Tai got the hint and got furious. "So you knew!" Tai said.

"Not really," Koji said. "I didn't know. Wilson came up to me and asked if I knew any romantic place."

Tai went over and grabbed Koji's arm and started dragging him. "I hope you don't have any plans because we'll be busy," Tai said. "And we are not going to stop until the test comes back positive."

"Ah shits," Koji whined. "Thanks a lot you two."

"She was going to find out one way or another," Alexis laughed.

"Consider yourself lucky because it's that time of the month," Tai said.

"NO!" Koji screamed.

_This is the dream I have every night. A dream about the future, a place where everything is quiet and no one is fighting. Where war is not was a thing in the past. This is the life I want but I can't have it. Not yet. The universe is at war. Good vs. Evil. I wish it could stop but it doesn't. Whenever a war ends, another one begins. Back on Earth I heard seven years prior to a World War, it was nothing but peace. I don't know if that's true or not. So many lives taken away and for what? For power, for money, for space? Or it is for the thrill of battle? No one knows. I hate all of this violence and yet I got dragged into this. I want to protect life, not kill it. I never killed anyone. I don't intend to. I heard I did kill someone but wasn't me, it was something else. Now here I am ready to fight against someone I brought into the universe, my very own daughter, Empress. She is the only one who can make a difference. If I could convince her that all this fighting is the reason why she lost her brother, maybe just maybe she can put all this fighting to a halt and end everything. But that's not the situation. From what I understand, she's wearing a possessed armor and it's corrupting her mind. The only way to save her is to remove it. But removing it is not going to be so easy. I don't want to fight my daughter but there's no other way. _

_Look at me. Look at me Empress. I'm your mother. I brought you here into the universe and yet you want to destroy it. As a mother, I have to discipline you and put you in your place. But that method is not going to work on you. I'm going have to do something I thought I'll never have to do myself. If it means I can have the life I want and have you back as my daughter, I'm going have to do it. When everything fails a mother have to use their last resort. Something they don't want to do. I'm sorry Empress but you have to die. I have to kill you. I have to kill my own daughter to save everyone but…_

_If I do manage to kill her, I won't be able to live with myself…_

_Knowing I did something so horrific…_

_As long everyone is safe that's all that matters. Because once that's done, my life ends at that moment and there is nothing anyone can do or say will that can stop me._

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

Chapter 1

It Begins…

_For those who had forgotten, I'll do a brief recap. The Autobots had visited the Spirit World and saw their lost friends. At the same time, Zed met his father for the first time in his life. Devil Z sent Zed on a mission. The Autobots left the planet and went about their business but to be attack by Zed. Zed offered to hand over the Aerial bots if they are willing to give up T-Ai. Wilson had remembered that Zed had the ability to convert Cybertronians into Decepticons. A fight broke out. Zed had taken down Wilson and T-Ai. Arcee, filled with rage, wanted to get rid of Zed but to be only stopped by one of his guard. Arcee involuntary sent T-Ai all of her negative energy. This made T-Ai and Wilson fuse together and created a dragon of rage. The dragon took down Zed's guards and fatally wounding Zed. Lugnut came in and rescued Zed and went straight to Cybertron, leaving the Autobots with the dragon. Using her words, Arcee saved herself a trip to the afterlife by taming the dragon. In sick bay, the dragon cried as Wilson separated himself from T-Ai, returning them back to normal._

_Meanwhile on Cybertron, Lugnut delivered Empress her brother. She was emotional for the first time ever. She cried as her brother was dying in her arms. He gave Empress her birthday present a little early. Feeling guilty, Zed tried to warn Empress about his present but he die before he had the chance. Feeling alone, Empress isolated herself and wished that her brother would return to her. Hearing that, Empress' present spoke. The present tried to persuade her to use her present to get revenge but Empress refused. Furious, Empress' present acted on its own and attacked Empress. After that, Empress evaded T Ai's dream. Wilson entered T-Ai's dream also after hearing T-Ai's call for help. Wilson received a tip from an unknown source that the corrupted armor was missing. Empress revealed that she had corrupted armor and deployed it._

_In Sector M, Shockblast and Sixshot led Deathstrike to the flying fortress Nemesis II. After a tour of the ship, the trio reached the bridge and met the chief. The chief was none other than Megatron. With lives on the line, Wilson and Deathstrike have to defeat Empress and Megatron in order to escape. _

Location: T-Ai's dream  
Area: Battle Arena

Inside the battle, T-Ai and Wilson are facing off with the new and improved Empress. She was wearing a battle armor she recently received from her dying brother.

"Take the armor off," Wilson demanded.

"But if I do, I won't be on the same level with you," Empress whined. "You have an armor. T-Ai has an armor and I don't. If I take mines off, it will be an unfair fight."

"It was an unfair fight to begin with," Wilson said. "Now I'm asking one last time, remove the armor."

"No," Empress refused.

"Then I guess I have to rip it off your back," Wilson said.

"Just try," Empress said.

Wilson moved in. Empress prepped herself for anything Wilson might do. Wilson got close and did a sweep kick. Empress jumped in the air to avoid the kick. Wilson anchored his right arm and thrust upwards. He landed a kick to Empress' chest. He pushed off his arm and delivered a series of kicks. He flipped over and landed a power fist. Empress soared in the air. Empress regained flight control and dove. Her gauntlet glowed as she got closer to Wilson. Wilson went into a freefall and started recording data about her armor. Wilson landed on the ground and leapt out of the way. Empress smacked into the ground leaving a large crater. Wilson went over to the crater and Empress was missing. "Where she went?" Wilson wondered.

"Behind you," Empress said. Empress wrapped her arms around his waist and threw him over her body. Empress flipped and kicks Wilson in the air. Wilson was airborne. He regains control and turned over. His hand glowed as he fired a series of energy balls. Empress ducked as the energy balls hit their targets. Wilson flew near a wall and pushed off from it doubling his speed. The smoke diminished and Empress regains her vision of the field. She saw Wilson flying at towards. She had no time to react. Wilson delivered one punch to the abdomen and Empress was off the ground. Wilson landed a fury of punch to Empress. Then Wilson flipped and landed a kick. Empress scrapped the wall and fell into the bleachers. Empress got up and faced Wilson. She was impressed by his fighting skill. Empress started running towards the bleachers, circling Wilson. She fired multiple energy balls at Wilson. T-Ai stood watch and got fed up. "Battle armor online!" she shouted.

"No!" Wilson said. "This is my fight, not yours."

"But…"

"But nothing," Wilson continued. "I have more experience with Empress than you do. And besides, I have little knowledge of the armor Empress have. You are not to enter this battle no matter what. Got it?"

"Got it," T-Ai groaned. Now she is fed up, angry and helpless.

"Keep your eyes on your target," Empress said.

Wilson turned his attention to Empress and she was in the air. She landed in front of him and her gauntlet glowed. She struck Wilson with her claws and he stumbled back. Empress swept the ground underneath Wilson and he tripped. Using the momentum of her kick, she punched Wilson and sent him flying. Wilson slowly got on all fours and shook his head. Empress ran up and kicked Wilson in the chest. Wilson flew up and Empress hammered Wilson to the ground with her elbow. "Where's your spunk?" Empress teased.

"Right here," Wilson replied. He turned around and he had T-Ai's bazookas on his arms.

"Hey, those are mine," T-Ai complained. Wilson fired the bazooka and Empress flew.

T-Ai was upset. "As long I'm connected to you, might as well use some of your weapons," Wilson said. Wilson got up and took flight.

"Some of my weapons, huh?" T-Ai pondered. "If he can use my weapons, maybe I can use his." T-Ai held up her right hand and stared at it. "I also wanted to try this. I guess this is my opportunity." Then she started concentrating her energy into her right hand.

Wilson caught up with Empress and charged the bazookas. The barrels glowed as he got closer to Empress. "Punch zooka red," Wilson shouted. He punched Empress with the bazooka. Wilson flew higher and faster. He flew pass Empress and kept going. He flipped in the air with his leg out. Empress continued to soar upwards from the punch. Wilson landed a hard kick to Empress' back and she started falling. Wilson connected the bazooka at the end and mounted on his shoulder. His new weapon had two opening: one for firing and the other for the kickback exhaust. He used a scope and locked onto Empress. "Say hello to my little friend," Wilson said. He squeezed the trigger and a large energy blast fired from the bazooka. Even with the exhaust port, the kickback was strong enough to send him in a spin. Empress regained conscious and saw a large energy blast coming towards her. "Ahhh, this is gonna hurt," she said. The blast caught up with Empress and drove her to the ground. She smacked into the ground and the arena shook. The force of the impact formed cracks on the arena. T-Ai wasn't disturbed by the force and continued concentrating.

Wilson landed and surveyed his work. "There is no way anyone can survive that let alone walk out it," Wilson said. He spoke to soon. Empress rocketed out from the smoke and collided into Wilson. Empress took Wilson on a joy ride across the field. She went to the sky and released him. She stopped ascending and stomped on his chest. Wilson smacked into the ground. The smoke dissipated and Wilson lay in the crater and his helmet was blown off from the impact. Empress landed on Wilson and pinned his arms down. "What a dirty fighter you are?" Empress teased. "How come you treat me like this on our first date? Besides it's all over for you anyways. This armor has given me powers I never dreamed of having. Once I get rid of you and T-Ai, the autobots are next, then after that your home world."

"As long I'm here, I'm not letting you out of here alive," Wilson said. "That armor has corrupted your mind. You're going to lose control."

"Never, I'm in complete control," Empress said. "This armor has taken my powers to the next level. There is nothing I can't do." One of the spikes on Empress' forearm grew into a blade. She released one of his arms and stabbed Wilson in the stomach with the blade. The blade broke through his armor and blood was spurting out. Wilson cried out in pain.

"In this reality, everyone is real," Empress said. "I did that so you can feel every single pain I inflict on you. That way I can kill you again but this time a lot slower so you can feel every ounce of blood leaving your body."

T-Ai heard Wilson's cry of pain and concentrate even harder. Smoke started emitting from her right hand as it got hot. T-Ai yelped as she broke her concentration and shook her hand to cool it down. _"Wait, I was almost there,"_ she thought. _"I just have to do a little bit longer. Hang on Wilson, I'm coming."_

Wilson endured the pain and spat on Empress' helmet. She was pissed and retracted her helmet. "Oh no, here comes the boogie man's wife," Wilson joked.

"Real funny," Empress snarled. "I was going to kill you but I have a better torment device for you."

"What can be worse than death beside your breath?" Wilson teased. Empress growled at the insult. "I was going to tell you but I'm going to show you," Empress said. "All I need to do is to make sure that you will remember this forever. Just one kiss and that's all."

"Me kissing snake lips here?" Wilson insulted. "Hell no!"

"I didn't say you have a choice," Empress said seductively. She inched closer and closer to Wilson's face. Wilson struggles to get free but he couldn't move his arms. T-Ai saw Empress getting closer to Wilson concentrated even harder. Then her right hand caught on fire. "Whoa!" T-Ai exclaimed. "Now I have to direct it."

She held her hand out and made a fist. She concentrated and the fire went out of control. She relaxed her mind and the fire went dim. She tried again and this time she went a lot slower.

Wilson moved his head to avoid Empress. Empress smiled know that her prey was resisting. "Resistance is futile," Empress said. She stared in Wilson's eyes and he stopped moving. Empress moved in closer and closer and closed her eyes. _"I can't move,"_ Wilson thought. _"What she has planned for me?"_

Wilson remained motionless as Empress kissed him. Wilson's eyes widened. T-Ai closed her eyes and envisioned her weapon. She concentrated on the vision and the flames shot out on both sides as her weapon took shape. The flames died down and a Double Sword appeared in her hand. T-Ai was fascinated with her weapon as she examined it. Then she looked at Empress. She saw Empress kissing Wilson. T-Ai had gotten jealous and upset and was ready to release her fury. She deployed her armor and hovered over the ground. With her sword in front of her, T-Ai charged straight for Empress. "I hope you enjoy your kiss…" T-Ai said as she sped by and struck Empress off of Wilson. "…because that was your last."

"You bitch! I wasn't even finished!" Empress yelled.

"Well finish this." T-Ai separated her swords at the hilt. With a sword in each hand, T-Ai charged them up and released an X-blade toward Empress. The X-blade smacked into Empress. She slid back as she tries to push it back. Eventually the blade faded and Empress was still standing. "If you are going to kiss somebody, kiss the dead," T-Ai said.

"What wrong mommy? You're mad because I kissed a boy without your permission?" Empress teased. "Don't you want me to grow up and move out of your house?"

"I won't even put you in a doghouse," T-Ai said.

"Don't be jealous because I kissed you man."

"He's not my man!" T-Ai snapped.

"He should be. He's a great kisser," Empress smiled as she rubbed her lips. T-Ai was fed up with Empress' antics. "That's it. I'm going to tear apart, circuit by circuit," T-Ai growled.

"I thought you don't kill," Empress said.

"True, but at least I keep you alive when that happens," T-Ai smiled.

"Empty threat," Empress said. "I got a better one to top that. Keep an eye on your friends…"

A sword penetrated through T-Ai from the back. "…they might stab you in the back," Empress laughed.

T-Ai turned around and saw Wilson standing behind her. He had a blank look as if he was under a spell. "Sorry…T-Ai," Wilson apologized. "I can't…control…my body." He was fighting for control.

"What did you do Empress?" T-Ai asked.

"What? Me. All I did was kissed him," Empress replied.

"You charmed him didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say charmed but I made him my slave," Empress smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do."

Empress floated in the air and disappeared, leaving T-Ai with a possessed Wilson. T-Ai elbowed Wilson and he stumbled back, pulling the sword along with it. In reality, the wound suffered wouldn't be much of a problem because her system would've rerouted the energon flow around the wound and nanobytes will be working to close it up. Not in her subconscious, in this world she's human and blood was dripping from her back. "Watch out!" Wilson warned.

T-Ai turned around and saw Wilson airborne with his sword. T-Ai jumped out of the way and Wilson's sword struck the ground. "Stop it," T-Ai pleaded.

"I can't," Wilson said. His hip mounted canons deployed and fired.

Location: T-Ai's room

The door opens and Arcee walked in. She was there to check up on T-Ai. The room had a dim lighting setting. Arcee looked around and didn't see Wilson. _"I wonder where he went,"_ Arcee thought. _"He promised that he watch over until she wake up."_

She walked up to T-Ai's bed and kneeled down to get a better look. "She still sleeping," Arcee whispered. "I never knew how peacefully she looks while she sleeps." Arcee was about to leave when she saw T-Ai's bracelet glow brightly. _"Is she waking up?"_ Arcee thought.

T-Ai opened her eyes and sat up. She surveyed the room and saw Arcee. "T-Ai, you awake," Arcee smiled. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Really, because I'm not," T-Ai said.

"What are you saying?" Arcee asked.

T-Ai pulled out a handgun. "What are you doing with that?" Arcee asked.

The trigger was pulled and the shot echoed in the hall. Inferno heard the shot and quickly ran to the source. He continued running until he saw T-Ai's door slightly open. "I guess she's awake," Inferno muttered. He slid the door open and saw Arcee on the ground lying in a pool of energon. "Arcee!" Inferno called.

He ran over and held Arcee in his arms. He saw a bullet hole in her spark chamber. "Who did this?" Inferno asked.

"Turn around."

Inferno turned around and saw T-Ai. She was pointing a gun to his head. "I knew Optimus should've gotten rid of you when he had the chance," Inferno said.

"Well, he didn't," T-Ai smiled.

Inferno noticed that T-Ai seemed different that her smile didn't match her personality. "Empress?"

"Bingo," Empress said and pulled the trigger.

"_This is going to be easy,"_ Empress thought. T-Ai left the room and went to search for more victims. Inferno managed to send a distress signal within the ship. "Empress is on the ship," Inferno reported.

Empress was walking down the hallway. She was pleased that she able to gain control of T-Ai's body. Ultra Magnus walked all around the corner and saw T-Ai. "How you're feeling?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Why fine, thank you," Empress replied. Ultra Magnus continued walking about his business when he received Inferno's distress call. "Say T-Ai, can I ask you a question?" Magnus said.

"Sure," Empress replied.

"Do you know what happened on Planet HA 48?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Empress asked.

"I'm just saying that we did a number to the Decepticons," Magnus continued. "Plus, I don't think Zed won't bother us anymore with that injury of his. He might come back with an army but I doubt he'll mess with you."

"We don't need to worry about him anymore," Empress said.

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"He's dead," Empress replied.

"How you know?" Magnus asked.

"Because he died in my arms," Empress replied. He cocked her gun and fired three shots at Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus collapsed to the ground with three bullet holes near his spark chamber. "Hurt 'em now, kill them later," Empress said as she blew the smoke from the barrel.

Location: T-Ai's dream

Two energy beams fired towards T-Ai. T-Ai jumped in the air. _"I have to break the spell or take him out,"_ T-Ai thought. _"Until I find the answer, I have to take him out." _T-Ai crossed her swords again. T Ai saw two small missiles coming her way. T-Ai went to the ground to avoid them to only face another set of energy beams from the hip canons. T-Ai crossed her swords and held the beams in place. She struggles to push it back. T-Ai had an idea she saw 50 years ago. When Arcee was up against an army of drones, Wilson instructed Arcee to use the energy from the attack and add it to her own and send it back. T-Ai wanted to try it but the attack was too large for her to deflect it but she was going to attempt it anyways. She charged her swords and released an X-Blade and the blade pushed the beams back a few feet. The beam ate the blade and continued towards T-Ai. T-Ai held her swords out and took the attack. She begins to absorb the power from the attack into her swords. Her swords glowed as it continues to absorb the power. When the beam dissipated, T-Ai's swords grew three times in sizes and it was heavy. The weight was too much for T-Ai to handle at once and the swords dropped to the ground. She called on energy she didn't have to pick up the swords. T-Ai's armor glowed bright gold as she picked up her heavy sword and crossed it in the air. "You saw my X-Blades now taste my X-Canon," T-Ai said. Wilson was quite impressed with T-Ai's performance. T-Ai swung her sword and formed an energy X in front of her. Then she held her sword out in front and together. T-Ai released the remaining power from the sword and the beam pushed the X towards Wilson.

His body wanted to move but he tries to stay still. _"If I get hit, it will knock me out,"_ Wilson thought. _"So stay!"_ His body refuses to listen and instead begin collecting solar energy. Wilson's body moved out of the way at the last moment. The beam kept going and destroys a large portion of the battle arena. Wilson's eyes widened as he saw the devastation the beam did. "That could've killed me and I'm already dead," Wilson said.

"Oops," T-Ai apologized.

The collection was complete and his hands glowed. His hands came together and an energy ball was formed. "T-Ai move," Wilson warned. "It's a solar canon."

"And I'll redirect it," T-Ai said.

"No," Wilson said. "It's going to be too much for you. You can't even make one. What make you think that you can handle one?"

"I don't," T-Ai said.

The solar canon was released. T-Ai stood her ground. The beam came closer and closer then T-Ai realized that the beam was too wide for her to deflect. "This is going to hurt," T-Ai whimpered. The beam smacked T-Ai and carried her across the field. The beam carried T-Ai to the other side of the arena and she smack into it. The beam dissipated and her armor was heavily damaged. Her helmet was gone. Holes riddled the armor all over. T-Ai fell to her knee to catch her breath. She begins to re-examine the situation from a different perspective. "If one kiss from Empress can make Wilson do things against his will, maybe another kiss can break it," T-Ai analyzed. "If I don't do this, I can die in my dreams and that's not good."

Wilson was slowly walking towards T-Ai. "T-Ai, you have to send me back," Wilson said.

"What do you mean?" T-Ai asked.

"Send me back to the spirit and end my mission," Wilson replied.

"No! I won't do it."

"Just say you don't need me anymore and all of this can stop," Wilson pleaded.

"No. There is another way."

"No, there isn't," Wilson argued.

Wilson walked up to T-Ai and picked her up by her neck and held her in the air.

"There is and only I can do it," T-Ai said.

"What can you do?"

"Release me and I'll show you."

"Like I can," Wilson pointed out. "Just send me back."

"No," T-Ai said. "I need you. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you are here to help me."

"What if Koji was holding you instead of me?"

"I'll do whatever it takes so I can be together with him," T-Ai replied. "Please, trust me." T-Ai shed a tear and it rolled down her face. Wilson struggle for control and he managed to release T-Ai. T-Ai fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Hurry up," Wilson said. "I don't know how long I can fight it."

T-Ai stood up and walked up close to Wilson. She stared deep into his eyes. In his eyes, T-Ai saw Empress taking over her body and terrorizing the ship. Now she hopes that her idea works or everyone is dead. She stood on her toes and drew her face closer to Wilson. _"I hope she's right,"_ T-Ai thought to herself. T-Ai felt Wilson's warm breath from him. T-Ai closed her eyes and kissed him. Wilson begins to emit a dark aura all over his body. The dark aura started creeping towards T-Ai. When the aura reached T-Ai, it was deflect by T-Ai's white aura. T-Ai's aura started moving towards Wilson and destroying the dark aura. Soon the dark aura that surrounds Wilson was replaced with T-Ai's. T-Ai's armor reverted to the form of a bracelet. The middle layer started spinning clockwise, absorbing Wilson. Wilson was absorbed by the bracelet and T-Ai emitted a red aura. Then the bracelet switched in to high gear and spun faster clockwise to a point that it was spewing a red gunk from the bracelet. The red gunk continued spreading until it covered T-Ai completely. Then T-Ai turned into a ball of red light and left the arena.

Ship: Hyperion  
Area: Engine room

Empress did a lot of damage with T-Ai's body. Arcee was out of commission. Without Inferno, the Defense Corp was powerless against Empress. Empress took down Railracer and Landfill with ease. Omega Prime couldn't make an appearance since Ultra Magnus was down. She made fools out of the Spychangers and Towline. She fought against Optimus and the Autobot Brother but they retreated before Empress could finish them off. Empress reached the engine room where she plans on taking out the Autobots for good. She intend on sending the warp core into overload. The door slid open as Optimus and the Autobot Brother entered the room and encounter Empress one last time. "It ends here Empress," Optimus said.

"Really," Empress said. "Are you willing to hurt me? No, are you willing to hurt T-Ai? Because this is her body and I have her in my possession. Hurt this body, and you'll hurt T-Ai." Empress walked up closer and closer to the Autobots. She stared at the Autobot Brother then at Optimus. "What are you waiting for? Do it," Empress said. "Hurt your T-Ai just to save your pathetic life."

No one did anything.

"Just as I thought, you are nothing but a bunch of soft machines that can't even take out one of their own," Empress smiled.

"You're not one of us," Optimus said.

"Then kill me," Empress egged.

Optimus did nothing.

"What? What happened to the big bad Optimus? A predacon got caught in your voicebox?" Empress teased. "You can't kill me without killing T-Ai. You know what, no matter what form I assume, you can't hurt me without hurting T-Ai."

"What are you talking about?" Sideburn asked.

Empress closed her eyes. She opened them and they were white. She smiled showing fangs. T Ai's hair begins flowing in the air as the transformation began. Her skin started peeling leaving a red mass underneath. Before they knew, the Autobots was once again up against the dragon. The dragon fell on all fours and let out a roar. "Should we attack?" X-Brawn asked.

"No," Optimus replied. "If we attack, we'll hurt T-Ai." The growling stopped and the room fell silent. The dragon had a strange look on her face, like if she was going to throw up. And she did. The dragon coughed up a red ball of light. The light flew around the room before hovering in front of the Autobots. Everyone stared as the light begins to expand. The light took a humanoid form and faded away leaving a red armored life form. It was similar to the battle armor T-Ai had but it was red. The helmet was shaped like a dragon's head. The gauntlet had claws. On the back were two large mechanical folded wings. "Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"What? I am surprised. I used up most of my energy to separate myself from my body. What do I get? 'Who are you'" a female voice said.

"T-Ai?" Sideburn wondered.

"Bingo," T-Ai laughed. T-Ai turned her attention to the dragon. The dragon let out a roar saying that she meant business. "So this is how I look like," T-Ai said. "Menacing but can be easily taken down."

Everyone was confused by what T-Ai had said. T-Ai charged towards the dragon. The dragon leapt in the air to avoid T-Ai. T-Ai disappeared then she reappeared on top of the dragon. She drops a kick sending the dragon to the ground. T-Ai landed on top of the dragon and stuck her hand inside the dragon's head. The dragon cried in pain as T-Ai was searching. T-Ai found what she was looking for and begins pulling. T-Ai had the object but it pulled her in. "A fighter are we," T-Ai laughed. "Let's see how well you fight when I give you your medicine."

Using her free hand, T-Ai punched through the dragon's head and hit the object. Then T-Ai started pulling and yanked the object out from the dragon. She successfully extracted Empress from the dragon. T-Ai held Empress by her neck. Then she threw Empress across the room. The dragon fell limp to the ground. Empress recovered and rose to her feet. "This is not over," Empress said.

"You're right, it's not over," T-Ai agreed. "You see, I learned that you have your limit because you are projecting yourself from another location. Since you are too far away from your body, you are weaker than usual. But since I'm near my body, there are things I can do. To tell you the truth, Wilson and I switch bodies. I can turn ghost if I wanted to."

"If you are there, then who is controlling the beast?" Optimus asked.

"Guess," T-Ai said. The dragon got up and stood next to T-Ai. T-Ai gently petted the dragon. "Easy boy," T-Ai said. "Let her have it. Show her what we can do."

Empress' eyes widened when she saw the dragon smile. "If T-Ai is out of her body, then…"

"Wilson is controlling my body and he is mad," T-Ai finished. The dragon opened his mouth and an energy ball was formed. The energy ball was release and it struck Empress. The ball exploded and Empress was gone. The dragon stood on his hind legs and faced T-Ai. "Good job," T-Ai said. T-Ai and the dragon shook hands as a flash of light occurred and they returned to normal. "Same to you," Wilson said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe she was able to take control of T-Ai's body and cause so much damage," Prowl stated.

"Don't worry, I will work with T-Ai and makes sure that this doesn't happen again," Wilson assured.

"Good, make it happen," Optimus agreed.

"Man, this ship is a mess," T-Ai said. "I hate to be the one who has to clean it up."

"And that person is you," Optimus said.

"Huh?"

"You have a lot of work to do," Optimus said.

"I do?" T-Ai whined.

"Yes, Rest-Q is out and you are the only doctor on board," Optimus continued. "You have to bring everyone back online."

"Can the Autobot Brothers help?" T-Ai asked.

"No, consider this a punishment for the stunt you pulled," Optimus replied.

"What stunt?" T-Ai asked.

"The funeral," Sideburn replied.

"Oh," T-Ai said. "That stunt."

"Get to work," Optimus ordered and they left the room leaving T-Ai alone. T-Ai groaned as she knows that she have 21 autobots to repair by herself. "It's going to take forever," T-Ai complained.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll help," Wilson offered.

"You will," T-Ai smiled. "Thank you!" She went to hug Wilson and she went through him and fell.

"I told you not to do that," Wilson said.

"Shut it!" T-Ai snapped. Wilson helped T-Ai up and she dusted herself off. She let out a huff and started walking away.

"Hey T-Ai, about what happened back there…" Wilson started.

"We don't speak of it," T-Ai said. "What happened back there stays there. Beside Empress was wrong about you, you're a horrible kisser." Her cheeks went red.

"Really," Wilson smiled. "Then why are you blushing?"

T-Ai froze and stormed out of the room. "Koji was right. For an android she got soft lips," Wilson smiled.

T-Ai was heading for Sick bay to start working. Her lips still tingle from the kiss. "Wow, she was right," T-Ai said. "He is good but it doesn't compare to Koji's tenderness." T-Ai blushed as she skips to Sick bay.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

She was sitting in her chair, staring out to the window. She was lost in her thoughts. Especially she couldn't get Wilson out her mind. "Though he is my enemy, he doesn't act like it," Empress said. "He shows concerns for me, warning me multiple times to remove the armor. He fought with me not me directly. Yet when I pinned him down, he didn't resist. For that split moment, I was thinking how my life would be if I did listen to T-Ai and Wilson. I might be in a better position now. In fact, my brother will still be alive today." A dark aura surrounds Empress. Hers eyes glowed bright red as the armor took control. "I might destroy the Autobots, especially T-Ai and Wilson. I know exactly how to play with their emotions. I need to make a visit and recruit two more members to my force. I may have lost the battle to you T-Ai, but I will win the war. Just you watch."


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

_The name: Deathstrike. I am a deathdealer. I make any form of deals to anyone, ranging from information to bounties. Once I make a deal with you, you can't void it. Once the deal is satisfied or void by me, my clients pay the price by giving up their lives. I do this to keep my rap sheet hidden. That way I have my way with everyone. I don't know much information about what is going on or how it got this way but one thing I know for sure, Empress is my creator. Using powers from Unicron and Primus, she created high class soldiers equipped for invasions. I did what she wanted for years. Me and my two brothers destroyed many planets by ourselves. Though this is what she wanted, Empress wasn't pleased. I was told that my actions were uncalled for and that if I kept doing this, it will lead me to my untimely demise. As a result she sent me to Sector M and sent my two brothers off somewhere else._

_For solarcycles I stayed in that hellhole. I plotted my way to give Empress her just desert for throwing me in there. She even told me that I was one of the best soldiers she had and she treats me like shit. Of course I learned the hard way that getting out wasn't easy. So I hitched a ride on one of the guards and escaped. From then I was figuring out ways for me to boost my power to exceed Empress for total takeover. Then it occurred to me that Empress had use sparks to power herself up against the autobots. So if she can do it, why not me? I scanned the universe for the strongest spark for my collection but they were either sent to Sector M or Empress has them. But I did run into an incredible spark on Earth: Ultra Magnus. His spark contained something in it that make his spark very strong. In fact his spark was too much for me to handle if I stole the whole thing but only small portion gave me an ecstasy I never experienced before. That was a thrill but what amaze me were the fembot and that android. That one moment when I had them, something strange happened. Covered in a white light was this mysterious life form that laid waste to anything that was nearby. It was amazing. If I can find that life form, I can take its spark and the universe will be mine._

_Instead I am fighting for power in Sector M. I defeated everyone and now I am up against the strongest of them all, Megatron. I have to beat him so I can move on with my quest. His spark is my ticket out of here. Once I'm out, Empress is good as dead. I'm not too worried about the Autobots since they want to get rid of Empress too. It doesn't matter who kills Empress first, as long the universe is in my hands, I win. Before all of that can happen, I have to escape._

Chapter 2

Escape

Location: Sector M

Ship: Nemesis II

Area: Bridge

"So you ruled the universe before I was even thought of. How nice," Deathstrike joked. "If you did, why Empress in charge?"

Megatron growled.

"Admit it. You're a joke. You couldn't beat the Autobots and you can't even beat Empress. What make you think you can beat me?"

"You're nothing but a child with big dream," Megatron replied.

"I'll show you a child," Deathstrike growled.

"Then bring it," Megatron egged.

Deathstrike moved in for a punch. Megatron leaned to the side and grabbed Deathstrike's arm. He used Deathstrike's momentum to throw him in the air. Megatron charged his Fusion Canon and fired it at Deathstrike. The blast struck Deathstrike and he struck the wall. Deathstrike lay on the ground motionless. "As you see Deathstrike, now you know why I am in charge of the Decepticons," Megatron said. "To me, you're nothing but a weak pathetic protoform. You remind me of Starscream expect you have the guts to go against me at my best and you lost."

Megatron went over to Deathstrike to inspect the damage. Deathstrike was laying face down. He kicked Deathstrike to turn him over but his foot went through him. "What?"

Deathstrike dropped from the ceiling above with his fist charged with electricity. Deathstrike landed in front of Megatron and delivered an uppercut. Megatron went up. Deathstrike followed up with a kick to the chest. Megatron flew to the bridge console and broke through them. Megatron lay on the ground then he saw Deathstrike leaping in the air and diving in with his foot extended. Megatron rolled out of the way and Deathstrike left a small hole where Megatron was. Megatron aimed his Fusion Canon at Deathstrike. Deathstrike came and kicked his arm away and the canon misfired. The blast broke through the window and into the sky. Deathstrike grabbed Megatron by his neck and hoist in the air. "Are you going to retreat like a coward you are?" Deathstrike teased.

"Why? I'm having fun. Plus I'm not going to lose to a flunky like you," Megatron laughed.

Deathstrike gave Megatron a kick on his left side. Megatron fell to the ground. Deathstrike walked up to Megatron. Megatron fired his Fusion Canon once more and Deathstrike fell to the ground. Megatron got up and rushed to the wall. He pushed a button and the wall flipped revealing weapons like blades, swords, daggers, and maces. Megatron picked up a sword. His left hand disappeared and an Energon Mace appeared. Deathstrike slowly rose to his feet. Deathstrike was scanning the bridge for Megatron. When he saw Megatron, Megatron had whacked him in the chest with the mace. Deathstrike's chest caved in. Deathstrike looked behind him and saw a wall full of guns. He picked up a rifle and fired multiple shots at Megatron. Megatron deflected the bullets with his sword. Deathstrike spent the ammunition on the rifle and discard it. He grabbed two semi-automatic pistols and resumed firing. Megatron fired his Fusion Canon again. Deathstrike flipped in the air to avoid the blast. Deathstrike reached the peak of his flip and started coming down. He brought down a long Energon Blade, ready to cut Megatron in half. Megatron used his sword to block the blade. The blade snapped in the sword in two and Megatron received a scar on his chest. Though the scar wasn't large, a small part of his spark was exposed. "Oooh, close but not close enough," Deathstrike smiled.

Megatron swung his mace over his head and swing it towards Deathstrike. The mace struck Deathstrike's right hand, rendering it useless. "Close but not close enough," Megatron teased.

Deathstrike was indeed mad. Deathstrike examined his right hand. It emitted sparks as he tried to move his fingers. "Care to try it again?" Deathstrike said.

Megatron swung his mace towards Deathstrike again. Deathstrike caught the chain and pulled Megatron in. Megatron was yanked towards Deathstrike. Deathstrike jammed his injured hand into Megatron's scar. A fragmented finger from Deathstrike's hand entered into Megatron's spark and started absorbing Megatron's spark energy. Megatron yelled in pain and pushed Deathstrike away. Deathstrike's right hand glowed as it started repairing itself. His right hand was completely repaired as if nothing happened to it before. Still holding the chain of Megatron's Energon Mace, Deathstrike pulled Megatron in again. Deathstrike's right hand retreated and a small energon blade appeared. "Well, well, well, I stole one of your tricks," Deathstrike smiled.

Deathstrike raised his blade and cut the mace from Megatron's arm. Then Deathstrike used what was left of the mace and smacked Megatron in the chest, widening the incision that was on his chest. Megatron was in pain but he was enjoying himself. "You should be honored," Megatron said.

"Why?" Deathstrike asked.

"The only bot that I enjoy of destroying was Optimus Prime. He was indeed an opponent. Though he seems passive but he was a vicious fighter," Megatron replied. "Take that as a complement."

"I'm flattered," Deathstrike said. Megatron fired his Fusion Canon multiple times at Deathstrike. Smoke bellowed inside the bridge. Deathstrike emerged slowly from the smoke and towards Megatron. Megatron was surprised. He fired his canon again. The blast bounced off of Deathstrike. Megatron fired several times. Each blast bounced off of Deathstrike. "I see why you rule this sector," Deathstrike said. "I would've died if I went in unprepared. Just by using these low level sparks, I kept you on your toes. Now I'm going to use the sparks of your strongest and use their power to destroy you."

A holographic projection of a tall Decepticon stood behind Deathstrike. "Tidal Wave?" Megatron said.

"His strength was impressive that's why I'm using it to protect myself," Deathstrike said. Deathstrike raised his arm and aim it at Megatron. A Fusion Canon materialized on his arm. "I bet you can figure out where I picked up this trick from?" Deathstrike smiled.

Deathstrike fired his Fusion Canon and Megatron moved out of the way. Deathstrike continued firing until Megatron was driven into a corner. "Ah, it's just like a predator closing in on his prey," Deathstrike sighed.

Megatron deployed a small blade into his hand and hid it from Deathstrike. Deathstrike inched closer to Megatron. Megatron held his blade in a throwing position. Megatron threw his blade and it slashed Deathstrike on his side. Then Megatron followed up with a blast of his Fusion Canon on that spot. Smoke came out from that spot as Deathstrike kneel over in pain. Megatron went up to Deathstrike and aimed his Fusion Canon at his head. Deathstrike reacted quickly by blowing Megatron's Fusion Canon with his own. Though Megatron was weaponless, he gave Deathstrike an uppercut. Deathstrike stood up and was losing his balance. Megatron landed a couple of punches to Deathstrike. Deathstrike found an opening and blocked Megatron's punch. Then he held his fist and landed a kick on Megatron's chest. Deathstrike released Megatron's fist and landed a punch in Megatron's abdomen. One of Deathstrike's clones appeared behind Megatron and tripped him. Megatron landed flat on his back. The clones and three others pinned Megatron down. Deathstrike jumped up in the air and charged his Fusion Canon. He was directly above Megatron. Megatron was pinned and couldn't do anything. He watched helplessly as Deathstrike came down. Deathstrike landed on Megatron and punched Megatron in the abdomen with the canon and fired. The blast blasted his abdomen completely off and it pierced down 4 floors. Megatron cried in pain as the blast destroyed part of him. Deathstrike got off of Megatron and grinned. "What wrong Megatron, you fallen and you can't get up?" Deathstrike mocked.

Megatron was in too much pain to even speak. "I know, I'll be speechless too if my spinal cord was destroyed," Deathstrike laughed. "How does it feel to lose to a 'protoform'? Feels pretty bad don't it?"

Megatron said nothing.

"Come on, say something. I didn't blow away your voice processor," Deathstrike teased.

Megatron growled.

"Well since I won the battle, I am entitled to collect my prize," Deathstrike said. Deathstrike took out a small container and held it near Megatron's spark chamber. He pushed a button and all the sparks Megatron possessed was extracted and placed inside the container, expect for Megatron's.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Megatron asked.

"I have my reasons," Deathstrike said. "Beside I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you give me information I want, I'll restore your body and I might upgrade you to Galvatron," Deathstrike offered. "Plus, I'll help you escape but you have to swear your loyalty to me."

"Never," Megatron refused.

"I guess you don't want your revenge on Empress," Deathstrike said. "Seeing how the mighty Empress dies slowly not by my hands but yours."

Megatron thought about it for a moment. "What do you want to know?" Megatron asked.

Shockblast and Sixshot snickered.

"Tell me everything about Empress," Deathstrike replied.

"I don't' know much about her but I know a lot about her brother Zed," Megatron said. "He is a deceptive one. He can make any cybertronian do whatever he wants."

"Even Empress' royal guards?" Deathstrike asked.

"With added power, he can," Megatron replied.

"Interesting," Deathstrike said.

"She also have a cousin named D. He is a headmaster. He has 5 jets that can combine to form a body. With D as the head, he can form Darkstar. As Darkstar he is not very strong but he is fast and has a lot of artillery."

"Impressive," Deathstrike said.

"But there is one other thing I heard recently but I can't confirm it," Megatron stated.

"What is it?" Deathstrike asked.

"From an unknown source, I heard that Zed's royal guards were destroyed with one strike," Megatron replied.

"One strike?" Deathstrike questioned.

"From what I heard it was monster that did it. Plus that same monster killed Zed. That's all I know," Megatron said.

"I see. Do you know where this attack occurred?" Deathstrike asked.

"I believed Planet HA 48," Megatron replied.

"Good. You fulfilled your end of the deal," Deathstrike said.

"Now do what you promised and make me into Galvatron," Megatron said.

"Before I do that, do you know any information on me?" Deathstrike wondered. He was fiddling with a small box in his hand.

"No," Megatron replied.

"Good. Do you know what a deathdealer is?" Deathstrike asked.

"Yes. I heard they are the last one you should mess with," Megatron replied.

"You're right," Deathstrike agreed. "The funny thing is I'm one of them."

"What!"

"Your contract is null and void. You do not possess anything for me that deem you worthy for saving," Deathstrike said. "Pleasure doing business with you Megs…" Deathstrike tossed the box over his shoulder and it landed near Megatron. "…don't worry, I'm giving you a present. I hope it give you a 'spark' towards your new life."

"You can't do this to me!" Megatron shouted.

Deathstrike, Shockblast and Sixshot left the bridge.

"You won't get away with this! You won't even leave this sector alive!"

Deathstrike and his crew left Nemesis II. They were a good distance from the ship. "Never trust a deathdealer," Deathstrike said.

"Do you know who I am!" Megatron shouted. Deathstrike took out a remote and flipped the cap.

"I am king of all Decepticons!" Megatron shouted. "I'm Megatron bitch!"

"Then this _will_ be a bitch," Deathstrike said. He pushed the button and the ship exploded.

"Get rid of any witness. Keep what you want. You earned it," Deathstrike ordered.

Shockblast and Sixshot left to destroy any eyewitness.

"A good deathdealer leaves no trace of his presence thus leaving no track records," Deathstrike stated. "You're next Empress."

Location: Sector M gate

The guards were standing near the gate waiting for any 'brave' ones to get out. They were bored. The only moment that was exciting for them was when Deathstrike snuck into Sector M.

"Hey, do you think Deathstrike is alive now?"

"That punk? Hell no! If that punk manage to beat Megatron's lackeys, he's lucky."

"What if he beat Megatron?"

"I'll give him his props but he still can't beat us."

The gates opened slowly behind the guards but the guards didn't notice.

"I'll give you 3 mils if he manages to get out."

"5 says that he manage to beat us and gets away."

The guards laughed at the thought of Deathstrike escaping. Then the guards felt cold air brushing against their legs. They turned around and saw the gate opened. The guard stared into the darkness. "Hello, is someone there?" one of the guards asked.

Two red lights pierced the darkness. "It's Deathstrike. Deathstrike, you may be lucky to defeat Megatron but you won't get passed us."

Two darks hands extended from the gate and grabbed the guards. The guards were pulled in. The area fell silent. One of the guards screamed before three shots were heard then it fell dead silent. Shockblast and Sixshot emerged from the gate. "It's clear boss," Sixshot reported.

Deathstrike emerged from the gate with one of the guard's heads in his hand. "Let's pay a visit to Planet HA 48," Deathstrike said. All three of them reverted to their jet mode and left.

Location: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' Office

Empress was staring out her window. Her door slid open as Blackhawk walked in. He kneeled in front of Empress' desk. "I have good news to report," Blackhawk said.

Empress said nothing.

"We got rid of the organics and the planet," Blackhawk reported.

Empress said nothing.

"Empress? Are you okay?" Blackhawk asked.

"I'm fine," Empress spoke.

Blackhawk noticed that Empress' voice was a little darker than usual.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay," Blackhawk said.

Empress' chair swiveled and Empress faced Blackhawk. Blackhawk saw Empress' new look. "I'm just fine," Empress assured.

Blackhawk scanned the room and saw Lugnut missing. "Where's Lugnut?" Blackhawk asked.

"Oh, he's somewhere," Empress replied. The expression Empress used made Blackhawk to believe that she killed Lugnut.

"What did you do to him and who are you?" Blackhawk questioned.

"I'm Empress," Empress replied.

"This is not the Empress I know," Blackhawk said. "You've changed."

"It's for the better," Empress said. Empress got up from her chair and made her way towards Blackhawk.

"Get away. I don't want to hurt you," Blackhawk warned.

"Before I'll consider your warning but not now," Empress said.

Blackhawk was backed onto a wall. He took out his gun and aimed it at Empress.

"You wouldn't shoot your creator, would you?" Empress asked sweetly.

Blackhawk was indeed confused. He lowered his gun and was about to give in. A pair of arms emerged from the wall and restrained Blackhawk. Blackhawk struggled to get free but he couldn't get free. Blackhawk saw Empress hovering in front of him. "Relax, it won't hurt at all," Empress assured.

A head emerged from the wall and next to Blackhawk's head. "She converted me and I never felt better," the head spoke.

Blackhawk turned towards the voice and saw Lugnut's head. He had a different look. His optics was green and part of his face was fragmented. "Believe him," Empress said. A dark aura surrounded her hand and formed a spike. Empress touched Blackhawk's spark chamber and it opened. Blackhawk's spark was exposed. "Prepare to be reformatted," Empress smiled. Empress drove her spike inside Blackhawk's spark and injected a virus. Blackhawk screamed in pain as the virus slowly took over his spark and seeped into his system. "Don't be a baby," Empress said.

Lugnut released Blackhawk and he fell to his knees. Empress lowered herself to meet Blackhawk face-to-face. Blackhawk looked at Empress and tried to grab her. Due to the intensity of the pain, he couldn't. The screaming stopped and the room fell quiet. The guards on the outside were concerned and went inside to check things out. They saw Empress hovering near Blackhawk. "What happened here?" one of the guards asked.

Empress saw the guards and she wasn't pleased. "What were my orders?" Empress asked.

"We're suppose to stand guard at the door. We are allowed inside when Blackhawk and Lugnut leave your office for a mission."

"Yes and what did you do?" Empress asked.

"We stepped in when we're not supposes to."

"So what kind of punishment should I give you for disobeying my orders?" Empress asked.

"Desk duty?"

"No, clean-up duty but since you saw all of this, I can't let you leave out of here alive," Empress said.

"What are you saying?"

"Your services are no longer needed," Empress said. "You're fired and hereby terminated."

Empress held out her hand and it glowed. The guards screamed in pain as their chest begins to hurt. "Wait, we have some information for you."

"What is it?" Empress asked.

"We received an emergency message from Sector M stating that Deathstrike escaped and he's on the loose."

"Well since they failed, they are no longer useful," Empress said.

"But they are already dead. It was prerecorded just in case."

"Oh well," Empress said. Empress made a pulling action with her hand. The guard's chest started expanding. Soon the armor broke and their sparks were extracted. "Such loyalty," Empress sighed. She closed her hand and the sparks were destroyed. The guard's empty shells collapsed on the ground. "Blackhawk rise," Empress ordered.

Blackhawk complied and rose to his feet. His optics was green and part of his face was fragmented. "I need you to go get Starscream," Empress ordered and Blackhawk disappeared. "Lugnut, I need to increase security by my brother's room. No one is allowed in and I mean NO ONE! If someone fucks up and let someone in, hurt them then bring them to me so I can finish them off."

"Understood," Lugnut said and disappeared.

"I'm watching you Deathstrike," Empress whispered. "You're up to something and I want to know what it is."

Location: Space  
Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Deck 5

Wilson was helping T-Ai with the cleaning though none of it was his fault. He was still wondering how Empress was able to get inside T-Ai's mind and take control of her body. He was sweeping up the burnt metal from the ship when he felt a disturbance. Koji appeared next to him. "He escaped," Koji reported.

"Great," Wilson sighed.

"So what now?" Koji wondered.

"Find out what he's doing so I know if I need to speed up or not," Wilson replied.

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?" Koji asked.

"Against Empress? I'm doubtful. But against Deathstrike, who know how much power he collected," Wilson replied.

"Please, make sure T-Ai is safe," Koji said.

"I know. I messed up before and I'm not going to make the same mistake this time," Wilson said. "It took me a little over 50 years to understand half of what Empress had told me."

"You know one thing for sure, she's afraid."

"Of what?" Wilson asked. "That little information can change everything. It can help us or have everyone view me as a threat."

"Don't think about it too much. You'll find out before you find her." Koji said and disappeared.

"_My number one concern is why she is targeting Earth?"_ Wilson thought. _"Whatever it is, I have to make sure that I am on top of my game and make sure that my project is completed before something bad happens."_


	3. Chapter 3: DSP

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 3

D.S.P.

Location: Space  
Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Hallway

After the ordeal with Empress on the ship, majority of the Autobots were in Sick bay barely alive. T-Ai was working nonstop repairing the damage Empress has done. Wilson, on the other hand, was cleaning up debris in the hallway. No one was allowed to help them since this was punishment for T-Ai's behavior during the funeral service on Planet GR 52.

Area: Sick Bay

"Man this is a lot of work," T-Ai sighed. T-Ai had just about brought everyone back online except for Inferno and Arcee. Unlike Arcee and Inferno, everyone else had their spark energy channel disrupted. Inferno received a shot in the head and it grazed his CPU and his memory banks. She concluded that Inferno just needs a good dose of nanobytes to repair his circuits and a nice relaxing energon bath. She injected Inferno with nanobytes and in a matter of minutes, she repaired his CPU. T-Ai brought Inferno out of stasis lock and ordered him to go and take an energon bath. Well, it would be easy when almost half of his memory is not missing. T-Ai called Throttle and has him escort Inferno out. "Now it's your turn Arcee," T-Ai said.

Wilson phased through the door and saw T-Ai working. "You still working?" Wilson asked.

T-Ai faced Wilson and nodded. Wilson saw bags under T-Ai's eyes showing signs that she hasn't slept yet.

"T-Ai, it has been 48 hours since you started and you haven't rested yet?"

"No," T-Ai replied.

"Need I remind you that fight put a lot of mental stress on you plus we switch bodies," Wilson stated.

"And?"

"You're not tired at all?" Wilson asked.

"Nope, never felt better," T-Ai smiled. She knew that Wilson was right. She was tired. In fact she was exhausted. She planned on resting after she brings Arcee back online. Arcee had a bullet wound in her chest but far away from her spark. T-Ai had a flashlight in her hand and lit it. She shined the light down the hole and saw the bed on the other side. She carefully examined the wound and saw that vital wirings were severed. She stood up and looked around the room for a special tool for her to use. She saw the tool lying on a bed on the other side of the room. "Hey Wilson, can you hand me that tool over there?" T-Ai requested.

"Sure," Wilson replied. He was about to go get the tool when T-Ai fainted. She fell from Arcee and her head struck the bed. She continued falling towards the floor. Wilson moved in and caught T-Ai. "T-Ai, are you alright?" Wilson called.

T-Ai didn't respond.

"T-Ai, can you hear me?" Wilson called. "T-Ai. T-Ai! Computer, open a channel. Optimus, I need you and Rest-Q report to the sick bay NOW!"

"_What's the emergency?"_ Optimus asked.

"T-Ai fainted and she's not responding," Wilson replied.

"_On my way,"_ Optimus said.

Optimus went and get Rest-Q. He and Optimus rushed to the sick bay. They entered Sick bay and saw T-Ai lying on the bed with a bandage around her head. "What happened?" Optimus asked.

"T-Ai over-exert herself and fainted," Wilson replied. He was scanning T-Ai's internal circuit for any damage. "At the same time, she hit her head."

"Wait if she is out, how is it possible that you are holding a scanner?" Rest-Q asked.

"I'm using my own strength to do this," Wilson explained. "Under my own strength, I have my limits but enough chit-chat. Rest-Q, can you finish patching up Arcee."

"Will do," Rest-Q agreed. Rest-Q happily went over to Arcee and started working on her.

"I have a question for you. How repairing 21 autobots can bring anyone to exhaustion?" Optimus asked.

"Well, repairing 21 autobots nonstop, the fight with me and Empress…"

"What?"

"Long story," Wilson said. "The fact that we switch bodies, the rise of the dragon on Planet HA 48, add of that together without replenish on energon can do that."

"Really?" Optimus said. "So why I'm called here?"

"I hope you can get me some energon," Wilson asked.

"When did I go from commander to room service?" Optimus muttered to himself.

"When one of your best members is down for the count," Wilson replied. "I hear everything Optimus."

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

Starscream was summoned to Empress' office. It was common for Starscream that Empress calls him but to be summoned was rare. He knew that if he was summoned, it was something serious. Starscream entered the office and noticed a big changed in her office. Lugnut and Blackhawk were not by her side. The temperature of the room indeed dropped. "You summoned me," Starscream said.

"Yes I did," Empress spoke. The door slid shut and the room was dark. Two small red lights pierced the darkness by the door. Starscream scanned the room and saw the red lights. "I have an important mission for you," Empress said. The lights started moving towards the desk. Starscream's optics followed. "What kind of mission?" Starscream asked.

"A search and retrieval mission," Empress replied. The lights reached the desk. Lights from the window illuminated the desk. One of the small red lights disappeared as half of Empress' face hit the light. "I need you to go to Earth and collect two subjects for me," Empress ordered. "I want no harm done to them. There is a big reward for you if you do exactly what I want you to do."

"There is?"

"Yes, I will give you a taste of your reward so you can do this job right," Empress replied. A small bullet shot out from the darkness and pierce Starscream's spark. The bullet contained a virus and it took effect immediately. One of Starscream's optics glow a bright green. "You'll get the rest when you retrieve my targets," Empress promised. Empress threw two pictures and Starscream caught them. "These are your targets?" Starscream asked.

"Yes," Empress replied. "I need them. That way I can focus on Deathstrike while I have them deal with the Autobots, if the Autobots are willing to hurt them."

"I'll get them and make sure they are unharmed," Starscream said.

"While you at it…destroy Earth. The humans are likely to hide underground," Empress said.

"Consider them extinct," Starscream smiled.

Location: Space

Deathstrike and his team were cruising through space at a high rate of speed. Though it may take many hours for them to reach the planet from Sector M, they found a shortcut. Deathstrike remembered seeing a repair station with a warp gate not far from the entrance to Sector M. He landed on the station near the gate to enter the coordinates to Planet HA 48. By stepping on the station triggers a sensor that alert the manager that he/she have customers. Deathstrike tripped the sensor and the manager went outside to attend to his customer. The manager was a rundown handy bot who years had the best of him. He was lucky to even move let alone stay alive. He limped out of his office and saw Deathstrike at the warp gate station. He wasn't able to see Deathstrike clearly since he never went for any kind of service since the Great War, in other words, his optics was shot. He pulled out a pair of glasses and placed it on his face. From the front, the glasses seems normal but from the side, WOW! The lens was almost 2 feet thick. With his glasses the handy bot was able to see. He saw Deathstrike but he doesn't recognize him, in fact he thinks that he just a regular customer. "How can I help you, young fella?" the handy bot asked.

Deathstrike ignored him

"I see you're tinkering around with the old jump gate," the bot continued. "I know a shortcut that can help you find what you want."

Deathstrike ignored him still. The handy bot started walking towards Deathstrike to help him. "Don't come any closer," Deathstrike warned. "If you value your life, you'll maintain your distance from me and go back in your office."

The handy bot laughed. "You youngsters always want your space," the handy bot smiled. "If space you want, you're in it."

Sixshot snickered from the joke. A young female voice was heard inside the office calling. "Grandpa!" she called. "Grandpa, where are you."

"I'm out here sweetie," the handy bot shouted.

Footsteps grew louder and louder as a young fembot exited the office. "There you are," she sighed. She had a blue and white color scheme that makes her look attractive. Her face was young that makes her adorable. To top it off, she had a nice shade of crystal blue optics. Her shell programming was inactive so she was in her intermediated state when her basic shell was just to provide protection but that doesn't make she's defenseless. "Grandpa, you said that you'll take a rest and I'll handle the customers."

"Don't worry your pretty little face Moonwalker," the handy smiled.

"Sunstreaker," she corrected.

"As you see, I got this under control. So you can go back inside and continued what you were doing with that little motor."

"Grandpa!"

"Kids these days, they will do anything to make themselves happy." Sunstreaker was red with embarrassment. Shockblast and Sixshot snickered.

"You know, you could've been out of this house and in the universe married to a rich bot that will tend to your hand and foot but that's not the case. Instead you're locked yourself in your room with that little motor going _rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_. I swear you'll die alone Solarrider."

Sunstreaker gave up correcting her Grandfather but she went red with embarrassment. To make it worse, Shockblast and Sixshot were rolling. This made her redder than Hightower's paint job. "Grandpa, why do you keep embarrassing me?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I'm just entertaining our guest," her grandfather replied.

Shockblast went down to one knee and held his hand out like he was proposing to Sixshot. "Baby, do you want to marry me?" Shockblast teased.

Sixshot in a falsetto voice replied "No, I'm already married to my little motor," he joked. The brothers rolled harder than ever. This made Sunstreaker red with anger.

"You think that's funny!" Sunstreaker yelled.

The brothers stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Hell yeah," they replied and continued laughing.

Sunstreaker went redder than before. _"This is what I get for having talent,"_ she thought to herself. _"I swear Grandpa needs a memory upgrade. I show him over 20 times my sculptures. I think I need to replace the belt on the sander. My latest sculpture is a little rough."_

Sunstreaker was about to teach them a lesson when she heard someone typing on the warp gate computer. Sunstreaker turned around and she saw Deathstrike. Her optics widened with amazement. "Grandpa, do you know who that is?" she asked.

"A customer?" he replied.

"No that's Deathstrike. He's the traitor Empress warned us about," Sunstreaker explained. Her grandfather titled his head in confusion. "The one with the bounty on his head and spark," she continued.

"Oh!" he said. "Him. I think you should ask him on a date."

"Grandpa, this is serious," Sunstreaker complained. "I'll take care of this."

Sunstreaker started walking towards Deathstrike. "That's close enough," Deathstrike warned.

"Why? You're afraid that I might see what you're doing?" Sunstreaker taunted.

"No, I don't want anything bad happen to your pretty little face," Deathstrike replied.

She felt warm in the head from the comment Deathstrike said. She didn't know to feel complimented or threaten. "Listen smooth talker, I need you to stop what you're doing and place your hands in the air," Sunstreaker demanded.

Deathstrike didn't comply.

"I'm warning you for the last time, put your hands in the air," Sunstreaker demanded.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Deathstrike said. He was still searching for the nearest station near the planet.

Sunstreaker held out a badge and shouted, "D.S.P.D!"

Deathstrike looked over his shoulder and saw the badge. It was shaped like an upside triangle. The outline was black and the metal in the middle was chrome. On each side of the triangle it stated: Protect, Serve, and Destroy. In the center of the badge was a purple translucent gem with a decepticon logo inside. "Who are you exactly?" Deathstrike asked.

Sunstreaker smiled at the question. "You'll see," she laughed as she places her badge on her chest. Then she slid it up towards her collar, initiating her shell program. She jumped up in the air as her shell program took places. Her limbs doubled in length. Inside her limbs was armor plating. The plating opened up as the limb went back to their place. The armor plating attached to her arms and legs. Five slots open up on her torso: two on her sides, one on her back and two on her shoulders. Armor plating slid out from the slots and attached to her body forming a police uniform. She separate from her hip for a short time for the utility belt can deployed and attach on her hips. Her back opened up launching a police helmet. The helmet slid over her head and a black translucent visor descends from the helmet and over her optics. Her police armor was purple and black. The word 'Police' was written on her arms and legs. "I am Lieutenant Sunstreaker of D.S.P.D, Decepticon Space Police Department," she announced.

Shockblast and Sixshot was cat calling Sunstreaker. "Hurt me!" Sixshot shouted. "Please arrest me Ms. Officer, I been a bad bot. Cuff me and torture me how ever you like. I won't complain."

"_Why am I blessed with sheer beauty?"_ Sunstreaker thought to herself. _"To make it even worse, I'm a cop. At least the boys in the academy were a lot tamer than those two. Why are men are attracted to female officer, especially the cute ones?"_

"Hey cutie, my name is Sixshot. Hit me up sometimes. If you want my phone number, just look me up in the system. My phone number, my address, my e-mail is there on the system. I'm on Twitter!" Sixshot said.

Sunstreaker sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, she have a Twitter account. Her user name is: Mz. Naughty Officer," the handy bot stated.

"GRANDPA!" Sunstreaker yelled.

Deathstrike turned and face Sunstreaker. "If you're done with the comic relief, I'll like to test my strength against someone who is in a class higher than me," Deathstrike said.

"So you're a war class Decepticon," Sunstreaker said. "Haven't seen one those in a while."

"I'm the last one of its kind if I'm correct," Deathstrike stated. "Is it true that you're weaker than the Royal Guards but just as lethal?"

"Come and find out yourself," Sunstreaker replied.

Sunstreaker made the first move by charging in. Deathstrike stood his ground. Sunstreaker took out two handguns and broke left. She started firing at Deathstrike and he held a defensive position. Sunstreaker stopped running and leaped forward, making herself airborne. She took out her energon baton. She landed right in front of Deathstrike and delivered a strike with the baton. An incision was made on Deathstrike's chest. Sunstreaker struck Deathstrike two more times before firing her guns at close range. Deathstrike stumbles as he regains his balance. Sunstreaker jumped in the air and landed a kick on Deathstrike's chest. The kick sent Deathstrike to the ground. Sunstreaker took out her baton and was ready to whack Deathstrike with it. Deathstrike rolled out of the way as Sunstreaker's baton hit the ground. Dust swirled in the air. The dust subsided and a hole was formed from where Deathstrike's head was. "You cops are lethal," Deathstrike smiled. "You almost took my head. You are strong."

"I'm not strong," Sunstreaker corrected. Two handles popped up from her thighs. She grabbed the handle and extracted her Sais. "I'm just fast."

All officer class Decepticons have varies of special abilities which vary from cop to cop. But all officers have super speed. By activating their hyperdrive, they can move at such speed that their victim see nothing but blurs. Though they have this ability, it's limited. It only last for a few seconds and it drain the users' strength. It's design to be used once per battle. If used a second time, death is their fate as the hyperdrive drains their sparks energy.

Sunstreaker activated her hyperdrive as her face guard was deployed and disappeared. A streak of purple and black passed in front of Deathstrike striking him multiple times. With the count of 65 strikes, Sunstreaker slid to a halt and put her Sais away. The incision on Deathstrike's chest exploded as Sunstreaker stood proud. "Time to turn you in," she said as she took out a pair of energon cuffs.

"No, it's time to end this fight," Deathstrike whispered into her audio receptors.

Sunstreaker gasped and froze in fear. Deathstrike was directly behind her. "I'm impressed. You live up to your reputation," Deathstrike spoke softly. "Unfortunately, you missed me because I moved before you even hit me."

Sunstreaker's optics widened. "That's right, you may move at blinding speed but I was able to see every step you made. I even saw you trip over that hole you made earlier," Deathstrike said.

Sunstreaker was shocked. _"If he saw me trip over that hole, then he's stronger than I thought,"_ she thought to herself.

"I guess you are lethal because you just killed you grandfather," Deathstrike said. The image of Deathstrike lying on the ground fizzled out and her grandfather was laying the ground dead. Sunstreaker was speechless. "Did anyone tell you how cute you look when you're all shocked and everything?" Deathstrike asked.

Sunstreaker didn't reply.

"No? I guess they should've," Deathstrike said. "If you want a better life, you should join me."

"No," Sunstreaker said softly. "I won't join you."

"Poor choice of answer," Deathstrike said. He took out a blade and jammed it through Sunstreaker's back and through her spark. Sunstreaker was gasping for life as the blade impaled her. He sent an electrical current through the blade and her spark exploded.

"Don't worry, I won't let you die like this," Deathstrike said. He removed the blade and gave Sunstreaker a kiss. "Consider this my present."

Sunstreaker fell to the ground as her life was slowly leaving her body. Though she was dying, she smiled knowing that she had her first kiss but it was by Deathstrike. She didn't mind. Her optic faded away as her life ended.

"Man, and I was about to ask her out on a date," Sixshot complained.

"There's other fembots in the universe," Deathstrike said.

"Yeah, you might find out who at least likes you," Shockblast teased.

"Ha ha," Sixshot said.

The computer found the repair station and opened a warp gate. Deathstrike, Shockblast and Sixshot jumped into it leaving the dead occupants. Sunstreaker's badge was flashing sending a distress signal to other officer that she was K.I.A. (Killed In Action).

Planet: HA 48  
Location: Repair station

A warp gate opened on the repair station as Deathstrike and his team emerged from it. They continued flying towards HA 48. It wasn't long before they reached the planet. They flew at low attitude to find any savage. They flew and flew and found nothing. "Man, I bet the cleaning crew left nothing behind," Sixshot complained.

"That's not true," Deathstrike said. "If I know them they can't do a good job, they always something behind."

It wasn't long before they spotted a crater. They landed near the crater and spread out. They look behind every rock and every plateau. Shockblast was on a plateau when he spotted burn marks. "Hey Deathstrike, check this out!" Shockblast called.

Deathstrike went over to Shockblast and examined the burn mark. "You think a jet did this?" Shockblast wondered.

Deathstrike kneel to get a sample and noticed that the burn mark was 4 inches lower than the ground. "No," Deathstrike replied. "A jet can't incinerate the ground like this. It's more like acid ate through it."

"I found something!" Sixshot shouted. Deathstrike and Shockblast went over to Sixshot's location and saw the remains of a Royal Guard.

"Well, that's one of four guards we don't have to worry about," Shockblast said.

"This is not one of Empress' guards, its Zed's," Deathstrike corrected. "Maybe he can tell me what happened here."

"How can a head remembers what happens?" Sixshot asked.

"Because when we die, our memory is still salvageable for a period of time," Deathstrike replied.

"About that. Aren't you afraid that Empress is going to find out you killed Sunstreaker?" Sixshot asked.

"I erased her memories," Deathstrike replied. He picked up the head and held it in his hands. Wires came out from this wrist and attached to the head. The optic's glowed as Deathstrike begin searching the guard's memories. The images were fast and quick. Deathstrike saw the event that occurred when the guard stepped in. He saw the guard standing over Arcee and crushing her. A roar echoed the area and the guard turned towards the direction. A red object was on the object and the guard felt cocky. He transwarped behind the beast and grabbed it. The skin burned the guard's hand and released the dragon. Deathstrike felt the sensation and dropped the head.

"Are you alright?" Shockblast asked.

"Megatron was right," Deathstrike spoke. "A monster did do this, a red dragon to be exact. It was no more than 5 feet long."

"That small thing did all of this?" Sixshot said.

"Yeah," Deathstrike replied.

"Where did come from?" Shockblast asked.

"Don't know," Deathstrike replied. "But now we have a threat on our hands. The skin on that beast was acidic. It can melt the armor off your frame." Shockblast and Sixshot shuddered.

"But I won't let that stop me from taking over the universe," Deathstrike said.

"Where to?" Sixshot asked.

"Cybertron," Deathstrike replied. "I have to make a pick up."

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

Blackhawk appeared in the office kneeling in front of the desk. "What is it now?" Empress asked.

"We just got news that Sunstreaker was killed," Blackhawk reported. "The other officers are on their way to investigate."

"Find out who did it and report it to me immediately," Empress ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Blackhawk nodded and disappeared.

Empress sat in her chair staring out the window. The door slid open as a scientist walked in. "Your device is ready," he spoke. The scientist placed a remote on Empress' desk and left. Empress turned towards her desk and picked up the remote. "It's time for me to have some fun," she smiled. "I wonder how much joy this device will give me." She looked up at the reader and said, "Not that kind of joy, get your mind out the gutter. Besides you organics can't even keep up with me. Not even your best. I'm a difficult girl to please." She flipped the cap and pressed the button.

Ship: Hyperion  
Area: Sick Bay

It didn't take long to for Rest-Q to repair Arcee. Rest-Q cleaned up the area and was about to leave.

"How long before Arcee is up?" Wilson asked.

"One day in stasis lock will do it," Rest-Q replied and left. Wilson was still waiting on Optimus to return with the energon for T-Ai. Then he heard machinery powering up. He turned his attention towards the source of the sound. He saw Arcee moving. He didn't say anything. Arcee sat up and got off the bed. She walked towards the door to leave. She walked past Wilson and no words were exchanged. Arcee slowly left Sick bay. Wilson hasn't moved an inch. Optimus returned with the energon and saw Arcee was missing. "Is Arcee online?" Optimus asked.

Wilson looked at Optimus and hasn't said a word. "Is everything okay?" Optimus wondered.

Wilson shook his head. "I think you should go and take Arcee down," Wilson finally replied.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"Just a hunch," Wilson replied. He took the energon from Optimus and started hooking up tubes to T-Ai. "Someone is mad because she failed to take us out. If I was you, I'll do something before you lose everyone including Arcee."


	4. Chapter 4: TAi and Acree's Forced Crossf

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 4

T-Ai's and Arcee's Forced Crossfusion

Location: Repair Station

Squadrons of police officers surround the station where Sunstreaker was killed. Crime Scene Investigation Unit was present and started dusting for clues and taking any evidence if possible. Everyone was talking and minding their business. A large police cruiser hovered over the station and everyone straighten themselves up. Three officers beam on the station and surveyed the area. Blackhawk transwarped on the station and everyone created a path towards Sunstreaker. One of the officers was Captain Nightwire. His armor was different from all the other officers. He had added shoulder pads. He had stripped pins on his chest. The other two officers were lieutenants. Nightwire led his lieutenants and Blackhawk towards Sunstreaker. One of the Crime Scene officer approached Nightwire. "The reports we gather, we can determine the official cause of death," the officer said.

"Let me guess, complete destruction of the spark," Nightwire guessed.

"How you know?"

"It's very obvious," Nightwire said and pointed at the hole in Sunstreaker's chest.

"Well yes, very well. But we are unable to find out who the killer was."

"What do you mean 'you can't find who the killer is'?" Blackhawk asked.

"Well her memory is wiped clean."

"That's impossible. No one has access to those memories except for police officials," Nightwire pointed out.

"Well whoever did this, did it before she died."

A young officer approached Nightwire and stood there. Nightwire noticed the young cop and addressed him. "Who are you?"

"I am Officer Shadow Knight of Sector T," he introduced.

"Well…"

"We just found out that whoever was here used the warp gate. The suspect was heading to Planet HA 48," Shadow Knight reported. "There were three of them."

"What should we do boss?" Nightwire asked.

"I have to relay this information to Empress and see what she wants done," Blackhawk replied.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

"So you have no idea who killed her?" Empress said.

"_No,"_ Blackhawk replied.

"And the suspect has left to Planet HA 48."

"_Yes,"_ Blackhawk confirmed.

"I need you to take a search team and go to Planet HA 48 and search every nearby planet and stations," Empress ordered.

"_Understood,"_ Blackhawk said.

"The rest of you go back to your position and have the body delivered to me," Empress ordered.

"_Yes ma'am"_ Nightwire said.

The communication was cut and Empress was pondering. "Deathstrike is looking for something. The question is what?" Empress pondered.

Location: Repair station

"You heard your boss, get back to work," Blackhawk ordered.

A handful of the cops boarded their vehicles and waited for Blackhawk to board to investigate Planet HA 48. Blackhawk board the ship and left. Everyone else started cleaning up.

"Get the body," Nightwire ordered.

Shadow Knight turned around to get Sunstreaker and she was gone. "Hey Captain, she's gone," Shadow Knight said.

"What? Gone? How is that possible?" Nightwire wondered.

"How about a possible revival?" a female voice whispered.

Nightwire's optics widened when he heard that voice. He slowly turned around and it was Sunstreaker. "Sunstreaker, you're alive," Nightwire said.

"Yeah and you're dead," Sunstreaker said. She deployed her Sais and started attacking. Multiple screams were heard then silence.

Ship: Hyperion

Everything was quiet on the ship as everyone did their usual. Optimus was informed by Wilson that Arcee wasn't herself. Optimus didn't believe it but he wanted to. He wanted proof but where can he get it? Optimus was heading towards the bridge to see where they are. He turned the corner and almost bumped into Arcee. "Watch where you going," Arcee said.

"Sorry," Optimus apologized. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Arcee replied.

Optimus noticed that Arcee wasn't her usual self. "Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself," Optimus asked.

"I'm fine," Arcee replied. She ended the conversation and went about her business. Optimus was suspicious to her attitude but he decides to ignore it. Arcee continued walking until she reached a supply closet and went inside. She locked the door behind her and took out a small handheld device. She pressed a button on the handheld and the screen lit up. "Everyone is accounted for," Arcee spoke into the device.

"_Did anyone suspect anything?"_ A female voice asked from the device.

"Only the spirit. Optimus was suspicious but I handled it," Arcee replied.

"_Commence with the elimination,"_ the device ordered.

"Will do Empress," Arcee said. She turned off the handheld and hid it in the closet. She emerged from the closet and cocked her gun. She started searching for her first victim. She walked past Sick bay when Wilson stopped her.

"You think that you'll succeed in your little mission?" Wilson asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arcee replied.

"Yes you do," Wilson said. "You don't think I knew that Empress implanted a bug on you."

"Then how come you didn't do anything about it?" Arcee asked.

"Removing it will kill you," Wilson replied. "Something I don't mind doing."

"Aren't you kind of violent for a spirit?" Arcee wondered.

"Anyone who works for Empress deserves no mercy from me," Wilson replied.

"Be careful what you say, it might come back to haunt you in a most dreadful way," Arcee warned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Wilson said. Arcee continued walking to search for her first victim. Wilson opened a channel to all Autobots on board. "Attention all Autobots, Empress has taken control of Arcee. Be advised, she looking for victims," he announced.

The Defense Corp had left the training room. They heard Wilson's warning and chose to ignore it. They couldn't believe that Arcee was possessed by Empress. Arcee turned the corner and saw the Defense Corp. Arcee heard the announcement and she planned on using it towards her advantage. She ran towards the Defense Corp and held on to Inferno. "Help me Inferno," Arcee said. "Wilson has gone crazy."

"What did he do?" Inferno asked.

"He tried to kill me," Arcee replied. "When I got out of stasis lock, I saw him operating on me. I think he's working for Empress."

"He is, is he?" Inferno said.

"That doesn't sound logical," Road Ranger stated.

"I know it may sound farfetched but it's true. You got to help me," Arcee pleaded.

"I don't know. I think we should run this through Optimus first," Inferno suggested.

"Optimus? Why him? We can handle Wilson by ourselves," Arcee said.

"Well we need some idea what to do with him," Inferno said.

"No," Arcee refused. "We don't need his advice."

"Why are you so defensive?" Throttle asked.

"I'm not defensive," Arcee replied.

"If you're not defensive, then why you have your gun behind you?" Cop-Tur asked.

"For protection," Arcee replied.

Inferno had a feeling that Arcee wasn't telling the truth. "Protection from whom?" Inferno asked.

"From Wilson," Arcee replied.

"I don't think so. If I know him, he'll find you already and did what he wanted to do," Inferno said. "So answer me again, who are you protecting yourself from?"

"You," Arcee replied. She aimed her gun at Inferno and shot in the face. His optics was temporarily disabled. Rest-Q begins treating Inferno's injury. "You're going down," Cop-Tur said.

"Really, are you willing to hurt one of your own?" Arcee asked. Cop-Tur was stumped. "You took too long to answer," Arcee said and shot Cop-Tur in the leg. Road Ranger and Throttle readied themselves to fight Arcee. Road Ranger charged in. Arcee jumped over his head and pistol whipped Throttle. Arcee backhanded Road Ranger. She held Road Ranger's neck and drove him into the wall. Arcee moved back a few feet and drove a kick to his back. Road Ranger collapsed on the ground with pain. Arcee was about to take Rest-Q on but she remembers that he knows how to disable everyone on the ship. "I'll deal with you later," Arcee said. She left Rest-Q to treat his team as she went to find more victims.

Area: Sick Bay

Energon drips at a steady rate from a pouch down to a tube. The energon flows smoothly down the tube and into T-Ai's arm. Wires were attached around T-Ai's spark chamber to monitor her vital signs. Wires were attached on her head to measure her brain waves. Wilson was carefully monitoring these readings. _"Why did she have to overexert herself?"_ Wilson thought to himself. _"Nevermind that. I have to find a way to remove that bug without taking Arcee's life with it. I hope T-Ai doesn't get involved in this."_

__Area: Bridge

Word spread quickly about Arcee's Walk of Terror. Optimus was monitoring the situation from the bridge. "Prowl, give me status report," Optimus requested.

"The Defense Corp is still down, Build Team is recovering and Towline was just attacked," Prowl reported. "Fortunately he escaped before killed," Prowl reported.

"This is not good," Optimus said to himself.

Optimus pondered while planning his next move. He wanted to save Arcee but he doesn't want to hurt her. "Get me Sick Bay," Optimus ordered.

"_Yes Optimus,"_ Wilson replied.

"Can you do anything to rid Arcee of this 'problem'?" Optimus asked.

"_Without killing her? No," _Wilson replied. _"But if you can knock her out, I can keep her sedated until I find a way to rid Arcee of this bug."_

"Easier said than done," Hotshot grumbled. "Arcee is the most agile member we have. Plus she's smaller than us."

"_I'm guessing a fight in the hallway is not a good idea," _Wilson stated.

Everyone was thinking of a way to gain the advantage over Arcee.

"_Holodeck," _Wilson said.

"Huh?"

"_Take her to a Holodeck," _Wilson repeated.

"How's that going to help?" Prowl asked.

"_Run a simulation of an open field…" _Wilson started.

"…Lure her inside…" Optimus continued.

"…_and you'll get the advantage you need," _Wilson finished.

"It's brilliant," Optimus commented.

"But it's going to be hard to do," Railspike pointed out. "Not everyone can 'hug corners' you know."

"True. That's why I'm only need the fastest to do this," Optimus said. "Sideburn, Prowl you're with me. Hotshot, get Mirage ready on standby."

"Will do," Hotshot said.

"Railspike, spread the word around the ship of the plan and setup roadblocks leading to the Holodeck," Optimus ordered.

"On it," Railspike said.

"Now I need someone to go to the Holodeck and setup it up. Any takers?" Optimus asked.

"I'll do it," Sideburn said.

"_You are aware that you will be traveling alone to the Holodeck?" _Wilson asked.

"Don't worry. I'm too fast for her," Sideburn smiled.

"Ok," Optimus said. "It's yours. Now everyone, move out!"

"Yes sir," the team shouted.

Area: Sick Bay

Wilson was typing on the computer, calculating ways to remove the bug. As he was typing, he couldn't help but look at his bracelet. He stopped typing and started tapping the key. "I shouldn't," he said to himself. "But what choice do I have." He pressed a button on the keyboard and a program started up.

"Password please?" the program asked.

"Paladin," Wilson replied.

"Password accepted. Welcome Wilson," the program spoke. The program opened up and four large boxes appeared on the screen. The boxes were labeled Stage I, Stage II, Stage III, and Subjects. He moved the mouse and clicked on Stage I. Armor pieces filled the screen as the profile opened. "Computer, use these data to calculate probability of success," Wilson requested. He typed in the current situation with Arcee in the computer. The computer used the data to calculate odds of success.

"Probability of activating this stage at its current state, 65% success is was calculated," the computer replied.

"_That's good,"_ Wilson thought to himself.

"85% chance of losing the subject Arcee and subject T-Ai in the process," the computer continued.

"How?" Wilson asked.

Skull and crossbones appeared on the screen. _"That is not good,"_ Wilson thought. _"I won't risk their lives to save Arcee. It's too risky."_

A moan was let out from T-Ai as she started to stir. "She starting to wake up," Wilson whispered to himself.

Area: Hallway

Arcee was carefully walking down the hallway for her next victim. She hasn't seen anyone since she encountered Towline. "They must be plotting," Arcee whispered to herself. "They always are doing something shady around here."

"Hey maybe we are shady," a voice said.

Arcee scanned the area and found no one. "Who's there? Show yourself coward," she demanded.

"Up here sweetie," the voice called. Arcee looked up and saw a blue sports car deactivating its camouflage. "Crosswise," Arcee said.

"Trust me, a coward won't show themselves to the enemy," Crosswise stated.

"Well that makes you an idiot since you blew you're cover," Arcee laughed.

"Uh no, you're the idiot. We got you surround it," Crosswise corrected. The Spychangers deactivated their camouflage and they were on the wall. The Build Team came out from a nearby room with guns drawn in front of her.

"Those who fight and run away live to fight another day. See ya," Arcee said. Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode and peeled in the other direction.

"After her Mirage," Hotshot ordered.

"On it," Mirage said. He detached himself from the wall and started chasing after Arcee. "Suspect is on the move. She's coming your way Team Bullet Train," Hotshot reported.

Area: Bow (front) of the ship

"Suspect is spotted," Railspike confirmed. "Alright men, we have to herd Arcee to the Holodeck. Let's block this hallway."

Arcee spotted Team Bullet Train at the end of the hallway. They were blocking one of the hallways and it was the one she wanted. She had no other choice but to make a right turn.

"Alright Prowl, she's coming your way," Railspike reported.

Area: Starboard (right-hand side) bow of the ship

Prowl was hiding in a hallway. The hallway's lights were turned off so Arcee wouldn't know if Prowl is there. Prowl spotted Arcee coming his way. He turned on his headlights and sirens. Arcee saw Prowl and made a sharp right turn. Mirage slid but he kept his traction and continued after Arcee. Prowl entered the chase sounding off his siren. "Slag, I got the cops behind me," Arcee grumbled.

"Pull over!" Prowl called.

"For what?" Arcee asked.

"Disorderly conduct," Prowl replied.

"Disorderly this." Arcee spun her tires and kicked up dust. The dust made Mirage and Prowl slowed in order not crash into each other. When they came out from the dust, Arcee was gone.

"Shit! We lost her," Mirage said.

"_Don't worry, I spotted her,"_ X-Brawn said. _"She's over by Ultra Magnus."_

"Let's move Mirage," Prowl said and took off. Mirage followed.

Area: Mess Hall

Ultra Magnus was waiting in the mess hall to block Arcee. He was listening carefully for Arcee to arrive. He heard an engine coming his way. He jumped out from the mess hall and blocked the hallway to the best of his ability. Arcee saw Magnus and slowed to a stop. She let out a laugh, telling Magnus that he was nothing but a joke to her. "You're laughing now but laugh at this," Magnus said. Doors on his forearm flipped open revealing missiles. Magnus fired the missiles at Arcee. Arcee saw that Magnus wasn't playing and shift into reverse. She moved to avoid the missiles but that wasn't her only problem. Optimus came out from a room with his missile launchers on his shoulders. Optimus fired his missile and now Arcee was trapped in the middle. She remembered that she had passed a hallway. She quickly reversed to the hallway and sped off. "Sideburn get ready, she's heading your way," Optimus reported.

Area: Holodeck

Sideburn was waiting at the end of the hallway. His engine was off and so were his lights. He waited for the right moment to play "Chicken". Arcee sped down the hallway but she had to make a sudden right because she saw Prowl and Mirage. Sideburn spotted Arcee and turned on his High beams. He spun his tires and raced down the road. Arcee saw Sideburn coming directly towards her. She saw an opened door and try to make it. Sideburn inched closer and closer to Arcee. Arcee pulled her handbrake and enters a slide. She transformed into her robot mode and kicked off the wall. She flew into the Holodeck as Sideburn barely hit her. Arcee entered the Holodeck and slid on the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," she sighed.

The sound of guns cocking caught her attention. She slowly looked up and saw the Defense Corp aiming their guns at Arcee. "That was a close one but not a close as this," Inferno said.

"Slag," Arcee said. "It was a trap."

The remaining Autobots entered the Holodeck and the door closed. The Holodeck had a simulation of a rocky plain running. "Put your hands in the air and slowly get to your feet," Prowl demanded.

Area: Sick Bay

T-Ai woke up from her sleep and sat up slowly. She groaned as she held her head. "Wow, it feels like someone took Cybertron and slammed it on my head," she complained.

"Well that what happened when you fainted and hit your head on the bed while falling," Wilson teased.

"I fainted?" T-Ai wondered.

"Yep. Apparently someone forgot to replenish their energon supply after using so much of it," Wilson replied.

T-Ai looked around and saw that Arcee wasn't there. "Where's Arcee?" T-Ai asked.

"She's somewhere," Wilson replied.

"You repaired her?" T-Ai asked.

"Rest-Q did," Wilson replied.

"I have to go thank him. Where is he?" T-Ai asked.

"Somewhere," Wilson replied.

T-Ai had a feeling that Wilson wasn't telling her the full story. "What's going on?" she asked.

"During Empress last visit, she implanted a bug on Arcee. Now Empress activated the bug while Arcee was in stasis lock. Now Arcee is trying to kill everyone," Wilson replied.

"Can you just remove it?"

"If you want a dead friend, just give me the word and it's done," Wilson replied.

"Is there any other way to do it?" T-Ai asked.

"None that I can think of," Wilson replied. T-Ai was thinking of ways that she can remove the bug then she had an idea. "I'll just merge with Arcee and remove the bug from within," T-Ai said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that too dangerous," Wilson said. "If you fail, you'll just give Arcee enough power to finish the job."

"But I'm willing to try," T-Ai argued.

"I'm not risking your life to save one person," Wilson refused.

"I'm not saving one person, I'm saving 25 of them," T-Ai continued.

"No."

"Trust me," T-Ai pleaded.

"I can't."

"I trust you even though you kept some secrets from me but you can't trust me on this one," T-Ai said.

"It's complicated," Wilson said.

"No, you don't think I can do it," T-Ai said.

"It's not that."

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to save my friend," T-Ai said. T-Ai started pulling wires from her head and chest.

"T-Ai wait, at least fill up on energon, you're too weak to go."

T-Ai deployed her armor and faced Wilson. "I have this for added power," T-Ai said. "I'll be back." T-Ai jumped down from the bed and started running.

"They're in the Holodeck!" Wilson shouted.

"Thanks!"

Area: Holodeck

Arcee held her hands in the air and slowly got to her feet. "Let me guess drop my weapons too?" Arcee joked.

"Yes," Prowl replied.

Arcee used one hand to grab her guns and dropped them on the ground. She kicked them towards Inferno and he picked them up.

"Give it up," Optimus said. "We got you surrounded. You've lost."

"True but you did forget one weapon," Arcee said.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

During the whole time her hands were in the air, Arcee summoned thunderclouds. The clouds rolled in and darken the field. "My left arm," Arcee replied.

The clouds hummed then a fury of lightning struck the ground. The Autobots did the best to avoid most of them but they were struck by lightning. "As much I love that arm, now I hate it," Magnus grumbled.

"Boo-hoo, stop crying and act like a man," Arcee said. The Autobots got back on their feet and charged in towards Arcee. Hotshot made the first move and lunge in for a punch. Arcee moved and grabbed his arm. Then she used his body as a platform and rolled over his back to kick down Sideburn and X-Brawn. She swung Hotshot around and released him. He crashed into Prowl and Towline. Wedge was next to bat. Arcee leaped over Wedge and landed behind him. She sweeps the ground underneath Wedge with her leg and Wedge fell flat on his back. Hightower aimed his gun at Arcee and started firing. Arcee jumped and landed on Wedge's chest. The Spychangers surrounded Arcee and moved in to strike. Arcee jumped in the air and did a handstand on Wedge's chest. She spun around and Tornado kicked the Spychangers. Wedge was experiencing chest pain from Arcee's assault. Arcee jumped off Wedge and blows him a kiss. Then she raised her leg in the air to smash his head in. Wedge rolled out of the way and Arcee's leg struck the ground. The dust settles and a hole was formed. Wedge rose to his feet to face Arcee again. Sideburn ran up behind Arcee with his battle blade. He jumped up in the air for an aerial assault. Arcee saw Sideburn's shadow and acted swiftly. Arcee crossed her arms and grabs Wedge's hands. She rotated her body to face Sideburn. She leaned her weight on Wedge, carrying her. Arcee extended her leg and Sideburn ran into it. Sideburn's chest caved in and he fell to the ground. Arcee released Wedge and elbows him in the head. Team Bullet Train and Build team were on opposite end of Arcee. Railspike called for Railracer and he took the field. Railracer came in for a Turbo Punch. Arcee jumped in the air and grabs Railracer's head. She pulled him down with her weight and threw him over her head. The Build team saw Railracer flying towards them. They had no time to react and got hit. Arcee twists her body slightly to endure the pain of throwing someone three times her size.

The only ones remains was Optimus and Ultra Magnus. Arcee faced the brothers and acknowledges them to come and get it. Ultra Magus transformed into his truck mode and charge for Arcee. Optimus rode on his back shooting his gun. All the bullets miss but on purpose. Ultra Magnus got close and transform. The transformation shot Optimus in the air. Ultra Magnus landed an upper cut to Arcee sending her airborne. Optimus attached his Super mode hand and drove Arcee to the ground. A cloud of dust settles underneath Optimus, blocking his view of Arcee. Optimus saw a twinkle in the dust and quickly moved. A lightning struck the dust cloud and dissipate it. The lightning had brought Arcee her sword. Optimus looked at Ultra Magnus and he nodded. Ultra Magnus flew ahead of Optimus. Optimus reverted to his vehicle mode and followed Ultra Magnus. Optimus was underneath Ultra Magnus and kept his speed. "Optimus Prime, combine!" he shouted. Optimus transformed back into his robot mode and started rotating. Ultra Magnus broke apart and attached to Optimus. Omega Prime appeared with his matrix blade and flew pass Arcee, striking her in the process. Omega Prime slid to a halt and faced Arcee. Arcee's left arm crackled from the strike. "Bastard," she muttered. "That was a cheap shot."

"No it wasn't. Look around," Omega Prime said. Arcee looked around and noticed that she have spread everyone out around here. Everyone took out their guns and fired. "Slag," she whimpered as she was hit with the assault. The dust clears and everyone gasped. Arcee had shielded her face with her arms. She lowered her arm and saw that she was still alive. She looked around her and saw that a barrier had enclosed the explosion, protecting her. Arcee started looking for the source and saw T-Ai.

"T-Ai what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Protecting my friend," T-Ai replied.

"It seems like you lost yet another one to the dark side," Arcee laughed.

"I'm protecting you but I'm not betraying Optimus," T-Ai corrected. She shrunk the explosion into her hand. She jumped up and punched Arcee in the chest. The force of the explosion was release and Arcee pushed into a rocky plateau. T-Ai landed on the ground and fell to one knee. She was already tired and breathing very hard.

Area: Sick Bay

"Warning, subject T-Ai's energy level reached critical," the computer reported.

"Deactivate the armor and beam her here," Wilson requested.

"Negative," the computer response. "The primary function has to be exhausted before teleporting her here."

"What?"

"Activating Stage I."

"No," Wilson said. "Stop the program. Deactivate the armor."

"Negative."

"Shut down Project Paladin."

"Negative," the computer refused. "Stage I will continue as planned."

"Shit!" Wilson said. He got up and raced to the Holodeck.

Area: Holodeck

Arcee was drove 12 feet into the plateau. She came out from the hole, laughing. "I'm impressed," she laughed. "You're quite the dirty fighter." Arcee looked up and saw T-Ai coming in charging one of her bazookas. She punched Arcee in the face with the bazooka. An energy link was formed between T-Ai and Arcee. A bracelet appeared on Arcee's left wrist but no one noticed. Arcee fell to the ground. T-Ai retreated back to the Autobots for protection. She was at her limit. She threw down her bazooka. "Omega Prime, I'm going in to get rid of the bug," T-Ai said.

"Negative," Omega Prime refused.

"Hold her tight," T-Ai requested. "I'll be back." Omega Prime saw that T-Ai's mind was made up. He separate and Optimus and Magnus held Arcee up.

Area: Hallway

Wilson was running as he could to the Holodeck. _"Please don't be near her, please don't be near her, please don't be near her,"_ Wilson thought to himself.

Area: Holodeck

Arcee woke up from her punch and saw that she couldn't move. She saw Optimus and Ultra Magnus holding her. "Let go of me," Arcee demanded but Optimus and Ultra Magnus ignored her.

T-Ai took one step and she fell to the ground. She was almost out of energy. _"Warning stasis lock is imminent,"_ her system reported. T-Ai slowly rose to her feet. Her vision was getting blurry.

Area: Outside the Holodeck

Wilson reached the Holodeck and tries to open the door but he couldn't. He tries to phase through the door but he couldn't. He started pounding the door. "T-Ai, don't do it!" he shouted.

Area: Holodeck

Everyone heard Wilson's warning but T-Ai ignored him. She took flight and charge straight for Arcee. Arcee's new bracelet started rotating and Optimus noticed it. "What's this?" he said to himself.

The door flew from the frame as Wilson blast it open. "T-Ai, no!" he shouted.

T-Ai got near Arcee and disappeared. Arcee's bracelet emitted a high pitch squeal. Optimus and Magnus release Arcee to cover their audio receptors. The bracelet emitted a flash of light and Optimus was Ultra Magnus was thrown.

"Too late," Wilson said.

The light faded away and Arcee was still standing. Everyone was shocked. "Arcee?" Inferno said.

"That's not Arcee," Wilson said and he was right. Valkyrie battle gear was all over Arcee. Shin guards, forearm plating, shoulder pads, chest plate and a belt with a sheath. All was decorated purple with white trim. Her head gear was silver with a translucent light green glass over Arcee's optics. Indeed she looks like a warrior but everyone was worried if the bug was still there. "I'm picking up an energy signature coming from her," Rest-Q reported.

Optics glowed behind the glass as the mystery guest was online. Everyone took one step back and had their guns ready if needed. She looked around the field and saw the Autobots. Then she saw Wilson and stared at him. Wilson got nervous from the stare. The guest started walking towards Wilson. Wilson held his place and prepare for the worse. The guest squatted down and took a better look at Wilson. The tension between them was thick. Everyone was nervous on what can happen next. The guest tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Cute," she said.

Everyone dropped to the ground. "I can't believe you guys have a pet," she continued.

"Yep that doesn't sound like Arcee at all," Optimus stated. Everyone agreed. Her voice was young and spirited. "What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is…"

"I'll call you Plasma," she said. The name struck a nerve.

"Uh, his name is not Plasma it's…" Inferno said.

"Yeah Plasma is not a good name. How about Ghoul?" she recommended. Wilson was getting peeved and insulted. He hated being remained that he's a ghost.

"Aw, I just want to hug you," she said. She tries to grab him but her hand slipped through him. She tried again and again and again and again and again and again. Wilson was losing his patience with her.

"Uh, he hates it when you do that," Prowl warned.

"Really, he loves it," she said. "Look how red he is with embarrassment."

"That's not embarrassment," Sideburn said. "You better run."

"Why?" she asked.

Everyone pointed behind her. She turned around and saw a huge hammer in Wilson's hand. His eyes glowed red with anger. The guest grabbed the hammer and awed. "Look, he got a toy," she said. "Little kids shouldn't play with big dangerous toys."

"Little kid?" Wilson twitched.

"Restrain him!" Optimus yelled. Wilson got so mad from the insults he was getting that he gained physical attribute. This allowed Sideburn to hold him. "Let me go," Wilson demanded. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"No," Sideburn refused.

"You're lucky that Sideburn was holding me or I'll tear that ass up!" Wilson shouted.

"Geez, when was the last time he got laid?" she asked. That drove Wilson to the edge. He built up some much energy that when he released it, it destroyed Sideburn's hand. "My hand!" Sideburn cried.

Wilson rushed at the fembot. The fembot saw Wilson coming and held her hand out in defense. She accidently fired an energy ball and it took Wilson down for the count. The fembot saw the damage she done and she was impressed. "Cool, I shoot energy balls out of my hands," she said.

"She-devil," Wilson coughed. The fembot fired another energy ball at Wilson. "Ow," Wilson cried.

"So what's your name?" Optimus asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," she replied. "I mean I know everyone here but I don't know my own name."

"_So know everyone's name, except for mines, but don't even know her own name,"_ Wilson thought to himself.

"Can someone please help me here?" Sideburn said.

"In fact, I don't know what I am," she continued.

"_So she doesn't know her own identity,"_ Wilson thought. _"Everything is in place. All I have to install is a memory bridge and a weapon drive and she's set to go."_

"Wait if everyone is here, who's driving the ship?" Wilson asked.

"I am," Sideburn replied.

"Please say that you activate the autopilot before you left?" Optimus asked.

"I think I should go to the bridge and check to see if the autopilot is still working," Sideburn said and left.

"Sideburn!" Everyone shouted.

Area: Sick Bay

After a near destruction by a star, the ship was back on track. After repairing Sideburn's hand, Rest-Q was scanning the fembot. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were surveying. Wilson was taking in notes. "Interesting," Rest-Q said.

"What did you find?" Optimus asked.

"She is completely original," Rest-Q replied. "There is no trace of Arcee or T-Ai within. Even her spark is original."

"So is she a gestalt?" Magnus asked.

"Nope," Rest-Q said.

"But she is a result from a cross fusion," Wilson added.

"So you know?" Optimus said.

"No," Wilson replied.

"But you told T-Ai to stop," Optimus said.

"I believe that he is holding some information from us," Magnus concluded.

"No I'm not," Wilson said.

"Really? Then why are you taking notes?" Magnus asked.

"For my personal knowledge," Wilson replied.

"Or data to add to your file," Magnus said. Wilson got nervous.

"I don't have a file," Wilson refused.

"Then what's Project Paladin?" Magnus asked. Wilson knew he was in the hot seat.

"I have no idea what you talking about?" Wilson defended.

"You'll spill up sooner or later," Magnus warned.

"Uh, I still don't know my name," the fembot said.

"I think we should name her based on her features," Optimus suggested.

"Well, she has Valkyrie battle gear," Wilson stated.

"Valkyrie?" Optimus asked.

"On Earth, Valkyrie is a female warrior who chooses warriors who dies in battle and get sent to the heavens," Wilson replied. The fembot twitch her body from the response. "So am I going to die?" she asked.

"No," Wilson replied. "You don't have to. It's your life. No one is making you sacrificing yourself," Wilson said. The fembot sighed in relief.

"In fact, I have a perfect name for you. Valkyrian," Wilson suggested.

"Valkyrian," she said. "I like it. A cute name for a cute girl." Everyone just sighed. On the side Valkyrian's headgear, the circle started flashing red as the sound of machinery powering down with a buzzing sound.

"What does that mean?" Optimus asked.

"T-Ai's energy is used up and Valkyrian has to separate," Wilson replied.

"Will I come back?" Valkyrian asked.

"Yes you will," Wilson replied. A flash of red light and Valkyrian disappeared. Arcee was sitting on the bed and T-Ai was on the ground. Her armor was retracted. She marched up to Wilson and punched him. Wilson fell to the ground. "What the hell?" Wilson asked. Wilson saw that T-Ai was mad.

"You better tell me what just happened?" T-Ai demanded. "I don't want to hear any excuses. I know you're behind everything that's been going on between me and Arcee. I want the truth and I want it now! I'm scared. Strange things are going on around me and only you know the answer. Please tell me, I'm scared."

Wilson saw that T-Ai was actually scared. "Alright, I'll tell you everything," he sighed. "I'll even tell where Cybertron is. I just hope after I tell you everything it doesn't change anything between us. I want us to stay friends not enemies."


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 5

Truth

Area: Briefing room

A meeting was called and everyone had to be in attendance. This time the ship was orbiting a planet with the shields at full. The locals on the planet were informed that they weren't been invaded and they don't need to worry. Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for the meeting to start. T-Ai sat near the front and she was still pissed. Wilson floated at the end of the table and looked at his audiences. He was real nervous plus he hated talking to an audience. _"This is no time to feel nervous. This is important stuff they need to know. Just remember one thing to keep you calm: Picture everyone in their underwear,"_ he thought to himself. For some, it works but not this audience. His audience was a room full with machines and they don't wear underwear. Then he looked at T-Ai. "_One person is not going to make me feel any better,"_ Wilson thought. _"But I wonder how T-Ai actually looks like under all those 'layers'."_ He shook the thought away and took a deep breath. _"Let's get the meeting started."_

"Alright let get this over with it," Wilson said. "Ever since I came back to the team, there been nothing but trouble. Before I start, T-Ai and Arcee have something to say."

"Oh no, get straight to the point and not point fingers at us," T-Ai complained.

"Really, what about the information you got from Primus on Earth?" Wilson said.

Everyone stared at T-Ai and Arcee. Arcee sunk in her seat and covered her face. T-Ai went red with embarrassment. "What did Primus tell you? In fact, when did you talk to Primus?" Optimus asked.

"You remember when you talk to us for the first time?" Arcee asked.

"What about it?" Optimus asked.

"About two days before that moment," T-Ai replied.

"And I had a big secret," Wilson joked. "At least I didn't wait forever to tell you guys."

"What did he tell you?" Optimus asked.

"Can Primus help us?" Sideburn asked.

"Well he is what you can say 'out of service'," T-Ai replied. "Empress used up most of his energy to create this new breed of Decepticons. Plus he revived Wilson and Koji to fight against Empress."

"Let me cut in here," Wilson interrupted. "I wouldn't call it a revival. It's more like he gave us his strength to obtain a body."

"A revival," Prowl said.

"Someone else's body," Wilson corrected.

"Oh."

"Anyways after they failed, Primus stored up his remaining energy to bring us back to life," T-Ai continued.

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Optimus asked.

"Because I had the tool to beat Empress and I didn't use it."

"And that tool was her armor," Arcee added.

"And speaking of the armor, what is this I'm hearing that your sister is the most dangerous human in the universe?" T-Ai asked.

"First, to clarify, everything that Primus told you was a lie, most of it. Second, it's not your fault, it's mine. I know what you're thinking. I lied to Primus. I lied to everyone about everything," Wilson said.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Protection," Wilson replied. "Protection from me, my family, you guys, my planet and especially T-Ai. The truth is I knew about everything."

Autobots was in shock to hear the truth. "How much?" Magnus asked.

"From the moment we left Earth to when Empress took over the universe," Wilson replied.

The room was quiet. "If you see me as an enemy, that's okay," Wilson continued. "I'm sorry that I lied to you and I promise that I'll fix everything."

T-Ai heard enough and got up. "Promises, promises," T-Ai said. "And I trusted you." She turned her back and went straight towards the door.

"I know it sound bad but it's a good thing. Even if I told you, the outcome would've been the same."

T-Ai stopped.

"At least my mistake gave us a second chance. If I told you, you'll still be dead and I would've lost more than you guys," Wilson said. "At least I have a weapon, in fact two."

"What are they?" T-Ai asked.

"One of them is a last resort. It's a self-destruct sequence. Once activated, it sends a signal through the universe letting the armor knows that it uses was done and it's time to destroy it," Wilson explained. "It requires two users: me and my sister. I provided with the voice activation and she holds the trigger. If it was activated right now, it will be of no use since I haven't synchronized my voice in years along with hers."

"There is a back door right?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, and that's why she is the most dangerous human in the universe. If someone has the technology, they can reverse engineer it and activate it manually. But I do have a second weapon that will succeed."

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"I give you Project Paladin," Wilson pressed a button the table and the room got dark. A white screen lower and a projector turned on. The Autobots saw four boxes on the screen labeled: Stage I, Stage II, Stage III and Subjects. "This is Project Paladin. I started this project because of the four remaining survivors: Optimus, Magnus, Arcee and T-Ai. I've closely monitored everyone and placed them in the system. Now Stage I is what everyone saw."

"Valkyrian?" Wedge said.

"Yes," Wilson confirmed. "She is not complete yet. I have to install a memory bridge so that Valkyrian, Arcee and T-Ai can share the same memory. Then I have to install a weapons drive and she is complete."

"What about Stage II?" T-Ai asked.

"Haven't started," Wilson replied.

"Stage III?" Arcee asked.

"Incomplete," Wilson replied.

"What gives?" Rapidrun asked.

"It's complicated," Wilson replied.

"Okay, we cleared that up. What is Crossfusion?" Optimus asked.

"It's a process that boosts the fuser's ability by extracting the same ability from the fusee. Thus creating a new, more powerful warrior," Wilson replied.

"So since Arcee is a fighter, you extracted T-Ai's fighting capability…"

"…and armor."

"…and armor and infused it on Arcee to make Valkyrian," Optimus said.

"That's correct," Wilson said.

"So Stage II is…" T-Ai said.

"Vice-versa," Wilson replied.

"And Stage III?" Magnus asked.

Wilson pointed at Optimus. "Stage II can't last very long because it will use up too much energy. As long Optimus stays alive, we got Empress." Wilson saw that T-Ai had a concerned look.

"If T-Ai can't save Empress then Stage III will be our last hope," Wilson corrected. T-Ai sigh a breath of relief.

"Alright we got a weapon but where's Cybertron?" Railspike asked.

"I don't know. Over the course of 50 years, Empress moved the planet three times. She moved it after she defeated you. Then she moved it again when I found her and she killed me. Then again after Koji found her and she killed him," Wilson replied.

"So you don't know where Cybertron is?" X-Brawn wondered.

"No," Wilson replied. "But I do know someone who has a map of the universe. Plus the map is updated. We should swing over and get the map."

"That's a good idea," Optimus agreed.

"What about…" T-Ai asked.

Wilson shook his head. He knew that T-Ai was going to ask about the suit Empress was wearing.

"What about what?" Optimus asked.

"I was going to ask if he needed any help with the project," T-Ai said.

"No thanks," Wilson said.

"How do these armors work?" Magnus asked.

"Easy, the armor is bonded with the user's DNA. That way if the armor is stolen, it can't be use if the DNA doesn't match," Wilson replied.

"What about T-Ai's case?" Arcee asked.

"T-Ai has an ID chip. So I customize hers to activate when T-Ai's identity chip is recognized," Wilson replied.

"Is it normal for an armor to turn black?" Optimus asked.

"Unless the user is filled with rage, yes," Wilson replied. "Because these armors are emotionally sensitive. Plus, these armors are set to run on one element like: Fire, Earth, Light, Dark, Magic, Water, Pyro, Mud, etc."

"So where the dragon fits in?" Hotshot asked.

"That was given me by death," Wilson replied. Everyone tilt their heads to the side in confusion. "When I fought with Empress, she killed me with her pet dragon," Wilson continued. "If there aren't any more questions, you're free to go."

The meeting came to a close and everyone started leaving the room. Soon Wilson was in the room by himself. T-Ai stayed behind. She continued sitting in her seat staring at Wilson as he clean up. He felt that someone was staring at him and looked at T-Ai. T-Ai said nothing and continued staring. "What?" Wilson said.

"Nothing," T-Ai said.

"Why are you still here?" Wilson asked.

"You don't enjoy my company?"

"It's not that. You have something on your mind."

"No I don't," T-Ai denied.

"I told you my secret, tell me yours," Wilson asked.

"I have none."

"Then tell me what's on your mind?"

"I just like looking at you," T-Ai replied.

"First you can't stand seeing me and now you idolize me. You're weird," Wilson said. He turned off the projector and made his way out the room. T-Ai stopped Wilson by grabbing his arm. "Was it Empress who told you?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson looked at T-Ai's hand then at T-Ai herself. "What if it was her?" Wilson asked.

"Why?"

"She knew about my armor project and told me not to give you one," Wilson replied. "I never intended to give you one but when she showed me the future of what will happened if I did, she offer me a deal."

"What deal?"

"If I don't give you an armor, Earth will be spared and she won't bother us when she takes over the universe. I couldn't give her an answer right away but she told me to sit on it. My decision can decide the fate of countless of people. If I think of myself, I'll lose 26 friends but save millions on Earth. If I think of you, I'll risk 26 friends and jeopardize millions."

"So you chose me."

"No. I chose Earth before you," Wilson corrected.

"But you gave me an armor."

"I did because I wasn't sure if my choice was the right one. Besides I locked it. Just when I just about to leave you guys hanging, she killed Koji."

"And she promised that she wasn't going to harm any humans."

"Correct," Wilson agreed. "If she said that she wouldn't kill humans, why kill Koji? At that moment I have to void my deal with her. The only way I knew how was to die."

T-Ai's curious expression faded away and she had a hurt look on her face. "So you pull the hero stunt to void you contract with Empress," T-Ai said.

Wilson saw that T-Ai was hurt. "Don't think it that way. I did that for two reasons: one was to void my deal with her and two was to save you. I care too much about you to let you die like that."

T-Ai's face started to glow with happiness. "You do?" she asked.

"It's my fault everyone died and I'm here to fix that mistake. I won't let everyone down. I have the weapon to do the job. Koji is out there gathering any information that lead to the location to Cybertron plus any updates on Empress and Deathstrike. Don't worry everything is going to be fine. Trust me," Wilson assured.

"Alright," T-Ai said.

"Good. Now if you excuse I have a weapon to finish."

"Wait, why didn't you tell them about Empress?" T-Ai asked.

"I know very little about that suit," Wilson replied. "When I get more information about how to defend ourselves from it, then I'll tell them."

"Do you need any help with you project? I was a supercomputer program. I might help you with any problems you run into," T-Ai offered.

"Alright," Wilson accepted. "But don't touch anything unless I tell you to."

"Alright," T-Ai said.

"Plus, I'll need Arcee to run some test," Wilson said.

"I'll go get here," T-Ai said.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

One of the scientists from the lab was at Empress' desk, trying to make excuse for why her remote wouldn't work. "Maybe they went through an ion storm. Or, it dropped the signal or…"

"Whatever," Empress interrupted. "Just leave."

"But…"

"But noting," Empress said. "Go."

The scientist bowed and quickly left. Empress sat in her chair staring out the window. "I think I should stop doing this," Empress whispered to herself.

"Doing what?" a dark voice asked.

"My father's dreams," Empress replied. Empress wasn't even paying attention to the fact that she wasn't alone.

"What's wrong with your father's dreams?"

"There nothing wrong with it."

"Then what is your malfunction?"

"My father never showed my compassion at all. He never praised me for all the hard work I've done."

"Compassion is for the weak and you, Empress, are not weak. The strong moves on without comments."

"For the weak? Who is this?" Empress asked.

"Your associate."

"My associate? Where are you?"

"Look in the mirror."

Empress got up and left her office. She went to her room and stared into the mirror on her dresser. All she saw was a reflection of herself. "I see no one but me," Empress said.

Her reflection started moving on its own. The eyes glowed bright green. "To the contraire, I am you."

"What?"

"Or at less, everything you're afraid of becoming."

"What do you mean?" Empress asked.

"What do I mean? I'll tell you. I am the side of you that you kept locked away for years. Ever since you met that boy, all you did was second guess yourself. And now I'm free. I'll finish what you failed to do 50 years ago."

"The Autobots are my target," Empress warned.

"Who said anything about the Autobots?"

"You wouldn't?"

"I would."

"If you lay one hand T-Ai, I'll swear I'll kill you so slowly that you'll beg for death," Empress threatened.

The reflection in the mirror laughed. "How is it possible that you kill yourself?" she laughed.

"You're not me."

"True, I am part of you that is holds a fond memory of your past."

"Fond memory? The suit."

"That's right. Your brother's last present to you."

"He was right. You are corrupted," Empress said.

"It's too late now. You can't remove me without killing yourself."

"We'll see about that." Empress opened one of her drawers and picked up a knife. She aimed the blade for her spark crystal. She looked in the mirror for any reaction and saw none. She was scared. The knife shook as she trembled.

"Do it. End your suffering. End you pain. End your misery. You're alone. Alone in the universe and only I can heal your wounds. Just let me help you." Empress' reflection extended her hand out and through the mirror. She grabbed Empress' hand and stopped the shaking. Empress looked at the mirror with a blank look. "I know what you want and I can help you get. T-Ai abandoned you and you want her love. I can help you with that. Together, we'll get T-Ai to join us and everything will be yours, even the boy."

Empress dropped the knife. "I'm at your service," she said. "What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just let me take over and I'll handle everything."

"My body is your body. I'm your temple," Empress said. Her reflection in the mirror turned to black smoke. The smoke came out from the mirror and down Empress' throat. Empress choked as the smoke take over her body. Empress arched her back and her eyes rolled back. The choking stopped and Empress' head sloped forward. Empress raised her head and opened her eyes. Her iris was not longer dark purple, it was emerald green. "A new era has being," she whispered. "All hail Empress Z." A low chuckle echoed in the room and down the hall.

Ship: Hyperion  
Area: Sick Bay

Wilson felt a chill down his spine. He stopped what he was doing and stared out the window.

"Hello? Hello? Hello," a female voice called. "Anyone home?"

Wilson snapped out it and came back to reality. "I'm sorry Valkyrian," Wilson apologized.

"I see that Empress is on your mind lately," Valkyrian said.

"At least I know the memory bridge is working," Wilson said.

"Are we done yet?" Valkyrian complained.

"Not yet," Wilson replied. Wires were hooked up all over Valkyrian. Wilson was running test on Valkyrian to see how far he progress with the program plus to check for any bugs. "Alright, you good to go," Wilson said.

"Finally," Valkyrian said.

"Just come back the next day for some strength test," Wilson reminded.

"Fine," Valkyrian groaned. She wanted to have some fun.

"To see if the memory bridge is functional, I need you to separate."

"Do this, do that. Who made you the boss of me?" Valkyrian hissed. A flash of red light and Valkyrian disappeared.

"You need to go easy on her. Remember she's new," Arcee said.

"I know, I just want things to be perfect," Wilson said.

"If you excuse me, I have an appointment with Inferno," Arcee announced.

"Don't hurt him," Wilson teased.

"Only if he deserves it," Arcee laughed and left.

"What was that?" T-Ai asked.

"It's complicated," Wilson replied. "I'll tell you when you're ready."

"Can we move on to Stage II?" T-Ai asked.

"I hope you can help figure out why I can't initiate it."

"Let's test it," T-Ai suggested.

"Follow me," Wilson said.

T-Ai followed Wilson to the Holodeck. Wilson started up the project and ran Stage II. A holographic form of Arcee and T-Ai appeared. T-Ai examined her holographic form. She circled it and even placed her hand through her. "Don't do that," she spoke.

"Why?" T-Ai asked.

"It's very annoying," she replied.

"That's what I said," Wilson said.

"Zip it," T-Ai said. "Can you get this over with it?"

"Go," Wilson commanded.

Arcee's hologram stood in front. T-Ai's hologram spun the middle layer of her bracelet and a data stream was attached to Arcee. The bracelet was slowly converting Arcee into data and it was being absorbed by the bracelet. Just when one-fourth of Arcee's body was absorbed, an alarm blared. "What's going on?" T-Ai asked.

"My answer to your question," Wilson replied.

"Warning: Fusion Drive is at capacity. Further data input will resort to drive failure," the computer announced.

"Failure?" T-Ai asked.

"You'll see," Wilson said.

Half of Arcee's body was absorbed. The bracelet crackled under stress. Then the bracelet exploded. The smoke cleared and T-Ai's hologram was nowhere to be seen. "Where did I go?" T-Ai asked.

"3, 2, 1," Wilson counted. Body parts showered the ground below. T-Ai was shocked to see her body in bits. "What happened?" T-Ai asked.

"Fusion drive overloaded," Wilson replied.

"What's a fusion drive?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson grabbed T-Ai's left wrist and pointed at the middle layer of her bracelet. "That's the fusion drive," Wilson replied. "It's my sister's idea. Before the self destruct was installed, this was the last resort. What this will do is collect any data from any armor and fuse it to the owner."

"Like I took some data from you and use it on myself to make myself stronger?" T-Ai asked.

"Correct," Wilson replied. "The problem is that Arcee is too large for you to absorb. That's why I never finished it."

"But you said that Stage III is almost complete."

"Yes. I need Stage II to finish Stage III. Unless I get over this data overload, Project Paladin is pretty much a failure."

"Did you try it will more than one?" T-Ai asked.

"No but that sounds like a lot of work," Wilson replied.

"Then let me handle it," T-Ai said.

"Are you sure you can do it? Two crossfusion in a row is a major energy drain," Wilson asked.

"I'm fine. If I'll get too tired, I'll get some rest," T-Ai promised.

"Alright."

T-Ai had work on her idea for hours. Wilson had gotten bored and took a nap. Soon T-Ai got too tired and went to sleep in the Holodeck. 2 hours after T-Ai went to sleep; Wilson was woken up by a noise. _"Help me."_

"Who's there?" Wilson asked.

"_Please, you have to help me." _Wilson was able to recognize the voice. "T-Ai?" He looked over and saw T-Ai fast asleep. "I must be losing it."

"_Help me. Please I'm begging you."_

This time he knew that he wasn't losing it. He hovered near T-Ai to listen again. "Where are you?" he whispered.

"_In T-Ai's mind. Hurry, I don't have much time."_

Wilson turned to a ball of light and entered T-Ai's mind.

Location: T-Ai's dream  
Area: Forest

Wilson appeared in the sky hovering over a dark green forest. He started looking around for any sign of danger. He heard laughter down below. He flew as low as he can, without being seen, to the source. He peered through some brushes and saw T-Ai sitting on a picnic blanket. "It doesn't seem like she's in danger," he whispered to himself. "I must be losing it."

"_Where are you?"_ the voice called. _"Follow my voice."_ He heard the voice and went to follow it.

T-Ai's group returned with the food to start their picnic. Then they saw a streak of light flying in the sky. For a short while, T-Ai saw Wilson flickered. _"Why did he flicker?"_ T-Ai thought to herself. Then she looked up in the sky. _"What is he doing here?"_

Wilson flew to the edge of T-Ai's dream and saw a massive spiraling hole. _"Shit, that's her subconscious,"_ Wilson thought. _"The dragon is in there. If I make contact with it and can't get out, consider everyone on the ship dead."_

"_I'm in here."_

Wilson growled in frustration. He didn't know what to do. He thought it over and continued down the hole. He made through the hole and floated in darkness. Two red eyes pierced the darkness. Wilson felt the stare and looked behind him. Torches lit up revealing a gate. "You," Wilson hissed.

The red dragon chuckled.

"Why you call me here?" Wilson asked.

"Why would I call a weakling like you?" the dragon hissed.

"So it's not you."

"Before you go, open the gate," the dragon requested.

"And let you loose? No," Wilson refused.

"Sooner or later, T-Ai will find out that you place such a dangerous beast in her. And yet you're here to quoted unquoted 'protect' her," the dragon laughed.

"I still don't know why I'm connected to you but I will destroy you and your brother," Wilson threatened.

"If you can't get rid of me, what makes you think that you can rid of my brother?" the dragon laughed. Wilson let out a snarl.

"_Where are you?"_ the voice called.

"We're not done yet," Wilson said and left. The dragon continued laughing. He continued flying until he saw a coliseum. He went inside the coliseum and noticed that the arena inside was the same one that Empress trapped him and T-Ai inside. Wilson landed the ground and started walking. "Where are you?" he called. "I'm here."

A gust of wind blew by and Empress appeared. "Hi," she said.

"You called me here?" Wilson said.

"Yes and I need your help," Empress said.

"Why should I help you?" Wilson asked. "With all the things you did to me and the Autobots, I'm not obligated to help you." He turned his back on Empress and started walking away.

"You were right," Empress said. Wilson stopped in his tracks. "You were right, the suit is corrupted. I've should've known that you were trying to help me. Now the suit is trying to finish what I started."

"That is?" Wilson asked.

"You guys," Empress replied. "You have to help me. You're the only one that can help me."

"I don't believe you," Wilson said and continued walking away.

"If I wanted to get rid of you, I'll kill T-Ai," Empress explained. "Please. I guess I wasted my time with you. I thought you can help but now I see that you won't."

Wilson heard a water drop hit the ground. He stopped and turned around. He saw Empress crying. "You made me second guess myself because of what you said to me. I still remember those words even today."

Time: 15 years ago  
Planet: Cybertron

Signs of a battle were everywhere on Cybertron. Wilson had finally found Cybertron and located Empress. Wilson confronted Empress and a fight broke out. Empress kept the upper hand throughout the fight. Empress stood with a bored look on her face. "Is this all you got fleshling?" Empress yawned.

Wilson got up to his feet. His armor had cracks everywhere. _"From this point, it doesn't take much to kill me,"_ Wilson thought to himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Wilson asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Empress questioned.

"Because I see that you're lonely," Wilson replied. "Sometimes people act out because they are alone and they want attention."

Wilson's response hit Empress on the nose. "So," Empress said.

"I can help you," Wilson offered. "You're not evil. I can see that. Why are you doing this?"

"Because my father wanted me to," Empress replied.

"You did what your father wanted. Why do you keep continuing?"

"I wanted to get my father's approval but he never look at me as his daughter. It was more like his vessel."

"You wanted his love don't you?" Wilson asked. Empress threw an energy wave at Wilson. The wave smashed him against the building, small chunks of his armor starting falling off.

"I do," Empress replied. "But all he did was giving me a little brother."

"But you have a little brother who cares about you," Wilson said as he was getting up.

"No he doesn't," Empress denied.

"What about your guards? They care about you," Wilson said.

"They're just doing what I tell them to do."

"If they were working because they have to, you'll be dead by now or you'll get rid of them already," Wilson said.

Empress has thought about what Wilson had said. _"That is true,"_ Empress thought. _"They're always concerned about me. Quick to answer when I need them."_

"I know what you want and I can get it for you," Wilson continued. "I can bring T-Ai back to life."

Empress' eyes widened. "You want her don't you?" Wilson asked.

"No!" Empress replied. She threw multiple energy balls at Wilson. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't want her then, and I don't want her now! Besides I don't want your help."

About 60% of Wilson armor was blown off. "Fine, stay in denial all you want. Your emotions are going to come back and haunt you. When that does happen, don't come crawling to me for answers," Wilson said.

"Who said I'll come crawling to you? You'll be crawling towards me for mercy. Spike." The ground rumbled and shake. The ground behind Empress broke as a creature emerged from underground. "I want you to meet my pet dragon Spike," Empress introduced.

Spike was a large beast. He was 40 feet in the air and the rest of his body was still underground. He was black with bright yellow eyes. His head was sleek like a spear for burrowing underground and for fast air speed. His wings were large. It had a 30 feet wing span but it wasn't fully extended. His front legs had razor sharp claw, ready to tear anything to shreds. His scales glistered though they were little lights. Each scale had a potential to become a razor sharp blade capable of cutting a Cybertronian to pieces.

"He's hungry and I ran out of food for him. I guess you'll do," Empress smiled. Spike let out a thunderous roar. Wilson knew that he couldn't get Empress to see from his point of view but he had one trick up his sleeves.

"Fine, go ahead and eat me," Wilson said. "Just remember this; I'll do whatever it takes to save you even my life."

Empress was shocked. No one has ever gone that far just for her. "You're just bluffing," Empress said.

"I have no energy in me to fight. My armor has no power. My shield is gone. I have no weapons to use. I'm not moving. You either change your ways or get rid of me," Wilson said.

Now Empress didn't know what to do. Here is a human who is willing to risk his life to save hers, plus promises that he'll bring T-Ai back to life.

"What are you waiting for? Do it," Wilson egged.

"No," Empress said softly.

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"No! I won't let you do this for me!" Empress said.

"So you do care," Wilson said.

"I don't," Empress refused.

"Then do it. Do it. Do it now! Kill me! I want you to fucking kill me!" Wilson yelled.

Empress' eyes burn bright green. "Do it," she said. Spike made his move and lunged for Wilson. Wilson saw as his death was fast approaching. "Ah shit," he whispered. Then all he saw was darkness.

Name: Wilson

Race: Human

Cause of death: …Eaten!

Time: Present  
Location: T-Ai's dream  
Area: Coliseum

"And now you regret killing me?"

"Yes," Empress replied. "Yes I do."

"What's your problem?" Wilson asked.

"The suit has taken control of my body and I want to get rid of it. I want it gone," Empress replied.

"Then why you let it control you in the first place?"

"How you…"

"Answer my question."

"It promised me that I'll get T-Ai's approval so I let it in. But when it took over, I felt an evil presence within and I heard its thoughts. It wants to finish what I started."

"I'll help you if you promise me one thing: Don't attack Earth."

"I already sent the order," Empress confessed. "I was going to call it back but it was too late."

"Can you at least take control?"

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"I'll do the best I can to help you get rid of that suit but you have to do on your own. We have something that is strong enough to destroy it but we are not going to use it if T-Ai can save you. If T-Ai fails, your fate is the same as the suit. Understood?" Wilson explained.

"Just tell me whatever you know," Empress agreed.

Wilson pulled a small device from his pocket and hand it to Empress. "Here, hold on to this. It's the only way I can call you."

"Thanks and one more thing, can you start calling me by my actual name?" Empress requested.

"I thought Empress was your name."

"That's the name my so-called father gave me. Refer to me as Alexis."

"Alright, Alexis," Wilson smiled. "We better get out of here before T-Ai find us here."

"Um…" Alexis thought about what she was going to say and blushed.

"You were going to say something?"

"Never mind," Alexis said. "It's too embarrassing to say." She turned around and disappeared.

Wilson couldn't help but smile. "Right back at ya," he whispered and flew away.

Location: Space  
Region: Solar System

Starscream was on the bridge of the lead ship. He felt the power of the virus coursing through his circuits. He had never ever felt this much power in his life. It felt good. A helmsman turned around to Starscream. "Commander, we got the okay to strike," he reported.

"Ah, Earth. A planet were heaven exist. Not today."

"How much hell can we bring to them," Scourge asked.

"Give them all of it. Give them hell to pay (toupee)*," Starscream replied.

"Hey, how you know I was wearing a rug?" a crewman asked. Starscream ignored him.

"You better write your final chapter humans. It's Doomsday," Starscream laughed.

*Courtesy to the Redneck Dictionary


	6. Chapter 6: Earth

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

_If you are listening to this, it means that we lost._

Planet: Earth

Date: Friday Jul. 8, 2061

Time: 6:57am

_Missiles shrieked through the sky destroying buildings and any life that prey near the target site. Guns firing in the background as an invasion occur. Innocent civilians flee in terror as the planet they knew will no longer exist by the end of the day. It was madness._

"Come on people, keep moving!" a woman shouted. She was helping the flow of traffic as people continue to run.

_That's me, Lillian. I'm Cassie's most trusted lieutenant and closest friend. I was assigned to guide everyone to the Ark. Just seeing women and children scream in terror hurts my heart. You won't believe how many mothers and children died from being trampled. No one saw it coming. No one. We thought we were safe from Decepticons underground but our cover was blown. How was it possible that they knew where we were? Many of us believed that someone sold us out but we abandon that thought. There is no way someone was willing sell us out and lived to see another day. How did they know? How? I still can't get pass that._

"Help! Someone please help me," a woman cried. "My baby is hurt and she's bleeding. Someone please help me."

_A poor child just got trampled. I want to help but I can't leave my position to help her. What am I to do? What would Cassie do? I can't just sit here and let my mind get distracted by that. I have a job to do. Under normal circumstance, I'll help. Saving the child will ensure that our future is certain. But if I help, I'll risk hundreds, no thousands._

"Someone please help me, my baby is dying!" the woman cried. The woman saw Lillian and slowly approached her. Her arms were drenched in blood from her child. "Please, save my child," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you right now," Lillian said. "You'll just have to leave your child here and move on."

"No!" the woman refused. "This is my first child. My husband's child and you're going to deny my request?"

"Well, you should've thought about it before you lay in bed with your lover," Lillian said coldly.

The woman said nothing. She narrowed her eyes dumped the body at her feet. She shot a harsh look and left.

_I know what you're thinking. It's not the first time I saw that look before. I bet you wished that I die a horrible death and my soul to never rest. If I live, that I am cursed to have imperfect kids. I'm immune to that look. You're not the first that shot it at me today._

Lillian picked up the body and placed it on a pile behind her. The pile was consisted of dead mothers and children.

_I still can't see how this could've happened._

A missile landed a couple of hundred yards away from where Lillian was. The explosion made the surrounding buildings crumble. Everyone quickly moved out of the way.

_Great. The only escape route is now blocked. What's the worst that can happen?_

Another solider rushed over to Lillian. "Lillian, I have bad news. The Decepticons has taken two hostages and Cassie is no way to be found. What should we do?" she reported.

_I had to ask. I couldn't answer her because I don't have the answer. I don't think anyone does. No one saw it coming._

Chapter 6

Earth

Date: Tuesday Jul. 5, 2061  
Time: 3:17pm  
Area: Underground

Cassie and Lillian were heading towards the hanger. Normally Cassie never does any rounds. Even when her grandmother asks her to do her rounds, she'll start but never finish it but not today. Cassie was a little grumpy. She was told so many times to check on the project in the hanger but she never went. Lillian went over to her house and invited her to go shopping. To Cassie dismay, when she noticed that she wasn't going to the mall and she was heading towards the hanger, she was half way there. "Why you have to lie to me?" Cassie asked.

"Because I have to," Lillian replied.

"My grandma paid you didn't she?"

"Yep," Lillian laughed.

"I'll double what she offered," Cassie offered.

"Really," Lillian said. "Then how about setting me up on a date two of the hottest guys around, take me to a 5 star restaurant, take me to the best show there is and it's all on you."

"I have to pay?" Cassie whined.

"Every penny."

"You know what the hanger sound like a nice place right now," Cassie said and sped off towards the hanger.

Lillian took money from her pocket and thumbed through it. "Well I could've said that your grandmother paid me $100 but where the fun in that," Lillian said to herself.

Area: Hanger

Cassie and Lillian walked inside the hanger. The sound of workers was everywhere. Welders were welding. Foremen were confirming designs according the blueprint. Construction vehicles were hauling heavy materials to the site. One of the foremen was Jimmy. He was in charge of the project. "No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong. The engines are not supposed to be connected to the ship," Jimmy said.

"But Señor Jimmy, I'm doing exactly what you say," the worker said.

"The engine is supposed to be connected to the chassis. You want everyone on the ship to have radiation?"

"No."

"Then do exactly what it says on the blueprint and do it right or you're fired," Jimmy warned.

"Si, Señor Jimmy." And the worker went back to work. "Asno de Radiación milla. El con pregant de la era del ella del cuando del microonda del la del probablemente de Su de la madre uso usted. Su con cabeza grande del asno del un Oompa Loopa del parecer del EL. Él es enojado porque él no tenía ningún gatito últimamente," he complained as he went back to his station. Lillian overheard everything and couldn't help but giggle. Cassie elbowed her to stop giggling. "It's not that funny," Cassie said.

"I'm sorry but it's true," Lillian giggled.

"Well, I can say the same about you but I don't know if it matches your preference," Cassie smiled.

"That hurt you know."

Cassie shrugged her shoulders and walked smoothly to Jimmy. "What's the update on the project?" she requested.

"Good," Jimmy replied. "We should be done by Friday."

"Good," Cassie said.

"Hey Cass, you know Spanish. What did he say?" Jimmy asked.

"You want me to lie?" Cassie asked.

"No," Jimmy replied.

"Ok," Cassie said. She translated everything the worker said into his ear. Jimmy was furious. "That is not true. My mother didn't even have a microwave when she was pregnant with me," Jimmy said.

"Ugh," Cassie sighed and left. Lillian saw Cassie leaving and followed. "Remind me why we are dong this?" Lillian asked.

"As a last resort if the planet is in peril and we can't save it," Cassie replied.

"Where you're going?" Lillian asked.

"To the Command Center," Cassie replied. "I have to make sure that our defense system is still operational plus we have to make that our away team is okay."

"Oh," Lillian said.

Area: Command Center

The Command Center was busying. Everyone was in charge monitoring specific areas. Jenny was overseeing the activity. The door slides open as Cassie and Lillian walked in. Cassie was surprised to see Jenny in the Command Center. "What are you doing here?" Cassie asked.

"Doing you job," Jenny replied.

"My job?"

"Yes, yours. Since you fail to do your rounds, everyone else had to pitch in to do them," Jenny replied.

"Okay then, give me a report," Cassie requested.

"The away team is almost finishing upgrading the satellites. They should be finished by Thursday," Jenny reported.

"Whatever," Cassie said.

Jenny turned around and saw Cassie leaving. "Just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Shopping," Cassie replied.

"You just went shopping yesterday."

"No, no, no. I went shoe shopping," Cassie corrected. "Now I'm going pants shopping."

Jenny was amazed with the younger generation. "You know back in my days, we women shopped for everything in one trip," she said. "Sure we may go back next week but we do it in one trip."

"That was back then and this is now. So go take a nap," Cassie said.

Jenny was insulted. Cassie left as if nothing happened. Lillian chased after Cassie. "I have never been insulted like that in my life. I swear someone need to teach that girl a lesson," Jenny said. Before she said anything else, her watch beeped. "Ooo, it's nap time," she said. "If anyone need me, I'm on break." She picked up her pillow and left to take a nap.

Location: Space  
Area: Earth's orbit

Between the Earth and the Moon is a ring that circles the planet. The ring is consists of satellites. Each satellite are armed with motion sensor to detect any movement near the satellite. If any objects pass the ring, it notify the main computer on Earth that something is heading their way. A little bit closer to Earth is another ring of satellites. These satellites orbit very near to Earth's atmosphere. If the motion sensors pick up any movement, it notify the main computer to go on red alert and warning everyone who is above ground to hide.

A team of engineers were sent to perform maintenance on the satellite. The process can take up to 2 weeks to do. The team was done with the inner ring and they were working on the outer ring. They were almost finished with the mission. "Only five more to go," one of the engineer sighed.

"I know we work very hard but it'll pay off with a good long vacation," the captain said.

"I hope so."

"I know so. Let's hurry up so we can finish by Thursday."

One of the engineers was working on one of the satellites. The satellite was picking up a ship by Neptune. He thought the satellite was malfunctioning and reset it. It continued saying that there was a ship by Neptune. He decided to recalibrate the scanner and the dot disappeared. "There, it's fixed," he said. "Sometimes these things always act up."

Little did he know that the satellite did pick up a ship near Neptune.

Date: Thursday Jul. 7, 2061  
Time: 10:45am  
Area: Cassie's bedroom

Inside the room was quiet. The only sound heard was the sound of someone sleeping. A cell phone on the nightstand vibrated. It buzzed and buzzed. The sleeping person pulled the covers over their head and let out a groan. The phone buzzed again. The person groaned as the phone rang. A hand came out from the cover and grabbed the phone. The phone was flipped open and pulled back under the cover. "Hello," a sleepy female voice responded.

"Say what?" The woman quickly sat up. It was Cassie and she was a hot mess. Her hair frizzed out everywhere. "I'm on my way," Cassie said.

She got off the bed and put on her slippers and left her room.

Area: Command Center

Cassie rushed in the Command Center. Everyone stopped and looked. They couldn't help but stare at Cassie. "What?" Cassie said.

"Your hair," Jenny said.

"Your clothes," Lillian said.

"Your shoes," Shirley said.

"Your hot monstrous breath," Cindy said. "But don't worry, it suits you."

"I would snap you in half but it's too early in the morning," Cassie said.

"It's 11:00," Lillian said.

"What's the emergency?" Cassie asked.

"We just lost contact with the B team," Jenny reported.

"Where the A team?" Cassie asked.

"They just landed," Shirley replied.

"Where was their last location?"

"The B team was just about to enter the atmosphere and then nothing," Cindy replied.

"Maybe they lost radio signal during re-entry," Cassie said.

"For 20 minutes? I don't think so," Jenny said.

"Ladies, I just got a report from the A team that B team is found," a worker reported.

"Where?" Cassie asked.

"That's the thing…"

Area: Runway

"Are you telling me that all was left is a piece of hull?" Cassie asked.

"Pretty much," one of the engineers said.

"I say we go to space and find more clues on who did it," Cindy requested.

"No. We got all the clues we need right here," Cassie said. "Give this to the CSI and report all finding directly to me"

"Hold it, you going to use our resources to look at a piece of metal?" Cindy said.

"Yes I am. Going into space will be a waste of time," Cassie said.

"No, what you're doing is a waste of time."

"Maybe when you're in charge, which I doubt, you do whatever you want. But that's not the case. No one is going into space," Cassie said.

"You are the worse leader ever. The only reason why you're in charge because your parents were heroes and you're the grandniece of the person who made these armors. Take all that away and you're nothing but a wanna-be. Everyone felt sorry for you because you lost your family and that's why they elect you as leader. They felt sorry for you. Guess what? I don't," Cindy said.

Cassie stared at Cindy for a while. Then she turned her back and left without saying a word.

"What? No snappy come backs?" Cindy shouted.

"I believe you hurt her feelings," Lillian said.

"That bitch have feelings? Ha! That's a laugh," Cindy laughed.

Cassie threw a dagger at Cindy. The dagger flew pass Cindy as her hair whooshed in the wind. The dagger struck a cement wall and it was struck. Cindy froze with fear. Some of her hair was cut and it floated to the ground. She received a cut on her cheek and ear. Blood started seeping out from the cut.

"The funny thing is she missed on purpose," Lillian stated. "The only way to make her mad is to mock her family. Not a smart move at all."

Area: Cindy's room

Cindy's room was brightly decorated. Her room screams out that it's a girl's room. In fact it screams that it's a little girl's room. She had stuffed animals on all four corners of her room. She had posters of boy bands on her wall. She had a white dresser with a heart shaped mirror. Her bed was a different story. She was sitting at her mirror cleaning the cut on her face. Her best friend Nikki was there. "I think you should go and apologize to her," Nikki suggested.

"Me apologizing to her? She should be apologizing to me," Cindy sniffed. "She should learn how to respect her elders."

"She's 5 years younger than you," Nikki added.

"So. I should be the one in charge, not her. I was next in line," Cindy whined. "I have more battle experience than she does. I always appointed field leader in battles. What she was doing? Nothing. Where was she? At the mall shopping with her friend."

"I think you're been too hard on her."

"So you're taking her side."

"I'm not," Nikki said.

"What makes her so different from me?"

"She puts everyone's safety first," Nikki replied.

"So do I."

"She doesn't rush into things. She thinks things through before acting."

"Ha!"

"You're being stubborn," Nikki said.

"No, I'm not."

"Hurry up cleaning yourself, we have to see what the CSI found," Nikki rushed.

"Alright," Cindy sighed. She cleaned up the wound and placed a band-aid on it and left.

Time: 2:30pm  
Area: Briefing room

Everyone in the room was waiting for the meeting to start. All the senior officers were present except for Cindy. A short time later, Cindy and Nikki walked in. Cassie saw Cindy but avoided eye contact with her. "I see you fixed yourself up. Who dressed you? Your Grandma?" Cindy teased.

Cassie paid no attention. "Everyone is here," Jenny said.

Cassie pressed a button on the table and a tablet appeared at every seat. The room darkens and the projector screen lowered. The projector was turned on and the meeting begins. Cassie stood at the end of the table. "What you see on your screen is the forensic from the piece of hull," Cassie started. "Along with information from the A team, I come down to a conclusion that we are being monitored."

Everyone murmured to each other with the news. "If we are monitored, prove it," Cindy spoke.

"According to one of the engineers, one of the satellites had picked up a ship near Neptune," Cassie continued. "After resetting it, it still says that a ship is near Neptune. He had to recalibrate it and the ship disappeared. Before re-entry, B team told A team that one of the satellite was going haywire and they were going to check it out. A team went ahead. According to the satellite, they never reached it."

"If a ship was there, wouldn't we picked up already?" a senior officer asked.

"That would be the case if they were near but it's not. This was a result of a long-range attack. From the missile shard that was on the hull, the ship has to be orbiting the moon."

"So what do we do?" Lillian asked.

"Simple. Lockdown," Cassie replied.

"What!" Cindy exclaimed.

"All communication is hereby disable. All cell phones towers are offline. Internet access is forbidden and no one is to leave underground," Cassie said. "If you want to talk to someone, do it face-to-face or write letters. All armor radios are disabled."

"You can't do this," Cindy said.

"I just did," Cassie said.

"I would never do anything like this. If I was in charge, I'll do things my way."

"Then I guess everyone is good as dead."

"You're not the boss of me," Cindy said.

"If anyone dares to go above underground, two strike and you're in jail. Third time is quarantined. Any officers caught for the third time will be relived of duty and will face elimination," Cassie declared.

Cindy growled and stormed out of the room.

"Have all guards on high alert. Plus, keep an eye on Cindy. I don't trust her at all," Cassie added.

Lockdown time: 4 hours  
Area: Cindy's patio

Cindy was still fuming from Cassie's orders. "You need to relax," Nikki said.

"No I will not," Cindy snapped. "That brat thinks she's the shit."

"Well she is," Nikki said. "Beside you were caught once and guards are monitoring you."

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"Cassie doesn't trust you," Nikki replied.

"Oh well," Cindy said. "She's over-reacting. She's going to kill us."

"You're being stubborn again," Nikki pointed out.

"Zip it."

Date: Jul. 8, 2061  
Time: 2:45am

The streets of the Underground Metro City were quiet. Everyone was sleeping. Then red sirens and alarms blaring across town alerting everyone there's danger. All the senior officers jumped out of bed and headed straight for the Command Center. Cindy was leading the convoy. The door flew open as Cindy led everyone inside the room. To Cindy's amazement, she saw that Cassie was already there. "We're under attack," Cassie said. "Apparently whoever murdered the B team is here. We have to stop them before they discover the entrance underground. They are destroying buildings and carefully searching. Leave no prisoner alive."

"Yes ma'am," the officers said and left. Everyone left except for Cindy. She didn't want to admit it but she saw that Cassie's approach was better than hers. She wanted to apologize but she was afraid how Cassie will take it. Especially she was afraid by apologizing, Cassie will ruin her reputation.

"Why you're still here?" Cassie asked.

"You were right," Cindy said.

"Huh?"

"You were right about everything," Cindy continued. "If we did it my way, we would've been ambushed. Sorry for telling you off like that. No hard feelings?"

"Admit that I make a better leader than you and you're forgiven," Cassie said.

"What? No," Cindy refused.

"Sad. I was going to assign you a team to lead into battle. A special team," Cassie said. But I guess I have to give it to Linda."

"Linda!" Cindy shouted. "She can't even hold a gun right and you're going to let her lead my team. I know you may be better than me but I know you're not that stupid to make a decision like that."

"You're forgiven," Cassie smiled. "They are waiting for you."

Cindy couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She left to get her team.

Area: Main Exit door

Cindy arrived at the exit to meet her team. She saw that Cassie arranged a very good assault team for her. Then she noticed that Cassie was in the group. "Cassie, what are you doing here?" Cindy asked.

"Waiting for you to tell me what to do," Cassie replied. "I'm still Commander-in-Chief but you are a lot better in this particular field than me."

"Alright soldiers, above us is the threat. We must stop them from finding our underground city. We move as one and we attack as one! Do I make myself clear?" Cindy said.

"Yes ma'am!" her team shouted.

"Let's suit up," Cindy ordered.

Everyone deployed their armor and readied their guns. One of the soldiers cocked his gun and said, "Let's rock!"

The doors swung open and the team leaped out from underground. They saw the enemy and were surprised.

"Clay people?" Cassie said.

"Nah, these are Putties," a soldier corrected.

"Huh?"

"If you saw Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, you'll know what I'm talking about. Beside these are foot soldiers."

The Putties deployed their machine guns and aimed at Cindy's team. "Yeah, heavy-loaded foot soldiers," Cassie said sarcastically.

"Alright team, get ready," Cindy ordered. Everyone deployed every single weapon their armor can hold. Their weapons cocked and whined. "Maximum blast!" Cindy shouted and her team gave all they got. In one try, the Putties were destroyed. The team separated and easily took care of the threat. The threat was over and the enemy destroyed. Everyone cheered knowing that they did a good well done. Everyone started to retreat back underground. Cassie and Cindy were the last to go under. Cassie turned around and stared at the sky. Cindy saw that Cassie was distracted. "Anything the matter?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know," Cassie replied. "It was all too easy."

"I know it was," Cindy agreed. "Come on, I'll take you shopping."

"Wait," Cassie said. She stared at the sky. She stared at it for a while. "Move!" she shouted. She pushed Cindy down the door and quickly closed behind her.

"What the hell?" Cindy said.

Cindy heard a large object falling from the sky. Then it was followed by a huge explosion. Cassie opened the door slightly to see what was going on. "Oh my goodness," she said.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"Decepticons," Cassie replied.

"Decepticons?"

"It was all a setup. The Putties were diversion for the real threat," Cassie explained. "If we were stayed up there any longer, we would've been killed in that blast."

Cassie turned her attention outside. She didn't see any Decepticons. Then a Decepticon appeared right in front of her. Cassie held her breath as the Decepticon was scanning. "Cassie, what's going on?" Cindy asked.

Cassie gave Cindy a swift kick to shut her up. "What was that for?" Cindy asked. She saw that Cassie didn't respond and took the hint. The Decepticon left and continued walking around. Cassie breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," she whispered.

"What happened?" Cindy whispered.

"I just got a…"

Then the door exploded and Cassie and Cindy were thrown. A Decepticon peeked through the hole. "I saw you," he laughed.

Cindy took out her gun and shot the Deception in his optics. "My optics!" he cried.

"We have to warn the others," Cindy suggested.

"No, we have to get everyone out," Cassie said.

"How? There's Decepticons everywhere," Cindy pointed out.

"We'll fly them out."

"Jimmy is not going to be happy about this."

Time: 4:15 am  
Area: Hanger

"No," Jimmy said.

"We have no choice. They will find us sooner or later," Cassie pleaded.

"I haven't tested it yet," Jimmy complained.

"Well today is its maiden voyage," Cindy said.

Location: Earth's surface  
City: Metro City

Decepticons were everywhere. They were searching for something and they were searching hard. Leading the effort was Scourge. "Find every entrance there is and set a charge. They'll have to come out sooner or lately," Scourge laughed.

Ships surrounded the planet. Decepticon were setting charge near every entrance across the planet.

Area: Command Center

Cassie was in the Command Center. She held the microphone close to her mouth but she couldn't speak. Cindy placed her hand on Cassie's shoulder and gave her a nod of support. She flipped the mic on. She breathed into the mic and everyone across the planet heard her. "Citizens of Earth, I have some bad news," she said. "We been spotted. As we speak, Decepticons are searching the planet for any entrance to trap us. There are too many of them to stop on our own. We may outnumber them but they out power us. We have no choice but to evacuate the planet. Take everything that is yours and head to the nearest hanger and get on the transporter. You will be teleported here in Metro City to board the Ark. If we are to survive as a species, we have to leave Earth behind. The Ark is preprogrammed to find any planet suitable for us human to live on. There are plants and animals on the Ark to start over. As of now, I am placing the planet under code red. All women and children are to report to the Ark. Effective immediately, all male between the ages of 20-50 are recruited in the defense to hold the Decepticons off until the Ark is off the planet. Everyone else board the ship. That is all," Cassie announced.

"You did good," Cindy praised.

"Let's kill some Decepticons," Cassie said.

Location: Above ground  
City: Metro City

Every soldier available joined the effect to hold off the Decepticons. Though they were small, everyone did the best they can to hold the Decepticons off. Underground, everyone around the world beamed to Metro City to board the Ark. The female soldiers were guiding the evacuees to the ship. Lillian was one of them. Much blood was shed. Many women and children were trampled to death. Jimmy was at the hanger moving everyone to the main hall of the ship. Yes, Earth's population has taken a large chunk over the pass 50 years. With the remaining 30%, Jimmy made sure the ship was large enough to twice the amount. Scourge along with his Commandoes were scattered all over Metro City waiting for the right moment. Scourge pushed the button and the charges exploded, blowing the doors off. Decepticons jumped under ground and continued their assault. Starscream was watching from above. He was pleased that his plan was working and that he'll get the rest of the virus Empress had gave him. He spotted one of his targets down below and ordered his Decepticon to receive it. It wasn't long until he saw the second target. He went in himself and scooped up the second target. He went around and collected the first target and left the planet.

Time: 8:02am

News went around that Starscream had captured two people and left the planet and Cassie was nowhere to be seen. A lot of innocent people were killed by the Decepticons. The Ark was boarded and it was given a green light to take off. Jimmy man the helm and started up the engines. The ship slowly rose from its dock. Large doors on the surface swung open as the Ark took flight. The Decepticons saw the ship and opened fire. Jimmy activated the shield and continued for space. Flyers turned suicidal in their attempts to disable the ship but failed. The Ark reached space and Jimmy activated the Hyper-Drive. Decepticon ships opened fired at the Ark but the shield held.

Ship: Ark  
Area: Bridge

"Status report," Jimmy requested.

"Shields at 85% and holding. Hyper-Drive will be ready in two minutes," a crewman reported.

An explosion rocked the ship. "Shields are at 50%," the crewman reported.

"Shit," Jimmy said.

Time: 8:25am

Decepticon ship continued firing at the Ark. They were relentless. The Decepticons knew it was only matter of time before the Ark goes into hyper space. They decided to sacrifice one of their ships and ram it against the Ark. It didn't take long to evacuate everyone off the ship and set its course. The Ark grows near hyper space. Jimmy was informed that one of the Decepticon ship was on a collision course. Jimmy believed that the ship will enter hyper space before that happens. He was wrong. The ramming ship was set of self-destruct. The Ark was about to enter hyper space when the ramming ship rammed the Ark. Then the ship exploded. The explosion occurred near the engine room and the engines went. Soon the Ark was destroyed with no survivors.

Everyone on Earth saw the destruction of human's last hope of survival. The Decepticons left Earth and head back to their ships. Before leaving, Starscream hailed Earth. Cindy answered the hail. "What do you want Starscream?" Cindy said.

"_I just wanted to ask if you had a good life,"_ Starscream said.

Cindy took the hint. "You didn't?" Cindy said.

"_Oh I did,"_ Starscream laughed.

Cindy looked around the Command Center and saw charges were set. She did a scan and there were charges all over the planet. "STARSCREAM!" Cindy shouted.

Location: Space

"Bye-bye," Scourge said and he pushed the button.

All the charges on Earth went off destroying everything in sight. A warship had a Hyper Canon charged. It was aimed at the hanger doors. The canon fired and it pierced through the ground and upset the planet's core. The core was unstable and Earth started to collapse on itself. In a matter of moments, the planet imploded and Earth was no more.

Ship: _Hyperion  
_Area: Mess hall

Wilson and T-Ai was taking a break from the project. T-Ai had approached Wilson and asked if he invaded her dream and he denied it. T-Ai decided to let it go and ask him again later. T-Ai was enjoying a Tuna sub. She offered it to Wilson but he quickly shot it down. He was sitting on the window sill, staring out the window. No one knew what he was thinking but T-Ai planned on asking him later. She took another bite out of her sub and she saw a tear rolling down Wilson's face. "What's wrong?" T-Ai asked.

"Nothing," Wilson replied.

"Then why are you crying?"

Wilson wiped the tear from his face. He couldn't explain to T-Ai what was going on. "Just remembering my little sister," he replied.

But he lied. He felt a strong disconnection and it bothered him. _"Earth is gone thanks to Empress,"_ he thought. _"I fear what else that suit is capable of. What worries me is what Deathstrike is planning?"_

Planet: HA 48

Blackhawk and his search team reached the planet. The search team spread to find any clues of Deathstrike's arrival. They searched for quite a while. The team returned to Blackhawk and reported that they found nothing. Blackhawk wasn't pleased to hear the news and he was afraid to report it to Empress. "Get back to work," Blackhawk ordered and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7: Brother

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 7

Brother

Location: Space

Quickstrike was cruising through space for quite some time. He was looking for his brother to join him and yet he couldn't find him. He hopped planet to planet looking for him and he found no clues to his whereabouts. He was getting peeved. "The most wanted in the universe and yet no one has seen you. Where are you?" he said to himself. Then he had a thought. "I should've known." He turned around and raced to his destination.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Holodeck

Their break was over and T-Ai and Wilson went back to working on the project. T-Ai was still trying to find the answer of why Stage II kept failing. Wilson sat back and watched. He was thinking of ways to bypass the scan process and into the download mode. Then Koji appeared next to Wilson. T-Ai saw Koji on the corner of her eye and greeted him. "Hey Koji, how you're doing?" T-Ai said.

"Doing good," Koji replied.

"Any info for me?" Wilson asked.

"One bad one," Koji replied. "But not here."

"Hey T-Ai, Koji and I are going to somewhere to talk," Wilson said.

"Why not here?" T-Ai asked.

"It's a personal matter," Koji replied.

"Is it about me?" T-Ai asked.

"No," they said. T-Ai was upset at the response. "Fine, go ahead and have your 'manly' talk," she sniffed. "See if I care."

Koji and Wilson left the Holodeck. They floated down the hallway and into T-Ai's room. The door was sealed and a force field was placed to prevent eavesdropping. "What's up?" Wilson asked.

"You felt it didn't you?"

"Felt it? T-Ai said that I shed a tear," Wilson replied. "What happened?"

"Earth is gone," Koji replied.

"Gone?"

"Yep."

"Man," Wilson sighed. "Any survivors?"

"Only two and they were captured by Starscream," Koji said. "Everyone else bit the dust."

"If we are revived, we won't have a home," Wilson said.

"I know," Koji agreed.

"Any reason why they were captured?" Wilson asked.

"Don't know," Koji replied.

"What about the suit?"

"I can't find the guy," Koji replied. "Hey, there are rumors that you and Empress formed an alliance. Is that true?"

"Where you hear that from?" Wilson asked.

"All the spirits," Koji replied. "They are everywhere and they hear and see things all the time. So is it true?"

"Yea. Why?"

"She's the enemy," Koji pointed out.

"She's the victim," Wilson corrected. "The suit has taken control of her body, kicking her out. She changed."

"Yeah right."

"She has. Believe me. Alexis has changed."

"Who's Alexis?" Koji replied.

"Empress' actual name," Wilson replied.

"Then who gave her the name Empress?"

"Her so-called father. She turned her back on him. She's coming to me for any info to separate her from the suit."

"You're treading in deep water," Koji warned.

"No I'm not."

"Whatever." And Koji disappeared.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

Empress Z was sitting her in her chair pondering. Alexis appeared next to Empress to confront her. "You think you'll win?" Alexis said.

"I don't think. I know I'll win," Empress Z said. "With this body, I have enough power to alter the universe in my image."

"Well I'm pulling the plug," Alexis threatened.

"Really. How?"

"You may have my body and my army but the spark crystal is mine. If I wanted to, I can pull the plug and kill both of us."

"That will take a lot of power to do that. Power you don't have."

Alexis knew that Empress Z had a point. Sound of glass breaking echoed in the hallway which was followed by an alarm. "What is that?" Empress Z asked.

"It's coming from my brother's room," Alexis replied. "Come on."

"Why should I be concern about your little brother?" Empress Z asked. "There are more things more important than your little brother. We have Deathstrike on the loose, you lost Scorponok, Quickstrike is missing, the Aerial bots are nowhere to be found, and the Autobots are looking for Cybertron. You are willing to put all of that to the side to look for your brother?"

"I will," Alexis replied.

"And then you will fail," Empress Z said.

A Decepticon soldier walked into Empress' office. "I'm sorry your Excellency but I failed you," he said. "They've stolen your brother's body. I don't know who did it but I am ready for my punishment."

"Don't do it again," Empress Z said.

"What?"

"Don't do it again," Empress Z repeated. "Now go back to work."

"Ok." And he left.

"What the hell was that?" Alexis asked.

"My leadership," Empress Z replied.

"Unbelievable."

Ship: _Hyperion  
_Area: Briefing room

Wilson was returning to the Holodeck to finish his project. He floated pass the briefing room when he heard something that made him stop. He went back and cracked the door open and listen in. "I don't think it's safe for those three to be here."

"That's Ultra Magnus," Wilson said.

"But we need them. Without them, we will lose the only edge we have against Empress."

"X-Brawn?" Wilson said. He peered inside and saw Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Hotshot, X-Brawn and Railspike. "It's a private meeting," Wilson whispered.

"What edge? We didn't have one 50 years ago, and we don't have one now," Ultra Magnus said.

"We did have one," Optimus said.

"But she didn't use it," Magnus pointed out.

"She didn't know," Hotshot said. "Beside if she did, it was locked."

"Plus if she did knew, our fate would've been the same," Railspike said.

"They talking about me and T-Ai," Wilson whispered.

"Did you ever notice that even since that moment 50 years ago bad things happen to us?" Magnus asked.

"So who are you blaming?" Hotshot asked.

"No one," Magnus replied.

"But you are pointing fingers at someone," Optimus said.

"I'm just saying that we should kick Wilson off the ship," Magnus suggested.

"If we do that, T-Ai has to go too. She's connected to him," Hotshot pointed out.

"So be it," Magnus said. "We'll get rid of a threat and a traitor."

"You still hung up on that?" Railspike said. "She said she's sorry."

"We all know 'Once a Decepticon is always a Decepticon'," Magnus quoted.

"Your point?" X-Brawn asked.

"She'll turn on us at any moment," Magnus replied.

"What about Arcee?" Hotshot asked.

"Throw her out too," Magnus replied.

"No one is leaving the ship," Optimus said. "Yes, they been troublesome but good things are happening for us."

"Like what?" Magnus asked.

"We now have a weapon that can defeat Empress. Wilson knows someone that can give us a map of the universe so we can go home to Cybertron and end this nightmare," Optimus replied.

"You know what Prime? You just as gullible as ever," Magnus said. "You'll let anyone push you around if it involves plans on getting rid of the Decepticons. You're a sorry excuse of a leader. I know I should've taken the matrix when I had the chance so I can take over as leader and do things my way."

"That's not the case," Optimus said. "I wear the Matrix of Leadership…"

"…so do I," Magnus interrupted.

"…and I'm in charge. You either do things my way or you can hit the road," Optimus continued. "The escape hatch is available for you to leave."

Ultra Magnus had enough and stormed off. Wilson saw Ultra Magnus coming and hid. "The nerves of him," Magnus said as he walked away. Wilson phased out from the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. "So that's how you feel don't you Magnus? Don't worry, I can make your dreams come true," Wilson smiled. "It might hurt but it'll be worth it," he said as his hand was charged with electricity.

Area: Ultra Magnus' quarters

Magnus was still fuming from the argument with Optimus. "He tells me to get lost," Magnus grumbled. "'Look at me, I'm Optimus Prime. I'm leader of the Autobots and I'm your boss. As your commander, I'll like you to call me Pompous Prime for I'm a gasbag.' I swear all that leadership is swelling his head."

"So you think that you can do a better job than him?" a voice asked.

"I don't think, I know I can do a better job than him," Ultra Magnus replied. "Beside, who are you?"

"Your subconscious."

"My subconscious? How do I know that you're not a fake?" Magnus asked.

"Because you're jealous of Optimus. He was chosen instead of you. All you wanted is to be just like your brother but you couldn't reach his level."

"I can so reach his level and more. I almost slagged Optimus myself. If it wasn't for his team, I will be carrying the matrix!" Magnus boomed.

"Oh, you 'almost' killed him. Well almost doesn't count. Beside if you did have the matrix, everyone will be dead."

"What are you talking about?" Magnus was getting nervous.

"You're one of the most reckless Autobots I ever seen. You fail to take orders. You only think of yourself…"

"I don't think for myself. I think about the team as well."

"To your benefit. As long it makes you look good or helps you, you do it. Aren't you the one who wanted T-Ai dead because she betrayed you? Look how far you've gotten because of her. Now image where you will be at this time without here?"

"At this very spot," Magnus said.

"Wrong. You'll be in the afterlife." A holographic projection of Cybertron appeared in front of Ultra Magnus. He found three copses on the ground. "Who are they?" Magnus asked.

"Optimus…Arcee…then YOU!"

"Me? I can't be dead," Magnus denied.

"Because of your reckless behavior, everyone on your team either left or died."

Inferno was walking down the hallway minding his own business. Then he heard a scream from Ultra Magnus' room. Then Wilson phased out from the wall laughing. Inferno put two-and-two together and glared at Wilson. Wilson felt the glare and met the source. "What?" he asked.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Wilson chuckled.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Magnus screamed.

Inferno shot Wilson a mean look.

"He was bitching how he would've done things differently if he was in charge," Wilson said. "What, I can't teach him a lesson?"

"No," Inferno said.

"You're no fun," Wilson said.

Magnus came out of his room and saw Inferno and Wilson. "You two," he snarled.

"Don't look at me, it was him who did it. I just heard you screaming and that's it," Inferno said.

Ultra Magnus looked at Wilson and let out a snort.

"Wilson, can you help me in the holodeck?" Wilson said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go. Bye!" And he disappeared.

"I'm going to kill him!" Magnus said.

"He's already dead, what good is that going to do?" Inferno asked.

Magnus released the pent-up steam and sulked back to his room.

Planet: Jungle Planet (KG 52)

Deathstrike and Shockblast entered the planet's atmosphere and cruised over the forest. They flew into a hole in the forest and cruised through the forest. They flew for a while until they reached an ancient building. They transformed into their robot mode to enter when they were stopped. "Hello dear brother," a voice said.

Deathstrike recognized the voice and turned around. "Hello Quickstrike," Deathstrike said.

"You want me to give him a 'parting' gift?" Shockblast asked.

"No," Deathstrike replied. "He's my little brother. Why you're here?"

"You were right," Quickstrike replied. "Empress couldn't care two shits about me. I should've taken your offer when you presented it."

"It's still open," Deathstrike said. "Omega Prime may have killed Nightstrike but together we can let Empress know what a true Decepticon is."

"Whatcha doing?" Quickstrike asked.

"Come and see," Deathstrike said.

Deathstrike led his brother into the building and down towards the bottom. Shockblast followed. After traveling down 300 feet, they touched ground. Deathstrike led the group to a large set of double doors. The doors swung opened and there laid in the center of the room were two stasis pods. The room was surrounded with computers. Quickstrike was amazed by the room. "It used to be a communication base before the takeover," Deathstrike stated.

Quickstrike saw that stasis pods and walked over to them. He circled the pods and peered into the viewing glass. "It's empty," he said.

"No it's not," Deathstrike said. "My subjects are too small to fill the pod all the way."

"So what is this?" Quickstrike asked.

"My plan to get rid of Empress," Deathstrike replied. "Inside those pods are two dead bodies."

"Wait, there is no way you can revive the dead," Quickstrike pointed out.

"I know, you have to a God to do it," Deathstrike agreed. "That's why I'm reanimating the dead."

"That's crazy. How are you going to do that?"

Deathstrike opened his spark chamber and showed his brother his spark. "Even though, how do you know if they will follow you orders?" Quickstrike asked.

"Why ask such a rhetorical question? They'll be mindless zombies. They'll obey no one but me," Deathstrike replied.

"Everything is ready," Sixshot called.

"Good." Sixshot fixed up to two energy rods connected to the pods. Deathstrike walked up to the rods and held a tight grip on them. Energy from his spark ran down his arms and into the rods. Then the rods carried the energy into the pods. Then pods were infused with Deathstrike's spark energy into the subjects. Deathstrike continued to pour his spark energy into the pods until the lids on the pods popped. Deathstrike stopped transferring energy and watched. Mists bellowed from the pods and onto the ground. The pod's lids slowly opened. More mist bellowed from the pods. Two figures sat up in the pods. Because of their size, the mist was still covering them. A pair of red eyes burned through the mist as Deathstrike laughed with triumph. "They live. They live!" he laughed.

"But they're dead," Quickstrike said.

"Shut up, you're killing the moment," Deathstrike said.

Location: Unknown  
Region: Unknown

There is a section in the universe that no one knows about. A section of the universe where no one can reach. Maybe because it doesn't exist or does it. In this section lays a race of supernatural beings. Like the Vok, this race was never seen by anyone. No one knows what they look like. They are always in disguise when moving about the universe. They have no physical body. They have one purpose: keeping the deads dead. They only enter the universe when someone does the unforgiving. "A reanimation process has taken place," a dark voice spoke. "The reanimated has to be placed to rest and the user destroyed."

"We'll look for the culprits and dispose of them," a lighter voice spoke. "If things get 'complicated' we'll let you know."

"Very well. Allow some time to pass. If the balance has not been restored, search and destroy."

"Understood sir."

Five minutes has passed and the balance hasn't been restored.

Location: Space  
Region: Sector H

A starship was cruising through the galaxy on an exploration trip. Driving it was a female humanoid life form. Her skin was blue and her hair black. She was very young as if she was in her early adult stage in her life. No species can say no to her, she was considered the gem of the universe. And oddly her name was Kelly for short (don't ask for the full name). "Ah, my life is good," Kelly said to herself. "With my looks, I can make any man smile. I think I made a blind man have a cardiac irregularity (heart attack). I have everything I want but nothing seems weird happens lately. I want some action. I want some thrill. I want weirdness."

Then a hole was for in space. Kelly saw the hole and thought it was a black hole. She was about to turn around when she saw a ship emerging from the hole. The ship was nothing like Kelly has ever before in her life. The ship scanned Kelly's cruiser and took on its mold. Then the ship separated into a fleet of 100 and flew off in different directions. Kelly couldn't believe it. "That was the stuff I was talking about," she said. She found the weirdness and she was having a rush just from seeing it. Now she wants to see some action. She took off following one of the ships in hopes of seeing some excitement.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Holodeck

Wilson floated back to the Holodeck to in hopes to finish his project. He phased through the door and saw T-Ai sleeping, again. "T-Ai," he called.

T-Ai quickly sat up and fixed herself. "I'm awake," she said.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"I'm fine," T-Ai replied.

"No you're not. You went to sleep before and now you're entered a sleep cycle again and you did nothing but think."

"I hope an idea will fly into my head while I was dreaming."

"That's enough for today. Let's just put this to rest until tomorrow," Wilson suggested.

"I agree," T-Ai said.

The program was close and the simulation ended. Wilson was about to head to Astrometrics when he noticed something about T-Ai that was bothering him. "T-Ai, can I ask you a personal question?" Wilson asked.

"Sure," T-Ai replied. She was getting uneasy. _"A personal question. It maybe about how I look? No. Maybe how I act? No. How I smell? No. Maybe it's about my love life. No worse, I think he might confess to me. If that happens, I don't know what to do. Man this is getting tense."_

"Why you always wear a hat?" Wilson asked.

Disappointment slapped T-Ai across the face. _"That was his person question. He asked about my hat,"_ T-Ai thought to herself. "It's a habit. I had one on when I was an AI hologram."

"Maybe old habits are hard to kick," Wilson said. "That's too bad. You cute with your hat on. I wonder how cuter you'll with your hat off." Then he walked off. T-Ai blushed. _"Cute?"_ she thought to herself.

Area: Astrometrics

Cop-Tur and Throttle was trying to figure out and decipher the ship's map and determine where they are.

"I think we are over here," Throttle suggested and he pointed in the middle of the map.

"No, I think we're not in this area," Cop-Tur said.

"Really," Throttle said.

"Yep," Cop-Tur said.

"If we are over here in the center of the map, I believe is over in the upper-right hand corner," Throttle argued.

"You're nuts. You think Empress will move Cybertron where we can find that easy?" Cop-Tur asked.

"You may not know," Throttle replied.

"You're both wrong," Wilson interrupted.

Throttle and Cop-Tur turned around and saw Wilson behind them. "When you come in?" Throttle asked.

"I'm a spirit. I don't open doors," Wilson replied.

"You need a bell," Cop-Tur suggested.

"If you're so smart, where are we?" Throttle asked.

"Right over here," Wilson replied and he pointed at the upper portion of the map. "We had been going in circles."

"We have?" Cop-Tur asked.

"I noticed that we passed a star formation that was similar to the one I saw yesterday," Wilson replied. "Unfortunately this map is no good. It's 10 years ago and it's out of date."

"Can a lot change in 10 years?" Throttle asked.

"With Empress influence? Yes," Wilson replied.

"So you know where we are?" Cop-Tur asked.

"Yep," Wilson replied.

"Are we near Cybertron?" Throttle asked.

"Not even close," Wilson replied.

"Big disappointment," Cop-Tur said.

"Don't worry. If we travel at port-starboard, we'll reach my agent. He'll have the complete map," Wilson said.

"How long?" Throttle asked.

"A week at warp 2," Wilson replied.

"Can't we go any faster?" Cop-Tur asked.

"Like to but can't," Wilson replied. "I bumped into Optimus earlier and he said that we are running low on fuel and supplies. So I gave him the coordinates to the nearest Trade Planet."

"With you around, I believe that we can find Cybertron and have a fighting chance with Empress," Throttle said.

"That's nice of you to say," Wilson said. _"That if I can get Stage II up and operational."_

__Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Hanger

Empress Z was summoned to the main hanger. She heard that Starscream had returned from his mission. Empress Z reached the hanger and went inside. She only saw Starscream's ship. "Where are the others?" Empress Z asked.

"Searching for the low lives and Scorponok," Starscream replied.

"As usual, you never disappoint me," Empress Z said. "Where are my subjects?" Starscream led Empress Z to the brig where the hostages were held. Starscream only show one of the hostages. Empress Z saw an older woman blindfold and handcuffed to the chair. Empress Z looked at the picture then at the hostage. "This is not her," Empress Z said. "She is just a bag of dust."

"Mind you 50 years has passed," Starscream reminded.

"Yes but what use do I have with her?" Empress Z asked.

"She's related to one of the member of the Autobots," Starscream replied. "Closely related. They won't even touch her."

Empress Z removed the blindfold and stared into the hostage's eyes. The hostage gave Empress Z a look. Empress Z remembered the look and blindfolded the hostage again. "This is too sweet," Empress Z laughed. "Where's the other one?"

"She's a wild one. We have to quarantine her," Starscream replied.

"That's fine. Get this one ready. She's going out on a mission and probably her last," Empress Z laughed. The hostage shed a tear in sorrow.

Location: Space  
Ship: Hyperion

The ship had travel for 72 hours towards the trade planet. Optimus had decided to go on impulse and burn the fuel on a rush to the trade planet. Wilson was in the Holodeck relaxing. He was running a simulation of Cozumel, Mexico. He was partying on the beach during Spring Break. While he was partying, he noticed that T-Ai hasn't burst in and rid his fun. Wilson pause the simulation and requested the computer to search for T-Ai. The computer wasn't able to locate T-Ai. Wilson resumed the simulation and left the Holodeck. He went to T-Ai's room to see if T-Ai was there. He phased through the door and T-Ai wasn't there. The light was on and a brush on the dresser. Wilson went over to the dresser to examine the brush. He saw a few strands of hair in it. _"She was here,"_ he thought to himself.

He left T-Ai's room and started roaming the halls. Wilson saw the door of to Astrometrics opened. He peered inside and saw no one. "Empty," he said to himself. "I wonder where's everyone? Maybe they might be planning to throw me a surprise birthday party. Though it's not my birthday, it would be nice to have one."

Wilson went to the bridge and saw no one. He saw that the ship wasn't set on autopilot and the defenses offline. "Something is not right," he said. He raise shield and did a complete stop on the ship. He requested the computer to search for any autobots. The computer wasn't able to locate any of the autobots. "Why can't you find any autobots?" Wilson asked.

"Unable to find any energy signature," the computer replied.

"Any sparks?"

"None."

"Scan for any androids?" Wilson replied.

"Unable to locate any androids," the computer reported.

Wilson grabbed a seat and reclined back. He was thinking of ways to locate anyone. He stared at the ceiling for quite some time. As he was thinking, he couldn't shake off Project Paladin. Then he started stripping Project Paladin data for data until he had an idea. "Computer, search for this ID," he requested. He typed in a series of number on the keyboard. The computer started scanning the ship for that particular ID.

"Subject T-Ai has been located. She is currently at Holodeck 2," the computer reported.

"Where I least expected but at least I found her," Wilson said to himself.

Area: Holodeck 2

Wilson reached the door and stared at it. He still had the mindset that he was expecting a surprise party. He was about to phase through the door but he thought that it was better to open the door. He opened the door and the room was dark. He walked in to search for a light switch. He hugged the wall until he found a switch. He flipped the switch and a lamp turned on. In the distance was a woman standing under the lamp. "There you are. I was looking for you everywhere T-Ai," Wilson said as he was getting closer to the woman. "Why so silent?" He placed his hand on the woman and she disappeared.

"Everything is not like it seems boy," a female voice said.

"Who's there? Identify yourself," Wilson demanded.

Another lamp turned on and Empress stood under it. "Empress. What you doing here?" Wilson asked.

"The Empress you knew is gone. Only Empress Z is here," Empress Z said.

"Add as many letters you want, you still be the scum you are," Wilson said.

"How sweet for you to say that."

"Where are my friends?" Wilson asked.

"They're fine," Empress Z replied.

"Where are they?" Wilson demanded.

"Someone needs to lighten up," Empress Z said. She snapped her fingers and recessed lights turned on revealing the autobots chained to the wall.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. They said they want to 'hang' around," Empress Z replied. A faint rimshot was heard.

"Release them," Wilson demanded.

"Not if you play a game with me," Empress Z offered.

"Never," Wilson refused.

"Alright. Then you'll be known as the one human who single handedly destroyed the Autobots," Empress Z threaten.

"Alright, I'll play."

"Good," Empress Z said. "There nothing I like than a nice, fair game."

"I'll be watching you," Wilson warned.

"Don't bother. In this game, this is no way to cheat. You either win or lose. And if you lose, you'll lose more than the game."

"Let me guess: I'll lose my life," Wilson said.

"No. Lose the game and you'll lose everyone," Empress Z said. "Let the Shadow games begin."


	8. Chapter 8: Fear

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 8  
Fear

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Autobot's Decepticon's Headquarters

Ever since the suit took control of Empress' body, things were a lot looser than before. Before everyone was strict and on edge to make sure that their sparks don't reach the chopping block. People came in and out as they please. Even the receptionist on the ground floor was happy. In fact she was so happy; she hasn't return from her 'coffee break' for nearly a week. A Cybertronian wearing a cloak walked inside the building and pass the front desk. The Cybertronian got on the elevator and went to the top floor. The Cybertronian was walking carefully down the hall. The Cybertron walked passed hallway. A Decepticon came out from the hallway and bumped into the Cybertron. "Watch where you're going," a female voice spoke.

"Sorry. My fault," the Decepticon said.

The Cybertronian recognized the voice and examined his face. "Twister?" she said. "Is that you?"

"How you know my name?" Twister asked.

"It's me, your old friend, Sunstreaker," she said as she pulled back the hood.

"Sunstreaker. I thought you're dead."

"I wasn't dead. I suffered a spark arrest but I'm fine. How you're doing? How's the family?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Twister replied.

"It's your wife huh?"

"She's a bitch," Twister replied.

"Any changes here lately?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Well, Empress got a brand new battle suit. Plus she's a lot nicer now."

"Nicer?"

"Yeah. I heard that the person who was responsible in protecting her brother's room failed. She's didn't even touch him."

"Amazing," Sunstreaker said. "Is she here?"

"No. She left on a mission."

"What about her guards?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Blackhawk is on a mission and Lugnut is no way to be found," Twister replied.

"What about the other guards?"

"Everyone believes that they went to replace the guards at Sector M but I think Empress killed them."

"So is there anyone in her office?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No," Twister replied.

"Well it's nice talking to you again."

"Same here."

"Hey, are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was thinking I can buy you dinner. It's been a while since we hung out together."

"I'll think about," Sunstreaker said. "But not today."

"See ya," Twister waved. Sunstreaker waved back and went to Empress Z's office. Sunstreaker crack the door open and called inside, "Hello. Empress? Blackhawk? Lugnut? Starscream?"

She heard no response. She opened the door and hung her cloak on the coat rack. She saw Empress Z's desk walked over it. On the desktop was empty. Sunstreaker waved her hand over the table and a rectangular incision was formed. The rectangle flipped revealing the keyboard. The monitor popped up from the desk. A cable was launched from her wrist and it was connected to computer underneath the table. Sunstreaker started scanning for any information useful. Then she saw her death certificate. She examined it and thought about if she should destroy it or leave it alone. She decided to erase it and continue scanning. Sunstreaker finally found some information useful and begin making a copy in her hard drive. It wasn't long before Sunstreaker was finished copying. She unplugged herself from the computer and looked up. She saw Lugnut and she was startled by his sudden appearance. "It's just you," she sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Lugnut asked.

"Looking for Empress," Sunstreaker replied.

"For what purpose?"

"To let her know that I'm alive. I didn't die. I just had a spark arrest."

"What were you doing on her computer?" Lugnut interrogated.

"Erasing my death certificate, that's all." Sunstreaker walked around the desk and walked up close to Lugnut. "F.Y.I.: When I came to, all the officers there were killed," she reported.

"How come we weren't notified?" Lugnut asked.

"Don't know," Sunstreaker replied. "If you don't mind, I like to go home."

"Not so fast," Lugnut stopped. "You're coming with me to investigate this."

"You don't trust me?" Sunstreaker asked sweetly.

"No," Lugnut replied harshly and dragged Sunstreaker away.

"That's not nice," Sunstreaker pouted. "That's why you can't a date. Plus it is not gentleman like to drag a woman. And another thing, when did you get green optics? It's ugly."

"Shut up!" Lugnut said.

"Bossy gearhead," Sunstreaker muttered.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Holodeck 2  
Simulation: Unknown

Empress Z lured Wilson into a dark setting in the second Holodeck. Empress Z had chained all the autobots on the wall. If Wilson was going to set everyone free, he had to play her game.

"How to play this game is simple. Two walls for both players will appear. Player A will choose a disguise while Player B chooses a weapon. When the walls go away, Player A will be hidden in the disguise in their choice among two other fakes. If Player B guesses right and shoots Player A, Player B gets a point. If guessed wrong, Player B loses a point. The first one to reach six points wins. One other thing, if either Player doesn't have a point to give up, they have to give up something else. If either Player has points, he or she can use those points to eliminate a wrong answer. Two points for greater odds. Three points to win the round automatically if used," Empress Z explained.

"Sounds easy," Wilson said. "Let's play."

"Ok then. Let's start," Empress Z said. Two large walls swooped in front of them. "It's your turn to shoot," Empress said.

"Fine with me," Wilson agreed. He grabbed shotgun and waited for Empress to get herself ready. "Ready!" he called.

"Begin!" Empress Z shouted. The walls rolled away and Wilson was shocked to see his choices.

"Hotshot, Wedge and Ultra Magnus?"

"That's right. All you have to do is guess whose identity I stole," Empress Z said.

Wilson thought it over. He ruled out Wedge because of his stats. Now he had to choose between Hotshot and Ultra Magnus. Wilson chose Ultra Magnus because his rank fitted Empress Z's personality. He aimed the shotgun at Ultra Magnus and shot him. The bullet struck Ultra Magnus and he disappeared. Empress Z wasn't there. Hotshot fizzled away and she wasn't there. Wedge fizzled out and Empress Z was there. "You missed and I have to take away a point," Empress said.

"But I don't have a point," Wilson complained.

"Well say goodbye to a part of the one you shot," Empress Z.

Wilson was confused. He turned around and saw Ultra Magnus' left arm disappearing. "What did you do?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing. I'm just playing the game," Empress replied.

"What kind of game is this?"

"A game when you decide who lives and who dies. For each misses, you'll lose a part of the Autobots. If you manage to get six points without using them, you can save only two of them and choosing yourself counts. Everyone else will be considered dead," Empress Z replied.

"This is not regular game. This is a Shadow game. You tricked me."

"No. I trapped you in here. If you did refuse to play, you lose automatically. You and your friends will stay here for all eternity."

"Impossible. The Shadow Realm doesn't exist. Everyone knows that," Wilson stated.

"Nothing is impossible when you posses the power of life and death. As of now, you are real just like me and your friends."

Wilson inspected himself to prove Empress Z wrong. He took a paper clip and straightened out. Then he proceeds to cut himself with it. He felt the pain and he was bleeding. "This is the Shadow game," he said.

"Exactly," Empress Z said. A wall zoomed passed her as she chose another disguise. The wall disappeared and this time, Prowl, Throttle and Hightower were chosen. "I design this game to ensure that you'll lose. You have 26 autobots and 156 points to lose. This is design to drive you insane to forfeit instead of torturing you by making you see your friends fade away piece-by-piece. Just give it up, you lost," she laughed.

"_She's right. I have one of three chances to get one point. I have a 66% chance for me to fail. She created the perfect game. I've lost,"_ he thought to himself.

The game continued on. Round after round Wilson kept losing point and as a result, more of the autobots disappeared. Everyone but T-Ai had lost a leg. Ultra Magnus lost one of his arms. Wilson was getting desperate for a break. He wanted to beat Empress Z but he couldn't risk his friend's lives. Next round came about. T-Ai, Arcee and Optimus were chosen. Once again Empress Z was hiding among the victims. Wilson was about to pick T-Ai but he felt that it was too easy. He looked at Arcee and not decided to pick her. The only one left was Optimus. _"This group represents the threats Empress Z can impose on the Autobots. She used T-Ai and controlled Arcee. Now she wants to take Optimus for a test drive,"_ he thought to himself. "I made my decision," he announced. "I pick Arcee." He aimed the shotgun at Arcee and hugged the trigger. He stared at Arcee intensely. He continued to stare but then he saw T-Ai twitch. "Got ya," Wilson said and shot T-Ai. Optimus and Arcee disappeared. T-Ai disappeared and Empress Z was in her place.

"You finally got one," Empress Z praised.

"Yep and you got no points," Wilson smiled. He looked behind Empress Z and saw no one. "Where's your victim?"

"Oh, _she's_ here," Empress Z replied.

"She?"

Alexis appeared chained on the wall. She was unconscious. "Since I lost a point which I don't have, I'll lose part of her," Empress Z said. Alexis' lower legs faded away.

"That fiend," Wilson whispered.

"What's with that look?" Empress Z asked. She looked at Alexis and got the hint. "Oh I see. You're attached to my pathetic weak side. This game just keeps getting better."

"_Shit, I'm screwed,"_ Wilson thought to himself. _"If I lose Alexis, that suit will have no limits and that would bad for us. Plus it's her turn to shoot and that made things worse. If understand the game correctly, I can only use the ones who are here. Not good." _Then he had an idea. _"We can only use those who are here, loophole."_

"Make your move so I can get rid of you for good," Empress Z rushed.

"I'll make my move," Wilson said. The wall appeared and covered him up. The wall disappeared and Empress Z was horrified. "You son of a bitch," Empress Z growled. Wilson's choices were himself, Empress Z and Alexis. To make things harder, Empress Z and Alexis share the same body so their identity can pose a problem for Empress Z.

"Make your move," Wilson said.

Empress Z was confused and frustrated big time. She took a guess and shot Alexis or she think she did. Her target disappeared and she waited for a reaction. "Ha, I shot the brat," Empress Z smiled. She turned around and no nothing happening to Alexis' body.

"Now I see when they say that the cost of gas is an arm and a leg," Wilson laughed. Empress Z looked down and saw her left leg disappearing.

"Laugh now because you won't be soon enough," Empress threatened.

The wall flew by once more and the choices were Grimlock, Optimus, and Mirage. Empress Z didn't hesitate and chose Mirage. She shot Mirage and she gained a point. Wilson was baffled that she found him so easily. Now it was Wilson's turn. The wall flew by and the choices were Alexis, himself and Sideburn. Wilson was leaning towards using his point to lower the odds but doing will lower his chance of rescuing his friends and losing Alexis. Wilson saw Sideburn's hand twitch and he shot Sideburn. He gained a point and Empress Z stood there with a grin. Now it was Empress Z's turn. The wall flew pass and the choices available were: Optimus, T-Ai and himself. Wilson was waiting for Empress to make her move. Empress Z continued to do nothing. She proceeded to use her point to remove herself from the lineup and did nothing. She was waiting for something but Wilson wanted to know what. A buzzer was heard and the lineup exploded. Empress Z's grin grew bigger. "Whoops, I lost this round," Empress Z smiled.

"What are you planning?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing much," Empress Z replied.

Wilson turned around and saw T-Ai and Optimus slowly fading away. He watched as Optimus and T-Ai disappeared from the wall. "What did you do?" Wilson demanded.

"Just making you decision at lot easier," Empress Z replied. _"This will drive him over the edge."_

Area: Hallway

Optimus and T-Ai were thrown out from the Holodeck and onto the ground. T-Ai moaned as she came to. She saw that she was alone in the hallway. After a quick look, she saw Optimus on the ground out cold. T-Ai looked where she was thrown from and saw dark thundering clouds in the Holodeck. "Optimus wake up," she said. "Get up Optimus."

Optimus came online and sat up. He saw that he was alone with T-Ai in the hallway. "What happened?" he asked.

"That," T-Ai replied as she pointed at the dark clouds.

"Were we just in there?" Optimus asked.

"I believe so," T-Ai replied. "I believe we were a part of a game. I remembered seeing Empress and Wilson were playing. From what I understand, they were playing to see who lives and who dies. Then Empress stated that Wilson can only save two people of his choice and everyone else is dead."

"Weren't we just kicked out of the game?"

"Yeah."

"It's another trick," Optimus said. "If Wilson had continued, he will pick two people who he believes will live but instead…"

"…they will die. If we are eliminated, we live. She's toying with his mind," T-Ai finished. "What makes it worse is that Empress wasn't the one who kidnapped us."

"You're right," Optimus agreed. "How is it possible that everyone was attacked by one person and yet Empress shows up unless…"

"We have to stop this before Wilson hurts himself," T-Ai suggested.

"Don't you mean hurt someone else?" Optimus corrected.

"No. If he continues he'll finds out that Empress is fake, and it was someone else and when that happens I don't want to know what he'll do," T-Ai said.

Optimus and T-Ai got up and walked through the dark clouds.

Area: Shadow Realm

To his dismay, Wilson thought that Optimus and T-Ai were dead. "Return them this instant," Wilson demanded.

"No, now continue playing," Empress Z said.

"I won't continue," Wilson refused.

"Then I'll take that as surrender and kill everyone here."

"Fine," Wilson growled. The wall ran and stopped in front of Wilson. He was peeved that Empress Z was having her way. He didn't want to lose any more of his friends but he wanted to save them. The wall moved away and the next line up was Railspike, Heavyload, and X-Brawn. Wilson was using X-Brawn to hide himself. Empress Z made her decision and picked Heavyload. Heavyload's left arm started disappearing. "Next," Empress Z said.

Optimus and T-Ai entered the realm and started looking for the playing field. It wasn't long before they crossed the clouds and saw the Shadow game in progress. Optimus spotted his team and told T-Ai to help him untie the others. T-Ai had a feeling that he would've chosen her to live but that means that she'll die. But she knew that Wilson doesn't know what Empress Z is really planning.

Wilson was having a hard time choosing his line up. Everyone was slowly disappearing. He turned around to see who he can use and noticed that Team Bullet Train was gone. _"That's impossible, I haven't used them that much,"_ he thought to himself. He searched the wall and saw Optimus unchaining his team. _"Wait a minute. He was eliminated. He should be dead."_ Then she saw T-Ai running towards Arcee to untie her. _"If eliminating them means that they live then choosing them will kill 'em. It is a trap."_

"I'm waiting," Empress Z called.

The wall disappeared and Empress Z saw no lineup. Plus she saw over half of the autobots were gone. "What?"

"I've seen through your smokes and mirrors. Plus I bet that she is not your weaker half," Wilson said.

"She is," Empress Z confirmed.

Wilson took out a dagger and threw it at Alexis. The dagger punctured Alexis and she turned into a cloud of smoke. The jig was up. Empress Z's plan had failed or to the Autobots it has. "Fine you figured me out but I'm still going to do one thing and that to get rid of you," Empress Z said.

"Bring it," Wilson egged. Nanobytes slowly oozed out from his bracelet and begin covering his body. Empress Z saw that Wilson getting himself ready for battle. So she deployed her suit and charge straight for him.

T-Ai and Optimus wasn't finished releasing everyone. They still have the Spychangers and Defense Corp to release. T-Ai turned around and saw that the fight was about to start. _"I have to hurry. If I don't it will be my fault,"_ T-Ai thought to herself.

Wilson stepped the side and Empress Z zoomed pass him. Wilson grabbed her shoulder and drove her to the ground. Then he grabbed Empress Z's ankle and started dragging her around. He snapped his finger and a wall appeared in front of him. He held to Empress Z's ankle tight and slammed her against the wall. The second wall appeared behind Wilson. He repeatedly slammed Empress Z against the walls. Then he threw her over his head and deployed his wrist mounted canons. He fired three shots and Empress Z was taken down. Empress Z recovered from the assault and stood up. She held her hands out as they glowed. She released multiple energy balls at Wilson. He took a defensive position as he was pummel from the attack.

Optimus and T-Ai both untied the Spychangers and they moving as fast as they could to untie the Defense Corp. T-Ai's anxiety level was climbing as she was faced with the fear of telling Wilson the truth.

Wilson couldn't do anything. He was waiting for an opening to counter-strike and his moment arrived. Wilson saw that he had a second before the next wave. He was about to deploy his sword when he saw Empress Z flying towards him. With a sword out, Empress Z circled Wilson and struck multiple times. She charged up her sword and delivered a powerful strike to Wilson making him kneel. Empress Z towered over Wilson and she was ready to behead her opponent. "It was nice knowing you," Empress Z said. "Too bad our second date was just getting fun."

Optimus left T-Ai alone while he took Throttle outside. T-Ai was untying Cop-Tur. She turned around and saw Empress Z ready to make her final move. T-Ai knew she shouldn't at the moment but she did. She called for one of her bazooka and blasted Empress Z. Empress Z was peeved that T-Ai interfered. Wilson saw the opportunity and pushed Empress Z back. Then he followed up with a fury of punches. Wilson ended his assault with a power punch. Empress Z slid on her toes a few feet. Empress Z regained her balance and faced Wilson. Empress Z saw the Wilson had a sinister look on his face. "Go ahead and do it. Do it if you're man enough," she egged.

"Since you ask for it," Wilson smiled. He deployed his hip mounted canons. He rested his arms on the canon as his wrist-mounted canons were deployed. From his back, two canons deployed and mounted on his shoulders. All of his glowed and whined as they charged up. T-Ai was just finishing untying Rest-Q. She turned around to check the progress and saw that Wilson was ready to deliver the final blow. "Don't do it!" she shouted.

Wilson heard T-Ai's voice and turned his attention to her. "Stop! She is not who you think she is. That's not Empress, she's…" T-Ai mouthed the rest of the sentence. Wilson's ears turned off as if he wasn't meant to hear what T-Ai has to say. He turned to face Empress Z. He wanted to call off the attack but it was too late. All of his canons fired and the blast was heading straight for Empress Z. Wilson's hearing returned. At that moment he heard what T-Ai had said. "…she's your little sister!" T-Ai shouted.

The blast pierced the armor and riddled her with wounds. The Empress disguise faded away as Wilson saw his little sister. She fell to her knees. She gave her older brother a smile before collapsing. The Shadow Realm started fading away as the game was over. Wilson's armor liquefied and started dripping on the floor. T-Ai ran over to his little sister and held her dying body. "Hang on. Everything is going to be alright," T-Ai promised. "I'll clean you up and patch up all your wounds."

"Forget about it. I'm finished. My purpose is done," Shirley said in a weak voice.

"Please hang on," T-Ai begged as she started crying.

Wilson was still stunned that he did what he will never ever do to his own blood. "I…I…I…I'm sorry," he whispered and vanished leaving his armor behind.

"Come close," Shirley requested. She whispered into T-Ai's ear a message to deliver. "Relay that information to my brother when he's ready," Shirley said.

"I will," T-Ai cried.

Shirley smiled at T-Ai one more time. Shirley's arm went limp and landed on the ground. The smile on her face slowly disappeared as her time was up. The Autobots waited as the dark clouds started disappearing. The dark clouds disappeared and the Autobots saw T-Ai standing at the doorway carrying Shirley. Optimus and Ultra Magnus bowed their heads in respect. "Who's that?" Sideburn asked.

"What was Empress but it was actually Wilson's little sister. He had no idea," T-Ai replied.

"Where is he?" X-Brawn asked.

"Don't know," T-Ai replied. "He hidden himself. I guess he's traumatized at the sight."

Area: _Hyperion_'s hull

Wilson was sitting on top of _Hyperion_ staring at the stars. He wanted to avoid what was going on inside but the guilt kept bringing the event back into his head. A projection of Alexis appeared behind Wilson. "I'm so sorry for what had happened," Alexis apologized. She walked closer to hug.

"Stay back," Wilson said.

"But…"

"But nothing. Go back to your body," Wilson said.

"I didn't want this to happen, believe me," Alexis said.

"Save your sympathy for your next victim," Wilson said coldly.

"But…"

"I said LEAVE!" Alexis' feelings were hurt. She felt sorry for Wilson along with the anger from his tone.

"Fine. I guess the thing you care about is yourself. You forget about our relationship," Alexis said and disappeared. Wilson was left alone.

Area: Sick bay

T-Ai has made a customized pod to rest Shirley in. "So I guess we bury her," Optimus said.

"No," T-Ai said. "Our custom is a lot different from Earth's. If we continued our way, it will make Wilson furious and leave us for good. I say we should let him decide."

"I hope so because I heard human rotting flesh tops the 'rank' scale," Magnus said.

Everyone left Sick bay and reported back to duty. T-Ai closed up the pod and placed in the cryogenic freezer. She started walking out from the room. She reached the door and looked back. She remembered what Shirley had told her. _"Take my armor. I hope it can help you defeat Empress."_

"Not now," T-Ai said to herself. "Not now."

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Rooftop

Empress Z was sitting in a Lotus position with her eyes closed. Starscream was nearby acting as bodyguard. Empress Z woke up from her mediation and stood up. Starscream saw Empress Z was up. "How was your mission?" Starscream asked.

"Complete failure," Empress Z replied.

"Don't worry. I'll do better next time," Starscream said.

"Relax. You know me long enough to know that I always have a plan B," Empress Z said. "Sure, I lost one of my agents but that loss gives my other agents the motivation to end the Autobots' life for good." Empress Z threw a small pod to Starscream. "You earned it," Empress Z praised. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," Starscream promised. Then Blackhawk appeared.

"What is it you have to report?" Empress Z asked.

"There were no traces of Deathstrike on the planet but there were remains of a bodyguard," Blackhawk reported.

"I see."

Then Lugnut appeared. "I have some bad news. There just been a large scale homicide," he reported. "About 100 officers are dead and only one survivor."

"Where is the survivor?" Empress Z asked.

"Right here," Sunstreaker said. She walked out from behind Lugnut and presented herself.

"So you're alive," Empress Z said.

"I only had a spark arrest and that's it," Sunstreaker said. "I woke up and I found everyone dead."

"What did their memories say?" Empress Z asked.

"That's the thing. Either they couldn't see it or someone messed with their memories," Lugnut replied.

"One, dispose of the bodies. I don't want any rumors to spread. Two, find Deathstrike…"

"What about the Autobots?" Starscream asked.

"I'll handle them," Empress Z said.

"_Sorry to disturb you but I am getting reports across the galaxy that planets are being attacked. No one can identify who did it but we are constantly searching," _a solider reported over the radio.

"Keep at it. Let me know when you get a good solid lead."

Planet: D-45

This planet was large. It was red with mountainous regions. The tallest peak makes Olympus Mons on Mars look like a dwarf. Scourge and the Commandos were hiking in the small mountain region. "My feet hurt," Movor complained.

"Stop complaining Movor or you going to make the boss mad at you," Mega-Octane warned.

"But we been walking for soooooo long," Movor complained.

"You half-wit excuse of a Cybertronian robot. Why don't you transform into your vehicle mode and fly?" Scourge snapped.

"If I do that, I'll move a lot faster than you. Just face it, you're too slow for me," Movor replied.

"I'll show you who's slow," Scourge said.

"Now, now, we on a mission remember," Mega-Octane said as he attempted to break it up.

Scourge let out a scoff and continued walking. "Geez I can't help it if he's the slowest one there is," Movor continued. The rest of this team signaled him to stop talking. "In fact, I think he's the reason why we lost in the first place."

A hard punch echoed across the valley. Scourge continued walking leaving everyone else behind. Smoke was bellowing from Movor's head. "I warned ya but did you listen? No," Ro-Tor said.

"Shut up," Movor said.

After Movor recovered, the group resumed their search. They climbed another mountain to the top. When they reached the top, they spotted the Aerial bots and the Constructicons tending to their wounds. "There they are," Scourge said.

"Why are we looking for them?" Armorhide asked.

"To form an alliance," Scourge replied.

"Against Empress? Oh no. You don't want to see her angry," Movor backed down. "It's bad."

"Are you afraid of an android?" Ro-Tor teased.

"She's scary man. She's a lot scarier than Unicron," Movor replied.

"What a baby," Rollbar said.

"Quiet," Mega-Octane hushed.

"Let's go," Scourge said.

Scourge led his team down the mountain towards the combiners. Scourge approached the combiner and Silverbolt noticed him. "Oh great. Let me guess, Empress sent you," he said.

"No one sent me," Scourge said.

"Then why are you here?" Mixmaster asked.

"To form an alliance," Scourge replied.

"With this sorry bunches of loser? Hell no," Fireflight said.

"With those Autobots rejects? Not on my spark," Scrapper said.

"Listen, we all want one thing and one thing only: Destroy the Autobots. Now imagine the 17 of us taking down our enemy for good," Scourge continued.

"Even so, they outnumber us by nine," Hook added.

"Plus, they have that beast with them," Air Raid said.

"Beast?" Everyone asked.

"You'll find out," Slingshot replied.

"Trust me. With our strength and my leadership, we will take down the autobots. Once we do, we'll take our catch to Empress…," Scourge said.

"…from there, she'll place us above Starscream and make Scourge next in line to rule the universe," Mega-Octane finished.

"Well if we are going to get more power and recognition, I guess we can go along with your plan," Scrapper said.

"If you give us the opportunity to destroy Optimus, you got yourself a deal," Silverbolt offered.

"Take Ultra Magnus while you at it, I don't care," Scourge accepted.

"What's your first order of business boss?" Silverbolt asked.

"Track down the Autobots of course," Scourge laughed.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' room

Empress Z was walking down the hallway towards her room. "Damn this body," she complained. "Though I'm a machine but it acts like an organic. What type of machine does this?"

She walked in front of the door and it slid open. She saw Alexis sitting on the bed, waiting for her. "I'm sorry me being an android is such a downer to you," she teased.

"Shut up," Empress Z said.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, give me back my body," Alexis demanded.

"No," Empress Z refused.

"Then stop doing this."

"Me? I'm just finishing what you started. You ordered Starscream to get those human and I inflicted the pain you wanted them to feel. Admit it. You have deep dark desire you wanted to act but you were too much of a coward to do it. I am the drive you lack. You made me and I'm here to stay." Empress Z said. "Now if you excuse I have to suffer through one of your sleep cycles."

Empress Z lay down on the bed and went to sleep. Alexis sat there reflecting on what Empress Z just told her. _"Maybe she is right. It's my fault this is happening,"_ she whispered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9: Alliance

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 9

Alliance

"_They say that those who messes with the dead will die an untimely death"_

Time: 3 days later

For the past 3 days, there been attacks on several different planets at the same time. Those who see the attackers are dead. Those who survived are lucky to escape at all. No one knows why these attacks are happening but it is.

Planet: VA 15 (Vespa)

City: Major City  
Area: Downtown

In the city Major City lies where crime is an everyday thing. Each day, there are robbers, killers, rapist, molesters, offenders who terrorize the city. Those problems are left with the police. In this city, there are things that even a psychopath wouldn't, no wait, might dare to go against was space aliens. These space aliens were like the ones we see on television on Earth, i.e. Power Rangers, but much uglier. These alien wanted to destroy the planet rather than take over it. But there's been a special team of warriors known as Super Sentai warrior who power up and fight the evil. The locals trust them with their lives to protect, not today. The city was under attack but it wasn't the space aliens. They were under attack by an android.

Military forces fired another wave of missiles at the android. The missiles hit their target and left a cloud of smokes. The military cheered as they hit their target. An officer was watching the battle unfold and noticed something strange with the cloud. "It's not over yet!" he shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to the clouds and saw an energy beam shooting out of it. The beam destroyed the tanks. The explosion destroyed any nearby tanks at the moment. The android started emerging from the smoke. It was a young man. In fact he looked too familiar to everyone on the planet. "Zed?" one the soldiers said.

Zed stopped walking and slowly pulled out a gun from his back. He aimed at the military as if he was going to shoot. "Zed, stop this. Remember, it's us," the soldier said.

"Don't waste your breath. No one is home," an officer said. And she was right. Zed's eyes were blank like if he was unconscious or dead. Zed squeezed the trigger and shot and killed everyone. The empty clip was detached from the gun and fallen to the ground. Zed grabbed another clip from his pocket and reloaded the gun. He continued walking to finish his orders.

Area: Warehouse district

The Super Sentai warriors were busy dealing with another threat. Five brightly colored warriors, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink, were fighting against Deathstrike. "Just give it up organics. Your size can't harm me," Deathstrike taunted.

"Our size may not scare you but our power can," the Red warrior said. "D-Bazooka!" A robotic dog rushed to the scene. The Pink warrior tossed a bone in the air. The dog caught it and transform into a canon. The warriors grab hold of the canon and aimed. The blaster was charged and ready. The Red warrior squeeze the trigger and the blaster fired. The blast impacted Deathstrike leaving a cloud of dust. The Sentai warriors were proud that their job was done. When the smoke cleared, Deathstrike was still standing with no scratches on him. "What!" the Blue warrior exclaimed. "Not an even a scratch on him."

"Is this the power that supposes to take me down?" Deathstrike asked. "Pathetic." Deathstrike took out his gun and fired one shot at the warriors. The warrior jumped out of the way to avoid the shot but the shockwave from the shot sent them flying. The warrior got back on their feet. They were running out of options.

"He's too strong for us to handle," the Pink warrior said.

"It's time to bring out the heavy artillery," the Red warrior said. "Dekaran..."

"Wait. I think we should go all the way," the Blue warrior suggested. "Who know how much power this guy can possess."

"Alright but contact the others. We'll need their help."

Deathstrike ignored his enemy and went about trashing the city. Deathstrike saw a skyscraper and looked up. "A building so tall and large but yet ours make this one look like a house," Deathstrike said. He took out a charge and activated it. He threw inside the building and went about his business. Inside, the charge found its way to an elevator shaft and fallen deep within the building's foundation. The charge went off weakening the foundation. The weight of the building made the weak foundation collapse. The skyscraper was beginning to tilt. Its projected landing spot was near a major evacuation route. The skyscraper begins to fall. Deathstrike was waiting for the building to crash and silence in the air. After a minute, Deathstrike didn't hear the building crash. He turned around and saw that the building was being held. He couldn't see who was holding but he didn't like not one bit. He fired a missile and the missile struck the building in the middle. The building crumble and a cloud of dust settled. Deathstrike was about to start walking again when he heard an engine rumbling. He turned back and saw a mobile base emerging from the dust cloud. The base was large. 144ft high and 278ft long, Deathstrike looked like a stick next to the base. The base rolled away with the innocent people onboard. Then a giant robot about 206ft tall landed in front of Deathstrike. "Who the hell are you?" Deathstrike asked.

"This here is Super Dekaranger Robo. This is something you can't touch," the Red warrior announced.

"I see. Your buildings are puny but your Cybertronian friends are big," Deathstrike said. He was under the impression that the machine in front of him is Cybertronian. "I'll say, he is big as the two headmasters who used to live on Cybertron. Pity your friend is mine."

Wire flew out from his arm and attached to the zord. Purple electricity was flowing through the wire as Deathstrike attempt to convert the machine. _"I don't get it. Where is your spark?" _Deathstrike thought to himself.

Area: Super Dekaranger Robo's cockpit

"Report," the Red Warrior requested.

"We lost complete control of the system," the Blue warrior reported. "Nothing is responding."

"He's trying to take control," the Yellow warrior added.

Area: Outside

"Weird. I can't find a spark so that means only one thing. This piece of metal is not Cybertronian," Deathstrike concluded. "Oh well, I good things must go." He sent a jolt of electricity and overloaded the megazord's circuit. He retracted his wires and waited. The Sentai warriors regained control and try to add some pressure to Deathstrike. Deathstrike moved out of the way the megazord try to step on him. Super Dekaranger Robo continued after Deathstrike and Deathstrike continues to move back. He kept moving until he was stopped by a metal wall. He looked up and saw another megazord. "So you got a friend," he smiled. "What's your name?"

"DekaWing Robo," the Silver warrior replied. DekaWing Robo aimed a hand gun at Deathstrike. Deathstrike and left before DekaWing Robo fired his laser.

"Come back and fight like a true villain," the Black demanded.

"If you insist," Deathstrike said as he shrugged his shoulders. He called on his inner strength and grew. He grew until he was 170 ft tall. The Sentai warriors were shocked about Deathstrike's ability. "Now let's play," Deathstrike said.

Deathstrike took out two handguns and fired it at the zords. Equipped with energon, the bullets impaled the megazords. Super Dekaranger robo recovered from the assault. The warriors decided to end the fight. With the jets activated, the megazord glided across the ground towards Deathstrike. Deathstrike held his ground as his opponent came closer. Super Dekaranger robo delivered four powerful punches sending Deathstrike flying. "Game over!" the warriors shouted.

Deathstrike crashed through a building. He got up from the rubble and laughed. "What?" the warriors said.

"He's still standing," the Pink warrior said.

DekaWing took two handguns and started firing. The attack left a cloud of smoke in front Deathstrike. DekaWing took flight and went through the cloud. The megazord pick up Deathstrike and took him to space. Deathstrike was left drifting in space as DekaWing transform into its weapons mode. Deathstrike regained control and saw a large blaster pointed at him. "Ooo, a big scary gun," he joked. "Who's pulling the trigger?"

"I am," the Silver warrior and pushed the button. The trigger was pulled and the blaster fired. The blast hit Deathstrike and exploded. DekaWing reverted to its robot mode and posed valiantly as the task was done. Two red lights pierced through the smoke. The smoke towered upward as an object was shot up. DekaWing turned around and saw two missiles heading its way. The missile struck the megazord and it plummet towards the ground. The Sentai warrior saw their megazord falling from space. "Separate," the Red warrior ordered.

"I can't. The controls are not responding," the Silver warrior reported. He fiddled with the controls some more and then he managed to separate the megazord. Deathstrike dropped in from space and landed on the ground. Wires came out from his arms and attached to the Super Dekaranger Robo. Deathstrike started stealing information from the main computer. The drain caused the Super Dekaranger to separate. Dekaranger robo was fine but the DekaBike robo was still being drained. Deathstrike found no more information to steal and retracted the wires. He was about to make his move when his brother interrupted him via radio. _"Sorry to kill your fun but it's time to go,"_ he said.

"Love to stay and play but I have better things to do," Deathstrike announced. "But before I go, I'll like to test the new info I've collected." Deathstrike's hands retracted and energon blades took its place. He leaned forward and activated his jet. Gliding across the ground, Deathstrike delivered multiple strikes before leaving the battered zords alone.

Area: Downtown

The downtown area was leveled. Injured soldiers limped their way to their humvees. Civilians took cover in the rumble as Zed continued his path of destruction. "Leave our planet you monster!" a young woman shouted. Her voice caught Zed's attention and stared at her with his soulless eyes. The woman froze in fear. She wanted to run but she couldn't. A cloud of dust rolled by and Zed disappeared. The woman looked around for Zed and she couldn't see him. She sigh a breath of relief but she stiffened up when she felt someone placed their arm on her shoulder. She turned her head and she saw Zed behind her. She couldn't move nor breathe since she was terrified. Zed took out a knife and held it close to her neck. The woman left out a whimper as the coldness of the blade touched her neck.

A jet rushed into the area and hover over where Zed is. "Zed, it's time to go," Deathstrike called.

Zed looked up and saw Deathstrike. Zed put the blade away. The woman breathed in a breath of air. "Too bad my ride is here. Our time together would've started off with a bang," Zed said. Just like his eyes, his voice contained no feelings or hint of life. Zed took flight and boarded Deathstrike. Deathstrike rotated 90 degrees towards the sky. He activated his afterburners and took off.

The woman fell to the ground and started breathing rapidly. She broke out in sweat as her ordeal was over. Then she noticed that her hand was on something cold and hard. She looked and noticed a metal dome on the ground with a LED light in the middle. Then she heard the dome whining. She looked closely at the dome. She heard the whining getting louder and louder then it stopped. The LED glowed bright red. "Aw shit!" she said.

Location: Space

Deathstrike left the planet and entered space. He met up with his brother Quickstrike in space. Quickstrike took out a remote and pressed a button. He threw the button towards the planet and transform into his jet mode. Together, the brothers flew away. 5 seconds has passed and the charges on Vespa went off. Pretty soon, the planet Vespa was destroyed.

"Hey bro, you think we got her attention?" Quickstrike asked.

"We should," Deathstrike replied. "Vespa is one of our main military base in this region. Plus Empress formed an alliance with the space cops on that planet. We got her attention. Let's go to our rendezvous point."

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress Z's office

Twister was rushing to Empress Z's office to deliver urgent news. He rushed inside Empress Z's office and saw no one. He called out for Empress but no one responded. Then he remembered that if she wasn't in her office, she must be in her room. He took off running again towards Empress Z's room. It wasn't long before he reached her room. He reached the door and remembered that no Cybertronian can fit inside her room so he rang the doorbell. The door slid open as Empress Z stepped out. Her hair was a mess. She looked like she had touched a Van de Graaff generator. A comb was seen in her hair. She was mighty peeved. "What is it?" she snapped.

"According to sources, Planet Vespa was destroyed," Twister reported.

"And?" Empress Z said.

"I thought you'll like to know," Twister replied.

"Thank you for giving me such useless information and now begone."

Twister was confused about Empress Z's attitude. Up to this day, no one know about the takeover expect for Blackhawk, Lugnut and maybe Starscream if he took the hint.

Empress Z went back inside and the door closed shut. She went back to her mirror and sat down. "Damn this body," she said. "First it was the sleep stage and now I have to deal with this monstrosity."

"The monstrosity is known as hair," Alexis corrected. Empress Z turned around and saw Alexis sitting on the bed. "You better do something about this," she suggested.

"I know. Where's the clipper?"

"I mean about Planet Vespa," Alexis said.

"What's so special about that planet?" Empress Z asked.

"It's one of many military base we possess plus the headquarters to SPD," Alexis replied.

"And?"

"I have a feeling that Deathstrike is behind this. If you don't act now, he will find my stash of super energon. When he does, you will be powerless to stop him."

Empress Z thought about it for a moment. "What should we do?" Empress Z asked.

"We? It's all you baby. You better send a team to investigate and possibly find a lead towards his hideout," Alexis replied.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Bridge

3 days passed since the last attack from Empress Z. All the autobots are okay but one life was taken, by accident. Ever since that moment, Wilson was nowhere to be found, not even T-Ai can find him. Everyone was worried about him. Without him, they can't get to Cybertron. They reached the trade planet Wilson says that he knows someone who has the map of the universe. "We're here," Sideburn reported sadly. "Should I stay in orbit or land?"

"Only Wilson knows and we can't find him," Optimus replied.

"I have an idea where he might be," T-Ai said.

"Where?" Optimus asked.

"I'll tell you but its better if I go alone," T-Ai said.

Optimus nodded and T-Ai left.

Area: Sick Bay

Wilson was standing in front of the cryogenic freezer. He wanted to see his sister one last time but he couldn't gather the courage to do so. He was standing there for a good amount of time. "You have to pull it to see her," T-Ai joked.

"I know," Wilson said.

"Where were you?" T-Ai asked.

"Hiding from the truth," Wilson replied.

"Everyone knows how you feel. We lost someone close to us before," T-Ai sympathized.

"I know but do they experience the feeling I felt when I found out that I murder my own blood?"

"I guess not," T-Ai said. "Are going to leave her there?"

"No," Wilson replied. "I'm going to cremate her and scatter her ashes in space."

"Why not burying her on Earth?" T-Ai suggested.

"Can't," Wilson replied. "Earth is gone."

"What? Earth is destroyed?" T-Ai asked. "Is she the only survivor?"

"No. Starscream captured one more," Wilson replied.

Wilson opened the drawer and saw his sister one last time. He removed her bracelet and necklace and placed it in his pocket. Then he closed the drawer.

"Anyways I was going to let you know that we're here and Optimus was wondering if we can land," T-Ai said. Wilson said nothing.

"Look, I know right now you feel empty and you're probably beating yourself up because of that. You're the only one who can help us. Optimus is the leader of the Autobots but he can't lead us to Cybertron. If you leave, this ship will fall apart. You're the captain of this ship. If you stop now, you'll be letting your sister down. A death is a death. The only way you can honor someone is to continue what you started," T-Ai said.

Wilson thought about what T-Ai had said and he agreed. "Tell Optimus that he can land," Wilson said. "Give him this coordinate and land it there. No questions asked." Wilson handed T-Ai a piece of paper with the coordinate. T-Ai looked at the coordinate and left. She smiled knowing that Wilson is alright but not back to his old self again, yet.

Planet: TG 45 (Traveler's planet)

TG 45 or Traveler's Planet got its name because it functions as a trading post/rest stop. Explorers always stop on this planet for food, supplies, games and personal 'gains'. It was pretty much split up into two halves. One half is organic territory and the other half is Cybertronian territory. As an agreement, each side must stay on their tuff and not to cross over for any reason expect for authorize business visit. Any violators will be destroyed on the spot. Between the halves was a 50 mile desert stretch. No one monitors that area so any drifter can live in that area, but not for very long before suffering dehydrating, hunger, illness and death.

This area was an ideal spot for the autobots to land without sparking problems. Hyperion landed smoothly on the ground below. From there two teams were formed: The Supply team and the Map team. The Map team consists of Wilson, T-Ai and Ultra Magnus. The Supply Team was still under construction. T-Ai and Wilson board Ultra Magnus and they left. Optimus and the others were thinking of a way to go into town; get the supply and fuel; and return in one piece. The other problem they had was how they are going to hold all the supply they wanted and do it all in one trip.

Area: Desert

Wilson was driving Ultra Magnus to the organic side of the planet. Inside the cabin was quiet. T-Ai saw that Wilson was still moping. She wanted him to forget the past and move on. So she tried small talk. "Wow, look at the view," T-Ai said.

Wilson said nothing. "Man, if I knew it was going to be this hot, I should've wear less clothing," T-Ai continued. She knew that she couldn't fool him that way. Beside she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts with a sun hat and sandals. Wilson said nothing.

"Look, a ship is landing!" T-Ai said. Wilson diverted his eyes to look around. When he saw nothing, he diverted his eyes towards the road or the dirt in front of him. Ultra Magnus got tired of T-Ai's attempt to make small talk and decided to say something. "Please stop, you're giving me a headache. If you going to make small talk then tell him the truth," he said.

"What truth?" T-Ai asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You…like…him," Magnus said.

"What!" T-Ai exclaimed.

"Now you're deaf too," Magnus insulted.

"You think I like him?" T-Ai asked.

"It's very obviously to everyone else," Magnus replied.

"Ew, no," T-Ai said. "I only love Koji and Koji only."

"Really?" Wilson spoke.

"Yeah," T-Ai agreed. "Beside if I did like you, I would've confessed my feeling for you and you'll fall heads over heels in love with me."

"Yeah right," Wilson gagged.

"What's that suppose to mean?" T-Ai asked. She had 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

"There is no way I'll go out with a girl who is rude, violent, and she's a know-it-all plus super emotional," Wilson replied.

T-Ai was shocked by the response. "Really?" T-Ai asked.

"I'll take Empress over you any day," Wilson replied. He had said it with a smile. T-Ai saw the grin on his face and couldn't help but smile back.

"I see your insults haven't changed a bit," T-Ai laughed.

"Insults? I was telling the truth," Wilson joked. T-Ai was red with anger and punched Wilson in the shoulder.

"Is that all you got? You hit like a girl," Wilson laughed.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a woman and I'll show you how a woman can hit," T-Ai said. She cocked back and punched Wilson as hard as she could. There was a loud bang on contact. Wilson had deployed part of his armor for defense. The force of her punch vibrated from the armor to T-Ai's arm. T-Ai clenched her teeth as she bore the pain. But the pain was too much and she let out a small cry as her hand went numb. Wilson and Ultra Magnus rolled in laughter. T-Ai kicked Ultra Magnus' dashboard in frustration. "Hey, watch the dash," Magnus scolded.

"No," T-Ai refused.

After traveling 25 miles, they entered the trading grounds. They continued going through the ground until they reached a secluded area. The hut they were going to were behind all the other huts. The area was secluded for Ultra Magnus to switch into robot mode. The hut was large as if it was built by a 30 feet life form. All three of them went inside the hut. Inside the hut was similar to a pawn shop. Old knick-knacks and priceless item were hung all over the wall. "Hello. Swindle, are you in here?" Wilson called.

"Whoa, you're agent is Swindle?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Wilson asked.

"He's the best con artist of all of Cybertron. Plus he's a Decepticon," T-Ai replied.

"I know," Wilson said. "That's why I trust him."

"You're unbelievable," Magnus commented.

Wilson went through the shop and behind the counter. He found a ball on a shelf and picked it up. "Got it," Wilson said. "Let's go."

T-Ai was heading towards the exit when she stopped. "We can't leave yet," T-Ai said.

"Why?" Wilson asked.

"We been spotted by the locals," T-Ai replied.

Ultra Magnus quickly reverted back to his vehicle mode and stayed quiet. Wilson walked to the door to see what T-Ai had seen. Standing outside the hut was a line of cloaked life forms. "Do the locals wear cloaks on hot sunny days?" T-Ai joked.

"These are not the locals," Wilson said.

"Then I guess…"

"No," Wilson interrupted. "Don't move and don't say anything. As long you don't bother them, they won't bother us."

The cloaked life forms drifted across the ground and towards the hut. The life forms split into two groups. One group examined T-Ai and Wilson carefully. The other group went inside the hut and searched everything inside, including Ultra Magnus. T-Ai was breathing heavily as the life forms examined her. One of them appeared directly in front of T-Ai. Since she was told not to move, she couldn't help but look inside the hood. All she saw was darkness. The life form got closer and closer. T-Ai felt the harsh cold breath of the life form. It made her skin tingle. Then for a short while T-Ai saw something horrific. A tiny yelp was heard. More of the life form surrounded T-Ai. T-Ai held her breath as she panicked. Then the life forms started moving away. Then they disappeared. Wilson walked up to T-Ai. She was frozen in fear. "Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

T-Ai shook her head.

"You saw it did you?"

T-Ai nodded her head.

"You can speak now. They left," Wilson said.

T-Ai let out a high-pitched scream. The scream left Ultra Magnus temporarily deaf. "My wish would've come true but I'm dead," Wilson commented.

T-Ai shot Wilson a disgusted look. "Your wish? You want to talk about your wish?" T-Ai fumed. "What the fuck was that! What the hell did I just see?"

"I'll explain once we get back to the ship," Wilson replied.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Talk now, worry later," T-Ai refused.

Ultra Magnus regained his hearing and rolled out of the hut. "I may not know what you just said but we better go before bad things happen again," Magnus suggested.

"Too late," a voice spoke.

Ultra Magnus switched into robot mode and searched for the source of the voice. "Swindle," he said.

"Ultra Magnus," Swindle smiled. "I guess the rumors are true. The autobots are alive. What are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"Taking scum like you to the scrap heap," Magnus replied.

"Easy boys," Wilson said.

"Well lookie here. It's my good friend Wilson. Ghost like appearance, a host, Empress did kill you," Swindle continued.

"Never mind the introduction, why did they return?" Wilson asked.

"You know the drill. Someone reanimated the dead," Swindle replied.

"Who?"

"Don't know," Swindle replied. "But I can tell you that one of the bodies…"

"Bodies? How many were reanimated?" Wilson asked.

"Two. One of them is Zed but I don't know who the other one is."

"Empress' brother?" T-Ai asked.

"Yea," Wilson replied. "We better get moving."

Area: Desert

The Autobots were contemplating how they were going to get their supplies without getting in any trouble. An hour after Magnus' team left to get the map, they returned. Wilson and T-Ai climbed out of Magnus as he transform into his robot mode. "Did you go and get the stuff?" Wilson asked.

"Yep," X-Brawn replied.

"But everyone is here," T-Ai added.

"I know. We sent someone else to do the job," X-Brawn continued.

"Who?" Magnus asked.

Just then they heard a vehicle pulling in. Air brakes hissed as the parking brakes were set. They saw a black Western Star 4964EX truck with teal paint apps, and darkish pink windows hauling a chrome tanker.

"Scourge!" Magnus exclaimed.

"You formed an alliance with Scourge!" T-Ai scolded.

Three more tanker trucks pulled. "And you made clones of him!" Wilson continued. "What were you thinking?"

"It's not what you think," Optimus said. "These are just drones. No sparks. It was better this way rather than walking into town as we were."

"I was trying to tell you that but did you listen? No," X-Brawn said.

"Sorry," Wilson apologized. "We got everything?"

"We've stocked up and save fuel for later," Optimus replied.

"Good. Let's go," Wilson rushed.

Everyone quickly boarded the ship and the ship took off. With the ship on impulse, Optimus was going to ask some question on why Wilson was freaking out.

Area: Bridge

"What's going on? Why you're freaking out?" Optimus asked.

"Let's just say that our job has become more dangerous," Wilson replied.

"Like how?" T-Ai asked.

"There are two supernatural races that rest outside the universe, time and space. The Spirit World has a task of keeping it's occupants inside the Spirit World. Since the take over, magic was introduced to the universe and people were reviving their love ones like crazy. The elders on the Spirit World saw that this was a big problem and made the revival spell illegal and returned the revived one back to their original state. Then everyone started contacting their loved one. So the elders decided to place the Spirit World in the universe so people can talk to their loved one. But the planet shows up at random and its only here for a short time before leaving."

"So the elders are keeping the spirit as spirit and nothing else," Arcee said.

"Pretty much," Wilson confirmed. "Then you have the Deadwalkers. No one has ever seen them at all. They live outside the universe and they have a simple job: keep the dead bodies dead. If anyone reanimates any dead bodies, you will be seeing them. What's its like 5 minutes to them is a week for us. When that time expires and the dead has not returned, they take actions. First they sent out the Seekers. Their job is to find the bodies and the user and stop them. The body is returned and the user is let go with a warning. If the Seekers can't find the body or the user then the Reapers come out to play. Once the Reapers come out, game over. They will kill every single innocent life and destroy planets to find the perpetrators. If they can't find the perpetrators, they will destroy the universe."

"So the ones we saw were the Seekers?" T-Ai asked.

"Yes. There are two bodies that have been reanimated. One of them is Empress' little brother and Empress is not behind this," Wilson replied. "No one is foolish or stupid enough to mess with them."

"What if the Reapers found the perp?" Sideburn asked.

"Death is their fate," Wilson replied. Everyone gulped. "Though it's not our business but if we do find those dead bodies, we have to catch them and present them to the Reapers. By doing that the universe is spared but the Seekers will continue looking for the perp and present the perps to the Reapers."

"Heavy," Rapidrun commented.

"If you run into a Seeker, do what I say and you'll live. Don't do anything. Don't say anything. Don't even move. If you do, they will take you and present you to the Reapers," Wilson warned.

"What happened to the warning?" Railspike asked.

"There are exceptions," Wilson smiled. "And warnings are exceptions."

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

Area: Holodeck

Wilson was casually walking down the hall. He quickly went inside the Holodeck and locked the door behind him. "Computer, run Alexis," Wilson replied.

A meadow of greens appeared. "It's alright to come out," Wilson called and Alexis appeared.

"It's it true?" Alexis asked.

"I'm afraid so," Wilson replied. "Someone has taken your brother's body." Alexis had a hurt look on her face. "Don't worry, we will find the person and they'll pay for their actions," he assured.

Alexis looked up and looked at Wilson. "It's not that. I'm still hurt from what you said 3 days ago," Alexis said.

"I'm sorry," Wilson apologized. "I'm sorry ok. Though I blame you for destroying Earth and the kidnapping of my sister but what happened back there wasn't you fault. I treated you like a threat rather than an ally. I'll understand if you don't want to deal with me anymore."

"Deal with you? After what you just said, I forgive you," Alexis said. "It's okay if we fight every now and then, it's normal for couples."

"So we are more than friends?"

"I think so."

"Okay," Wilson smiled.

Then Koji appeared. "I got some news," he announced. Koji saw Alexis in the same room with Wilson. "Conversing with the enemy aren't you?"

"This is Alexis. Empress' better side," Wilson introduced.

"You mean her perfect side," Alexis bragged.

"Whatever," Koji said. "The Seekers are here."

"I know. I saw them," Wilson said. "Plus, I know that Zed is one of them."

"Get this. Rumor is that Deathstrike is the one who brought them back to life."

"Deathstrike? Why?" Alexis asked.

"So he can take you other half down and take over," Koji replied.

"At least we know who it is," Wilson said.

"You better think of something because with his two bodies, he's stronger than ever," Koji said. "He just might have enough power to kill Empress."

"That's good," Alexis said.

"That's bad," Wilson said. "If Empress dies before you separate from her, you die too. And besides, the weapon is designed to take down Empress not Deathstrike."

"Then you need extra help," Koji suggested.

"Alexis if we are going to 'save' your brother, we need your help," Wilson requested.

"I wish I can help but I'm just a projection. An essence of who I am," Alexis said.

"I have an idea," Wilson said. "It's risky but if it works, we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"What do I have to do?" Alexis asked.

Area: Optimus' room

Optimus was standing at the window, staring at the stars passing by. His door chimed disrupting his zone. "Come in," he said.

The door slid open and Wilson walked in. "Hey Optimus," Wilson said.

"That's weird. You usually don't knock," Optimus said.

"I know. Listen, I was told that Deathstrike is behind this and that his power has grown. He might be too much for Omega Prime and Valkyrian to handle."

"What about the other stages?"

"Not ready yet," Wilson replied. "But we can go against if we enlist outside help."

"What are you getting at?" Optimus asked.

"Um. I think it's best if we form an alliance with…Empress," Wilson hesitated.

"No," Optimus said.

"Come on Optimus, our attack force will increase and it's only temporarily until the Deadwalkers go away."

"The answer is still no," Optimus said.

"So you are willing to work with the Decepticons but you won't work with Empress. I see the type you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Here you are, Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, refuse to form an alliance with the enemy to save the universe. There are times where good and evil have to work together to defeat a greater evil," Wilson said.

Optimus hate to admit but Wilson had a point. "I'm willing to form an alliance with her," Optimus said.

"Good," Wilson said. "Oh Empress!"

Just then Alexis walked through the door. Optimus was outraged. "She was here!" he said.

"So since I'm force to work with you, where am I going to stay," Alexis asked.

"In the brig," Optimus replied.

"You can't be serious are you?" Wilson asked.

"Don't worry. If he wants me in the brig, the brig I go," Alexis complied. "Lead the way escort."

Wilson led Alexis to the brig. Optimus was still fuming from Wilson's action. Wilson and Alexis was walking down the hallway smiling that their plan worked. "Nice job using your android project to allow me to stay and help," Alexis said.

"Remember, it's only for a short time," Wilson reminded.

"I know but I wish it could be forever," Alexis flirted.

"With the Autobots watching you 24/7, it will be kind of hard for me to be with you."

"I don't care," Alexis said.

Wilson stopped Alexis and looked around. Then he snuck in a kiss and kept on walking.

"No fair," Alexis complained. "I wasn't ready."


	10. Chapter 10: Reapers

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 10

Reapers

"_You been warned not to mess with the dead and now you'll pay the price. Final lap."_

Location: Unspecified  
Time: Unspecified

The Reapers were getting reports from the Seekers that they haven't found the bodies or the assailant. "The Seekers has searched the universe and yet they can't find the assailant," a dark voice said.

"It can be possible that the assailant is aware of our existence and is hiding from the Seekers," another voice said.

"Even so, the Seekers would've found them already."

"The time for games is over. We must take over the search and find the assailant."

"Our method is sure to find the assailant and take back the bodies."

Location: Space

A small exploration ship was orbiting a moon. Kelly was taking a nap from her journey. She was in deep sleep when her ship rumbled. She was shaken violently to the ground. She got back to her seat to check the status of her ship. The reading shows that the ship was fine but she wanted to know why her ship shook in the first place. She was going to use her scanner but she didn't have to anymore. A massive ship was hovering over her tiny ship. "Whoa," she said.

A blue beam ran over her ship as her ship was being scanned. "Great. Another ship that can take disguise as other ship it sees," Kelly grumbled. But the ship didn't change its shape.

On the belly of the ship, a port was open. Inside the port was an orange light. "Beam me up Scotty," Kelly joked. Then Kelly stared at the light and noticed what it really was. "Oh shit. Why me?" she whimper.

A beam was fired and her ship was destroyed. Two more ship appeared and the ships split up to search the universe.

Planet: RT 34

This planet was pretty much flat. The planet was littered with hills and valleys. The wind is mostly calm. Even now and then a strong gust of wind blow by. This planet is not ideal to hide from officials.

Deathstrike and his team were standing in a valley waiting for Empress to come. For a brief moment he felt his mind and body was separated and then he felt the temperature drop rapidly and didn't go back up. "What was that?" Quickstrike asked.

"My plan," Deathstrike smiled.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Astrometric

Wilson and Alexis were marking areas where Deathstrike had strike. They were trying to find a pattern that reveals his location. Then they felt their mind and body separated and the temperature dropped. "They're here," Wilson said.

"We have to find Deathstrike and fast," Alexis added.

Area: Mess Hall

T-Ai was in the mess hall having a snack. She was munching on a bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips. Arcee walked in the mess hall to grab an energon drink. "Hey T-Ai, hey Wilson," she said. Then Arcee stopped. She saw T-Ai eating by herself. "Where's Wilson?" Arcee asked.

"Where else?" T-Ai snapped.

"What's your problem?"

"For the past two days, Wilson has been spending a lot of time with Empress."

"He's is responsible for her," Arcee pointed out.

"Not like that. He spends every moment he has available with Empress. Even he suppose to help me figure his problem with his project, he's not there. He's with Empress," T-Ai sniffed.

"I think someone is jealous."

"What? Me? Jealous? Ha!" T-Ai laughed.

"Love works in mysterious ways."

"Shut up."

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you're jealous," Arcee smiled. She grabbed her energon drink and left.

"I'm not jealous," T-Ai grumbled. She grabbed her iced tea and started sipping it nosily.

Area: Astrometric

Alexis and Wilson was still trying to find a pattern to Deathstrike's attacks. "Computer, zoom out," Wilson sighed.

The map zoomed out by 5. Then Alexis begin to notice something. "Computer, zoom out by 20," Alexis requested.

The map zoomed out even more. "What are you getting at?" Wilson asked.

"What if he wasn't trying to leave a pattern? What if he was trying to leave a message?" Alexis inquired. "Look at this horizontal line. It keeps going straight then it starts to curve downwards. And if you look on the other side, there is a line that is interconnecting with the horizontal line."

Wilson started to see what Alexis was saying. "Computer, continue to zoom out until I tell you to stop," he requested.

The computer continued zooming out until the planets on the map looked like tiny dots. "Stop," he said. He couldn't believe it. Alexis was right. Deathstrike did leave a message. The planets he destroyed spelled out 'RT 34'. "That's where he is. Planet RT 34," Wilson said. "I'm going to tell Optimus this."

He rushed to the door to leave. The door open and T-Ai was right there. Wilson screeched to a halt. "Hey T-Ai," he said.

"What's up? Can we talk?" T-Ai asked.

"Can it wait until later? I found Deathstrike location and I have to tell Optimus," Wilson said and left. T-Ai was disappointed that she wasn't able to spend time with her close friend. She looked inside and saw Alexis. T-Ai narrowed her eyes in anger. "I don't know what you're planning but it won't work," T-Ai said.

Alexis knew that while she was here, she can't act nice to everyone on the ship. "Planning? I'm not planning anything," Alexis said innocently.

"Don't act so innocent," T-Ai said. "You may have Wilson under you influence but you can't fool me."

"I see. Someone is jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" T-Ai fumed.

"Whatever. I don't mean to steal your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, then how comes I'm getting all the attention and not you?" Alexis asked.

T-Ai said nothing.

"I'll take that as a sign of anger," Alexis smiled.

"I am so going to wipe that smirk off your face," T-Ai threatened.

"If you touch me, you'll be the one in trouble," Alexis warned.

"What makes you say that?"

"If you hurt me, I'll tell Wilson and he'll be furious with you. He'll believe me because I don't blow up for every thing that he does wrong."

T-Ai hate to admit it but she was right. "You may have Wilson but I have the Autobots," T-Ai said.

"True but I do have the ship. Even since I was here, security has been heightened. I'm being monitored everywhere I go."

"Cameras," T-Ai said to herself.

Wilson returned and saw T-Ai and Alexis locked in a dead stare. "Is everything okay?" Wilson asked.

"You can say that. I'm just getting along with my daughter here," T-Ai said calmly.

"Okay. What was you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. You can forget it," T-Ai replied and left.

Wilson was confused about how T-Ai responded.

Area: Optimus' ready room

Optimus received the news about Deathstrike's location and begin planning a strategy. His door chimed. "Come in," he said.

The door open and T-Ai walked in. She jumped and sat on the desk. "I don't trust Empress at all," T-Ai said.

"Me too but we have no other choice," Optimus agreed.

"Plus, Wilson has been spending a lot of time with her. I think something is up between them."

"What makes you say that?"

"Check the surveillance in Astrometrics," T-Ai said.

Optimus turned to his computer and pulled up the archives from Astrometrics. He pulled up the most recent video and played it. He saw Wilson and Alexis marking areas on the map where Deathstrike hit. "I see nothing wrong with that," Optimus said.

"What about that time in the Holodeck?" T-Ai Asked.

"Sideburn was with them. He said that Wilson was showing Empress the beauty of the planets that she destroyed."

"Mess hall?"

"Hotshot said that Empress was hungry."

"Observatory deck?"

"Wedge said that she wanted to see space. She doesn't get out much."

T-Ai was discouraged. She couldn't found any incriminating evidence that Wilson and Empress are having a relationship. "Forget it," she said and left.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress Z's office

Blackhawk appeared in her office to report the bad news. "I have terrible news to report," he said.

"What is it?" Empress Z asked.

"It's confirmed. The Reapers are here."

"Anything about the Autobots?"

"Uh no."

"Deathstrike?"

"No."

"Then don't bother me."

"Ok," Blackhawk said and left.

"The Reapers are here. Oh boy, we have to hurry and save the universe, pah!" Empress Z said sarcastically. "Mmm, it's been quiet around here. Where's that brat?"

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: A small room

"Are you sure this is okay?" Alexis said.

"No cameras, no mic, its fine with me," Wilson said.

"Not that, I mean with us sneaking around? T-Ai is already on our case as it is."

"Let me worry about T-Ai and you worry about us okay?"

"Okay. Now where were we?"

"You were saying how great of a kisser you are," Wilson replied.

"I said that?" Alexis said. "I don't believe you."

"Let me jog your memory for you."

"I can't wait for your treatment Doc," Alexis giggled.

Just when they were about to kiss, the alarm went off. _"All Autobots battle stations,"_ Optimus announced.

"Damn," Wilson said.

"There's always tomorrow," Alexis assured.

"Or later," Wilson added.

Alexis held on to Wilson as he phased her to the brig. Then Wilson left the brig and phased through the walls and floors to the bridge. "What's up?" Wilson asked.

T-Ai picked up a hint of perfume from Wilson. "Spending time with the enemy again aren't you?" T-Ai said.

"Don't be mad that our time together was so good that you _actually_ forgot," Wilson smiled.

T-Ai went red with anger. "If you two can stop bickering, we have a ship that is scanning us," Optimus said.

"You have a visual?" Wilson asked.

X-Brawn pushed a button and the screen showed the intruding ship. Wilson recognized the ship and knew that only trouble come from that ship. "Sideburn, you better punch it," Wilson said.

"Why?" Sideburn asked.

"You either move our ass or we'll lose our ass. Look!" Sideburn saw that the ship was charging weapons.

"Don't need to tell me three times," Sideburn said. He set the ship for maximum, Warp 6, and the ship peeled. The dark ship turned around and pursued the _Hyperion_.

"Who was that?" Magnus asked.

"Reapers. They scanned their target before destroying it," Wilson replied.

"And they taken pursuit," Prowl reported.

The Reapers fired two torpedoes at _Hyperion_.

"Whoo-wee, them Reaper friendly as fire ants," X-Brawn said.

"They're not friendly to being with," Wilson pointed out.

"I have an idea but I need Wilson's help to do it," T-Ai suggested.

"Why do I have a feeling that her plan is going to work in two ways?" Wilson said to himself. "And one of them is going involve me getting hurt."

"Wait, they're breaking off," Hotshot reported.

"Dang," T-Ai whispered to herself.

The Reapers broke pursuit and went about their business.

"And in good timing because the chase led us to our destination," Sideburn said.

The monitor shows a smooth pale red planet. "Planet RT 34. We're here. I'm going to tell our guest the good news," Wilson said.

"Oh no, you're not going by yourself," T-Ai said.

"But mom, I'm old enough to walk around the ship be myself," Wilson whined.

"I just don't trust you that much."

"If you got trust issue, I hate to be one of your kids."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Wilson replied. Wilson and T-Ai bickered all the way to the brig.

Planet: RT 34

Deathstrike was waiting for Empress to arrive. He was waiting patiently. He was waiting for a long time and he was losing his patience. He crossed his arms and he was tapping his arm. "I think you need to take yoga for your temper," Quickstrike joked.

"Ha, ha. She's taking too long to get here," Deathstrike said.

"The more you wait, the greater the victory," Sixshot said.

"No. Isn't the more you torture, the sweeter the victory," Shockblast corrected.

"No, I'm right," Sixshot said.

"No you idiot, I'm right," Shockblast argued.

"Enough," Deathstrike boomed. "You two should be keeping an eye on my agents."

"Don't worry, they're fine," Shockblast said.

"I'm telling you seeing dead bodies moving is creepy, especially Zed," Quickstrike said.

"What's creepy about him?" Deathstrike asked.

"Even though he's dead and have no mind of his own but I think there is some life in him," Quickstrike replied.

"Whatever," Deathstrike said. "I'm waiting for Empress to get here so I can destroy her or unless the Reapers gotten to her first."

"Or she has gotten to you first!" Alexis shouted.

Deathstrike looked up and saw a barrage of attacks coming towards him. Line of missiles struck Deathstrike and his team. Cop-Tur and Ultra Magnus flew overhead and dropped a load of missile on Deathstrike. Then Deathstrike saw a firebird coming his way. When Deathstrike gotten a better look, he saw Wilson using his flame armor. With his flame wings extended, T-Ai rode on his back and he held Alexis below. T-Ai took out her bazookas and started firing at Deathstrike. Then when Wilson was above Deathstrike, he released Alexis. Alexis entered freefall in the sky was a sword in hand. She struck Deathstrike down the middle. Wilson turned back around and headed towards Deathstrike. Alexis tossed the sword in the air. Wilson flew by and T-Ai caught the sword. At the same time, T-Ai delivered another strike to Deathstrike. Wilson picked up Alexis and regroup with the others. Deathstrike recovered from the assault. He saw the Autobots and Empress among them. "Well, I wanted Empress but I got her and the Autobots," Deathstrike smiled. "I can't believe you're willing to team up with the Autobots."

"If it going to get rid of you permanently, so be it," Alexis said. "Beside you're all alone."

"Don't be too cocky _boss,_" Deathstrike warned. "You may team up with the Autobots but I have a team of my own." Sixshot, Shockblast and Quickstrike appeared from Deathstrike.

"Sixshot and Shockblast are alive?" Optimus said.

"Quickstrike you joined force with him?" Alexis asked.

"At least I get what I ask for," Quickstrike replied. Deathstrike's team took out their guns and fired at the Autobots.

Alexis emerged from the smoke furious. "Not only you're a traitor but you committed treason," Alexis said. "Your life ends here."

"Not so fast," Deathstrike stopped. "There are two others I need you to meet." Deathstrike snapped his fingers. Two figures stood on Deathstrike's shoulder. They jumped his shoulder and landed on the ground kneeling. The figures stood facing Alexis. Alexis was shocked. The smoke cleared and the Autobots saw two more members to Deathstrike's team. They were shocked also. "Zed?" Wilson said.

"No," Alexis denied.

"Oh I'm sorry if I borrowed your brother's body and your cousin's," Deathstrike laughed.

"Who's the other one?" Magnus asked.

"He's Empress' cousin. His name is D," Wilson replied.

"What it short for?" Optimus asked.

"Darkstar," Wilson replied. "D is a headmaster and a dangerous one while at it. As long Deathstrike doesn't have the activation code, we're safe."

"Oh you mean these activation codes," Deathstrike said as he held out his arm. "Thanks to an agent of mine, I now have to most powerful team in the universe. With Darkstar as my trump card, you can't touch me." A beam was emitted from his arm and it shine on D. His eyes glowed as he collected the information from Deathstrike. Five jets emerged from underground and hovered near D.

"Ah. Spoke too soon," Wilson said.

"Wait, those are not his jets," Alexis said.

"Indeed it not," Deathstrike said. "Let's just say that I upgraded them for better performance."

D's jets were Cybertronian fighter jets. 2 of the jets were Cybertronian forms of a Lockheed Martin F-16E Block 60. 2 of the jets were Cybertronian forms of Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet. The lead jet was a Cybertronian form of a Boeing F-15E Strike Eagle.

"D, initiate headmaster protocol. Darkstar rise!" Deathstrike commanded.

D jumped on top of his lead jet as the others took formation. The Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet jets formed the legs. The Lockheed Martin F-16E Block 60 jets formed the arms. The lead jet configured to form the chest. The jets combined as the hands and feet were attached. D's body turned metallic. He flips in the air and forms the head. The head attached to the body as Darkstar is online.

"This is bad," Alexis commented. And it was. With the new modifications, Darkstar is indeed faster and stronger.

"How about this? You Autobots take on Darkstar as Empress and I take care of Zed," Wilson suggested.

"No," T-Ai refused.

"This is no time to argue," Optimus said.

"Just do as you're told," Wilson said.

"No," T-Ai refused. "And I guess you don't want me to fight with you is because you want to spend more time to Empress."

"No," Wilson denied.

"Or you are going to tell me that you have more experience with Zed than me. Judging from the fact that we fought him at the same time," T-Ai said.

"No. I just don't want you to get hurt. Both Zed and Darkstar are infused with Deathstrike's spark energy. They are stronger than usual and I don't want you to get hurt," Wilson explained.

"_So he's not thinking of himself. He does care,"_ T-Ai thought to herself.

"But since you won't back off, I'll let you tag along but we'll do things my way," Wilson said. He walked up to T-Ai and grabbed her left wrist. He spun his fusion drive and tapped it against T-Ai's. A flash of light took place and Wilson was wearing a silver version of his suit. Alexis got herself ready for battle as Zed begins circling them.

Darkstar was accompanied by Shockblast and Sixshot. Led by Hotshot, the Spychangers, Team Bullet Train, Defense Corp and the Build team were ready for battle. Shockblast and Sixshot charged their weapons and fired. Hotshot's team shield themselves in defense then fired back. A cloud of smoke was form from the blast. Darkstar walked out from the smoke with a round object in hand. He jumped in the air and took flight. He stopped rising then he threw down the object. The object screamed towards the ground. The object smacked into the ground near Hotshot's team and it exploded on contact.

Deathstrike was pleased that Darkstar was handling the Autobots the way he wanted. "I never knew how much fun it is to watch your enemies suffer," he said.

"Well let me redefine that for you," Optimus said.

Deathstrike turned and saw Optimus, Ultra Magnus and the Autobot Brothers. "Five on one. That seems hardly fair," Deathstrike commented.

"How about five on two? You can't expect me to sit back and let you have all the fun," Quickstrike said.

"Now it's fair."

"It could be ten of you and you're still going down," Optimus said.

"All talk and no action make Optimus Prime a sorry piece of s…" A red flying fist struck Deathstrike in the face.

"What was that?" Optimus asked.

Deathstrike was peeved but at the same time impressed. "Such hostility in someone so noble. Let see how violent you can get?" Deathstrike wondered. He and his brother took out their weapons and fired. Sideburn emerged from the smoke in his vehicle mode. He entered his Supercharged mode and reverted back to his robot mode. He jumped in the air and took out his battle blade and prepared for a melee fight. Sideburn's target was Deathstrike. Deathstrike narrowed his optics and smiled. Deathstrike disappeared. Sideburn was surprised. Deathstrike reappeared behind Sideburn and drilled him to the ground. X-Brawn and Prowl recovered from the assault and charge straight for Deathstrike. Quickstrike emerged from underground and in front of X-Brawn and Prowl. He held his arms out and clothesline them to the ground. Rockets roared as Ultra Magnus screamed out from the cloud. He was carrying Optimus underneath. Optimus was armed with one of his battle mode hands and his missile launchers. Magnus released Optimus and Optimus delivered a power punch to Deathstrike. Deathstrike recovered but he was held by Ultra Magnus from behind. Optimus got in real close to Deathstrike. Deathstrike had a feeling what kind of stunt they were pulling and he didn't like it at all. "You don't have the gears," Deathstrike said.

"Well then, see how big my gears are after I do this," Optimus announced. He fired his missile at close range and Deathstrike exploded. Optimus and Magnus were thrown from the explosion. A large energon chain was thrown from the smoke and Quickstrike caught it. Then Quickstrike started rotating, spinning Deathstrike at the end.

"He's still alive?" Optimus exclaimed.

The chain started wrapping around Optimus, bidding him. The chain was completely wrapped around Optimus. He couldn't move at all. Deathstrike stood in front of him smiling. "That thing about me is that I like to keep things fair. Whatever you do to me, I'll do to you but a lot worse," he smiled. Deathstrike held a link to the chain and straighten it out. He struck the chains on Optimus making the chains unstable. The chain quickly became unstable and exploded. Optimus collapsed on the ground.

Shockblast was rolling in laughter. "I can't believe that happened," he laughed.

The smoke cleared and they saw that the Autobots were down for the count. Shockblast rolled even harder at the sight. His brother noticed something off. For a short moment Hotshot flickered. "It's a trap!" he yelled.

They heard a train horn blaring behind them. They turned around and saw Team Bullet Train charging towards them. Team Bullet Train united and formed Railracer and he racing towards them. Railracer landed a Turbo Punch to Darkstar. Darkstar was sent flying. Landfill emerged from underground and kicked Darkstar to the sky. The Spychangers lined up and form a makeshift ramp. Railracer separate and Team Bullet Train were back on track. With Hotshot riding on top, Team Bullet Train hit the ramp at full speed and they were flying. They weren't able to catch to Darkstar so they combine one more time and activate the Railjets. Railracer was propelled higher in the sky. "Last I check, I wasn't made for flying," Railracer complained.

"Relax, this is going to work," Hotshot ensured. When the Railjet reached their point, he launched Hotshot in the air. Hotshot caught up to Darkstar and jumped on top of him. Darkstar's momentum begins to slow to a stop. Hotshot positioned himself to deliver Darkstar a pile diver. Darkstar started freefalling down towards the ground. Railracer flipped in the air. When Darkstar fell pass him, Railracer dropped his leg on him increasing the speed. Darkstar was coming back online and saw the ground below him fast approaching. He struggle to kick Hotshot but Hotshot refuse to let go. Then Darkstar put himself in the upright position turning Hotshot upside down. "That's exactly what I want you to do," Hotshot whispered.

Hotshot released his grip and kicked off of him. Railracer, due to his weight, dropped from the sky and landed on top of Darkstar. The speed drove Darkstar deep under ground. Shockblast and Sixshot winced at the sight. Then he felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned around and they were hit by Defensor and Landfill. Shockblast and Sixshot stumbled to regain their balance to be knocked down by the Spychanger's weapons assault.

An object screamed towards the ground and smack into it hard. Through the dust a figure rose and it was Zed. Zed looked up in the sky and saw Wilson holding a supped up bazooka. Wilson squeezed the trigger and the bazooka released a large energy ball towards Zed. Wilson wasn't used to the kickback of the bazooka and he was sent spiraling out of control. The energy ball smacked where Zed was and left a massive crater. "I said knock him out, not take him out!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Not my fault. I'm just a vessel carrying a passenger," Wilson explained.

"Well keep her in check!" Alexis snapped.

"Calm down," Wilson said.

"No I will not calm down. We had a deal and a plan on how we were going to handle this."

"I'm sorry if T-Ai decided to tag along."

"Decided? You let her tag along."

"Do you want to hear her bitching about on how I'm so secretive and so protective?"

"It depends if a certain someone would've told her the truth."

Oh, you're pinning this on me now."

Zed got up from the rumble and saw Alexis and Wilson arguing. He saw a chance to surprise them. He charged up an energy ball and threw it at them.

"I can see why T-Ai is always so grumpy," Alexis said.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"You! You hide every detail from her and you call her your _close_ friend."

"Well a _close_ friend will do whatever is necessary to protect them from harmful information until they are ready to take it."

Wilson and Alexis saw the energy ball coming their way from the corner of their eyes. Alexis stopped the ball and Wilson batted it back to Zed with his sword. Zed didn't see that coming.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses, excuses," Alexis continued.

"If you don't mind, can we please rescue your brother before he's murdered again?" Wilson suggested.

"I won't let you have that chance," Alexis said.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Now I know how T-Ai feels like when she's bickering with me," Wilson muttered to himself. Wilson felt a pain in his chest. But the pain wasn't normal for a dead person. Wilson landed on the ground to meet up with Alexis. They watched Zed standing up from the recent assault. Zed took off with a blade in hand. Alexis move out of the way but the pain Wilson felt in his chest paralyzed him. He felt the fury of the blade.

"What's the matter with you?" Alexis asked.

"I got a pain in my chest and I can't breathe," Wilson replied.

"Stop faking you faker. Even I know dead people can't have heart attacks."

"I'm not having a heart attack. It's like something wants to come out."

"Come out?" Alexis whispered to herself. "Uh-oh!" Alexis quickly rush over to Wilson. He was kneeling over with pain. Alexis grabbed his helmet and stared into his visor. "Do not let it out!" she urged. "You have to separate from T-Ai. Do not let it out."

She took off the helmet and stared into Wilson's eyes. Alexis was frozen in fear. Wilson's eyes were completely black. Wilson swatted Alexis away and she was sent flying. Zed watched as his sister soared in the air. He took off running and caught her. "You caught me?" Alexis said.

Zed said nothing and placed her down. Dark clouds begin to form in the sky and begin to rotate over where Wilson was. Everyone stopped when the planet went dark. Lightning streaked in the sky as thunder boomed. The clouds started rotating downwards, enveloping Wilson in darkness. "Normally I'll feel bad but I feel like the worse person in the universe," Alexis said.

Optimus stood next to Alexis and he overheard what she said. "What do you mean by that?" Optimus asked.

"15 years ago, Wilson came back in an attempt to kill me. But he failed. The thing is the way he failed is what's happening now."

"Elaborate," Optimus requested.

"You see, I didn't _kill_ him but my pet dragon did. The thing about my pet dragon is that it's venomous. Anyone who touches its salvia will melt away because it's acidic. Since my pet ate him, it transferred some of its soul into Wilson and now it's trying to come out."

"Why would feel like the worse person in the universe? He's now holding a part of your pet. You can just stop easy," Optimus wondered.

"You see if I couldn't control my pet what makes you think I can control that."

"You had no control of your pet?"

"Nope, won't even listen to me unless it's hungry."

Red eyes pierced the dark clouds as the beast emerged. The dragon was on all fours. From the claw to the shoulder was 45 feet tall. From head to tail, 200yd long. It had a ghastly appearance, showing signs that it was incompletely and unstable. Darkstar saw the dragon and felt intimidated. Darkstar took to the skies and charged straight for the beast. The dragon let out a roar. The wind was pushing Darkstar back. He pressed on but the wind was too much. He was sent back and landed on the ground. A small energy ball was forming the mouth of the beast. The energy ball was released. Darkstar saw the ball and held his ground, big mistake. The energy ball's power had the same amount of power as two atomic bombs. The ball was set off and a mushroom cloud was formed. The shockwave knocked everyone off their feet. Deathstrike was shocked. "If something that small blew that sucker to kingdom come, I don't want to know what else that thing can do. Come on, we're getting out of here," he announced.

Quickstrike, Shockblast and Sixshot rushed over to Deathstrike. "Have fun with your new pet fools!" he laughed and his team vanished.

"Great. First we had Empress to deal with and then Deathstrike. Then the Reapers show up and now we got this now." Magnus complained. "What the fuck is next? A supped up Unicron?"

Location: Spirit World

Unicron was relaxing in a recliner smoking a cigar. "What?" he said. "Don't look at me, I'm dead. Go back to the battle scene. Now I know how Megatron feels when he's trying to apply for a job as a Secret Service for the President of the United States."

Planet: Earth  
Location: Only Authorized Personals can know the location of the Secret Services

"I'm sorry Megatron but I can't hire you," the employer said.

"Why not?" Megatron asked.

"According to your resume, you're a Decepticon."

"And?"

"With our knowledge of the Decepticons, we can't allow you to protect our president."

"I'm not like those bastards who go around and kill whatever moves," Megatron explained.

"Well, it also says that you are the leader of the Decepticons."

"_Was_ the leader. I resigned."

"Well, you didn't state that in your resume."

"So I forgot. Come on have a heart. I got a wife and kids and especially the wife who is an energon hog. I need this job so I can have money."

"I'm sorry sir but I have to cancel your application."

"Alright then eat Fusion laser!" Megatron proceed and blast the clerk with his Fusion Canon.

"We'll call you."

Megatron aimed his canon again.

"You're hired," the employer said. "Please don't kill me. I got a…you know what, kill me!"

Planet: RT 34

The dragon let out a thunderous roar. "I think its best that we leave while we're still alive," Magnus suggested.

"We can't leave," Alexis refused. "Your friends are in there and beside if you leave this uncheck, you will be partly responsible for the destruction this thing can produce."

"Damn," Magnus muttered.

"How can we stop this?" Optimus wondered.

"Go in…side," Zed replied.

"What?"Alexis asked.

"Go in…side," Zed repeated.

"I'm guessing that your brother is not dead yet," Optimus said.

"The reanimated can't speak because they don't have a soul," Alexis stated.

"Maybe his soul hasn't left his body," Prowl said.

"He doesn't have a soul because he's not an organic. He might have some spark energy left." Alexis stared at the beast as it stood there waiting for something. "I'm going inside," she said.

"What? I won't allow it," Optimus refused.

Ultra Magnus pulled Optimus and whispered into his audio receptor. "Are you mad? She's the enemy. Let her kill herself and our task is done," he whispered.

"I can't. It's something about her that is different. My instinct tells me that there is someone who is a lot worse then she is," Optimus said.

"You can't go soft on me Prime. She can kill us from within the dragon."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Optimus said. "Empress, do what you have to do. What can we do?"

"Get it to open its mouth," Alexis said.

Everyone turned at stared at Ultra Magnus. "Why's everyone looking at me?" he asked. Then he took the hint. "Oh no. No. I will not."

"You're the fastest flyer. Beside there is a possibility that she might die during the process," Optimus said.

That was all Magnus needed to hear. He started up his jet and flew straight to the beast. He released a wave of Stun Clusters and the missile struck the beast in the nose. Ultra Magnus felt proud that he's assisting in…

"Magnus, LOOK OUT!" everyone warned.

The beast went through the smoke and attempt to chomp down on Magnus. Magnus quickly flew straight up in the air. "Can't touch me now sucka!" he taunted.

"He should never done that," Alexis said.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"My pet hated when someone taunted him," Alexis replied.

Wings sprout from its ghastly back and took flight. "Ah, you got to be shitting me," Magnus said to himself. Magnus took a nose dive and dove for the ground. The beast turned around and entered the nose dive too. Indeed Magnus was fast, faster than the dragon. He entered into a spin and flew low to the ground. Alexis held on to her brother and waited. The dragon saw two bite size snacks to chomp on. The dragon continued diving towards the ground with its mouth wide open. The dragon smack into the ground and disappeared. When the smoke cleared, all was left was a massive hole that lead underground. Magnus, cocky as ever, went to the hole and looked down. "Ha, I teach that fucker a thing or two," he boasted.

Magnus saw that everyone mouths were hanging and they were pointing to something behind him. Magnus turned around and saw the tail towering above him. "Ah, didn't see that coming," he said to himself. The tail dropped and Magnus disappeared. "Magnus!" everyone screamed.


	11. Chapter 11: Paladin

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 11

Paladin…

"_Who said the Death was the only one in the race. You have time, nature, self involvement and mystical creatures i.e. dragons."_

Location: You don't want to know

Alexis and Zed were swallowed by the dragon. They were laying in a pool of fluids out cold. Zed came to and woke up Alexis. "Sis…wake…up," he said as he was trying to speak.

Alexis came to and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"In…the…belly…of…the dragon," he replied.

"Ok, your grammar skills are annoying the hell out of me. What can I do to make you talk right?"

"You can…start by…giving…me…my…spark crystal."

"About that…"

"Great. Out of…all the…places to…put it…you…left…it…with…her."

"Sorry, I didn't think that the suit would have a mind of its own," Alexis apologized.

"Never mind. I just…need some…life energy," Zed requested.

Alexis knew that the nearest source for life energy wasn't with them. Plus she didn't have enough life energy of her own to spare. "I'm sorry but I can't give up mine or I disappear and that's a bad thing," she said.

"I understand. We have to…tap into…the dragon's…life energy," Zed suggested.

"And how are we going to do that?"

Zed reached inside his pocket and pulled out a needle and a tube. "With this."

"You're weird," Alexis commented. _"I wonder how everyone else is doing with the dragon."_

Planet: RT 34

"Fall back, fall back," Optimus ordered. Everyone was attacking the dragon, trying to take it down. Unfortunately, things are not shaping up from them. They were throwing everything they had at the dragon. Gunfire didn't faze it. Missiles didn't faze it. A combination of both failed. Spark infused bullets and missiles had little effect. No matter what they threw, the dragon absorbed it. Then they spotted something strange. The dragon was taking another form. The dragon was starting to take a physical form. When the change was complete, the dragon was black with red eyes. The scales glisten in the sunlight. Then Optimus saw an opportunity. "The dragon has taken a physical form. Hit it with everything you got!" he ordered.

Somewhere else…

Ultra Magnus emerged from the hole. "Man, I got a major processor ache," he complained. "The thing can pack a wallop. Now I know how Team Rocket feel after blasting off multiple times."

He climbed out from the hole and looked for the others. It didn't take him long to do that. He saw the dragon clear as day. He smiled knowing that he can take his revenge on the dragon for the sucker hit. He activated his jet and flew over.

Location: Dragon's stomach

Alexis had a disgusted look on her face as she watched her brother taking the dragon's life energy. He made a makeshift IV tube. The tube was connected to the dragon's vein. "You are really weird and disgusting," she said.

Zed said nothing. Alexis had to look away or she'll lose her stomach but she couldn't look away. She noticed something weird about the fluid going through the tube._ "It's silver,"_ she thought to herself. _"It's almost like the dragon is…"_

"We have to start moving," Alexis rushed.

"Why?" Zed asked.

"The dragon is Cybertronian," Alexis answered. "Right now the dragon is trying to stabilize itself. Once the dragon stabilizes, we can't get out and we can't save the ones inside."

"Let's go," Zed said.

"Are you strong enough to move?"

"I've taken enough to defend myself and you."

"Then let's go," Alexis said.

As they were to start moving, they saw a liquid oozing from the ground. It was thick and dark. Alexis' eyes started twitching from the sight. Then the liquid started moving towards them. Alexis and Zed hugged against the wall not knowing what the ooze can do. They walked around the ooze and they were in the clear. Then Zed turned around and noticed that the ooze changed direction and started heading their way. "Hey sis, it's following us," Zed said.

"Run!" Alexis shouted.

They took running and so did the ooze. The ooze started multiplying and grew in size. The ooze had one intention and that's to catch the intruders. Alexis and Zed were fast but the ooze was catching up to them. Zed took flight and carried Alexis. Then the ooze did something out of the ordinary. It split up in half and one of the half cling to the ceiling and raced towards them. The ooze on the ceiling caught up to them. Then the ooze started dripping on Zed's back. Zed felt the ooze dripping on his back and then he felt a burning sensation. "The ooze is acidic," he said. "It's eating my back."

Alexis started to create an energy field beneath her. She asked to Zed to release and fly ahead. Zed complied and released Alexis. Alexis landed on her energy field and rode on top of it. Then the field took a form of a dragon. The dragon was sleek and aerodynamic. The dragon raced far ahead of the ooze. She jumped off the dragon and the dragon curled blocking the path. Then Alexis waited until the ooze touched the dragon. The ooze touched the dragon and tried to push its way through. Alexis placed her hand on the field and the dragon exploded, causing a cave in. Then Alexis raced on to catch up with her brother. She continued running until she saw a junction. "Zed, where are you?" she called.

"Over here," Zed answered.

She heard his voice coming from her left. She took that path and continued running. Then she saw a leg in the path. She slowed down and she saw Zed. He was still in pain. Alexis inspected his back and saw the wound. She placed her hand on his back and her hand started glow a light blue aura. The wound on Zed's back started sealing up. It wasn't long before the wound was healed. "Since when you can do that?" Zed asked.

"I don't know. Maybe after I rejected the armor," Alexis replied.

"You can reject the armor but you can't kick the armor out. Pathetic."

"I can bring the ooze back."

"I'm good."

Location: Outside

"Stream attack!" Optimus released a wave of missiles at the dragon. The dragon cried in pain as the missile struck it. Ultra Magnus flew in and released a wave of his Stun Clusters. The dragon fell to its knees. "Autobots, maximum blast!" Magnus ordered.

All the Autobots ready their weapons and waited on Magnus' signal. The dragon got back up to its feet and roared. Then the dragon charged up an energy ball with its mouth and fired. Magnus gave the signal and everyone fired. The assault destroyed the energy ball and struck the dragon. The force knocked the dragon out cold.

Location: Inside the dragon

The area shook and Alexis and Zed was whipped around. "What happened? " Zed asked.

"The dragon is unconscious," Alexis replied. "Let's hurry while the dragon is out."

"Where do we go?" Zed asked.

A necklace was formed around Alexis' neck and glowed. "When did you get that?" Zed inquired.

"I don't know but it's leading me somewhere," Alexis replied.

"Then let's go."

Location: Outside

"Well at least when I retired, I can work at the zoo," X-Brawn said.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"After this job, I can put dragon wrangler on my resume," X-Brawn joked.

"Very funny."

Sideburn jumped on top the dragon and studied it very closely. "Sideburn, be careful," Prowl warned.

"Don't worry, it's out cold. What's the worst that can happen?" Sideburn asked.

The dragon's eyes flew wide open. "That!" Wedge said.

Sideburn looked down and stared into the eye of the beast. Sideburn was astounded at the sight and stared deeper into the eye. He was in a hypnotic state. Images begin to flashing into Sideburn's mind and then he collapsed. "Sideburn!" everyone said.

The dragon stood up and gave out a tremendous roar. The dragon charged up another energy ball and fired. Everyone ran for cover. "Optimus, we have to go get Sideburn," X-Brawn said.

"Where Sideburn is located is too dangerous to go. We have to lure the dragon away from Sideburn," Optimus said.

"So we need speed," Prowl said.

"No, we need power. I'll go with Magnus and combine to lure the dragon away. As Omega Prime, he and Defensor will hit the dragon with everything we got, while the rest of you get Sideburn to safety and on the ship," Optimus ordered. "Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Let's move out!"

Defensor and Omega Prime stood in front of the dragon. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Defensor asked. He was indeed nervous.

"It might work, more or less," Omega Prime replied. Well that didn't help Defensor calm down at all. "Ready."

Defensor took out his gun and aimed. Omega Prime's arsenal was attached on his shoulders. "Fire!" Omega Prime said.

The combiners fired their weapons and hit the dragon in the head. The dragon was pissed and roared at them. "Call me back when that thing is no longer there," Defensor said and separated.

"Now it's time to run," Omega Prime suggested.

"Way ahead of you!" Inferno shouted. Omega Prime looked around him and didn't see the Defesne Corp. He looked behind him and saw Inferno's team off in the distance and still running. Then Omega Prime saw a huge shadow casted over him. He turned around and saw the dragon raising its claw in the air. Omega Prime lost his color at the sight. Ultra Magnus forced a separation and ran. He returned and grabbed Optimus who was frozen in fear. The dragon entered a pursuit and moved away from Sideburn. X-Brawn went over and picked up Sideburn. "Is he alright?" Prowl asked.

"Don't know until I get him on the ship," X-Brawn replied.

"I'm coming with you," Prowl said.

"Me too," Hotshot volunteered. "I have an idea on how to take this sucker down." Hotshot, X-Brawn, Prowl and Sideburn beamed back on the ship as the others went to rejoin with Optimus.

Ship: _Hyperion_

The Autobot Brothers and Hotshot were on their ship. X-Brawn rushed Sideburn to Sick bay. Prowl was about to follow but Hotshot stopped him. He had a task for Prowl. "Prowl I need you to make these modifications to the weapons," Hotshot requested as he had Prowl a piece of paper.

Prowl examined Hotshot's work. "Isn't this dangerous?" Prowl inquired.

"As long that beast is down and the universe is safe, I can careless," Hotshot replied.

"Alright," Prowl said and went to the weapon room.

Planet: RT 34

The others were doing their best to catch up but the dragon was fast. Then Rapidrun noticed something strange about it. "Hey guys do Wilson or T-Ai has any piercings?" he asked.

"Expect for T-Ai's earrings, nope," Railspike replied. "Why you asked?"

"Unless my optics is malfunctioning or I see metal on the dragon's tail."

"I see it too," Towline agreed.

Everyone was confirming Rapidrun's findings. There was a piece of metal on the dragon's tail and it was spreading.

Location: Inside the dragon

The necklace led Alexis and Zed to a long hallway that led to a dead end. "You think they are in there?" Zed asked,

"Maybe," Alexis replied.

Just as they about to take the path, they heard liquid squishing around. "I guess you didn't take care of them," Zed teased.

As the sound was getting louder, they saw a mass heading their way. Zed's hands started glowing as he readied himself to fight. "Wait," Alexis said. She saw something odd about the mass. It wasn't moving as one but as many. Little pieces of the mass broke off and took form of a miniature form of the dragon. "This is bad," Alexis said. "The transformation is almost complete."

"You go on ahead, I'll stop them here," Zed suggested.

"I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again," Alexis refused.

"If you don't go, not only you going to lose me but everyone around us," Zed argued. "Go!"

Alexis gave her brother one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Even though I don't express it in any form but I always love you," she said then she took off running. As she was running tears started rolling down her face. "I promise that I'll make everything better for you and for everyone," she cried to herself. "I promise."

Location: Outside

The dragon gave a mighty swing of its tail sending Railracer and Landfill flying. The dragon stomped the ground and everyone lost their balance. Ultra Magnus took to the skies and fired a wave of missiles. The dragons breathed fire melting the missile and singeing his armor. "Optimus, I don't know how much we can take," Mirage said. "We're running out of options."

Optimus was stumped. He didn't know what to do. Then a wave of missile from space impaled the dragon. The dragon cried in pain as the missile sunk deep into its exposed skin. The Autobots saw the _Hyperion _swooping down to their rescue.

"Hotshot, you're really cutting that one really close," Optimus spoke over the radio.

"_Sorry but the officer had to make sure that the modifications were working correctly,"_ Hotshot laughed.

The ship turned back around and fired another wave of missiles. This time the dragon breathed fire and melted the missiles. Then the dragon breathed or more like hissed ice. Hyperion's right engine was frozen solid. Hotshot had to retreat or risk losing the ship. Then the dragon turned it attention to the Autobots and smiled. "I don't like that look, not one bit," Magnus said.

"Really because that's your look," Optimus said.

"Not now!" Magnus scolded.

Location: Inside the dragon

Alexis reached the end of the hallway and saw Wilson and T-Ai chained up against the wall. She was about to reach out to them when she felt a disconnection in one of them. "Only one is linked to the dragon but the question is who?" she asked herself. She had to think about it. Then she remembered when she took over T-Ai's body. "If T-Ai can summon the red one then Wilson is the one who is linked to the black one."

She decided to wake T-Ai up. She went ahead and gives a gentle shake.

No response.

She tries calling out her name.

No response.

She tried tickling her.

No response.

A gentle pat on the face.

No response.

Then she tries slapping.

No response.

Alexis was getting discouraged. She couldn't wake T-Ai up. Then she beginning to think maybe she was trying to wake up the wrong person. "Maybe T-Ai is linked to the dragon and Wilson is not," she said to herself.

She gently wakes Wilson up by calling his name and shaking him. She got a response. Wilson let out a light groan. "Come on sweetie, wake up," she called.

Then Alexis heard Wilson muttering something. "I couldn't hear you," Alexis said.

"Go away," Wilson said softly.

"Why?"

"You should've wake T-Ai up."

"I don't get it. Isn't she linked to the dragon?"

"No, I am." Wilson raised his head and opened his eyes. His eyes were completely black. He snapped the chain with ease and he was slowly approaching Alexis, trying to fight for control.

"Run! I am not in control of my actions," Wilson warned.

She wanted to run but if she went back where she came from, she'll run into Zed and the mini dragons. Beside by running, she'll be breaking a promise she made to herself. "I'm not running," she said.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you," Wilson said.

A gun appeared in Alexis' hand and she aimed it at Wilson. "I don't want to hurt you either," she said. "But I have no choice." She squeezed the trigger and shot Wilson. The shot threw him to the ground.

"T-Ai, please you have to wake up," Alexis said. "Everyone is need you. You are the only one who can stop this. Please wake up."

Wilson slowly got back up to his feet and slowly made his way towards Alexis.

"T-Ai please, I need you," she begged. Alexis felt a hand on her shoulder then she was thrown. She hit the wall and a sharp intense pain rode down her back. She couldn't move.

Location: Outside

The dragon was busy putting everyone on ice. The dragon successfully froze Optimus' legs. The dragon towered over Optimus. Optimus knew his time was up. His team watched helplessly as he was about to be destroyed. Optimus closed his optics and hoped that it will be over quick.

"Optimus, don't give up," Magnus said. "Empress is inside trying to get Wilson and T-Ai."

Optimus opened his optics at Magnus' words. _"He's placing my fate on the enemy,"_ Optimus thought to himself. "T-Ai, Wilson, wake up!" Optimus shouted.

"Come on guys, wake up!" everyone shouted.

Location: Inside the dragon

Wilson stood over Alexis with a sharp piece of rock. He was ready to take her life. Alexis knew that T-Ai was her last hope. She tried again. "Mom, I need you!"

T-Ai's eyes flew wide open. Her eyes were completely white. Her chains dissolved as a white aura surround her. Wilson turned his attention to T-Ai. He didn't even much blink and he found himself pinned against the wall with T-Ai holding his neck. _"So fast,"_ he thought to himself. His bracelet glowed white as his fusion drive spun at maximum speed.

Location: Outside

The dragon froze and did nothing. The Autobots watch amazed that the dragon stopped. The metal plating was up to the dragon's neck. "That was weird," R.E.V. commented.

"You think that's weird, look at Arcee," Heavyload said.

Arcee was in a state of trance. Her optics was a bright white. The fusion drive on her wrist started rotating and spitting out data. The data begin to take shape and Valkyrian appeared. She too was in a trance. "That's impossible," Magnus said.

The matrix glowed bright and data was pouring out from Optimus and Ultra Magnus. The data took shape and Omega Prime appeared. "Now that is impossible," Optimus said. Omega Prime and Valkyrian floated in the air and hover in front of the dragon.

Location: Inside the dragon

T-Ai kept a tight grip on Wilson's neck. Then her fingers started sinking into his neck. "Stop it," Alexis pleaded. "You're going to kill him."

T-Ai ignored Alexis and continued what she was doing. Wilson's hands were tense, showing signs of pain. "Release him," Alexis begged.

T-Ai's hands stopped sinking. Then she started pulling. T-Ai was pulling a dark entity from Wilson. The dark entity was removed and T-Ai held it in front of Alexis. "See this," T-Ai said in a dark cold voice. "If I did stop, I'll be killed. If you want to kill the engine, remove the key. Next time, instead of crying like a baby, ask before you jump to conclusions dear. Like they say: Momma knows best."

T-Ai tightened her grip and the entity dispersed.

Location: Outside

Omega Prime and Valkyrian united as one. In their place was a 45 foot being. The shape of the being was similar to Omega Prime. The dragon roared. The being cocked back and went in for a punch. The dragon lunged to grab a bite. The two forces collided and a small light shined in the middle.

"Oh we should've seen that coming," Magnus said.

The forces exploded leaving a mushroom cloud. The ice broke off of the Autobots. The Autobot hit the deck and rode the blast.

The wind died down as the dust settled. Optimus saw Alexis surrounded by a white aura. "I fulfilled my end of the deal as you help me. My brother can finally rest. Thank you," Alexis said. She turned around and started walking away.

Optimus wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. Arcee stood up and saw Alexis walking away. She wanted to speak but no words were coming out of mouth. "Alexis wait," Arcee spoke.

Alexis stopped. She narrowed her eyes and disappeared with the wind.

"Alexis?" Optimus questioned.

"I don't know what happened?" Arcee replied.

When the dust finally cleared, T-Ai was seen on the ground, unconscious.

"We have to get off this planet and fast. Who know picked up that energy signature?" Optimus said.

The Autobots agreed. T-Ai was picked up and everyone was beamed back on the ship. Though one of the engines was still frozen, Hotshot managed to get the ship away from the planet.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

Empress Z was standing at the window, looking at the world below. The door opened as Starscream walked in. "You summoned?" Starscream presented.

"Not too long ago, I felt a large amount of dark energy in the universe. I paid no attention to it but I wasn't interested in it. But I felt a strong energy of light just now. I need you to go and find the source and report it to me," Empress Z said.

"How will I know where to go?" Starscream asked.

"I can point you in the right direction but everything is on you."

Starscream nodded and turned around. "Before you go…" Empress Z stopped. "…I need you to take my agent with you. On your way back, perform an evaluation on her. Find the Autobots but don't stay for too long. I want to keep them on edge."

"But aren't they on edge as it is?"

"True but I want them to see the pit they're going to fall into and I want them to have a good look. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. But I'm afraid she won't attack them," Starscream doubted.

"Don't worry, I have my ways with words and she's ready for payback," Empress Z chuckled.

Starscream smiled and left.

"Not going to work," a female voice said.

"I wondered where you were," Empress Z said. "I thought you disappeared."

"As long you here, I'm not going anyway," Alexis said.

"Humph! Beside where were you? I didn't sense your presence for a few days now."

"First you stole my body, stole my army and now you're trying to steal my fun and freedom. You're a drag."

"You got quite a mouth," Empress Z commented.

"Then tape it or you're too scared to do it," Alexis taunted.

"I don't have time for this," Empress Z snarled.

Location: Space  
Planet: TP 4 (Trade Planet)  
Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Sick bay

Being the only medical officer on the ship, Rest-Q had his hands full. He performed check-up to everyone on the ship. Then he scanned Arcee's system thoroughly for any changes. He found none. Optimus was there surveying. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"No," Arcee replied. "All I remembered was sitting in my ice chair and I blacked out. That's it."

"No physical changes in her memories," Rest-Q said. "It seems as if she wasn't even there mentally."

"What's the status on T-Ai?" Optimus asked.

"She's okay. Tired but okay," Rest-Q replied.

T-Ai lay on the table staring at the ceiling letting her mind wander. Optimus slowly approached her. T-Ai saw him coming and quickly spoke before he did. "I don't remember anything," she said. "Nothing at all. It's like I wasn't there but I was. I just can't remember."

"That's okay," Optimus assured.

"No it's not. It's just like last time. I remember nothing," T-Ai sighed. "Where's Wilson?"

"I hope you can tell us."

"I don't know. He's not here. He's not on the ship."

"Then why you asked?"

"I thought he might went somewhere," T-Ai replied. A tear rolled down T-Ai's face. "I can't sense him. He's not here and it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"He told me to stay with Arcee but I refuse to. I begged him if I can tag along and he let me. Because of that, the dragon returned. I drove him away. A true friend would listen with their heart…"

"In this case spark," Rest-Q added.

"Whatever," T-Ai continued. "Instead, I listen with my head and looked what happened." T-Ai held her left arm in the air and stared at her bracelet. "I don't deserve to wear this," she said. "Though it's a weapon, I see this as a sign of friendship and I violate it."

"That's not true," Optimus said.

"I did!" T-Ai said. She removed her bracelet and dropped it on the ground. "Some friend I am."

Optimus picked up the bracelet. "T-Ai, don't blame yourself. We all make tough decision in life and you made one of the toughest."

"And the most stupidest one. I'm going to my room." T-Ai got up and slowly left the sick bay.

"T-Ai wait," Arcee said.

"Leave her alone," Optimus said. "Some time alone will do some good."

T-Ai was walking slowly to her room. She ignored everyone she passed in the hall. Not even a passing glance. She passed by the Holodeck when she heard waves crashing. She stopped and went back. The door was slightly open. T-Ai peered inside and saw a beach. "It looks like South Beach," T-Ai said to herself. "He must be in here."

T-Ai opened the door and walked inside. She walked through the sand looking for Wilson. She stopped near a sunbather and she lost hope. "I'll never find him," T-Ai said.

"If you don't mind, you're in my sun," the sunbather said.

"Sorry," T-Ai apologized. She was about to leave when she recognize the voice. T-Ai slowly turned around and turned her attention to the sunbather. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Why would you want to know?" the sunbather snapped. She sat up and saw T-Ai. _"Uh-oh, busted,"_ she thought to herself.

T-Ai walked closely and removed the shade. "Empress?" T-Ai said.

"Who did you expect?" Alexis questioned.


	12. Chapter 12: Defeat

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 12

Defeat

Location: Space  
Planet: TP 4 (Trade Planet)

Ship: _Hyperion_

Area: Holodeck

Simulation: South Beach, Miami, Fl.

T-Ai was standing on the beach confronting an unsuspecting visit from the enemy. Alexis was in a blue two-piece bikini. She was soaking up some sun while waiting for Wilson to come. "What are you doing here and how do you get here?" T-Ai asked.

"I'm here to see a close, you can say, companion," Alexis replied. "As of how I got here, I'll show you rather than tell you." Alexis snapped her finger and her clothes changed. She was wearing leather pants with leather shirt. She was also wearing a long leather trench coat with matching pair of leather boots. "As you see those with physical body…"

Alexis touched her coat and her coat disappeared. She waved her hands in front of her pants and it changed from leather to jeans. She tapped her shirt and she was wearing a red tank top. "…can't do what I'm doing now…"

She waved her hand in front of her face 3 times and three different type of shades appeared. Then she tapped the shades and she was wearing a frameless glasses. "Click, clack," she said as she stomp her feet. Her boots disappeared and she was wearing a pair of white sneakers.

"So you're a spirit but why are you here?" T-Ai asked.

"Like I said, I'm here to see a close companion of mine," Alexis said.

"Who?"

"Let's say that you know him very well," Alexis smiled.

T-Ai narrowed eyes as she pieced everything together.

"Why so serious? You need to lighten up. No harm is done to him but there are _good _things waiting for him in the future," Alexis said.

"Back away from him," T-Ai warned. "If I ever see you near Wilson, I swear I will break every circuit in your body."

"So feisty, given the fact that I don't possess any circuits at the moment."

"What are you planning?" T-Ai asked.

"It's simple. I'm trying to obtain something both of my parents never gave me," Alexis replied.

"And that is?"

"Love. You abandoned me and my father couldn't give a shit about me. But I see that you care for me a little."

"What are you talking about?" T-Ai asked.

"What? You forgot or you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"I believe the words were: Mom, I need you."

Images begin flashing into T-Ai's memory. T-Ai had a dazed look. "That look say that you do remember," Alexis smiled.

"Leave this ship and never come back."

"And if I do return?"

"I'll just tell Optimus," T-Ai replied.

"Really? Look, I don't care what you do. I don't care if you are trying to stop me or the Autobots. As long Wilson loves me, I'll keep coming back. And no matter what, you'll just have to learn to accept that fact. I'm not going anywhere, Mother. I guess you don't know everything. You don't even know one of your close friends. I can tell. You removed his gift." Alexis laughed and she disappeared.

T-Ai was left alone on the beach. Waves crashed on the shore. "She's right. I don't even know Wilson," T-Ai said to herself.

Koji appeared on the beach. He scanned the beach and saw T-Ai. "There you are. I was looking for you," Koji said.

Koji floated next to T-Ai. He saw that T-Ai wasn't her cheerful self. "What's wrong?" Koji asked.

"Nothing.," T-Ai replied.

"You're not as cheerful as usual."

"I am cheerful see," T-Ai smiled but the smile was fake.

"Talk!"

"It turns out that I don't know Wilson like I thought I did," T-Ai confessed. "Empress was here."

Koji was shocked and it wasn't because Alexis was here. It was the fact that Alexis got caught. "She was?"

"Yeah and get this. She claims the she's dating Wilson."

"I don't believe it," Koji said.

"Why were you looking for me?" T-Ai asked.

"I have some news for you to deliver."

"Why not tell Optimus?"

"This involves you. The Decepticons are mobilizing. Scourge has created a team to take you guys on. I don't know who's on his team but it's bad. Plus Starscream is on the move."

"What about him?" T-Ai asked.

"Sources say that he's carrying a passenger, possibly Empress. But I don't think so. I believe the passenger might be from Earth. Keep an eye out." Koji was about to leave but T-Ai had one more question.

"Wait, can you tell me how you can find a friend who is distant?" T-Ai asked.

"That's easy. Don't look with your eyes. Look with your…um…"

"Go ahead say it. I won't be offended," T-Ai said.

"…heart. He'll come back. His job is not done yet," Koji smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." And Koji disappeared.

T-Ai ended the simulation and went back to Sick bay. She told Optimus the news and he decided to place the scanner on full for any unknown ships. Then T-Ai went back to her room and locked her door. She took a candle and placed in the middle of the floor. She sat in front of candle and lit it. She exhaled and closed her eyes. She begins concentrating on the flame to search for her friend. "Wilson, where are you? We need you," she whispered to herself.

Location: Spirit World

The Spirit World, the place where those who couldn't rest resides. Thousands of millions of spirit resides in this dimension. Those who satisfy their needs are put to rest and never to be disturbed again. EVER! Under one condition, the rested spirits will be revived when the universe is transformed into a paradise with no evil. Only those worthy can be revived.

In the pit of darkness, Wilson was seen drifting aimlessly. With most of his senses closed, his mind wandered. All he knew that he was in someplace noisy. _"Where am I? What happened to me? Where's the Autobots? Where's T-Ai? Most importantly, who brought me here?"_

"We did," a collective voice said.

"_Ugh, the elders. I should've known I was in the Spirit World. Why am I here? My job is not done yet."_

"We know that your job is not done but you are currently too dangerous for the universe."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"We're talking about the black dragon."

"_Oh."_

"So I take it that you do remember?"

"_What are you going to do to me?"_

"We want to seal the dragon away." "The dragon is too powerful to seal away in your spiritual form." "That's why we decided to give you a body."

"_You're going to revive me?"_

"No. That honor you do not deserve until you prove yourself worthy of a revival." "But we will infuse you with sufficient life force to maintain a physical form." "By doing so, will seal the dragon away."

"_As long my friends are safe, do it."_

"Before we proceed, you must promise that you stop seeing Empress."

"_Her name is Alexis and she's with me! She is providing me information to defeat Empress."_

"We could care less if she was Angelia Jolie. She is the Decepticon, the enemy, the threat."

"_Empress is the threat not Alexis. There's nothing you can do to stop me from seeing her."_

"How about voiding your contract?"

"_Go ahead and do it. You will be responsible for the Autobots destruction. And if you do and had Koji replace me, he wouldn't know what to do because he's assisting me. Plus we agreed that it's better for me to go so he and T-Ai can have a better future together."_

"Boo-hoo. Promises are made to be broken."

"_And so is my contract. If I'm mistaken, as long I'm doing my job, the contact is good; but if of any accusation of any sort are made, it must to proven to the Higher Counsel. If there is not enough evidence to declare a trail, the accusation is dropped and the accused is set free."_

"Damn, no one has ever read the contract." "Plus we don't have physical evidence."

"_Wilson, where are you. We need you." _Wilson heard T-Ai'scall and opened his eyes. "With that done, give me my life force," Wilson demanded. "I have someone calling me and it's urgent."

The elders had no choice but to comply. "Take your life force and leave," the elders said.

Wilson received a large ball of energy. He accepted the energy and obtained a physical form. Then he left the Spirit World and raced towards the _Hyperion_ at light speeds.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: T-Ai's room

T-Ai felt the room getting hotter. She opened her eyes and saw the flame on the candle grew. Through the flames, she saw Wilson exiting the Spirit World racing. "He's coming," she smiled. Right after that, she saw Starscream in the distance. Then she heard a ping. The flame on the candle shrunk and died. "This is bad," she said to herself.

Rest-Q had finished everyone's check up and given them a clean bill of health. Arcee was in the training room practicing her aim. T-Ai walked in quietly, sneaking next to Arcee. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work," Arcee advised.

"I'll spook you one day," T-Ai said.

"Whatever."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Target practice."

T-Ai floated in the air and sat on Arcee's shoulder. T-Ai saw that Arcee's targets were too easy and she decided that it was time to be cheeky. Arcee took aim at another target. She squeezed the trigger and fired. T-Ai's hand glowed and with a flick her wrist, the target dodged the bullet. Arcee was surprised. She fired again. Once more the target moved. Arcee was frustrated but it was a good thing. She set her gun on rapid fire and squeezed the trigger. 20 bullets were fired at once. The target dodged every bullet as if the target knew where and when the bullet was coming. Now Arcee was getting peeved. _"That's impossible. There is no frickin way that the target knew my every move,"_ Arcee thought to herself.

Then Arcee heard a slight giggle coming from her shoulder. "Only you T-Ai," Arcee said.

"What? You need a challenge," T-Ai laughed.

"How'd you do it?" Arcee asked.

"Well, since the target is control via computer, all I did was hack into it and boom I got control."

"Why don't you go and play in the Holodeck?" Arcee suggested.

"Can't. I don't have anyone to play with and beside Wilson is not here."

"Then run a simulation of him and go play."

"Speaking of simulation, what made you say Alexis back there?" T-Ai asked.

"I don't remember," Arcee replied.

"Let me help you remember." T-Ai placed her hand next to Arcee's head.

Then all of the sudden Arcee's fusion drive was activated. The fusion drive created a light and Arcee and T-Ai disappeared. Valkyrian appeared dazed and confused. "That was weird," she said.

Optimus walked in the training room to do some target practice and saw Valkyrian. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know," Valkyrian replied.

Area: Sick Bay

Rest-Q ran a scan on Valkyrian and found nothing odd. "Everything is normal," Rest-Q reported. "The fusion drive must've gone off prematurely."

"That's good," Optimus said.

"No that's bad," Valkyrian said. "If it went off prematurely, I have to wait until it time out before I can separate. Unless you forgotten or wasn't told, the fusion drive is imperfect. It will act on its own."

"When is there anything that can speed it up?" Optimus asked.

"Only one I can speed it up if I exhaust my energy. And if I do that, Arcee and T-Ai will be tired themselves. Letting the drive time out is better."

"For how long it's going to take is the question," Optimus pointed.

"While you guys twiddle your thumbs, I'm going to have fun," Valkyrian said and skipped off.

"That girl ain't right in the head," Optimus said.

"Mm-hmm," Rest-Q agreed.

"Funny thing is that we haven't seen her in battle yet so I think it's best if I hold my voice synthesizer."

For the pass three hours, Valkyrian was everywhere. She beaten the Spychangers in Poker and hustled them broke. Though she didn't possess a vehicle mode, she'd beaten Sideburn and Mirage in racing. No one knows how but she did. She'd beaten Ultra Magnus and the Defense Corp in Paintball. She pulled more weight than Towline. She made fools out of the Build Team in Ice Hockey. She flipped and slammed Railracer in wrestling. She out climbed X-Brawn and caught more criminal than Prowl and beat his record.

Optimus was in his room reading a novel to some classical music. The door chimed and Optimus approached the door. He saw his whole team standing at the door upset. The Autobots were not happy at all. Then all at once, they share their complaint about Valkyrian.

"Look, I know she's kind of active…"

"Kind of!" everyone screamed.

"…she's new to the team and she hasn't been with everyone so she's taking the time to get to know you guys better. And what if she beaten everyone in their game, that means you can do your best to beat her," Optimus said.

Everyone murmured in agreement. "I'll guess we'll give her a shot," Hotshot said.

"Good," Optimus said.

A radio link was open to Optimus and it was Valkyrian. _"Uh Optimus, we got a problem,"_ she reported.

"What problem?" Optimus asked.

"_I think you better come to the bridge."_

Though he didn't know Valkyrian all to well but he knows whenever someone asks him to see something in person, it's serious.

Area: Bridge

Everyone arrived on the bridge. Valkyrian was seen sitting at the hub. "What's the problem?" Optimus asked.

Valkyrian pressed a button and the monitor view a planet in peril. Smoke bellowing into the atmosphere. Fire colored the planet a bright orange. The Autobots was stunned. "It get's worse," Valkyrian added. "This is a surveillance I got not too long ago."

A video was playing on the monitor. It showed Scourge marching through the city destroying building and taking innocent lives. Scourge saw the camera and destroyed it. "They're looking for us. And if we don't do something…"

"This can haunt us for the rest of our lives," Optimus finished. "Valkyrian, place the ship on auto defense. Shields at full and weapons to the max. We're going down there."

Planet: NK-59  
Area: Downtown area

Buildings on fire and civilians running for cover. Police officials race across the city to control the invaders. Ruination was seen walking through the city with his guns in hand. He fired his guns at nearby building. Rumble from the building had fallen onto the street. Some of the civilians were crushed under the rumble. Ruination laughed at the sight. Then Ruination walked next to a tall skyscraper. He looked up and knew this will bring lots of damage. He smacked it with his forearm and then he started punching it. He continued punching through until he hit the spine of the building. The weight of the building was too much for the spine and started to lean. Ruination walked out from the building and saw it leaning. He continued on his path of destruction but before doing so, he fired a shot at the building's spine. A piece of the spine broke off, sending the building toppling over. "Scourge, are you sure the Autobots are here?" Ruination asked over the radio.

"_According to the Construction, yes,"_ Scourge replied.

"Well I don't see them but I never had this much fun before," Ruination laughed.

"_We'll finish trashing this planet before searching again."_

Ruination turned a corner and saw City Hall. He slowly made his way towards the building. Then all of the sudden, the Autobots beamed down in front of City Hall.

"I found them," Ruination reported. "I'm at City Hall."

"_Stand by. I'm not too far away,"_ Scourge ordered.

No words were exchanged, just looks. Ruination scanned the entire team. He counted 25 heads. Then Scourge pulled in. He transformed to his robot mode and couldn't help but laugh. "You Autobots made a big mistake by showing your faces here," Scourge said.

"You made the mistake by attacking this planet," Valkyrian said.

Scourge scanned the Autobots and counted 25 heads. "Where's the android?" Scourge asked.

"None of your business," Valkyrian said.

"That's a new look for you Arcee. It almost looks dangerous," Scourge teased.

"Almost?" Valkyrian fumed. "Listen Scourge, I'm going to take you and your big boy down."

Scourge and Ruination roared in laughter. "That's rich. Arcee is going to take us down," Scourge laughed.

Scourge froze as he felt a presence behind him. "We'll see who's laughing," Valkyrian said in a dark voice.

Scourge turned his head a slight and saw Valkyrian but she was in front of him. "Ever heard of clones?" Valkyrian asked.

"Whoa she's dangerous," Magnus commented.

Scourge pulled out a small blade from his forearm. Valkyrian noticed the blade and made her next move. Scourge turned around to strike but she disappeared. "You think I'm stupid but I see your every move," Valkyrian said.

Scourge turned to strike again but Valkyrian disappeared. When he looked again, he saw Valkyrian charging straight for him with her sword deployed. Scourge was about to reach for his sword but it was too late. Valkyrian charge her sword and struck Scourge. The sword was stuck inside Scourge but for a reason. "And one more thing, my name is not Arcee. It's Valkyrian bitch," she said. Valkyrian squeezed the handle and the energy inside the blade was released and Scourge was sent flying. Valkyrian jumped in the air and landed next to Optimus.

"You think you're so tough. Just wait until my associates get here," Ruination said and fired a shot in the air.

A civilian was limping towards the Autobots. "Wedge, it's a trap. Get out of here," he warned.

Wedge turned around and saw the civilian. "Solomon," Wedge said.

"You know him?" Optimus asked.

"Know him. We woke up here. We help them rebuild after their invasion and they helped us fight off Devastator," Wedge replied.

"Please, you have to leave. It's a trap. Hurry," Solomon urged.

"That organic is still talking. I thought he died long time ago," Ruination said.

"Where are your associates?" Magnus asked.

"They're coming," Ruination replied.

Then the ground rumbled as something was emerging. The ground opened up as a green arm popped out. Devastator was slowly emerging from the ground. "Devastator," the Build Team said.

Then an explosion in the city launched an object in the air. The object landed right next to Ruination. When the dust cleared, it was Superion. "Superion," Inferno growled.

The combiners weren't happy with the line up. They combined and they were ready for battle. "Stand down," Optimus ordered.

"But Optimus," Landfill said.

"But nothing. Valkyrian, you think you can handle them? " Optimus asked.

"They just little boys," Valkyrian said.

"Little?" Devastator fumed.

"Alright but the moment she hits the ground, we're stepping in whether you like it or not," Defensor said.

Valkyrian pulled out her second sword. She was examining her option and checking out whom to strike first. From Arcee's memory, she knew information about Ruination and Superion but Devastator, she didn't know much about. Valkyrian rushed towards Ruination. Ruination prepared himself for impact but Valkyrian quickly shift direction and struck Devastator with her sword. Ruination bowed forward and fired the cannons on his back. Valkyrian quickly dodged every shot. Then she saw a shadow casting over her. She looked up and saw Superion. She moved at the last second and Superion smacked into the ground, the force of the impact broken Superion up. Scourge recovered from his assault and saw Valkyrian handling three gestalts at once. "That little bitch think she everything. I'll show her what would what happened when you mess with Scourge," he said.

Devastator was underground. He dug right under Valkyrian and he was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He felt the ground was quiet so he took the moment to strike.

Valkyrian was surveying the area. She noticed that Devastator was missing. "Where did he go?" she wondered to herself. Then she felt the ground under her was rising. Then the ground erupted as Devastator popped out of the ground. The force catapulted Valkyrian in the air. Ruination switched modes to flight and took to the skies. Ruination fired his cannon on his back at Valkyrian. Valkyrian used her sword to deflect the blast. Then Valkyrian delivered an energy kick and Ruination was sent crashing to the ground. Scourge had a clear shot at Valkyrian and took advantage. From his assault base, he fired one missile at Valkyrian. From the corner of his optics, Optimus saw the missile heading towards Valkyrian and with no flight capability, she was doomed. He quickly analyzed the situation and there was no possible way to deflect the missile. All he can do was to give a verbal warning. "Valkyrian, look out!"

Valkyrian turned and saw the missile heading her way. She knew that if she tries to deflect it, Scourge would send more. No matter what, she was in his mercy. _"Don't worry, we'll take over," _Arcee said.

A flash of red light and Valkyrian separated. "Arcee TRANSFORM…" T-Ai appeared and merged with Arcee. Her armor went from white to purple. "…Supercharged mode!" Arcee activated her jet and dodged the missile. She soared in the air towards the Autobots. Optimus saw that it was time for everyone else to join in. His main target was Scourge. Magnus tagged along with him to take down Scourge. Scourge saw his opponent coming towards him. He expected Omega Prime to appear any moment. Scourge fired his weapons from his attack base at the brothers. Magnus took the skies and released a wave of missiles at Scourge. Scourge took cover as the missile landed around him but it was a diversion. Scourge saw a red flying fist heading his way. He had no time to react and took the hit. He'd fallen flat on his back. Ultra Magnus came straight down to land a kick on Scourge. Scourge rolled out of the way. Scourge got to his feet and saw Optimus in his battle mode. Optimus fired his water cannons at Scourge. Scourge jumped out of the way and released his Barrage missiles. Optimus countered with his water missiles. The missiles struck and created a large explosion.

Smoke was everywhere and it was thick. Ultra Magnus took flight and got an aerial view. He spotted Scourge and attached his Gatling gun his arm and fired. Scourge took the hit. Optimus looked up in the sky and looked for Ultra Magnus. He saw Ultra Magnus fired his gun at a target. He figured that he was attacking Scourge. Optimus aimed his ladder to where Scourge might be. He fired his Water cannon and made contact. At the same time, the water dispersed the smoke. The force of the water smack Scourge into a building. Optimus scanned the building for any life form and found none. He fired another wave of water missiles and collapsed the building on top of Scourge.

Scourge had enough. He burst out of the rumble and charge straight for Optimus. Optimus held his ground. Scourge deployed his Sword of Fury and struck Optimus in the chest. The strike left an incision mark. Then he took one of disc missiles from his assault trailer and struck Optimus with it. Optimus' battle armor scattered on impact. Optimus was sent flying through one building and crashed into another.

Arcee and T-Ai saw the assault and decided to do something. T-Ai suggested that they go on a sniper mission. Arcee perched up on the tallest building and aimed her gun at Scourge. She waited for the right time to fire.

Ultra Magnus rushed to Optimus' side. "Prime, you're alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Optimus replied.

"Fine enough for Omega Prime?"

"Let's end this," Optimus said.

"Combine into Omega Prime!" they shouted. Ultra Magnus broke apart and formed armor pieces for Optimus. The armor pieces were attached on Optimus, forming Omega Prime. The chest armor slipped and Omega Prime's head flipped up. Omega Prime took the scene. Scourge had fear in his optics. But something was wrong; Omega Prime hasn't moved or spoke. T-Ai saw that there was a problem. She stepped out of Arcee to get a better look. Her eyes scanned Omega Prime's system and saw the he was online but no operating system was present. Gears grind as Optimus and Ultra Magnus try to move Omega Prime. Omega Prime had enough and separated. Scourge was shocked. "What happened?" Optimus asked.

"Don't know," Magnus replied.

"_Try again,"_ T-Ai said over the radio.

Optimus agreed and try again. The brother initiated the process again. T-Ai kept a watchful eye. Just as Magnus was about to bond to Optimus, T-Ai saw a green shield protecting Optimus. "The matrix is refusing them to combine," T-Ai analyzed.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Don't know, but we need to be down there. Alert everyone else."

"Attention Autobots, Optimus and Ultra Magnus are in trouble. Report to their location ASAP!" Arcee announced.

The fusion failed. Optimus was running out of options. His mobile base was totaled and Omega Prime refused to comply. It wasn't long before the Autobots regroup with their leaders. "We heard the news. What's wrong?" Hotshot asked.

"We can't combine," Magnus replied.

"And that's the way I like it," Scourge laughed. "I prepare for this moment but I never knew it will be this juicy. Decepticons, cannon formation."

The combiner broke apart and they lined up behind Scourge. A large cannon was deployed from his trailer and landed in Scourge's hand. "I made his weapon especially for you Autobots," Scourge said. "It's time to meet Primus."

T-Ai scanned the weapon and saw its destructive powers. "Guys, we better run!" T-Ai said.

"Too late," Scourge said. All the Deceptions transferred their energy to Scourge. Then Scourge transferred that energy into the cannon. "Deception Cannon, fire!" Scourge squeezed the trigger and the cannon fired. The shot struck the Autobots and they were taken down.

The Decepticons laughed with glee. They finally had beaten the Autobots. All the Autobots were on the ground. "Only one more thing to do and that's to remove their spark," Mega Octane said.

Optimus slowly got to his feet.

"Hey look, Optimus wants to fight," Movor said.

Then Arcee and T-Ai got up to their feet.

"So are the ladies," Scrapper said.

"Valkyrian is the only one we got who can take them," Optimus said.

"Got it," Arcee agreed. Arcee spun her fusion drive and readied herself to scan T-Ai. T-Ai was about to activate her armor when she remembered that her armor is on the ship. "Oh no," T-Ai said. "Arcee, wait!"

But it was too late. Arcee already scanned T-Ai into the drive. The fusion drive doubled its speed as the crossfusion took place. A flash light shone brighter than a star. When the light died down, Arcee was seen holding a sword. She was also wear flame gauntlets. "What just happened?" Arcee asked.

The Decepticon roared in laughter. "That's your last hope?" Scourge asked. "Pathetic."

Arcee was still wondering how this could've happened. Then the gauntlets downloaded an attack formation into her processor. "Optimus, I have an idea but it might seem weird," she said.

The Decepticons was still laughing at the Autobots last hope. Then Scourge heard an engine revving. He looked and saw Optimus riding on top of Arcee. Optimus was carrying the sword Arcee was holding. Arcee reached her top speed and flames begin engulfing her and Optimus. Arcee reached passed the Decepticons as Optimus struck Scourge with the sword. Scourge sent flying. Scourge hit the ground as Arcee kept going. She turned back around for another assault. Scourge fired his missiles but the flames were protecting Optimus and Arcee. When they reached 50 feet from Scourge, Optimus jumped in the air. Arcee transformed in high speed and kept low the ground. She struck Scourge in the abdomen. She slid on her knees to a stop. Optimus came down with the sword charged up and slashed Scourge in the chest. Scourge was badly damaged and collapsed. The other Decepticons rushed to Scourge's aid.

The fusion drive ran out of energy and separated Arcee and T-Ai. T-Ai looked and made her decision. "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting us out of here," she said. She communicated with the ship and beamed everyone board. Just before leaving, T-Ai went ahead and disabled the Decepticon's ship with surgical attacks on their ship, then pulled off.

"Scourge, the Autobots fled," Mega Octane reported. All Scourge did was growl.

Ship: Hyperion  
Area: Sick Bay

Optimus and Ultra Magnus were on the examining table. T-Ai was running tests and Arcee had questions. "What happened out there was too weird," she said. "First the fusion drive went off prematurely. Optimus and Ultra Magnus can't form Omega Prime and now a sword. What happened?"

"The only one who knows those answers is not here," T-Ai replied.

"Any results?" Optimus asked.

"From my observation, the matrix is refusing you guys from combining. After running the test, Omega Prime is not in your system."

"Say what?" Magnus said.

"Somehow, someway, Omega Prime was removed from your systems," T-Ai said.

"That's impossible," Magnus said.

"Maybe Scourge took it," Arcee commented.

"Can't be. It was missing way before that," T-Ai said.

"How long was it missing?" Optimus asked.

"From your system's logs, after the dragon incident," T-Ai replied.

"Valkyrian was there too and yet nothing happened to her," Optimus pointed out.

T-Ai shrugged her shoulders.

"It seems like everything that is happening now is because Wilson," Arcee said.

"What are you saying? Are you implying that it's has fault?" T-Ai questioned.

"No, I'm not saying that," Arcee denied.

"Then what are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is that these happened because he's not here that's all," Arcee corrected.

"Uh-huh which means that he started this and he should finish it?"

"What! No. I'm saying that there are times that he is dangerous. Like the times the dragons appeared. We almost got killed. There are times I wish we could give…him…the boot. Oops."

"Thanks you for sharing your thoughts on me and Wilson."

"I wasn't talking about you," Arcee said.

"You didn't have to," T-Ai said and left.

"What did I say?" Arcee said.

"It's what you didn't say but implied," Optimus replied.

Arcee had a confused look on her face. "Unless you forgotten but she was part of the dragon and blaming Wilson for the dragon is like blaming her too," Optimus explained.

"Wow! Words are indeed more lethal than a gun," Arcee said.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' Office

Empress Z was sitting in her chair, waiting for any updates. Alexis stood in the corner watching Empress. "Aren't you bored watching me?" Empress Z asked.

"Nope," Alexis replied. "You're the only one that keeps me entertained 24/7."

"I'm glad I'm putting on a show for you."

"More like a rehearsal."

"You watch me too much to put on a full show," Empress Z said.

"I won't tell. I honor the magician secret."

"Ha."

Empress Z's secretary paged in to report an incoming call from Mega-Octane. "Patch it through," Empress said.

"_Empress, we found the Autobots and we defeated them,"_ Mega-Octane reported.

"That's good news. Where are they're bodies?" Empress z asked.

"_Unfortunately they pulled something new on us and seriously damage Scourge. We had to withdraw and they escaped."_

"As long you done damage to them, I'm pleased. Once Scourge is up and running, I need you rethink your strategy and focus on Autobot's weakness. That will be their downfall."

"_Understood." _And the link was severed.

"Not going to work," Alexis said. "Optimus will find someway to defeat them."

The link was reactivated and Mega-Octane returned. _"One more thing, Omega Prime couldn't make an appearance,"_ he added.

"Why not?" Empress Z asked.

"_You can say that Optimus and Ultra Magnus couldn't find that link."_

"What was that about Optimus pulling through?" Empress Z asked.

Alexis said nothing.


	13. Chapter 13: Agent

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 13

Agent

(Virus)

Planet: RT 34

A Cybertronian jet was cruising the atmosphere for quite some time. The jet dropped altitude and flew close to the ground. The jet landed on the ground and slowed to a stop. The cockpit opened and an armored life form jumped out. The jet transformed and it was Starscream. They surveyed the area and saw the field littered in craters. "Either, a meteor storm was here or some intense fight was here," the life form commented.

"Never mind that," Starscream said. "We need to collect data and report it to Empress."

"Whatever."

"Watch your tone little girl," Starscream warned.

The life form started walking around aimlessly while Starscream was examining the ground. "I'm not getting good data here. What could've done this?" Starscream wondered.

"How about a dragon?" the life form called out.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream asked.

"Come and look."

Starscream walked over and saw a chasm in the ground. "What's that?" Starscream asked.

"A tail."

"A 50ft tail!" Starscream said.

"Yeah and look at the size of the claw over there." Starscream looked at the claw imprint on the ground. He was surprised. It was almost large enough to pin him down and crush his body. "Whoa." Starscream commented.

"Plus there is a human size footprint. 3 sets of them," the life form added.

"So the Autobots can produce large amount of dark energy. Empress can take that and use it against them."

"True, unless they can produce large amounts of light energy." The life form was standing on a smooth area.

"What makes you say that?" Starscream asked.

"Because for some odd reason, standing here in this spot is making me see what happened here. I believe your boss is correct and I can prove it."

"Well then, hop on and let's find you some Autobots," Starscream said. He reverted to his jet mode and the life form climbed on. Starscream activated his afterburner and left the planet. "One other thing, the Reapers got the bodies they wanted," the life form added.

"No wonder it got warmer."

"But the seekers are still here looking for the culprit."

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Holodeck

T-Ai was in the Holodeck running an office simulation. She was sitting in an executive chair pondering. She had a blank piece of paper in front of her with a pencil next to it.

Arcee walked in to the Holodeck looking for T-Ai. She saw an elegant office. Greek statue greeted Arcee upon entry. Ferns hung from the ceiling. Bookshelves hugged the wall. In the bookshelves were research book, encyclopedias and dictionaries. Arcee saw a large desk in the middle of the office. She saw an executive chair rocking side to side. "T-Ai?" Arcee called.

The chair swung around and T-Ai was facing Arcee. "Hi," T-Ai greeted.

"About before…"

"Squash it. I need to be reminded of my limits. I'm only going as far as Wilson is willing to go," T-Ai said.

"Glad to know that," Arcee said. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to build a weapon to counter the Decepticons," T-Ai replied. "Their cannons of theirs caught us off guard."

"About that, how come we couldn't form Valkyrian?"

"My armor was on the ship and I forgot to bring it with me."

"Even though, when my fusion drive went off, you didn't have your armor and Valkyrian was here," Arcee pointed out.

"Maybe leftover data," T-Ai said.

"Oh well. If you need help, call me," Arcee said.

"I guess that'll be never," T-Ai joked.

"If you relax yourself, an idea will come to you," Arcee suggested.

"I'll try that." Arcee left T-Ai all alone in her office. T-Ai reclined in her chair. She emptied her mind and waited for an idea to drop in. Unfortunately, T-Ai dozed off. 3 hours later, T-Ai was awakened with a headache. She woke up and felt terrible. "Man, I don't feel so good," she complained.

T-Ai got up and ended the simulation and headed for sick bay. Slowly T-Ai reached sick bay. She walked in and hopped on one of the examining table. "Rest-Q can you scan me? I don't feel so well," she requested. But there was no response.

"Rest-Q?" T-Ai called. No answer. She hopped down from the table and made her way to Optimus' room. She reached Optimus' room and chimed the door. No response. T-Ai entered the override code and granted entrance. She walked in and saw no one. "He's not here," she grumbled. "Where is everyone?"

T-Ai walked over to X-Brawn's room and he wasn't there. She walked to the second Holodeck and found no one. She check the Mess hall, Engine room, all the Training room and the bridge and T-Ai still couldn't find anyone. "Come on guys, stop playing. I don't feel too good," T-Ai moaned. Then she heard a ping. T-Ai quickly forgot about herself and focused on the ping. Another ping rang in her ear and T-Ai went off to find the source. T-Ai walked from the bridge to the middle of the ship. She found herself near the weapons room. T-Ai stood still and waited for another ping and she heard it. It was coming from above. "Outside," T-Ai said.

Luckily enough, T-Ai was near the teleporting room. She hopped on one of the pads and beamed herself on the hull of the ship. T-Ai looked at the beauty of space. She saw the stars twinkling and meteors streaking. But a ping in her left ear interrupted her sightseeing. T-Ai looked to her left and saw the Autobots bonded and gagged. T-Ai walked closer to them. The Autobots muffled screams trying to warn T-Ai of impending danger. T-Ai got the Autobots and noticed a small chain around their necks. So T-Ai removed the chain from Optimus, enabling him to speak. "T-Ai, run! It's a trap," he said.

T-Ai heard a ping coming from behind her then a female voice spoke. "You were the one who can find me," she said.

T-Ai turned around and saw an armored life form. "You always had a nagging connection in my head. No matter what I can't escape from you," T-Ai said.

"No matter what I do, you always find me."

"What are you doing here Cassie?"

"Getting what's called revenge," Cassie replied.

"Not going to happen."

"But it is. You see, according to sources you killed my grandmother."

"What! No I didn't!" T-Ai denied.

"Stop your lying. I know you did it. Plus, I heard what you did to Empress."

"What did she say?"

"You killed her parents and her family. Sad," Cassie said.

"How can that be? I'm her mother!"

"Ah so you admit in rising a bad child."

"I never raised her," T-Ai corrected.

"A bad parent too. Things aren't looking good for you. First you let her rule the universe with an iron fist and you abandon her. How sad."

"Listen here Cassie, release my friends and leave us alone," T-Ai demanded.

"It seems we can't do that my dear," a raspy voice said.

T-Ai's eyes widened. "Starscream," she said.

"I have my order to give my agent a field trip. We know asking you won't help so we might as well force you. If you agree to fight her, your pathetic friends are spared. But if you either break the deal or refuse to fight, they go bye-bye."

"Your move," Cassie said.

"_If I refuse, I'll be alone. But if I agree, I have to fight my best friend. Plus I'm feeling not well and Wilson not here to help me. It's a lose-lose situation for me. I have no choice but to fight,"_ T-Ai thought to herself. "I accept the conditions. Let's go."

"Good, prepare to die. Starscream, remove the mute from the Autobots. I want to hear them when I take their precious android down," Cassie chuckled.

Starscream pushed a button and the chained were removed. "T-Ai, don't do this. There's another way to do this," Arcee said.

"It's either my life or yours," T-Ai said.

"Your life?" Arcee questioned. "Well if you're going to fight, protect yourself." Arcee threw something above her head. The object flew and the air and T-Ai moved in to catch it. T-Ai caught and saw that it was her armor. "You had it?" T-Ai said. "Thanks."

T-Ai slipped on her armor and activated it. The moment the armor was activated, T-Ai felt sick to her stomach. Cassie rushed in for a melee fight. Cassie landed a punch on T-Ai. T-Ai snapped out of it and blocked the second punch. T-Ai held onto Cassie's fist and swung her until she was airborne. Cassie activated her jets and entered a dive. Cassie charged one of her fist and went in for a punch. T-Ai jumped out of the way and Cassie smacking into the hull. "Hey, watch the paint job!" Sideburn exclaimed. "I just wax it."

"You waxed the ship?" Magnus asked.

"Well yeah. Can't expect us to have a dirty ride," Sideburn replied.

"We're in space with space trash. It's going to get dirty regardless," Magnus said.

"Not if you put the shields on."

"You put the shields on?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah," Sideburn replied.

"I don't get you sometimes Sideburn," Optimus sighed.

"Why are you holding back? Fight you coward," Cassie demanded.

"There are two things that are holding me back and you're one of them," T-Ai said.

"Forget about me or you're dead," Cassie said. She deployed her hip mounted cannons and fired. T-Ai took the hit head on.

"_Two things that holding her back? Oh no, she's in trouble,"_ Optimus thought.

Earlier, way earlier…

"It's nice that we got you back with us," Optimus said.

"It's good to see everyone," Wilson said.

"But I have one question, why are you here with T-Ai?"

"Everyone is in danger. The event you went through in the past will happen again. Not only I'm here to fulfill my mission but I'm here to cage T-Ai's virus from resurfacing."

Now…

"Arcee, I need you to go to Sick Bay and get T-Ai's anti-virus code," Optimus ordered.

"What's going on?" Prowl asked.

"Déjà vu if we don't get the anti-virus code in time," Optimus replied.

"I get it in time," Arcee said. "Oh Starscream."

"What is it?" Starscream said.

"I need to use the little girl's room. I took in some bad energon and I'm paying for it," Arcee replied.

"Hold it in," Starscream said.

"Please. This stuff is like acid and it'll eat the chains away and you don't want that do you?" Arcee asked sweetly.

Starscream thought about and gave in. He separated Arcee from the group and stood her up. "Come on," Starscream yanked.

"Easy, do I look like a burro," Arcee complained.

"It depends," Starscream replied. Arcee pouted. T-Ai saw Starscream escorting Arcee away. Arcee winked at T-Ai and T-Ai was a bit relief but her illness kept on going strong. Cassie landed a punch and T-Ai slid on the ground.

"Get up," everyone said.

T-Ai slowly got to her feet and examined her options. _"I need more power but how?"_ T-Ai thought. Then she remembered Valkyrian and how she appeared without T-Ai's armor. "Fusion drive," T-Ai muttered.

Cassie activated her wrist-mounted cannons and fired. T-Ai shielded herself as she took the hit. The smoke cleared and T-Ai disengaged her armor. "Ha! You're so weak, I blew your armor off," Cassie laughed.

"Let's see who's laughing?" T-Ai said as she spun her fusion drive. Red liquid begin pouring from her bracelet and onto her skin. Soon she was wearing the red dragon armor. "That's not fair, you cheated," Cassie whined. "You're using outside help."

"Nope. This is completely fair. I'm just using my resources," T-Ai corrected. Her twin swords appeared in her hand. She was ready for battle.

Location: Hallway

Starscream escorted Arcee to the bathroom. Arcee walked in and locked the door. She took out a small box from her backpack and placed it on the door. Then she stood on the toilet and removed the air vent. Arcee climbed in the air vent and crawled towards Sick Bay.

Location: Ship's hull

Cassie launched an energy ball. T-Ai caught the ball with her swords and absorbed its strength. Her swords glowed and grew until the ball was no more. The Autobots were impressed. It was their first time seeing T-Ai fight the way she's fighting. She brought down her swords and created an energy X in front of her. She placed her swords together at the middle and released the remaining energy into a cannon. The cannon pushed the X forward towards Cassie. Cassie deployed her hip-mounted cannons and fired. The X cannon ate up Cassie's attack and kept going. "Talking about your daily dose of slag," Cassie said.

Location: Air vent

A large explosion rocked the ship. Arcee almost lost her balance. "Damn T-Ai, take it easy," Arcee complained. She saw an air vent and peered down. It was Sick Bay. Arcee popped the vent and climbed down. She went up to the computer and pulled up T-Ai's file. She found the anti-virus code and she was ready to download it when she saw some information about the virus. She started reading the information about T-Ai's virus. As she was reading, her face went from concerned to shock. "I…I…I can believe this is going to happen to T-Ai. Code or not, her fate is the same," Arcee said. She sat down to take all of it in.

Location: Bathroom

Starscream was waiting for quite some time. He was losing his patience big time. "Hurry it up in there," he said as he banged on the door.

The box in the bathroom played a recording, "It's seems like it's going to be longer than I expected."

"Well, I don't care how long you need! I'm not going to miss the fight!" Starscream yelled. He started punching numbers on the keypad to unlock the door.

The recording continued, "I wouldn't come in here if I was you."

Starscream ignored the recording and unlocked the door. The box hissed as it released an agent in the air. Starscream cracked the door opened and the agent snuck out. It went into his intake value and lingered. The sound of a foghorn blared. "What the…? That is the foulest thing I ever smelled in my life!" Starscream complained.

Location: Ship's hull

"Sideburn, what did you give to Arcee before she left?" R.E.V. asked.

"A stink bomb," Sideburn replied. "And I have two grades: foul and I can't believe that's a stink bomb."

"So how strong is your foul grade?" X-Brawn asked.

"P.U. stink," Sideburn replied.

"And how bad is 'I can't believe that's a stink bomb'?" Prowl asked.

"The smell is so foul, many referred to it as Da…. That's all they were able to say. The smell is so foul, it can kill a planet just by using one. One whiff and you're on the ground."

"Right," Hotshot said.

Location: Sick Bay

Arcee received an alert from the box. "Starscream must've opened the door. I better return or have my cover blown," Arcee said to herself. She downloaded the code to her processor and beam to the bathroom. When Arcee arrived, the pungent smell wrapped her intake value. "Whoa!" she exclaimed.

She opened the door and green mists billow from the door. "About time," Starscream said. He grabbed Arcee's arm and pulled her to the hull. "Easy," Arcee said. The smell made her want to puke. _"The smell is so bad, it's making my energon go bad,"_ she thought to herself.

Location: Ship's hull

Cassie fired her wrist-mounted cannons at T-Ai. T-Ai deployed her wings and shielded herself. T-Ai folded her wings and opened up her chest plate. Underneath were barrels to individual cannons. T-Ai fired the cannons. Cassie took the hit and fell to her knees. T-Ai dropped down to one knee. She was breathing very heavily. Her dragon armor downgraded to her standard armor.

"T-Ai's not looking so good," Inferno said.

"I know," Optimus agreed. "It's because she's sick."

"Sick?" Inferno said.

"Her virus returned," Optimus explained.

Arcee was chained up with the others as Starscream watched the show. Everyone took a big sniff and went green in the face. "Don't ask me, ask Sideburn," Arcee said.

"Did you get the code?" Optimus asked.

"Got in my processor," Arcee replied.

"Good. Once she's in range, give it to her," Optimus said.

Cassie stood up and saw T-Ai kneeling. "What a perfect pose. Are you bowing to me?" Cassie said.

"In your dreams," T-Ai said. She tries to move but she couldn't. _"What's this? I have no energy to move at all."_

"You're so scared of me that you're frozen in fear," Cassie taunted. "Goodbye." Cassie fired her hip-mounted cannons. T-Ai saw the blast coming but she couldn't move at all. She had no choice but to take it. T-Ai slid back a few feet and collapsed. "T-Ai!" the Autobots shouted. Her armor liquefied and retreated to her left wrist. Cassie started walking towards T-Ai. "T-Ai, stand up! Stand up T-Ai. Get up!" the Autobots shouted.

Cassie deployed a sword from her armor and towered over T-Ai. She kicked her body to turn her over. T-Ai stared at Cassie with little energy she has. Cassie delivered a hard kick to T-Ai's side. The Autobots gasped. Cassie placed the sword at T-Ai's neck. Then she dragged it down to T-Ai's chest. "You were the only one who understood me and I thought we can be deeper than friends. I was thinking of calling you a sister. I guess that will never happen," Cassie said. "Any last words?"

"Don't do it Cassie!" Arcee pleaded. "If you kill T-Ai, you'll kill your future."

"What future? The future I had has been taken from me and it's her fault," Cassie said. "It was nice knowing you."

Cassie raised her sword and stabbed T-Ai in the chest. T-Ai's hands went limp as her life was taken. The Autobots were speechless. Cassie left the sword there and proceeded towards the Autobots. "You got what you wanted. Now let us go," Optimus said.

"Uh no," Cassie refused.

"She agreed to fight and she lost. Release us."

"She did agree to fight but her performance was sloppy. She entertained me but she failed. Since I'm not satisfied, I guess I can take my frustration out on you."

Starscream aimed his cannons at the Autobots and smiled. "T-Ai didn't keep her promise so why should I?" Cassie asked. "Kill them."

Starscream charged his cannons and smiled even more. He was about to fired when he was attacked him behind. An energy ball struck him in the back. Then the area was impaled by energy ball. "Who did that?" Cassie demanded.

A streak of light whooshed by and broke the Autobot's chain. Then the light struck Starscream again and Starscream had fallen on his back. The light swoop in and struck Cassie on her side. She keeled over in pain. The light stopped a few feet behind Cassie and took shape. The light assumed a form of a humanoid. The light faded and an armor life form appeared. "Is that?" Arcee asked.

"It is," Optimus confirmed.

"It's Wilson. He returned," Sideburn said.

Wilson turned around and faced Cassie. "Instead of playing with your dolls, you play with a gun," Wilson said.

"I'm not 7," Cassie hissed. "I'm 21."

"Whatever."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out a friend," Wilson replied.

"A friend?" Cassie wondered.

Wilson had a clone emerged from behind Arcee, carrying T-Ai on his back. Cassie was stunned. Then she looked on the hull and saw T-Ai fade away. "A clone?" Cassie said. "When?"

"During the smoke, I made the switch," Wilson replied. Wilson deployed every single weapon he had. His hip-mounted cannons were out. His shoulder-mounted were ready to go. Two cannons appeared on both of his sides. His shin guards lowered revealing missile ports. His chest plate retracted revealing more missile ports. Cassie saw the artillery and call it quits. "Next time," she warned.

She signaled for Starscream. He reverted back to his jet mode and picked up Cassie. Then Starscream fled. Wilson's clone faded away. "I didn't know you have that much artillery," Optimus said.

"I don't," Wilson said. "The missile ports were fake."

Location: Sick bay

Everyone was in Sick Bay monitoring T-Ai's condition. Arcee downloaded the anti-virus code to T-Ai's systems. T-Ai took in a deep breath as she took the code in then she slept peacefully. "The code on delay the virus. For now, she can live longer," Wilson said. "Until I find the code, T-Ai needs constantly monitoring."

"I'm glad you're back," Optimus said.

"Yeah."

Everyone left leaving Wilson alone with T-Ai. He decided to use the time to modify his project. Then he sense Koji's presence. He got up and step out the door. "How you know?" Wilson asked.

Koji appeared next to him. "I just felt it," he replied.

"So you do have a bond with her," Wilson said.

"Just make sure she's safe."

"I'll do whatever I can," Wilson assured. Then Koji disappeared. Wilson walked back in Sick Bay and saw T-Ai held a tight grip on the sheets. "It's back," Wilson said. He rushed and administered the anti-virus and T-Ai relaxed. Wilson reclined back in his chair and started listening to music. Three hours later, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned off the music. "What happened to me?" T-Ai asked.

"Your virus came back," Wilson replied.

"But it wasn't like that before. Plus we got rid of it, didn't we?"

"Apparently we only reset it. Now the virus is trying to take your life. You only have hours before it strikes again. And after I give you the code, you'll have minutes. Your life span will continue to shrink until we can't do anything to keep you alive," Wilson explained.

"Wow," T-Ai said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I misjudged you. I accused you. And for a moment, I hated you. Now I see why you acted the way you did." Wilson was confused. To him, T-Ai wasn't making sense.

"You worry about me too much to let go. I know being with me is very hard. I thought I drove you away. I thought you went to her," T-Ai continued.

"Her?" Wilson questioned.

"I know about you and Empress," T-Ai replied. "She made me realize that I everything I knew about you was a lie and I knew that if we are working together I should take the time to really get to know you. So I'll start. Why you came back?"

"I have unfinished business," Wilson replied.

"There's more to that. Tell me your real reason for returning," T-Ai requested.

"To save your life. 50 years in the Spirit World and I found out that I didn't get rid of your virus and that you're going to die if I didn't step in to help you."

"Am I worth saving?" T-Ai asked.

"What are you talking about? You're definitely worth it."

T-Ai slowly sat up and stared at Wilson. "Then look me in the eye that tell me that," T-Ai said.

Wilson could feel T-Ai staring at him. He turned his head to look at T-Ai. The first thing he noticed was her hair. T-Ai's hair was different from before. It was longer and had dark streaks in her hair. He finally looked T-Ai in the eyes. He glared deep into them and noticed very different about them. He saw that her left eye was the same shade as Alexis'. The room was silent for a while. "Are you going to answer me?" T-Ai asked.

"Yeah. You're worth saving. I'll give you my life to make sure you live to see tomorrow," Wilson replied.

"That's very sweet but I have Koji to do that," T-Ai smiled. "One other thing, what's wrong? I saw that you were disturbed about something."

"You. You're different."

"Different from all the other girls you met?"

"No. Different as in you've changed."

"Internally? Yes," T-Ai said.

"I mean physically. Your hair is longer and your…in fact, see for yourself," Wilson said. He handed T-Ai a mirror. T-Ai took the mirror and looked at Wilson. She slowly raises the mirror and looked at her reflection. T-Ai saw that she had streaks in her hair. She took a clump of her hair and examined it closely. "I can dye this back," T-Ai said.

"Not that." Wilson removed the hair that was covering her left eye. T-Ai looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her left eye. "Did you do this?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson shook head. "The virus did," Wilson replied.

"Great," T-Ai sighed.

"Look on the bright, at least you look good," Wilson said.

"I'm not keeping any traces of that chick. I don't want to be reminded the pain she caused," T-Ai said.

"But she's your…"

"Don't say it," T-Ai cut off. "I will fail to acknowledge her as my own."

"But Alexis is really sorry and she trying to help us," Wilson said.

"I don't care if her name is Miracle. The only way she can help is to die."

"Then I guess you're a hypocrite. You promised yourself that you'll do anything to get her back and now you're going to turn your back on her when she needs you the most," Wilson reminded.

T-Ai said nothing and left.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

Empress Z was standing at the window looking down. She was twirling a pen in her fingers. "How long I have to stay in this accused body?" she grumbled to herself.

Blackhawk appeared in the office. "Anything yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. The time is not right. When the time comes, we'll know when to start the game," Empress Z replied.

Blackhawk nodded and disappeared. "It's only a matter of time. The first target: Scourge and his team," Empress Z smiled.

Location: Sector K  
Area: Security checkpoint

This checkpoint was a major checkpoint in the region. It was quite different all the others. It wasn't small booth where a Decepticon run a scan. It was a substation. A team of Decepticon Space Police man the station and search the ships inside and out. Deathstrike's team was resting in the office, recovering from their last fight and running from the Reapers. They already got rid of the officers that occupy the station. Deathstrike had a serious look on his face. "What's wrong bro?" Quickstrike asked.

"I don't know but I have this nagging feeling that what's happening now is only the calm of the storm," Deathstrike replied.

"Now that you mention it, ever since we left Sector M I felt a dark force in work. Something like everything is not what it seems," Shockblast said as he toyed with a dead cop.

"I agree. Something bad is going to happen and it's going to happen in a big way," Sixshot said.

"But we have the Autobots, and Empress to deal with," Quickstrike said.

"True but if feel that there is something or someone a whole lot worse than Empress and they going to strike hard," Deathstrike said. "Question is when?"

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Sick bay

Optimus was heading towards Sick Bay to get updates on T-Ai's condition. Just he was about to open the door, he heard a conversation going on between Koji and Wilson.

"…and this is all the information you got on the owner?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah. He couldn't tell me much because he couldn't remember why he built," Koji replied.

"Suits just don't build itself."

"But he swears that he didn't build it out of his own two hands."

"But he made it." Wilson said.

"Whatever it was, he couldn't remember a thing. It's as if he was possessed."

"He might've been. Check the Spirit World for any activity during that time and I need you to check on you-know-who."

"Got it," Koji said.

"You can relax. T-Ai will be fine. I just have to get the real anti-virus code from the source," Wilson assured.

"That's easy. Just ask Alexis."

"She doesn't know."

"Why not?" Koji asked.

"She's the virus itself. What kind of idiot you have to be if you place an anti-virus within a virus?" Wilson said.

"Good point. She just asks Empress Z."

"If Empress Z is willing to share the code, let alone acknowledge it. T-Ai doesn't have much time to live."

"What if we can't get the code in time?" Koji asked.

"Then I'll just let her die and I convert her into a human with the life force I have."

"But wouldn't that destroy you completely?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Wilson replied. "I made a promise to you, to myself and to T-Ai that I protect her and protect her I will."

"You're going too far just to make sure the project will work."

"The project is all I got. Without that, why revive the Autobots?"

"_After hearing that, can I really trust him?"_ Optimus wondered to himself.

"Koji, you're my eyes and ears. Something big is going to happen and the Elders are too afraid to tell me. You have to find out," Wilson pleaded.

"What about Optimus?" Koji asked.

"When the time comes, I'll tell him but he's not going to like the news. What I'm really afraid is losing Optimus' trust by keeping all these things from him."

"I'll try. Good luck," Koji said and disappeared. Optimus heard Wilson heading for the door. Optimus had to play it cool. Wilson opened the door and saw Optimus standing in the door way. "I was stopping by to see if T-Ai's okay," he said.

"She's fine," Wilson said and left.

Area: Holodeck  
Simulation: Park

Alexis was sitting on a park bench waiting for Wilson to arrive. She summoned by him and he made it urgent. The door hissed opened as Wilson walked in. "You called?" Alexis said.

"Listen, I need a big favor from you," Wilson asked.

"What is it?"

"If you don't do this, we'll lose T-Ai for good," Wilson said.

"What's the matter? Is she okay?"

"No, she's not."


	14. Chapter 14: Decision: Her Life or Mine

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 14

Decision: Her Life or Mine

Ship: Hyperion

Area: Holodeck

Simulation: Park

Wilson had summoned Alexis on urgent news. Alexis came as quickly as she could as waited for him. Wilson walked in the Holodeck asking Alexis for a favor. "What's wrong with T-Ai?" Alexis asked.

"Her virus, the one you were born from, came back. Now it's trying to take her life," Wilson replied. "She only has hours to live."

"What can I do?" Alexis asked.

"I need you to get the anti-virus code from Empress Z."

"What makes you think she has it?"

"I'm just guessing."

"Okay, if I go and I can't get the code from her, is there anything you can do to save her life?"

"Only one. I can give T-Ai my life force and convert into a human."

"Then do that," Alexis said.

"If I do that, she'll lose everything. She'll lose her memories and even worse, she'll lose her identity. She won't be able to identify herself."

"You mean that she'll forget me if you do this."

"And if I do go through this, my life, what's left of me, will go to T-Ai and I will no longer exist."

Alexis thought long and hard. "I'll do it only if you give me credit," Alexis proposed.

"Don't worry. I'll tell her everything."

Alexis nodded and disappeared. "You're not going to turn me in or worse kick me off the ship are you?" Wilson asked.

"Thinking about it," Optimus replied as he walked in.

"And I believe you heard everything in Sick Bay."

"You always have a sixth sense on detecting people."

"I only ask you one thing, please don't tell T-Ai or anyone. I don't want you guys to have the same burden I have," Wilson asked.

"But this is our war," Optimus said.

"Yes it is but there are things in the universe that I discover that you can't comprehend."

"Like what?"

"That's the thing, I can't tell you."

"Then how can I trust you if you can't share any information you have?"

"You just have to trust me. I know what I'm doing and I understand the risk in the decisions I make," Wilson said.

"Just don't screw up," Optimus said and left.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress Z's office

"You want me to do what?" Empress Z asked.

"Give me the anti-virus to my virus program. The one I was born from," Alexis requested.

"And why should I make one?"

"I gave Quickstrike the virus as backup if he's in trouble with the Autobots. Now fueled by his brother's power, he can be a big threat. Luckily he doesn't know about it but if he does, it will be too late."

"I'll think about it," Empress Z said.

"Don't think, do," Alexis said and disappeared.

Empress Z pressed a button on the keyboard and a small black box appeared in the monitor. _"Did she ask for the code?"_ a dark voice asked.

"Yes," Empress Z said. "Should we give it to her?"

"_That's a decision you have to make. No matter what, her fate is the same."_

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Sick Bay

Wilson returned to Sick Bay to check up on T-Ai but he saw that T-Ai wasn't there. "Computer, locate T-Ai," he requested.

"T-Ai is currently in Holodeck 1," the computer responded.

"Thanks."

Area: Holodeck  
Simulation: Project Paladin

Wilson walked into the Holodeck and saw that Project Paladin was running. He saw T-Ai sitting in the chair in a relax position. He walked up to T-Ai and saw her eyes were closed. "Any progress?" Wilson asked.

No response.

"T-Ai?" Wilson called.

No response.

"T-Ai, wake up." He gave T-Ai a gentle nudge. No response.

"T-Ai, wake up!" Wilson called. No response. Now he was worried and started to panic. "No. She can't be dead yet. It's too soon."

"What's too soon?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson looked at T-Ai again and saw her awake. "You were sleeping?" Wilson asked.

"Not really," T-Ai replied. She removed crystal earphones from her ears and the music she was listening to was blaring.

"You were listening to music? I was about to freak out and you were listening to music."

"Is that bad?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson chose not to answer that. "Any progress?" Wilson asked.

"Nope. I just can't get the fact that Stage II is unstable," T-Ai replied.

"The fusion drive is incomplete. On my way back, I made a stop on a technological planet. I had someone look at it and they give me an answer on the spot."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well my sister made a slight miscalculation."

"That is?" T-Ai asked.

"She misplaced the jumper. Since that problem is now fixed, let's see if Stage II will work. Computer, activate Subject Arcee and Subject T-Ai."

A holographic version of Arcee and T-Ai appeared. "'Sup," T-Ai's hologram said.

"We're going to run Stage II again," Wilson said.

"You know I think I hear Inferno calling me," Arcee's hologram said.

"What was that Koji? I'm coming," T-Ai's hologram said.

"Pump your brakes," Wilson said. "I fixed the fusion drive and I uploaded the data into the system. I assure you nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Arcee assumed position and started praying. T-Ai stood behind Arcee and hoped for the best. T-Ai spun her fusion drive and the drive was absorbing Arcee. The scan was complete and the drive glowed green for a go. T-Ai had closed her eyes during the scan; she opened them and noticed that she was still here. "How you're feeling?" Wilson said.

"Fine," T-Ai's hologram replied. "Where's Arcee?"

"In your fusion drive," Wilson smiled. "Now let her out so we can work on the main OS for Stage II."

T-Ai's hologram pressed a button and Arcee was released. She checked her arms, legs, body, head, fingers, vision, hearing and speech. "I'm fine," Arcee's hologram laughed. "I'm fine!"

Wilson turned off the hologram. "What's next?" T-Ai asked.

"Simple. You make the OS for Stage II and I work on Stage III."

"Cool," T-Ai agreed. T-Ai watched as Wilson materialized another console for him to work on. T-Ai had questions for him, lots of them. "Um, how did you do it?"

"Did what?" Wilson asked.

"Bring Empress here."

"Remember the little project I was working on?"

"Yeah."

"That's how. I made a human-sized protoform so that way you will always have someone to train with besides me."

"Wow," T-Ai said. "Then what happened to Zed, D and the Reapers."

"Alexis…"

"Alexis? Who's she?"

"Your daughter. The one you caught in the Holodeck," Wilson replied.

"She changed her name?"

"She doesn't want to be reminded for her unforgiving father."

"Continue," T-Ai said.

"Alexis woke you up and the dragon was stopped. Alexis went back to Cybertron as Zed stayed behind. Shortly after you guys left, the Reapers stopped there. Zed told them the whole story. Since there were no remains of D, they took Zed's dying body and went back. The Seekers were told to search for Deathstrike."

"I see."

"Plus I took Omega Prime in order to subdue the dragon. I hope that didn't cause any trouble."

"No. Not really," T-Ai lied. "Do you really like Alexis?"

"Why you want to know?" Wilson asked.

"I just want to know. I want our bond to be strong. I really want to get to know you better."

"If you must know, I do."

"More than me?"

"No," Wilson replied.

"It doesn't hurt to be honest," T-Ai said.

"I am being honest. I like being around with you."

"I understand that on the friend's level. I meant beyond friends."

"In that case, yes."

"Oh." T-Ai had a hurt look on her face.

"But that doesn't mean that we can stay friends forever. I still have feelings for you."

"You're just disgusting," T-Ai said.

"What?"

"You're going out with my daughter and you hitting on her mother?"

"Is it working?"

"Get back to work. I can't believe I'll fall for someone like you," T-Ai said.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Shut up," T-Ai smiled.

"Remember to let me know when you don't feel well."

"Alright," T-Ai said.

They continued working for four hours. Wilson had dozed off and was sleeping peacefully. Then he was woken up to labor breathing. Wilson turned his head to his left and opened his eyes. What he saw horrified him. He saw T-Ai in chair, her life slipping away. She was reaching out to Wilson to get his attention. "Help…me," she said in a weak voice.

Wilson jumped out of his chair and rushed over to T-Ai. "The virus. It's…back," T-Ai whispered.

"Computer, get Rest-Q and Optimus to Sick Bay stat. Open up T-Ai's file and get the anti-virus code ready. Run Alexis and mark it urgent!" Wilson picked up T-Ai and ran to Sick Bay.

Area: Sick Bay

Rest-Q was waiting for Wilson to arrive. The door flew open Wilson rushed T-Ai to the examining table. He laid her down and begins to attaching wire to T-Ai. Rest-Q was turning the machines on and being to collect readings. Optimus and Arcee ran inside the Sick Bay. "How is she?" Optimus asked.

"I'm getting the results now," Rest-Q said.

"How are you feeling?"Wilson asked.

"How can you ask me that question?" T-Ai replied.

"Anti-virus code is ready," the computer announced.

"Administer it," Wilson said.

The computer downloaded the anti-virus to T-Ai.

"Little effect. Vital signs are dropping. Spark energy is dropping too," Rest-Q reported.

"How long before she… you know?" Wilson asked.

"Less then two hours," Rest-Q replied.

Arcee didn't take the news well. Wilson, on the other hand, left.

"Where is he going?" T-Ai asked.

"Don't know," Optimus replied.

Area: Holodeck

Alexis was waiting for Wilson to arrive. Then she saw Wilson walking with a sad look. "What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"You have the code?" Wilson asked.

"No. Why?"

"T-Ai only has two hours to live," Wilson replied.

Alexis had no expression on her face and disappeared.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress Z's office

Alexis appeared in the office. She approached Empress Z face-to-face. "What?" Empress Z asked.

"Where's the code?" Alexis demanded.

"I don't have it," Empress Z replied.

"I need it," Alexis demanded. "If I don't get it, Quickstrike will destroy us."

"I'll start on it," Empress Z said.

"Good. How long?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours? Can't you do it any faster?" Alexis asked.

"If you want perfection, you have to take your time."

Some unknown way, Alexis obtain a physical state and grabbed Empress Z's collar and drawn close to her face. "Listen here. The fate of the universe is on your shoulder and you're worry about it being perfect."

"Can't rush perfection," Empress Z shrugged.

"I don't give a fuck. Just do it!"

"I see what I can," Empress Z said.

"Better."

Ship: _Hyperion_

Wilson spent one and a half hours in the Holodeck reflecting. He decided to go back to Sick Bay and prepare for the worse.

Area: Sick Bay

Wilson slowly walked back in and made his way to T-Ai's side.

"Where you go?" T-Ai asked.

"I had to let some steam out," Wilson replied.

"Can you remove the virus?" Arcee asked.

"Not without the Master code," Wilson replied. "Just have to accept the fact that she's gone. I'm sorry T-Ai but I did my best and it wasn't enough."

"As long you try, I'm happy," T-Ai said.

This made tears roll down Wilson face. "I failed you," Wilson said. "I failed."

Then he heard T-Ai's breathing getting heavy. "I can't feel my legs," she said.

"Vital signs are dropping. T-Ai's spark crystal is almost out," Rest-Q reported.

"That's impossible. It's too early," Wilson said.

"The virus just kicked it up a notch," Rest-Q said.

"No."

Then Wilson's watch was beeping. "She's calling you," T-Ai whispered.

Wilson looked at his watch and saw that it was urgent. He got up and went to the Holodeck.

Area: Holodeck  
Simulation: Valley

Wilson walked into the simulation and saw Alexis. "What is it?" Wilson asked.

"I have the code," Alexis replied.

Wilson's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yep. This should destroy the virus."

"Alexis. Thank you. Thank you."

Then Alexis felt a sharp pain in her chest. "What's wrong?" Wilson asked.

"Her time is almost up," Alexis replied.

Wilson grabbed the card that contained the code and left.

"Hurry," Alexis said.

Area: Sick Bay

Wilson rushed in and jammed the card into the computer. He was reading the data and started the process of making the anti-virus. "Hang on, T-Ai," Wilson said. "I have the code. Just hang in there."

"I'm cold," T-Ai said. "I feel sleepy."

"No, don't go to sleep on me," Wilson pleaded.

"But I'm tired. I just want to rest my eyes. I'll stay awake. I promise," T-Ai said.

"Just a little bit more," Wilson said.

The anti-virus was complete and the download started.

"Just hang on. I'm downloading the code now," Wilson said. "Stay with me."

"Thanks for trying but I'm too…tired…to…stay…awa…" Flat line.

"No. No. No. No! T-Ai, don't leave me!" Wilson cried. "I never got a chance to tell you how I much you meant to me."

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Convert her," Optimus suggested.

"What?" Wilson said.

"Convert her into a human."

"But…"

"But nothing. Let us deal with it," Optimus said.

Wilson grabbed T-Ai's lifeless hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm sorry T-Ai," Wilson whispered.

A tear fell from his face to T-Ai's hand. Wilson's hand started to glow as the process began.

"What are you doing?" T-Ai asked.

"Saving your life," Wilson replied. He didn't even bother to look. "I'm sorry that I failed you."

"No you didn't," T-Ai said.

"Yes I did. The virus took your life before the anti-virus destroyed it."

"The anti-virus did destroy it. I flat lined because the virus was attached to my spark crystal."

Then Wilson started questioning himself. "Who am I talking to?" he wondered.

"Me silly," T-Ai replied.

Wilson looked up and saw T-Ai looking at him with a warm smile. "You're alive," Wilson said. He released T-Ai's hand and hugged T-Ai tight. "You're alive."

"Yes I am. Can you let go of me now? You're crushing me," T-Ai asked.

"Sorry," Wilson chuckled.

"I can really say that I found no trace of the virus in T-Ai's system at all. I can give T-Ai a clean bill of health," Rest-Q said.

"Thanks you guys. And especially thank you Wilson for not giving up," T-Ai said and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Wilson smiled.

Area: Holodeck

Alexis was waiting for the results. She was nervous. "Did she give me the right code? Is T-Ai dead? Is she alive? If she is alive, is she on life support?" Alexis asked herself. She was pacing back and forth.

"Alexis, where are you?" Wilson called.

Alexis heard Wilson's voice and rushed over to him. "Did she make it? Please tell me she made it?" Alexis begged.

"Ask her yourself," Wilson smiled.

Alexis looked behind Wilson and saw T-Ai. She started tearing up when she saw her mother was still alive.

"I should be thanking her for saving me life?" T-Ai wondered.

"Well your life was in her hands," Wilson replied. "And she decided to save you."

"Pah, she did it out of guilt," T-Ai said.

"Guilt? After what I had to do to get the code and this is the thanks I get. I should've let you old ass die," Alexis huffed.

"Old? We're about the same age," T-Ai said.

"I mean in lifetime, not physically. If it was the other way around, I'll be grateful that my own daughter saved me life."

"You're right. I should be grateful that my daughter saved my life."

"Daughter? You mean…"

"Yes Alexis, I forgive you and I'm willing to start all over again," T-Ai said.

Alexis was speechless. T-Ai finally accepted her as a daughter. Alexis rushed over to hug T-Ai but went through her. "Now it sucks. How can I hug my mother if I don't have a body to do it?" Alexis asked.

"This is only temporarily," Wilson said. He formed a temporarily contract with Alexis and Alexis was able to touch and hug her mother. Though he was upset that he is giving his precious life force for a moment like this but he was happy.

"Hey T-Ai, I love what you did with your eyes," Alexis said.

"My eyes?" T-Ai questioned.

"Yeah. Your left eye is the same color as mine," Alexis replied.

Wilson went over and checked T-Ai's eyes. "She's right," Wilson confirmed.

"I thought removing the virus removes the effects," T-Ai said.

"I guess it means that there is something you're holding in your past that you're not letting go," Wilson said. "If you let that moment go, your eye returns to normal."

"Great," T-Ai groaned.

"But you look divine," Wilson complemented.

Wilson received two slaps in the head. "That's my mother you're hitting on," Alexis said.

"I always have someone who can appreciate me," T-Ai said.

"Really, did you tell Koji who it is?" Wilson teased.

Though T-Ai knew that Wilson was joking, she retaliated. She punched him in the stomach. Wilson bent over in pain. Then she punched him, sending falling to the ground.

"I was joking," Wilson said.

"I know," T-Ai smiled.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress Z's office

Empress was reclined in her chair just letting her mind wonder. "Did you do it?" a dark voice asked.

"She caught me in the good mood or otherwise I'll say no," Empress Z replied. "Should we focus on our target or on the boy?"

"Keep your eyes on the target. Let me worry about the boy."

"You know if I'm correct, I think you're in more trouble than you think you are."

"What makes you say that?"

"The two dragons he and T-Ai possess. The red dragon is not much of a threat, it's the black one. The amount of energy it can produce is unbelievable," Empress replied.

"Once that power is mine, the universe will tremble before me."

"I hate to bug but how long do I have to stay in this body? I hate it."

"Stop your bitching. You're starting to sound like one of them."

"OMG! I am. I'm starting to talk like one of them. Please we have to switch?" Empress Z begged.

"You'll be fine."

"Fine. But I know someone who won't be. Blackhawk, Lugnut, get her."

Sunstreaker was standing at the entrance to Empress Z's office. She heard everything that was going on. When she heard the order to capture her, she started running. Blackhawk appeared in front of her. Sunstreaker shrieked to a halt and she turned around. Then Lugnut appeared in front of her. Sunstreaker slid between his legs and continued running. She turned around and saw no pursuit. She smiled knowing that she outsmarted the strongest Decepticons there is. Then out of nowhere, a huge hand smacked Sunstreaker in the chest. Sunstreaker rotated in the air along with the hand. When she was facing the floor, she felt a foot on her back and smacked into the ground. She was knocked out cold.

Sunstreaker slowly came to. She was sitting down on a chair handcuffed to the chair. She couldn't move her arms or legs. She couldn't change forms either. "Don't bother. I disable your ability to change forms and I disabled your weapons and removed your Sais. Don't even try calling for help because I remove your radio. Deathstrike is not coming to save you," Empress Z said.

"Deathstrike? I don't work for him. You're the only person I work for," Sunstreaker said.

"Are you sure you're Decepticon Space Police or one of the Spirit World's authorities?" the dark voice asked.

"What? That's a lie," Sunstreaker denied.

"Deny it all you want, you were assigned to keep the bad ones in and you let one escaped."

"You're losing it."

"I'm losing it? You're the one who's losing their touch. " Footstep echoed as the voice emerged out of the darkness. The voice belonged to Starscream.

"Starscream?" Sunstreaker questioned.

Starscream got real close to Sunstreaker. "I told you I'll get out."

"Devil Z? But how?"

"It's complicated but my plan is going accordingly well," Devil Z replied.

"What did you do to Starscream?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He's with his commander in the Spirit World. He's getting what he deserves for betraying him."

"What are you going to do to me beside killing me? You know I can't die."

"True. I can't kill you but I do someone who can and you're going to him," Devil Z smiled.

"Yeah right."

"A nonbeliever? Blackhawk, the needle."

Blackhawk pulled out a needle. It was filled with green substance. "Blackhawk, I know you. This is not you. The Empress you see is a fake. Fight it," Sunstreaker pleaded.

"I'm sorry but he can't hear you. He only obeys me and me only," Devil Z laughed.

Sunstreaker trembled as the needle got closer and closer to her arm. Blackhawk inserted the needle and injected the virus inside. Sunstreaker screamed in pain as the virus slowly took over. Sunstreaker trembled fiercely as she tries to fight it.

"Don't fight it my dear. Just let it take over and relax," Devil Z said in a hypnotic voice. "Do what I say and I promise you eternal peace. Just let it go."

Sunstreaker stopped trembling. Her optics glow a bright green. "Got her," Empress Z said.

"Now I want you to go and find the Autobots. Once you do, destroy them and don't return until they're dead," Devil Z ordered.

"Yes sir," Sunstreaker said in a drone voice. Lugnut uncuff Sunstreaker and she stood up. Then she started leaving to fulfill Devil Z's request.

"I swear there are times you just surprise me," Empress Z said.

"I even surprise myself," Devil Z chuckled. "Soon I will achieve the ultimate power in the universe. When I do, I will reshape the universe into my image. With me ruling as Emperor, no one can stop me. I think its time to show the universe what I'm really compatible for."


	15. Chapter 15: Gestalts

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 15

Gestalts

Ship: _Hyperion_

Area: Sick Bay

Optimus and Ultra Magnus were on the operating table. No, they are not going under the knife. In fact, they are waiting for an old friend to return.

"Alright guys, I successfully returned Omega Prime to you," Wilson said.

"At least we have a fighting chance," Ultra Magnus said.

"We already had a fighting chance. We just depend on Omega Prime too much," Optimus said.

"Yawn," Magnus yawned rudely. "Are you done talking?"

"You're unbelievable," Wilson said and left.

Wilson was walking down the hallway. He missed being able to float around and popped in unannounced. Now since he obtained a steady physical state with the life force from the Elder, he no longer needs to feed off of T-Ai. This made him happier than ever because he can now enjoy his favorite foods now. He walked into the Mess Hall and walked up to the food synthesizer. "How can I help you?" the machine spoke.

Wilson grinned with glee knowing he can enjoy lunch again. "I'll have a toasted footlong Chicken Teriyaki with Cheddar cheese on Italian Herb and Cheese bread. I want Sweet Onion, Mayo, Honey Mustard, Lettuce Green Pepper, and Salt & Pepper," Wilson ordered.

"Anything to drink?"

"Yes, a 32oz of Iced Tea please."

The machine took in Wilson's order and made the food. The glass slid down as the smell of his lunch wrapped around his nose. Wilson was drooling just by thinking about, now he was flooding the Mess Hall from smelling it. He took his lunch and zip to a table. Wilson opened the paper containing the sandwich. The sandwich was cut in half, just how he likes it. He picked up one half of the sandwich and inhaled the smell. "I missed you so much. Let us never part again," Wilson said.

"I hope that was meant for me," T-Ai interrupted.

Wilson lowered his sandwich and saw T-Ai sitting across from him. He noticed T-Ai reaching on his side of the table and took the second half of the sandwich. She was about to take a bite when she felt something cold pressed again her throat. "Eat it and die," Wilson warned in a sinister voice. It was like in a blink of an eye, he was behind T-Ai holding a blade on her neck.

"Dude, it's just a sandwich," T-Ai said.

"But it's my sandwich. No one touches my sandwich."

"Okay," T-Ai surrendered. She lowered the sandwich and pushed it away. Wilson jumped back to his seat and took a bite. Wilson melted as his taste bud savored the sandwich. "It's like that time back in '07 when I…" He noticed T-Ai had an interested look on her face. "You don't need to know that," Wilson finished.

"You're no fun," T-Ai said.

Wilson took another bite and he moaned with delight. T-Ai used the moment to sneak a bite. She reached towards the sandwich and slowly pulled the paper towards her way. A hand snapped onto T-Ai wrist. T-Ai looked up and saw Wilson shooting her an evil look. She released the paper and smile sheepishly. T-Ai waited 20 minutes for Wilson to finish his lunch. T-Ai saw it was a good time to ask him for a favor. "I was wondering if you could build us a cannon," T-Ai asked.

"What for?" Wilson inquired.

"In our quest against the Decepticons."

"What happened?"

T-Ai took out a handheld and played the video the ship took when the Autobots fought Scourge and his team. When the video was over, Wilson was speechless. "I know. It was hard for everyone to see," T-Ai said. "It was horrible. They beat us."

"Beat you? They owned your ass! That was total ownage!" Wilson exclaimed.

T-Ai shot him a serious look. "What? They own you now. They completely own your asses," Wilson laughed.

"It's not funny," T-Ai said.

"Sorry but that last move was impressive. You see, you guys don't need me."

"That was luck."

"Still…"

"Please," T-Ai asked sweetly.

"Oh alright. Making it is easy but figuring out everyone's power output and Optimus' limit is the hard part," Wilson said.

"I don't care. What is it you want me to do?" T-Ai asked. She was eager to help. She wanted to show the Decepticon what that the Autobots are not weak.

"What you can do is fetch me another sandwich," Wilson clapped.

T-Ai took the remaining iced tea and poured it on Wilson and she walked off with a huff.

"Wait! I was kidding. Can you at least prep a bath for me? The juice is going to make me sticky," Wilson requested.

T-Ai threw a wet sponge at Wilson. It smacked him in the face. "Do it yourself!" T-Ai yelled.

"At least Alexis would've done it for me."

A brick was launched in the air. Wilson saw it and duck. The brick hit the wall and broke. Wilson stuck his tongue out. "Miss me," he taunted.

True, the brick missed him but the phonebook didn't. The force of the throw sent him to the ground. "Got the message," he moaned.

Location: Sector K  
Area: Security Checkpoint

Deathstrike's team was resting at the checkpoint for a while now and hasn't moved an inch. Deathstrike was getting testy. "What's wrong bro?" Quickstrike asked.

"I haven't heard from my agent for a while," Deathstrike replied.

"Who's your agent?" Quickstrike inquired.

"Sunstreaker."

"Sunstreaker?" Quickstrike questioned. "We're in trouble."

"What's wrong?" Shockblast asked.

"You see, Sunstreaker is not from this dimension. She's from the Spirit World," Quickstrike said.

"How you know?" Sixshot inquired.

"Because I found her." The room went silent. "It wasn't too long after we were separated. Nightstrike and I found her at a repair station. She had no memory of anything. She didn't even know her own name. So we called her Twilight. She hung around us for some time until one day she was bopped in the head by a space rock. Then at that moment she remembered everything. She told us her name and her mission."

"But how did you that she was from the Spirit World?" Deathstrike inquired.

"A. She was completely different from everyone else. In fact, she was the one who started the slideformers. B. She had this aura that was mystical. Almost angelic," Quickstrike continued. "She told us that her mission was to stop an escaped spirit and return the suspect back to the Spirit World."

"So she told you?" Sixshot asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, she said that the escapee is the most dangerous one there is. She said that because of him is the reason why we Decepticons rule the universe."

Deathstrike narrowed his optics when he heard the story. He let out a soft growl.

"You know who it is?" Quickstrike asked.

"I don't want to jump to conclusion but if my suspicions is right, we all going to die," Deathstrike replied.

"It's Devil Z isn't it?" Shockblast asked.

"We have to stop him before it's too late," Deathstrike said.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Holodeck II

T-Ai wondered into the room. She saw Wilson hard at work. _"It was very nice of him to build us a weapon. Now look at him, he still working,"_ T-Ai thought to herself.

A brief snore was heard from Wilson. _"Working on 20 winks,"_ T-Ai continued.

T-Ai marched over and stood next to him. Wilson woke up to a strange sensation. "Why do I sense murder?" Wilson wondered to himself. He opened his eyes and noticed a shadow casted over him. He sat up and met the owner. "Oh, it's only you," Wilson said.

T-Ai got peeved from that remark. "How can I help you?" Wilson asked.

"I got just want to know how the cannon is doing," T-Ai replied.

"It's finished. I'm waiting for you," Wilson said.

"For what?"

"To measure Your power output."

"Okay. Then let's go," T-Ai said.

"Give me five more minutes," Wilson yawned.

"About no," T-Ai snapped. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the Training Room.

Planet: Sven

Scourge was standing with his arms cross, letting out a low snarl. "Uh Scourge, I know you're kind of peeved that the Autobots escaped but we had to think about your well being," Mega-Octane said.

"I just want them here so I can destroy them," Scourge snarled. "Especially Prime and Arcee." Scourge bore the mark left by Optimus and Arcee.

"With the beacons out in space, they'll come to us," Mega-Octane said.

"You make sure they do," Scourge warned.

"You did put the beacons in space, did you Movor?"

"Yeah, yeah, I placed the beacons in space. They can't miss it," Movor replied.

Ship: Hyperion  
Area: Training Room

T-Ai was standing on a pad with two rods in front of her. She gripped the rods as hard as she can and poured as much power as she could into the rods. Wilson was collecting the data. "Come on, more, more, more, more," Wilson said.

"I can't give anymore," T-Ai complained.

"Yes you can."

"I can't." T-Ai had reached her limit and couldn't keep it at that level. Then she gave up. She collapsed on the ground to catch her breath and her strength. "That was brutal," T-Ai commented.

"With all the data we got here, I can start analyzing who is going to control the cannon," Wilson said.

Wilson was running multiple simulations at once. He had a feeling that the matrix wasn't able all the energy. "Alright, I came to a conclusion and my suspicion was right," Wilson said.

"Well…"Optimus wondered.

"Neither of the matrix holders can hold Valkyrian's energy," Wilson said.

"Why?" T-Ai asked.

"Well at first I thought Valkyrian can kill Optimus and Ultra Magnus by giving them too much power but that's not the case. The thing is Valkyrian's energy is completely different. In fact, according to the data here, Valkyrian is not even Cybertronian."

"Weird," T-Ai commented. "I thought your program was written in a way that she inherit Arcee's Cybertronian traits."

"I thought so too."

"So can any of us handle her powers?" Optimus asked.

"Not together and its suicide to do it alone," Wilson replied. "I guess she controls it."

"But how are we going to keep the Decepticons still?" Magnus asked.

"Leave that to me," Wilson volunteered.

"Good, we got a plan. Now all we have to do is find them," Optimus said.

"_Found them,"_ Hotshot reported over the radio.

Planet: Sven

Scourge was losing his patience big time. His temper was so high that smoke was coming out of his smokestacks. "Uh Scourge, I think you need to calm down a bit," Mega-Octane said.

"I'll calm down when Prime is dead," Scourge hissed.

"I think someone needs to visit a 'party' bar," Movor commented.

Scourge turned his head and shot Movor a death look with his eyes. Movor slid over to Ro-Tor for cover. "Never mind," Movor said.

"Where are you Prime?" Scourge growled.

"Is he always like this?" Silverbolt asked.

"Only if he's in a good mood," Rollbar replied. "You don't want to see him angry."

"Where are those Autobots?" Scourge grumbled.

Wilson beamed in front of Scourge with a grin on his face. "Looking for me?" Wilson asked.

"You don't count," Scourge replied.

Then T-Ai beamed next to Wilson. "Then I guess he's looking for me," she said.

"Where's Prime?" Scourge asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" Wilson suggested. He pointed to the Spychangers behind them. Scourge turned around and the Spychangers waved at him. "Where's Prime?" Scourge roared.

"Okay, okay, don't get your gasket in a bunch, he's over there, 3 'o clock" Wilson confessed. Scourge turned and saw Optimus waiting.

"No he's over there at 5:30," T-Ai pointed.

Scourge turned and Optimus again. "Two Primes?" Mega-Octane questioned.

"You don't know what you talking about. He's right over there at 6 'o clock," Wilson argued.

Scourge turned and saw six more Optimus waiting. Scourge looked around him and he was surrounded by Optimus Primes. "What kind of game is this!" Scourge roared.

Wilson snapped his fingers and all the Primes, including T-Ai, disappeared. "I give up. You're too smart for me. In fact, it's a sneak attack. There they are, right behind you," Wilson said.

Scourge and his team took out their weapons and turned around. No one was there. Then they turned back around. "No one was there," Mega-Octane said. But the moment they faced Wilson, they saw the Autobots standing behind him with weapons ready. "Slag," Scourge said.

"I believe the word is fucked," Wilson smiled. The Autobots squeeze their triggers and opened fire. The combined fire had blown the Decepticons off their feet. The Decepticons got back on their feet and returned fire. "I got this," Wilson said. He waved his arm and an Earth Dragon appeared. The dragon blocked the attack. "Sweet," T-Ai commented.

"I didn't know I can do that," Wilson said. "I was trying to make a barrier but that'll do."

The Decepticons fired again and the dragon held firm. Scourge had enough and whipped out the heavy artillery. "Decepticons, cannon formation," Scourge announced.

The Decepticons got into formation and charged the cannon. Scourge squeezed the trigger and they destroyed the dragon. Scourge fired again and the blast hit the ground in front of the Autobots, kicking up dust. When the dust cleared, the Decepticon was in for a rude awakening. Behind the dust was Valkyrian holding a large cannon. Standing behind her was the Autobots and they were in the same formation as they were. "I like you to meet the Matrix Blaster," Wilson said. "It's just like your cannon but different."

The Autobots transferred their energy to Valkyrian. Valkyrian then transferred their energy including her own into the cannon. The cannon whined as it was charging.

"Scourge, if we don't move, we'll be seeing Primus real soon," Mega-Octane said.

"Good idea," Scourge agreed. "Fall back!"

Wilson let out a whistle and got the Decepticons attention. He pointed down on the ground. The Decepticons looked down and saw that their legs were tied to the ground. The Decepticon looked up and saw that the Matrix Blaster was finished charging. "Slag," Scourge groaned.

"Fire!" Optimus shouted. Valkyrian squeezed the trigger and released the energy. The blast let a massive kickback, almost making the Autobots fall. The blast reached the Decepticons and exploded. Valkyrian ran out of power and timed out. "I stand corrected, _that_ was brutal," T-Ai complained.

All was left of the Decepticons was burning slag. "They're actually gone," Optimus said. "We finally got rid of Scourge and his Commandos."

Wilson wasn't too sure about that. In fact he felt a large amount of dark energy building. "It's not over yet," Wilson said.

And he was right. A robot slowly stood up in the flames. The machine limped towards the edge of the flame and roared. It was Scourge. Most of his armor plating was blown off, leaving his metallic skeleton. "You thought you finished me but you didn't," Scourge said. "I won't rest until Prime is mine. Decepticons!"

The remains of his team rose from the ashes. The Autobots were shocked at the display. "How is that possible?" Magnus wondered. "They should be dead."

"They shouldn't be able to move at all," Arcee added.

"Decepticons, lend me your strength!" Scourge roared. "Scourge, TRANSFORM!"

Pieces of his team attached to his body and formed new armor plating. With the new armor plating, he grew. When the process was done, he was 300 feet tall and he resemble like Optimus in his battle mode.

"You got to be kidding me," Optimus said.

"Pay attention Autobots as I deliver your final blow," Scourge said.

"Matrix Blaster?" T-Ai suggested.

"At your current state? Impossible. At full power? Not even close," Wilson said.

"Can anything stop him?" Optimus asked

"There is one other way but it's risky," Wilson replied.

"What is it?"

"Set the blaster to overload. Then we have to choose a volunteer to go inside Scourge. From there, he/she must pour every bit of spark energy into the blaster and squeeze the trigger. Doing so, the blaster will multiply the amount of energy given by 20 times. It should be enough to kill him."

"No way," Optimus refused. "No one is sacrificing themselves to destroy Scourge. There has to be another way."

Railspike was looking at the blaster. Then he looked at Inferno and Wedge and they nodded in agreement. In a flash of light, Railracer, Landfill and Defensor raced towards Scourge with the blaster in hand. "Railracer, Landfill and Defensor, no!" Optimus shouted. "Stand down!"

"No!" Landfill refused.

"What?"

"Are they disobeying Optimus?" T-Ai wondered.

"We have to do this. If we don't, there is no way you guys can get to Cybertron and stop Empress. No matter what, our fate is the same. It's just like 50 years ago; there were only four fighters left. There is no need for us to stay," Defensor preached.

"I'm sorry Optimus but it's time we took control and end this," Railracer said.

"It was an honor serving you Optimus Prime," Landfill saluted.

Railspike and Defensor follow suit and saluted their leader. Optimus swallowed his emotions and saluted back.

"Blaster is on overload, let's go," Railracer said.

"Hey Scourge, come here. We can kick you ass from here to Cybertron," Landfill taunted.

Scourge reached down and grabbed the combiners. "You'll pay for you insolent," Scourge said.

"Pay this," Defensor said and shot Scourge's thumb off. The combiners ran up Scourge's arm and shot a hole in his chest. They jumped in and stood near Scourge's spark. The gestalts took one final breath and poured their spark energy into the blaster. Then Railracer squeezed the trigger.

"You Autobots are weak," Scourge said.

"We'll show you weak. Autobots Forever!" the gestalts shouted and the blaster blew.

A large explosion ripped Scourge apart. The Autobots shield themselves as Scourge was blown to bits. Shrapnel rained from the ground and buried themselves into the ground. An Autobots insignia had fallen in front of T-Ai. T-Ai picked it up and handed it to Optimus. Then 5 Decepticon insignias fell to the ground. Purple smoke fumed from the insignia and bore the mark of the Autobots.

The Autobots made a memorial of their fallen comrades. Twelve Autobot insignia were laid on the ground to represent Team Bullet Train, Build Team and Defense Corp. On a slate of rock wrote: "Here lies the greatest soldiers an Autobot can have." Then five more insignia were laid separate from the others. On that slate wrote: "To the warriors we thought we lost. Though you were Decepticons, you still have the spark of an Autobot."

"What do we do now?" T-Ai asked.

"We have a map to Cybertron," Wilson replied. "We'll go to Cybertron and honor the fallen warriors who died trying to remove Empress from power."

"Wilson's right," Optimus agreed. "This is our war. We started it and we must finish it. We lost 17 Autobots today but that makes us 17 stronger. As long we have the power of the matrix, we can't lose."

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

"Scourge's team bit the dust," Empress Z reported. "Who's next?"

"Simple, the headmaster but first, our friend has to make a visit before that happens," Devil Z said.

"Act normal, the human is coming," Empress Z warned.

The door slid open as Cassie walked in. "When am I leaving to finish the Autobots off?" she asked.

"In due time," Empress Z replied.

"You don't want to rush things, do you," Starscream asked.

"Guess not. I'm just bored," Cassie replied. Cassie looked around one last time before leaving. Devil Z waited for a while before speaking. "She'll get hers," he said. "Everyone must go."

Ship: _Hyperion_

Everywhere you went there was silence on the ship. No one spoke a word. All was quiet on the ship, too quiet.

Area: Holodeck

"That's very sad to hear," Alexis said.

"I know. I don't have a deep connection with them but yet I feel sad about it," Wilson said.

"Is it possible that you and T-Ai are sharing the same feelings?" Alexis asked.

"No. It's just sad."

"Where's T-Ai?"

"With Arcee, she is taking it very hard."

"Why?"

"You can say that she was attached to Inferno," Wilson replied.

"You guys can't wallow in the pass forever," Alexis stated.

"I know. Hey, I was wondering, can you unlock this map?" Wilson requested. Alexis saw the ball Wilson was holding.

"Is that Swindle's map?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's easy. Do you try 'con man'?"

Wilson tried the code and it opened. "Ain't that something," Wilson said.

"I just can't help but feel that everything is my fault," Alexis said sadly.

"It is true, you are partly to blame for it but I think it wasn't your doing," Wilson said.

"Well, I'll investigate and see what I can dig up." And Alexis disappeared.

"Things can only get worse from here," Wilson sighed. Then he felt a chill down his spine. He left the Holodeck and went to the Teleporting room. He suited up before beamed himself onto the ship's hull. "Who's there?" Wilson called. "I know you're here. Identify yourself."

Wilson turned around and saw the intruder. "Oh shit!"

Area: Arcee's room

"I can't believe he did that without saying goodbye," Arcee cried.

"I know it hurts and I know how you feel," T-Ai said.

"How you know?" Arcee inquired.

"Remember 50 years ago, my near death experience," T-Ai reminded.

"Oh," Arcee said. She remembered that time. Even after being revived T-Ai was miserable.

"It only gets worse before it gets better," T-Ai stated. T-Ai's eyes widened when she looked at the window.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asked.

"Wilson is trouble," T-Ai replied. She saw Wilson floating in space. He took out his sword and charge straight for the ship. "Optimus, Wilson in trouble. Topside."

"_On my way,"_ Optimus said over the radio.

Area: Ship's hull

The Autobots beamed on the hull of the ship. Wilson received a punch and he flew across the hull and into T-Ai's arms. "Your eyes look lovely through your visor," Wilson said.

"Zip it Romeo," T-Ai said and dropped him.

"And that's why you die from poisoning," Wilson laughed.

"Who's attacking you?" Optimus asked.

"Her," Wilson replied.

Sunstreaker emerged from around the corner. She was the same but there were some details about her makes her different. Her optics was green. Her movement was jerky but swift. Her head hunch low as if she was dead. She stood as if she was waiting for someone.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Why are you here?" Wilson inquired.

"I'm here on by master's wish. To kill what he likes, and to let his most hated live," Sunstreaker replied.

"She's not making any sense," Magnus commented.

"I don't care who's your master is, fight it," Wilson said.

"You know who she is?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. I'm one of her associates back in the Spirit World. She always kept me in the loop," Wilson replied. "Her name is Sunstreaker. Though she loves to have fun and play jokes, she always did her job. She had one mission and one mission only. She committed herself to ensure that one being doesn't escape. But there is one problem; she's too strong for a typical Cybertronian."

"In other words…"

"High class soldiers only."

Arcee looked at her fusion drive. It was glowing red. "I guess T-Ai and I can't play," Arcee said.

"Well, I'm working with Omega Prime then," Wilson said.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus combined and Omega Prime took stand. "Let's do this," he said.

Sunstreaker cocked her neck and cracked it. Sunstreaker moved side to side and quickly disappeared. "Where did she go?" Omega Prime questioned.

"Behind you," Wilson replied.

At first he didn't want to believe Wilson but when he felt a kick in the back, which sent him to the ground, he believed him. Omega Prime got back to his feet. Wilson was sensing the area for Sunstreaker. "11 'o clock, uppercut," Wilson called.

Omega Prime did what Wilson said and nailed Sunstreaker in the abdomen. Sunstreaker skid across the hull and disappeared. "Move to your right," Wilson called.

Omega Prime move to his right and dodged an energy blast. Unfortunately, others were in the path. The boys scattered. Arcee flipped in the air and T-Ai ducked. The blast barely hit T-Ai and Arcee. But Arcee forgot that she in space and started drifting away. "Help!" Arcee shouted. Towline threw his Wreaker Hook and grabbed onto Arcee's leg. Then he pulled her back with the others. "Thanks Towline," Arcee said.

"No problem," Towline said.

"Computer, magnetize the hull, 50%," Wilson requested.

The hull was magnetized and everyone was sticking on the hull. That was a good thing and it got better. Sunstreaker's cloak had magnetic property and dispersed. Omega Prime spotted Sunstreaker and fired his Omega Arsenal. Sunstreaker quickly dodged it and landed a kick to Omega Prime's chest. Then she dropped her leg on his chest, cracking it. _"Not good, she's too fast for him,"_ Wilson thought to himself.

Sunstreaker took out her Sais and energized it. Then she started hacking away on that spot. Omega Prime was immobilized with pain. The others fired their weapons. Sunstreaker leaped and charge straight for the others. She made one pass and she knocked everyone to the ground. Then Sunstreaker went straight for Wilson. Wilson activated his hip cannons and fired. Sunstreaker stopped and the blast landed in front of her. Then she was struck by energon bullets. "Care to finish the dance?" Omega Prime said.

"I'll finish the dance and more," Sunstreaker said and charge straight for him.

Wilson was thinking of ways to take Sunstreaker down. Then he had an idea. "I could use this time to test it," Wilson said to himself. He took out a handheld and started typing in a code. "I hope this works." He aimed the handheld at T-Ai and beamed the code to her fusion drive. "T-Ai, Arcee, Omega Prime, Stage III now!" he shouted.

"What about Stage II?" T-Ai asked.

"I just gave you an override code; now do it."

T-Ai didn't waste anytime. T-Ai scanned Arcee and held her in the fusion drive. Then she ran towards Omega Prime and merged into him. Omega Prime's optics burns bright as he felt a rush of energy through his circuits.

"Now with some knowledge on moves, he's good to go," Wilson chuckled. He beamed the attack formations to Omega Prime's processor.

"So what? You got a boost in energy. No big deal," Sunstreaker said.

"Then you should look behind you," Wilson said.

Sunstreaker looked behind her and saw Omega Prime. She turned back around and Omega Prime again. "There are two of them!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"With T-Ai's duplication ability? Yes."

Omega Prime landed a punch which sent Sunstreaker to the ground. The second Prime disappeared as the original charge his Omega Arsenal for an attack. Sunstreaker got back on her feet and saw the danger.

Omega Prime fired. Sunstreaker countered with her guns. The attacks made contact in the middle. When the smoke cleared, Sunstreaker saw three Omega Primes and they were equipped with the Matrix Blade. The Primes energized the blades and released an energy wave. The waves impacted Sunstreaker and she was on the ground. Wilson jumped on top of Sunstreaker to talk to her face-to-face. "Now what's you malfunct…"

Flashes of image raced through Wilson's head. He saw what Sunstreaker saw recently. "You're infected," he said.

"Please, kill me," Sunstreaker begged. "End my suffering. He sent me here to die. He was afraid that I'll ruin his plans and now he infected me with the virus. Kill me before I kill everyone here."

Wilson got off and stood next to Omega Prime. He held his hand up asking for the Matrix Blade. Omega Prime handed Wilson the blade and Wilson held it like it weighed nothing. The Autobots were stunned. Sunstreaker got back on her feet, ready to accept her fate. The Matrix Blade glowed white as Wilson was ready to deliver his final move. Sunstreaker gave a nod of approval. "Goodbye friend," Wilson said.

"Thank you," Sunstreaker smiled.

Wilson held the blade over his head and dropped it like a guillotine. The blade sliced Sunstreaker in half. Then Sunstreaker faded away. Koji appeared next to Koji to deliver urgent news. "Hey, you better watch because Sunstreaker…" Then he saw Sunstreaker fading away. "Oh," he said.

"Check the Spirit World and see whose missing. If the person is missing is who I think it is, have everyone ready for war," Wilson said. Koji nodded and disappeared. The Matrix Blade disappeared as Omega Prime broke apart. T-Ai went up to Wilson. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything," Wilson replied. "If who I think it is, is behind everything, everyone is going to die."

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' room

Alexis was studying Empress Z like a book, watching her every move. "Don't you have friends to play with?" Empress Z inquired.

"Yeah but they are not as fun as you," Alexis replied.

"Your eyes are going to fall out your head."

"Let it."

"Oh and F.Y.I. Sunstreaker is dead. Rumors say that she went to talk to the Autobots and the Autobots killed her on the spot."

"What she was going to talk about?" Alexis asked.

"Joining them," Empress Z smiled.

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine," Empress Z shrugged.

Location: Space  
Region: Unknown

A green flying fortress cruised through space. Inside was a headmaster known by the name of Lord Zarak. He was smiling because he knew that he'll meet the Autobots again. And when he does, he knew that the Autobots will be powerless to stop him. "With no Cerebros, that makes me a happy, happy headmaster," he said. "Scorponok, full speed ahead. Next stop, Autobots' graveyard."

Trailing Scorponok was three lights. The lights were following Scorponok but the question is why?


	16. Chapter 16: Headmaster

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 16

Headmaster

Location: Six Flags Great Adventure

City: Jackson, New Jersey

_Six Flags is a popular theme park in the U.S. Many flock to one of their many locations to have fun and seek thrills. This particular park has the world's tallest and fastest roller coaster. The name was Kingda Ka. For the next the 60 seconds the passengers are sent…_

Riders scream as the ride launched from the station at blazing speed. The train went up a steep tower for 456ft then dropped back down in a nose dive. Riders were warned not to bring anything small with them or risking losing it. 60 seconds had passed since the train left, the train pulled into the station to let riders out. One of them was T-Ai. She stumbled from the ride to the nearest bench. A smile was burned on her face as she calm herself down. A shadow was cast over her "Having fun?" a male voice asked.

T-Ai looked up to view the person. It was Wilson. "Yeah," she replied.

"Judging by your hair, you rode it multiple times." T-Ai's hair was on ends. The constant exposure of the wind made her hair stiff.

"9 times," T-Ai confessed.

"That's enough to make you look like Frankenstein's wife with your streaks," Wilson laughed. T-Ai gave him an elbow to the stomach.

Another minute passed as the next group of riders exited the ride. A Caucasian woman with blonde hair sat next T-Ai. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with blue jeans shorts, and white sneaker to go with her white ankle socks. Her body type was similar to T-Ai but this woman was taller by 2-3 inches. Unlike T-Ai, the woman's hair frizzed. She turned to T-Ai and said, "You were right. That _was_ sick." Then the woman looked up and saw Wilson. "How you're doing?" she asked then she slumped in her seat.

"Who's she?" Wilson asked.

"Arcee," T-Ai replied.

"Looking good Arcee." T-Ai gave Wilson a slap on the stomach to straighten his act. "Why are you here?"

"To have fun," T-Ai replied.

"And you lured Arcee here?"

"She needed to have fun."

"Can't she do that in her robot form?"

"Then supersize the rides?" T-Ai requested.

"No," Wilson declined.

"Then in the Holodeck she's human."

"You turned my combat equipment into leisure. There's work to be done." Then he saw Arcee's cheerful expression disappeared. "When Optimus ask, I haven't you two all day."

"Thank you," T-Ai squealed. She jumped up and gave Wilson a big hug.

"Alright, get off," Wilson said.

Arcee walked up and gave Wilson a hug too and he hugged back. "You can let go now," Arcee said.

"No. I want this moment to last forever," Wilson said.

T-Ai grabbed Wilson by his ear and dragged him away. "You don't do that to me but you all over Arcee. Let's see what Alexis would say."

"Ear, ear, ear," Wilson complained. Arcee just giggled. Then a set of twins stood in T-Ai's way. A set of identical female woman gave T-Ai an icy glare. T-Ai flinched. Wilson got up and saw two light-skinned women who were about 5'11". They were wearing red fitted sleeveless shirts with skinny jeans and red Air Forces. "Christina, Christy, what are you doing here?" Wilson asked.

"Saving you from the bad big monster here," Christina said.

"Monster?" T-Ai twitched.

"Oh I like you style, the more the merrier," Christy said.

"What?" T-Ai asked.

"Given the fact that he likes twins," Christina said.

Wilson was signaling the twin to shut up and zip it.

"I guess you can join our party," Christy said.

T-Ai took the hint and gave Wilson a murderous look. Then a slap echoed the park. The slap was so loud all the men present in the park rubbed their cheeks. Arcee looked away. The twin winched at the sight.

"You had to hit me before I can explain things!" Wilson snapped. "That's why I don't tell you anything. You overreact."

"No I don't," T-Ai denied.

"Yes you do!" Wilson boomed. "If you claim that you don't overreact, then why the fuck there is an imprint of your hand on my face!"

T-Ai just gave an innocent look. Wilson had to calm down before things get worse. "Why are you two here?" he asked.

"To confirm the rumor," Christina replied.

"And to tell you some news," Christy added.

The group went to a food court and grabbed a table. Arcee had volunteered to get the food. A short while later she returned with a big tray of snacks and drinks. Arcee was passing out the drink but the twins declined the offer. Wilson took his Iced Tea and put it to the side. T-Ai opened her bottle of lemonade and took a sip. Arcee was dazzled how the French fries look and smelled.

"What rumor did you hear?" Wilson started.

"Well, all over Spirit World, there are rumors saying that you destroyed Sunstreaker," Christy replied.

"No one believed it because they knew that it was impossible for someone like you to do it," Christina added.

"But they don't know that you are special," Christy finished.

"How special?" T-Ai asked.

Arcee took a packet of ketchup and tries to open it but she couldn't.

"Well the things there are two classes in the Spirit World: you have your average spirit and then you have you Divine beings," Christina replied.

"Divine beings?" T-Ai questioned.

"They are a high class spirits," Wilson replied. "Those with that rank are the authorities in the Spirit World. They enforce the rules and regulation and punish those who fail to listen."

"You have laws in the Spirit World?" T-Ai wondered.

"Don't ask," Wilson replied.

Arcee was able to open the packet but the packet torn wide open and the ketchup inside flew. Christina leaned her head as the ketchup rockets pass her.

"There is one law that they enforce: don't destroy one another," Christy said. "That's a decision the Higher Counsel decided."

"So the Divine beings answer to the Higher Counsel?" T-Ai asked.

"No, they answer to the Elders who answer to the Higher Counsel," Wilson replied. "The Elders handle everything but if the problem is serious, then it goes to the Higher Counsel. From there they decide if they revive the accused if proven innocent…"

"…placed to rest if guilty…"Christy continued.

"…or destroy if the crime is very serious," Christina finished.

"Okay," T-Ai said. "So who can destroy the Divine ones?"

"The Divine beings themselves," Wilson replied.

"That's who you are Wilson," Christy said.

"That's ridiculous," Wilson said. "How can I be a Divine one if I got a dragon within me?"

"That's the Counsel decision. They sent us to tell you that, Christina said.

"So Wilson a Divine being, big whoop," T-Ai said.

"It is a big whoop," Arcee spoke.

"Explain," T-Ai said.

"Let's take it to step one. Wilson is a Divine being who crossfused with you. If I'm mistaken, crossfusion is a process that takes one person's trait and enhance by using someone's traits. Wilson provides T-Ai with a power boost but in order for T-Ai to handle Wilson's energy, she has to be a Divine one as well. So T-Ai inherits his Divine traits to handle his energy. Now T-Ai is part Divine. Now since I crossfuse with T-Ai, I have to inherit her Divine traits so I can handle her energy. Now I'm part Divine," Arcee explained. "With two equal parts, Valkyrian didn't inherit my Cybertronian traits…"

"But instead inherit our Divine traits so she can use our energy together," T-Ai said. "That's why she's different from everyone else."

"Since I forced you guys to do Stage III…" Wilson said.

"Optimus and Ultra Magnus like us," Arcee said

"Whoa! Freaky," T-Ai said. "It makes complete sense now."

"That's all we wanted to tell you," Christy said.

"Wait, before you leave, why are you two in the Spirit World? You don't look like one's who holds a grudge," T-Ai asked.

"Well…" Christina started.

"Don't even say it. I don't want to hear it again," Wilson interrupted.

"Why?" Christy asked.

"Because you two make such a big deal about it," Wilson said.

"Big deal about what?" T-Ai wondered.

Christy whispered their reason to T-Ai's ear. T-Ai's expression just dropped and her cheeks went red. "What?" T-Ai questioned. "That's you reason?"

"Come on T-Ai, would have the real thing instead of the fake?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah," T-Ai replied. "But…"

"I rest my case," Arcee interrupted.

"Anyways we have to go," Christina said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Remember T-Ai, we always have a space for you," Christy offered.

"Spare me," T-Ai said.

"Take care, Wilson. You better make sure you take good care of him T-Ai. Because the moment he's available, he's ours," Christina said.

"I won't do it," Wilson said.

"But you promised, remember," Christina reminded.

"Oh god," Wilson said.

The twins disappeared. "What promise?" T-Ai interrogated.

"You don't want to know," Wilson replied and left.

T-Ai turned her attention to Arcee. She saw Arcee balancing six Skittles on her nose.

"What are you doing?" T-Ai asked.

"I was bored," Arcee replied. "Want to go swimming?"

"No thanks. I had enough," T-Ai declined.

"Suit yourself," Arcee said. The Skittles tipped and Arcee caught them with her mouth. "Computer, Florida," Arcee requested.

The simulation changed from Six Flags to Naples, Florida. Arcee found herself standing on the soft white sand of the Gulf Coast. Arcee's outfit changed from her street clothes to swimming wear. Wearing a two piece pink bathing suit with a skirt, Arcee was enjoying the wind on her skin. She enjoyed the smell of the sea and the softness of the sand between her toes. "The organics got it good," Arcee said. "Who knew from a human point of view that Earth is so beautiful? Don't you agree T-Ai?"

Arcee turned to hear T-Ai's response but she wasn't there. "Heh, her loss," Arcee shrugged. She removed her skirt and ran into the crisp cool water of the Gulf.

Area: Astrometric

Wilson and Mirage were reviewing the map that Wilson 'got' from Swindle. They were searching for Cybertron and had little luck. Wilson heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw T-Ai moping around. "Why so glum?" Wilson asked.

"I'm just not use to the fact that my best friend was trying to kill me," T-Ai replied.

"Best friend?" Wilson wondered. "Oh, you mean the one in the suit. She's your friend? I don't think so. Beside what did you do to make her mad?"

"She accused me of killing her grandmother," T-Ai replied.

"You killed a human? That's not like you," Wilson said.

"Yeah, I agree," Mirage said.

"She's accusing me of a crime that you committed," T-Ai said.

"You mean…she's my…"

"Niece," T-Ai finished. "Your grandniece."

"I have a niece," Wilson said to himself. "What other relatives I have?"

"When I visited, she was the only one. Her family was murdered during the invasion," T-Ai replied.

"That's typical of Empress to use one's loss to fuel their anger."

"What are you going to do?" Mirage asked.

"I guess I have to confront her with the truth," Wilson replied. "She is my blood, though I don't know anything about her."

"I know her," T-Ai said. "I can tell you everything about her so you can save her from chaos."

"Okay but first, help up find Cybertron," Wilson agreed.

"Okay. Bet I can find Cybertron before you guys," T-Ai challenged.

"You're on," the guys said.

Area: Holodeck

Optimus was walking down the hall, doing his routine rounds. He saw a human girl emerge out of the Holodeck. Optimus went on the defense and ready himself. He had saw Alexis before and he had a feeling that Alexis has infiltrated the ship to attack from the inside. "Identify yourself," Optimus demanded.

"Oh, hi Optimus," Arcee greeted.

"Arcee?" Optimus questioned.

"That's me," Arcee smiled.

"You look so different," Optimus said.

Arcee checked herself and noticed that she was in her human form. She went back inside the Holodeck to return her mind to her body. Arcee walked out carrying a blank human-sized protoform in her hand. "Sorry about that," Arcee apologized. "I've gotten use to be a human."

"So that's the little project Wilson was working on," Optimus said.

"Sort of," Arcee said. "His original design is similar to this. All you do is to download your mind into the protoform and the protoform assumes your identity, modes and all. That one is in the training room. He made it for training purposes so we can challenge T-Ai. This one is for recreational use. Just like the one in the training room, it can assume your identity or take on a form as a human."

"And let me guess, you enjoy having a human body," Optimus said.

"A lot. I finally see things from a human point of view. As much I enjoy it, I don't mind being a Cybertronian," Arcee confessed.

"It takes a miracle to convert you into a human," Optimus stated.

"True," Arcee agreed.

"I need help repairing my mobile base, care to join?" Optimus offered.

"Sure," Arcee said.

Later…  
Area: Astrometric

"Found it!" T-Ai shouted.

"No fair," Wilson complained.

"She must've cheated," Mirage said.

"Admit it, What ever boys can do, girls can do it better," T-Ai bragged.

"Really, if that's the case, we don't need to cheat on you," Wilson laughed.

T-Ai had a disgusted look on her face. "Very funny," T-Ai said.

Wilson examined the region Cybertron was in. "This is bad," Wilson said.

"What's wrong?" T-Ai inquired.

"If I wasn't here, you guys won't be able to make it alive," Wilson replied. "Empress hid the planet well this time.

"What's so dangerous about it?" Mirage asked.

"Where Cybertron is located is a dangerous space to travel in," Wilson replied. "To get in, you have to pass through a heavy asteroid field. The magnetic fields on those asteroids are so strong, you'll be driving blind. Scanners won't help us. We have to navigate based on visions."

"That's not so bad," T-Ai said.

"That's the tip of the iceberg," Wilson said. "The asteroids are big and fast. One hit can literally tear a ship of this size in two. But if you do make it in, you can't get out. The only way out is to use a space bridge or a warp gate."

"That means that we can't go home," Mirage said.

"Afraid not," Wilson said. "Until I find a warp gate nearest to that region that can take inside, you guys can't go home."

Mirage was saddened at the news but T-Ai wasn't. "T-Ai, aren't you sad that you can't go home?" Wilson asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know where my home is," T-Ai replied. "Remember, I am a being of two worlds. I don't know what planet I'm more attached to or what I can really call home."

"Don't worry, you find out soon," Wilson encouraged. Then he saw a green dot on the map.

"What's that?" Mirage asked.

"I don't know," Wilson replied. "It's moving really fast and it's heading our way." Wilson pressed the intercom to contact the bridge. "Bridge, can you check to see if we have anything heading our way?"

"_Nothing on the scanners,"_ Towline replied.

"_Why you asked?"_ Magnus inquired.

"Because on the map, it shows an object heading our way," Wilson replied.

"If I'm looking at it right, the target should at 4 'o clock," Mirage said.

"_We got nothing,"_ Towline reported.

"Fire a torpedo," Wilson suggested.

A torpedo was launched at that particular direction.

Area: Bridge

"Nothing happening," Magnus said.

"_Wait for it,"_ Wilson said.

The torpedo exploded. The blast revealed a green object. The object shimmered as it disappeared again. "A cloaking device," Magnus said.

Then a moment later, a wave of missiles were launched. "Shields!" Magnus shouted.

Area: Shuttle Bay

Optimus and Arcee were busying repairing Optimus' mobile base. It suffered major damage in the fight with Scourge. Mainly the chest plate was blown to pieces. Arcee were finding the pieces and putting it together. Then she wielded the pieces for a permanent fit. Optimus was rewiring his base for a new configuration. While they were working, the ship was rocked with an explosion. "Magnus, report," Optimus said.

"_It's nothing. An invisible object is attacking us,"_ Magnus reported calmly.

"_That's not an invisible object. It's Scorponok,"_ T-Ai said.

"How you know?" Arcee asked.

"_I sense his energy and it's stronger than before,"_ T-Ai replied.

"That's all I need to hear. We can't win in a space battle," Optimus analyzed. "Magnus, find the nearest planet and land."

"_On it,"_ Magnus said.

Lord Zarak saw that the _Hyperion_ picked up speed and changed directions. "A little chase before your death," Lord Zarak said. "How amusing? After them, Scorponok."

Scorponok entered pursuit and followed the Autobots. Scorponok was fast approaching. The Autobots knew that they'll be destroyed if they don't do something and quick. "Fire aft torpedoes," Magnus commanded.

The torpedoes were launched and hit their targets. No damage was done. "Hang right," T-Ai said.

"Why?" Magnus questioned.

"Instinct," T-Ai replied.

Sideburn followed T-Ai's instinct and hanged right. They were approaching a planet. "That planet is populated," Sideburn said.

"Land there," T-Ai requested.

"I'm not going to risk millions of lives because you told me to," Magnus said.

"Take the risk," Wilson said. "I have a good feeling about this."

Just then Optimus and Arcee reached the bridge. "Give me an update," he requested.

"T-Ai and Wilson went off the deep end. They want me to land on a populated planet," Magnus reported.

"Trust me, Optimus," Wilson said. "I have a good feeling about this."

Optimus had to make the final decision. "Land the ship and we'll fight him there," Optimus said.

Planet: Rarnok

The planet was an industrial planet. Populate with factories, they produce many good that they sell on nearby Trade Planets. The civilians there were in rush hour. They were commuting to their place of work. They heard a sonic boom and looked up. They saw _Hyperion_ descending from the sky to land on the outskirts of town. Then they heard a monstrous roar of engines hovering above them. The civilians looked up and saw a flying fortress landing. As it was landing, it changed its shape. Now the fortress turned into a giant scorpion. The scorpion landed hard on the ground. The ground rumbled making the civilian fall. Lord Zarak stood onto of the scorpion. He ordered the scorpion to destroy the city. The scorpion fired laser from its tail, destroying building and factories. "If you don't want your city to be destroyed, relinquish the Autobots now," Lord Zarak warned.

The civilian had no idea what he was talking about. All they did was run for cover. The scorpion terrorized the city. Fires erupt burning a quarter of the city to the ground. The scorpion was continued his rampage until he was struck by missiles. Lord Zarak searched for the source and found it. "Autobot," Lord Zarak smiled.

The Autobots were each perched up on top of buildings. With Valkyrian on the team, the Autobots were mocking the headmaster. "Have your mother told you that it's wrong to invade someone's planet without permission?" Valkyrian teased.

"Wasn't there more for you?" Lord Zarak questioned.

"I guess no one told you that playing with bug is dangerous," Optimus said.

"You're all talk now but when I slip into something more comfortable, you'll stop talking," Lord Zarak chuckled. "Fire!"

The scorpion shot a laser from its tail. The Autobots leaped out of the way. "Initiate headmaster protocol!" Lord Zarak shouted.

The scorpion started changing its shape. The Autobots knew that they have a limited amount of time before things gets worse. Optimus knew that they took out the headmaster, Scorponok can't be formed. The Autobots took out their weapons and fired at Lord Zarak. All their weapons were ineffective. A barrier blocked their assault. "What? We can't touch him," Hotshot said.

"This is bad," Optimus said. "Wilson, we in trouble here."

Elsewhere…

Wilson and T-Ai were walking on foot towards the source of the energy they sensed. They were walking for quite some time and T-Ai is about to have enough. "How much farther?" T-Ai complained. "My feet hurt."

"I wish I knew where it was," Wilson replied. "If your feet hurt, I can carry you."

T-Ai went red in the face. "Me…me…me, being carried by you," she stuttered.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Wilson asked.

"Uh…uh…uh…no. It's just that it would be kind of awkward," T-Ai replied.

"Whatever floats your boat," Wilson shrugged.

They continued walked for while until they saw a jeep. "Hey, we can use that," T-Ai said.

"If it works," Wilson said.

"Let's try," T-Ai suggested.

A jeep roared down the road. "Whoo-hoo!" T-Ai shouted.

"I see that you like fast cars," Wilson said.

"You can say that," T-Ai smiled.

"_Wilson, we in trouble here,"_ Optimus said over the radio.

"What's the problem?" T-Ai inquired.

"_Scorponok is forming and we can't touch him,"_ Valkyrian replied.

"Sounds like someone has some serious upgrades," Wilson said.

"Why would Empress Z give Scorponok upgrades?" T-Ai wondered.

"She wouldn't" Wilson replied. "Normally she doesn't hand out solo missions. It's either two or more. And another thing, she's not the type that give headmasters upgrades."

"_He does have a point. Scorponok doesn't need any upgrades,"_ Magnus agreed.

"We'll do the best we can to find the source," Wilson promised.

"But I can't promise you that Valkyrian will last," T-Ai said. "The further away I am from my clone, the weaker she gets."

"_Don't worry, when needed, I go off the fusion drive," _Valkyrian said.

"Step on it Wilson," T-Ai said.

"Hang on, Wilson said and floored it.

Back in the city…

Lord Zarak successfully docked and Scorponok was online. "Give it up puny Autobots," Scorponok said. "You can't defeat me. Not without your headmaster."

"Magnus, give me a lift," Valkyrian requested.

Ultra Magnus comply and took her up. "What you're planning?" Magnus asked.

"I'll hit him where it hurts," Valkyrian replied.

"You're crazy you know that," Magnus said.

"I know."

Magnus climbed in the air towards Scorponok's neck, Valkyrian took out her two swords. They reached the neck and Magnus launched her. Valkyrian came at Scorponok rotating, ready to cut his neck. Valkyrian's assault landed but no scratch. She jumped off and delivered an X blade. Nothing.

"Pathetic wrench," Scorponok said and swatted Valkyrian to the ground. Ultra Magnus watched helplessly as Valkyrian screamed through the sky towards the ground. Valkyrian smacked into the ground and there was a flash of white light. The Autobots rushed to Valkyrian's aid. When they arrived they saw Arcee on the ground. "Are you okay?" Optimus asked. "Are you hurt?"

"It's my back," Arcee replied. "I think it's broken."

"Then your child just stepped on a crack," Sideburn joked.

X-Brawn gave Sideburn a whack in the head.

"Can you transform?" Optimus asked.

"No," Arcee said.

"And T-Ai's not here," Optimus said.

"I'll take her back to the ship," Magnus suggested.

"Be careful," Optimus warned.

Magnus carefully picked up Arcee and flew back to the ship.

"Oh Autobots, where are you?" Scorponok asked. "Oh there you are, Zap!" Scorponok fired his gun and the Autobots scattered. The force of the blast sent the Autobots flying.

"Autobots, transform and rollout!" Optimus ordered. The Autobots assumed their vehicle modes and peeled. Scorponok followed them.

Elsewhere…

T-Ai and Wilson's search brought them to a cave. With flashlights in hand, they walked inside. "Hey, do you think that this could be a trap?" T-Ai wondered.

"It can't be," Wilson replied. "The energy is too pure to be a trap."

Then three balls of lights rushed passed them. The lights stopped and head back to T-Ai and Wilson. They danced in front of them, trying to tell them something.

"I think they want us to follow," Wilson said.

"Then let's follow them," T-Ai suggested.

They followed the lights down the tunnel. Soon they reached the end of the tunnel. T-Ai was about to continued walking when Wilson stopped her. He shined his light down and revealed a deep drop. "Thanks," T-Ai said. The lights glowed bright revealing what was inside. T-Ai and Wilson couldn't believe it. "Whoa," T-Ai breathed.

"Well I'll be," Wilson said.

"The others won't believe this," T-Ai said.

Outside…

The chase continued towards the outskirt of the city. The Autobots were running out of options and in desperate need of help. They continued running until a cliff stopped them. The Autobots transformed and faced the headmaster. "I got you now," Scorponok smiled.

Scorponok was about to shoot when he was hit with a Solar Cannon and an X blade. "It's us who's going to stop you," Wilson said.

Scorponok looked up and saw T-Ai and Wilson standing on top of a cliff. "Two fleshbags are going to stop me?" Scorponok laughed.

"Not us," T-Ai replied.

"Him," Wilson said. They both pointed towards the sky. Scorponok looked up and his expression dropped. The Autobots looked up and couldn't believe their optics. "I don't believe," Optimus said.

"Well start me in sixth gear," R.E.V. said.

"That's impossible," Scorponok said.

"Meet your destruction and his name is Fortress Maximus," Wilson said.

Fortress Maximus hovered in the sky. "Without Cerebros, he's nothing to me," Scorponok said.

"Cerebros, activate The Emissary," T-Ai commanded. A block was ejected from the base and floated in the air. Cerebros jumped off of the tower and transform into a head. The Emissary opened up and formed a body, Cerebros docked in successfully and The Emissary was online.

"Fortress Maximus, online!" T-Ai and Wilson said in unison. The base was beginning to change its shape. The front of base folded down forming the legs. Then the entire base rotated upwards to form the body. The ramps rotated down to form the arms. The body landed on the ground, making a loud thud. _"If I destroy The Emissary, Fortress Maximus is useless,"_ Lord Zarak thought to himself.

Scorponok raised his gun and aimed it at The Emissary. T-Ai and Wilson countered with a cannon of their own. A large cannon appeared in their hands. At the end of the barrel was a dragon's head. "Dragon pulse," they shouted and fired. The blast knocked Scorponok's gun off his hand. The Emissary transformed and formed a head. The Emissary successfully docked in as the optics flashed. Fortress Maximus roared, letting everyone know that he's ready to fight.

"Attack!" the duo shouted. Fortress Maximus complied and head straight for Scorponok. Scorponok picked up his gun and started firing.

"Fortress Maximus, activate weapons and fire!" T-Ai shouted. Back of Fortress Maximus hand flipped revealing cannons and then he proceeded to fire.

T-Ai looked below and saw that Magnus and Valkyrian were missing. "Where's Valkyrian?" T-Ai asked.

"Down," Optimus replied. "Arcee is injured and Ultra Magnus transported her to the ship. Go to the ship and treat her injuries."

T-Ai nodded and left. Fortress Maximus saw an opening and landed a punch. Scorponok dropped his gun. Fortress Maximus picked up the gun and fired. Scorponok stumbled back. Then Fortress Maximus landed a fury of power punches. Scorponok fell to the ground. Fortress Maximus moved in to finish the fight. Scorponok use his leg and threw Maximus over. Fortress Maximus landed on the ground and the ground shook. Scorponok got up and walked over to Fortress Maximus. Scorponok held onto Maximus and started swinging him. When Scorponok released him, Fortress Maximus flew, crashed into several buildings. Optimus saw that Fortress Maximus wasn't performing well. "What's power him?" Optimus asked.

"Solar energy," Wilson replied. "When we found him, he had no power at all. So we gave him some energy to leave the cave he was in. Then we outfitted him with solar energy. He's not strong enough to finish the fight."

"That's what I figured," Optimus said.

"What do we do?" Prowl asked. Optimus couldn't answer him.

"Hey Optimus, where's the Spychangers?" Towline asked.

Optimus looked around and saw that they were missing. "Magnus is the Spychangers with you?" he asked.

"_No. Are they missing?"_ Magnus replied.

"Yes," Optimus said.

"Hey Optimus, you don't think that…" Wilson asked.

"They're not foolish enough to do that," Optimus replied.

"But what if they did?" Wilson questioned.

"We have to stop them," Optimus said.

Area: City

The Spychangers were racing towards Fortress Maximus. "Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" Ironhide asked.

"It's either that or be dead," Hotshot replied.

"Not that, I meant leaving without telling Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"He's right. If he catches us, he'll kill us," Mirage agreed.

"If it works, he'll thank us," Hotshot said.

"And if it doesn't?" Mirage questioned.

"Then Primus help us all," Hotshot replied.

The Spychangers arrived and saw the Fortress Maximus wasn't moving. "Cerebros, status report," Hotshot requested.

"Solar panels, destroyed," Cerebros replied. "Main power at 15%."

"This is crazy," W.A.R.S. said.

"If we don't do this, we'll go back on our promise," Hotshot said.

"But this is not worth it," Crosswire argued.

"Do you want Optimus to make it to Cybertron to destroy Empress?" Hotshot asked.

"Yes but…"

"But nothing. It's all or nothing," Hotshot interrupted.

The Autobots were following Scorponok to Fortress Maximus. "Nighty-night," Scorponok said. Then they heard machinery powering up and Fortress Maximus was on his feet. He cocked back and landed a super punch. The punch dented Scorponok's chest. He landed two more super punches. Scorponok was surprised. "How is that possible?" he wondered. He peered through command module and saw the Spychangers inside. Scorponok went straight for the module. Fortress Maximus stopped the punch and held onto Scorponok's claw. Then he threw him across the city. Fortress Maximus turned to finished the job. "Maximus, stop!" Optimus ordered.

Fortress Maximus didn't stop.

"Fortress Maximus, power down!" Wilson shouted.

"Harmonics does not compute," Fortress Maximus said.

"They reprogrammed him," Wilson said. "I feel no connection to him."

"Hotshot, stop this now!" Optimus ordered.

"_Order declined,"_ Hotshot replied over the radio. _"We won't stop until Scorponok is destroyed. Now it's time for you to leave and go to Cybertron. Wilson, T-Ai and Mirage found Cybertron and it's time for you to go."_

"We're not leaving without you," Optimus said. "Stand down!"

Hotshot cut the link. Scorponok got back on his feet. Fortress Maximus activated his leg cannons and fired. Scorponok was still standing. Then Scorponok activated one of his upgrades, on-board missile ports. His chest plate slid down revealing missile ports. Scorponok fired the missiles and dealt heavy damage to Fortress Maximus. The Autobots watched in horror as Maximus was taken down.

"Hotshot, he's too strong," Ironhide said.

"Then we need to get in closer," Hotshot said. "Give Maximus all we got and stand him up."

The Spychangers poured their energy to Fortress Maximus. Fortress Maximus got back on his feet. Fortress Maximus deployed his hip cannon and made his way towards Scorponok. As he got closer, Maximus was transferring his remaining power to the cannons. Scorponok felt intimidated and fired his missiles again. Fortress Maximus received heavy damage but he pressed on. Then Scorponok shot lasers from the missiles ports. Maximus kept going. Fortress Maximus got close and held on to Scorponok. "It's time to die," Hotshot said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lord Zarak said.

Both headmasters transferred what power they had left for one final attack.

Wilson was examining the battle with his binoculars. "This is bad," Wilson said.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"They're transferring their power for last attack," Wilson replied. "And if it goes through, we'll lose Maximus and the Spychangers."

"Spychangers, get out of there," Optimus ordered.

"_Negative,"_ Hotshot declined. _"It was an honor serving you Optimus Prime."_

"FIRE!" Lord Zarak and the Spychangers shouted. The headmaster fired and they exploded. Both headmasters were destroyed and blown to bits.

"Hotshot, come in. Ironhide, Crosswire, R.E.V, W.A.R.S, Mirage, respond," Optimus called.

No response. The Autobots bowed their heads in respect. Wilson gave a salute. The civilians saw everything. They honored the nobility of the Spychangers. Then they decided to build a memorial of the heroes right away. "We'll erect a statue in their honor," a civilian said.

"Thank you," Optimus said. The Autobots turned around and head back to the ship. Wilson stayed for a while, watching the crater left by the explosion. Then he headed back for the ship.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Sick Bay

T-Ai was reconstructing Arcee's back. "This is like a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle," T-Ai said.

"Relax T-Ai, I know you can do it," Arcee encouraged.

T-Ai saw Wilson walking. "You need help?" he offered.

"Sure," T-Ai said. "So what happened out there?"

"We won," Wilson replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" T-Ai asked. "We won didn't we?"

"We did but we lost 8 lives," Wilson replied.

"Cerebros, Fortress Maximus and…no."

Wilson nodded.

"The Spychangers scarified themselves. Why?" Arcee asked.

"To give Fortress Maximus more power," Wilson replied. "Optimus is not handling this well at all."

"I know," T-Ai said. "Hotshot is a good friend to him. I feel sorry for him."

"No, I feel sorry for Empress Z because we going to hit her with everything we got," Wilson said. "The nightmare has to end before it gets worse."

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress Z's room

"Scorponok is gone," Empress Z said.

Alexis said nothing.

"Starscream, take our agent on a field trip," Empress Z said.

"_We'll leave no survivors,"_ Starscream said over the radio.

Alexis said nothing.

"No remarks. What's wrong with you?" Empress Z asked.

"Nothing," Alexis spoke. "Just trying to figure you out."

"Good luck," Empress said.


	17. Chapter 17: Lost

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Planet: V

Location: Forest

The forest on this planet was thick. Little light peeked through the branches in the tree. There were plenty of bushes and shrubs. Wilson was hiding behind a shrub. No he's not using the bathroom but he was hiding from a predator. Wilson crouched real low and peered through the branches.

"So far so good," he whispered. "36 hours since we crashed here and they haven't spotted us. What makes it difficult is that T-Ai is out cold and she's injured. With a broken forearm and her leg broken in three places, she can't move on her own. I have to carry her around and keep constant watch on her. Her arm I can treat but I have to immobilize her leg until rejoin with the others."

A creature was lurking through the forest. It was snarling and searching. It walked slowly sniffing the area. T-Ai let out a light groan. Wilson saw the T-Ai was coming to. _"Shit, not now,"_ Wilson thought to himself. _"Once she wakes up, she'll be in a lot of pain and since I have to defend myself and her that make my job a lot harder."_

"My leg," she complained. "It hurts."

"T-Ai, shh! Please you have to be quiet," Wilson hushed.

T-Ai was in too much pain to listen. She moan loudly as the pain begin to register to her mind. Wilson covered her mouth to muffle the sound. The creature snarled even louder and was heading their way. The creature stuck it's snout through the shrub. T-Ai was struggling and she was breathing heavily. Wilson had to cover her nose to remain hidden. T-Ai was struggling and thrashing to breathe. "T-Ai you have to calm down please," Wilson pleaded.

The creature pulled it's snout out and went about its business. Wilson waited until the creature was too far away to hear anything. Wilson released T-Ai and T-Ai took in a deep breath. "Why you did that for?" T-Ai snapped.

"To stay alive," Wilson replied.

"What happened? Where are we and why my leg hurts?" T-Ai asked. "Last I remember was dealing with Cassie. And where's everyone?"

"Looking for us," Wilson replied.

"What do you mean?" T-Ai inquired.

"T-Ai, I hate to tell you but we're lost. We got separated from the others and now we're stranded on this planet," Wilson replied.

Chapter 17

Lost

Ship: Hyperion

It was two days since the Autobots lost the Spychangers and Fortress Maximus. Their numbers were dwindling. The number dropped from 26 to 8. Then Starscream and Cassie paid them a visit. T-Ai and Wilson were dealing with Cassie on the ship's hull while the others handled Starscream in the Holodeck.

Area: Ship's hull

"Stop this," T-Ai pleaded. "You been tricked."

"I haven't been tricked," Cassie said. Cassie fired her wrist-mounted cannons. Wilson switched his armor to flame mode. He deployed his flame wings and cover himself and T-Ai. The wings blocked the bullets. Wilson raised his wings and T-Ai went at Cassie with her twin blades. She struck Cassie twice then followed up with a kick to the chest. Cassie regained her balance and charge towards T-Ai. Wilson lowered his wings and defended T-Ai. Wilson turned up the heat and Cassie felt armor heating up. She broke off to cool her armor down. T-Ai fired an ice cannon and froze Cassie's legs. Wilson went into and landed a super punch and sent Cassie flying. Cassie was drifting in space. She snapped out of it and activated her jets. She flew in for a power dive. T-Ai released an X-Blade, stopping Cassie in her tracks.

The ship was now going through an asteroid field. Wilson and T-Ai called upon their Dragon cannon and release a dragon pulse at Cassie. Cassie felt cocky and try to deflect but she was wrong. The blast struck her hard and knocked her out. Soon she was drifting in space. "Cassie," T-Ai said. T-Ai took off and chased after Cassie, "T-Ai come back," Wilson said.

T-Ai caught up to Cassie and tries to wake her up. It was a trap. Cassie tricked T-Ai and held onto her tight. Cassie activated her jet and drove T-Ai to a nearby asteroid. T-Ai struck the asteroid hard. She was immobilized in pain. Then Cassie delivered a power kick to T-Ai's right arm and T-Ai smacked into the ship. The force of the kick broke T-Ai's right arm. Cassie entered a dive and drove a kick onto T-Ai's right leg. T-Ai screamed in pain as the force broke her leg. Wilson rushed in and landed a nasty tackle to Cassie. Wilson quickly removed T-Ai's helmet and examined her eyes. T-AI's pupils were constricted from the pain. Wilson gave T-Ai a gentle pat on her cheek. T-Ai didn't respond. Then T-Ai went into shock before losing consciousness. "Oh boo-hoo, your girlfriend lost conscious," Cassie teased.

"I'll straighten your act out then I'll kick your ass," Wilson said.

Cassie was ready to fight Wilson until an asteroid came in and struck Cassie, knocking her unconscious. "Good riddance," Wilson said.

Wilson picked up T-Ai and started making his way back to the airlock where he step lost magnetism. This made him trip over, losing T-Ai in the process. Then an asteroid picked up T-Ai and started drifting away. Wilson noticed that T-Ai wasn't near him and he activated his jets to search the asteroids near him. Then he saw T-Ai drifting in space. He rushed over to her and held her tight. Just when he was about to go back to the ship, a fast moving asteroid struck him, knocking him unconscious. T-Ai and Wilson were floating in space and the Autobots have no idea what just happened. The Autobots had subdued Starscream and cuffed him. "I'm going to check on T-Ai and Wilson," Arcee said.

"Be careful," Optimus warned.

Arcee beamed to the ship's hull and noticed a few dents on the hull. "T-Ai, Wilson!" she called. She had no response. "Optimus, they not here," Arcee reported.

"_I'll see if they are on the ship,"_ Optimus said.

Everyone searched the ship inside and outside and no traces of T-Ai or Wilson. Arcee went back where she started and start examining the damage. "These are just battle dents," she said to herself. "There's nothing here that tells me about what happened to them."

Then she was struck in the head by a small rock. She rubbed her head and looked up. That's when everything became clear. "Optimus, they're lost in space," Arcee reported.

"_Explain,"_ Optimus requested.

"I'll tell you when I get inside," Arcee said.

Area: Astrometric

"Are you saying that an asteroid had carried them away?" Optimus said.

"That's what I'm saying," Arcee confirmed. "It makes sense. They are not in or on the ship and there are asteroids out there."

"I hate to admit but she's right," Prowl said.

"It does sound farfetched but we have to assumed that they are lost in space," X-Brawn added.

"The question is where did they go?" Optimus pondered.

Planet: V

"…after getting hit by that asteroid, I woke up on this planet with you out cold," Wilson said. "Plus I heard some roar so I had to get us out from the opening and into hiding."

"I see," T-Ai said.

"Brace yourself, it might hurt," Wilson advised.

Wilson had gathered two thick branches and some vine to make a splint. Wilson lifted up T-Ai's leg and gently pressed on it to find the fractures. T-Ai's eye twitch as Wilson was examining her leg. Wilson found the fracture and determined that he has to straighten the leg out to put the splint. "Now what I'm going to do is pull your leg to straighten it out and it _will _hurt," Wilson said.

T-Ai gave Wilson a nod of approval. Wilson found fractures in T-Ai's shin and above her kneecap. Wilson pulled her lower leg and T-Ai cried out in pain. Then he gently place T-Ai's leg on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" T-Ai asked. She was getting nervous by the way things looked.

"How else am I supposed to straighten your thigh?" Wilson questioned. "I promise you, no jokes."

T-Ai took in a deep breath and prepare for the worse. Wilson started pulling on her leg and it wouldn't move. T-Ai was crying in pain. Then he had to pull harder and he felt her metallic skeleton aligning itself. "A little more," Wilson promised.

Tears were rolling down her face as the pain increased. Wilson gave one last yank and T-Ai's thigh realigned. Wilson carefully lowered T-Ai's leg and begins to making the splint. He finished making the splint and wipes the tears off of T-Ai's face. "Now you know how we feel when this process is done," Wilson joked.

"Not funny," T-Ai said.

"We better start moving," Wilson said.

"Why?" T-Ai asked.

"I know this planet. It's not safe to stay in one area for too long," Wilson replied.

"How come?"

"There are creatures on this planet that will eat anything. They have excellent sight. Impeccable hearing but their sense of smell is not everything. We can't make contact here. We have to go to the other side of the planet in other to send out an S.O.S. Let's go before night falls."

"Okay." Wilson helped T-Ai up. T-Ai leaned her weight against Wilson and started hopping.

"You want me to carry you?" Wilson offered.

"No, I'm good," T-Ai declined. After saying that, she tripped over a trunk and fell. Wilson couldn't help but laugh. "I can use a lift," T-Ai said.

Wilson helped T-Ai up and she climbed on his back and held him tight. "I'm not too heavy?" T-Ai asked.

"Nope," Wilson replied. "For an android, you're very light."

T-Ai just blushed. Wilson scaled up a tree and started jumping from branch to branch. Wilson wanted to go fast but he was taking it easy for T-Ai. "Can you go any faster?" T-Ai asked.

"If you want me to, yes," Wilson replied.

"Then start moving," T-Ai smiled.

Wilson picked up the speed and they were breezing through the jungle.

Ship: Hyperion  
Area: Bridge

The Autobots were on the bridge busying searching for their lost friends. Starscream was on the bridge also but he was handcuffed. They placed the scanners at full and even stretch the long scanners.

"Optimus, I'm getting noting," X-Brawn reported.

"Keep looking, they're out there, somewhere," Optimus said. _"Please stay alive."_

"You think Starscream may know?" Prowl suggested.

"Let's ask him," Magnus said.

"Ask who?" Towline questioned.

Everyone turned around and saw that Starscream broke the stasis cuff and fled.

"Don't worry about him," Optimus said. "T-Ai and Wilson are our priority."

Planet: V

Nighttime has fallen and T-Ai was in a cave next to a warm fire. Wilson returned with some food he collected in the forest. "I got berries, assortment of fruits, a rabbit," Wilson said.

"A rabbit?" T-Ai questioned.

"Yeah," Wilson said. "And I got a chicken too."

"Let's cook it up and have some dinner," T-Ai said.

T-Ai cooked up the meat while Wilson went to get water. After dinner was served and ate, T-Ai was lying down. She saw that Wilson was sitting against the wall watching outside. "Why don't you sleep?" T-Ai asked.

"I have to keep watch," Wilson replied.

"Then why don't you come over here and keep watch," T-Ai suggested.

Wilson looked back at T-Ai then look outside. "I won't be able to see from there," Wilson said.

"I can see from here," T-Ai said. "Are you uncomfortable being around me?"

"No," Wilson replied.

"Then why don't you come over here?"

"I have my reasons."

T-Ai pulled herself towards a wall and stood up. She hopped over to Wilson and sat next to him. "I don't care what reasons you have," T-Ai said. "We are in this together. We have to stick together."

"You're right," Wilson said. He placed his arm around T-Ai and held her tight. "Go to sleep now, we got a long day tomorrow."

Next morning…

T-Ai was sleeping peacefully on the cave wall. She was covered with Wilson's shirt. T-Ai woke up and looked around. She saw the fire pit had burned out. Then she noticed that she was alone. She got up and hopped to the mouth of the cave. "Wilson, where are…"

"Shhh!" Wilson shushed. He was behind a bush.

"What's wrong?" T-Ai whispered.

"Look," Wilson pointed. T-Ai saw a creature lurking in the forest. The creature paused for a while before leaving. Wilson got up from his hiding spot and walked over to T-Ai. "We have to keep moving," Wilson said. "They're onto us."

T-Ai agreed and climbed on his back. Wilson took off jumping through the forest. Three hours later, T-Ai noticed that Wilson was dropping his speed. "What's wrong?" T-Ai wondered.

"You'll see," Wilson replied. "Hold on to me real tight,"

T-Ai hugged him even harder. She was getting nervous. Was there something he saw that she couldn't? She didn't understand at all. Then Wilson leaped straight up in the air. T-Ai looked down and saw a dark figure flying pass where they were standing. Wilson landed back on the branch to take off running. This time he was going very fast, in fact too fast for T-Ai to handle. "Can you slow down?" T-Ai requested.

"I can't" Wilson declined. "Lean your weight on my back and take out your cannons. Vertical clock face 3:40."

T-Ai took out her cannons and pointed where Wilson told her to. She fired her cannons and struck two objects. "Vertical, 10 and 2 then at 5 'o clock," Wilson said.

T-Ai fired her cannons and struck her targets. "Prepare to fly," Wilson warned. He threw T-Ai high in the air. A gauntlet appeared on Wilson's hand. Three daggers appeared between his fingers and he launched them. Then he used T-Ai's double swords and released a wave of energy blades. Then he followed up with an X blade. T-Ai started falling from the sky and Wilson caught her in his arms. "Miss me?" Wilson joked.

"Not really but ask me again later," T-Ai smiled.

"You're a hard woman to please," Wilson said. T-Ai climbed back on his back and Wilson was ready to go. Then a creature dropped in from above in front of them. T-Ai felt sick to her stomach and felt nauseas. The creature was atrocious. It looked like a 7 foot rabid canine. Its claws were long and sharp. The beast sickly slim. And it's breath, whoa! I rather not say.

"Hey doggy, play dead," Wilson said.

"Make me," the creature said.

"Okay," T-Ai said. T-Ai took out her cannon and blew its brains out. Wilson pushed the body down with his foot.

"I'll give you a treat but you're dead," Wilson said. Then Wilson continued moving through the forest.

Time: Early evening

Wilson managed to find another cave to rest for the night. A fire was built and they sat near it for warmth. "How much longer?" T-Ai asked.

"It takes at least a week to cross this area from end-to-end. Unfortunately, I have no idea where exactly we are," Wilson replied.

"Their tracking us real close aren't they?"

"They are planning an ambush. The question is when."

"I know this is off-topic but can you tell me what you were going to say to me on my deathbed?" T-Ai asked.

"_She heard that?"_ Wilson thought to himself. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he denied.

"Yes you do," T-Ai said. She was getting upset. "Tell me your feelings about me? Please."

Wilson sighed. He knew he couldn't hold it back any longer. "I going to tell you straight up. No lies. This is straight from the heart." He grabbed T-Ai's hand and looked her straight in the eye. T-Ai had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. "T-Ai, I love you," Wilson confessed. "I hope that we can be together until the end of time but…"

"But?" T-Ai said.

"Ever since I got my mission to help you guys, I used the moment to get to know you better. Now I'm having doubts about my feelings towards you and this was before Alexis. I caused you so much pain. I kept secrets from you and I'm never there when you need me. I feel that your life will be better with Koji than with me."

T-Ai pulled back her hands. She was disappointed. She was happy at first but now disappointed. "I feel the same way," T-Ai agreed. "But I think you might be right. My life would be better off with Koji. But my life won't be complete without you."

"Let's just stay close friends and nothing more," Wilson suggested.

"Agreed," T-Ai said.

"Let's shake on it."

"No," T-Ai refused. "You might forget. I have a better idea."

"The answer is no," Wilson quickly said.

"You jumped to conclusion too quick," T-Ai laughed. "I meant this." T-Ai snuck in a kiss on the lips. "Hence the term, a kiss to seal the deal."

"You watch too much TV," Wilson said.

"Nope, read too many books."

"Bookworm," Wilson teased.

"Yes but this bookworm was thinking about giving you more than a kiss. If it was the other way around, I've would say yes."

"You lie."

"Have I ever lie to you?" T-Ai asked.

"It depends," Wilson replied.

"You worry too much," T-Ai smiled. There was a brief pause of silence.

"Are you scared?" Wilson asked.

"To tell you the truth? Yes I am," T-Ai replied. "You?"

"Big time," Wilson said. "It's not because of my well-being, it's because of you. You can hardly stand."

"I know. If I can't stand, I can't defend myself."

"Besides, how's you leg?"

"It's okay," T-Ai replied.

Wilson moved closer to T-Ai to keep her warm. T-Ai leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Thank you for taking care of me," T-Ai said.

"No problem," Wilson said.

In the middle of the night, T-Ai was woken up and some pressure on her head. Then she noticed that Wilson had fallen asleep. She grabbed his head and placed it on her lap. She rubbed his head very gently. "I'll keep watch," she whispered.

Time: Morning

Wilson slowly opened his eyes from his slumber. He noticed that he was lying down because he was staring at the ceiling of the cave. He looked to his right and saw T-Ai was sleeping. He sat up and looked at the mouth of the cave. He saw someone at the mouth of the cave. With the sun in his eyes, he was unsure who it was and assumed the worse. Wilson took the defense and slowly got up. "Oh you're awake," a female voice said.

"T-AI?" Wilson called.

"Nope, just her clone. Before she dozed off, she made me and I kept watch since then. Since you're up, it's time to go." And the clone faded away. Wilson went to the mouth of the cave and surveyed the area. "No creatures nearby," Wilson said to himself. He looked around and noticed that the cave was at the bottom of a mountain. He deployed his armor and begins to climb the mountain. He got high enough to peer over the trees. He saw a stretch of green. Then a distance pass the field was a grey area. "Almost there," he sighed.

He climbed back down and entered the cave. He rubbed T-Ai's face gently. "T-Ai, wake up," he called. "It's time to go. We're almost there."

T-Ai groaned as she woke up. "Are we really close?" T-Ai yawned.

"Yeah, climb on. I'll show you."

T-Ai climbed on his back. Wilson left the cave and climbed the mountain. T-Ai was able to see above the trees and saw the edge of the forest. "So close but so far," T-Ai said.

"Yeah but it's where the ambush is going to be," Wilson said.

"Then let's go," T-Ai said.

Wilson jumped off the mountain and into the forest. His foot landed on a branch and he took off running. He retracted the armor and expects the worse to happen.

Planet: Mec

Starscream landed on this planet for a particular reason. He was scanning for someone and his search led him to this planet towards a tall building. Fortunately the building was large enough for him to walk in. He walked in the building and wasn't shocked at the sight. He saw Cassie being pamper like a queen. "Fun time is over," Starscream said. "Let's go."

"I go missing for two days and this is what I get," Cassie complained.

"Just be happy that I actually looked for you," Starscream said.

Cassie gave a smug look and walked towards Starscream. "You are an ideal definition of a gentleman," Cassie commented.

Starscream left the building and transformed into his jet mode. Cassie hopped in the cockpit and Starscream took off. The civilians cheered as their tyrant left the planet. This made them appreciate their dictator. Well fun's over because Starscream left a parting gift. That gift blew the city off the face of the planet.

Planet: V

After some time passed, Wilson got out from the forest and started spiriting across the field. Wilson got halfway across the field and he stopped. "Why you stopped?" T-Ai asked.

"He's here," Wilson replied. "Aren't you Mondo!"

The ground broke as a humanoid life form emerged from underground. Mondo's appearance was similar to a human but his abilities were far from human. He possesses telepathic power and super speed. He had a goatee that he likes to finger through. "Brilliant as ever," Mondo said.

"Cut the small talk and let us through," Wilson demanded.

"I can't," Mondo declined. "You see I promise my people food and I'm going to give them food."

"People?" T-Ai questioned. At that moment, canines beings emerged from underground surrounding them.

"But he looks different from his _people,_" T-Ai said.

"Because he converted them," Wilson explained. "The people on this planet saw him as a threat and cast him out. They moved the city to one side and left the forest on the other side. Then they placed a magical seal to keep him and his people here. We can pass through but Mondo and his people can't."

"But after absorbing your life force, we have enough power to break the seal and wreak havoc," Mondo said. "Now we all know that only the strong survives. Hand over the girl and I'll let you go through and I won't hurt you."

"Over my dead body," Wilson said.

"Then hand her over," Mondo insisted.

The creatures started creeping towards them. T-Ai was scared for her life. "How about a deal?" Wilson offered.

"What kind of deal?" Mondo asked.

"I challenge you to a duel, a fight to the finish. If I win, we go through," Wilson replied.

"And if you lose?"

"You can have my life force and my Divine powers but you have to promise to leave T-Ai alone."

"Divine? That is more than enough. It's a deal but you have to remove your Divine powers for fairness."

"Agreed," Wilson said.

A ball of energy appeared Wilson's hand. He sat T-Ai down on a rock and made her hold the energy ball. "Why are you doing this?" T-Ai asked.

"For you," Wilson replied. "This power is now yours. Do not give it to me, not even I begged or I'm going to be destroyed. Until the fight is over, don't give it to me."

"Okay," T-Ai said. A tear rolled down her face. Wilson wiped the tear and smiled.

"I'll be fine," he promised.

Wilson deployed his armor and faced his opponent. "Let's do this," Wilson said.

"Let's," Mondo agreed. Then Mondo started growing. His clothes ripped apart as his metamorphosis begin. When it was over, he was a towering 10 feet tall canine beast or a werewolf in this case. "I bit off more than I can chew," Wilson commented.

"Doggie needs to lay off them steroids," T-Ai joked.

Wilson shook his fear off and took flight. He flew straight towards Mondo. He landed a punch to Mondo's face. Then he delivered a wave of power punches to Mondo. Wilson rotated his body to release an energy kick. Mondo caught his leg and slammed him into the ground. Then he stomped on Wilson, burying him deeper into the ground. Then Mondo quickly removed his foot and started hopping. Wilson climbed out of the hole with his Flame armor activated. Mondo's foot cooled off and then he went in for a mega punch. Wilson shield himself with his wings. The force of the punch drove him into the ground. Wilson opened his wings, reflecting Mondo's fist. Then he activated his hip cannon and fired fireballs at Mondo. Mondo endured the fireball and countered with an energy ball. Wilson took out his flame sword and sliced it in half. Then Wilson ignited his sword and released a flame wave at Mondo. The wave singed Mondo's fur. Then Wilson followed up with an assault of energy blade from his Flame sword. The assault left a cloud of smoke in front of Mondo. Mondo's hand came out from the smoke and grab Wilson. Mondo had Wilson in a death grip. Wilson try turning up the heat. Mondo accepted the heat and slammed Wilson to the ground. Then Mondo landed a power punch to Wilson. The ground rumbled as the force of the punch transferred to the ground. T-Ai was worried about Wilson's well being. Then she saw two cannon blasts that threw Mondo in the air. Then T-Ai saw two more cannon blast that pushed Mondo even higher. Wilson jumped out from the hole carrying T-Ai's bazookas. Wilson connected the bazookas together. "Eat my D-zookas," Wilson said.

He squeezed the trigger and Mondo was launched even higher. Mondo slowed down and he started falling. Mondo reached terminal velocity and went for a power dive. Wilson saw Mondo was falling towards his direction with his fist out for a punch. Wilson squeezed the trigger again but nothing happened. "Oh shit," Wilson said. Mondo smacked into the ground leaving a large crater. Mondo walked out from the crater carrying Wilson's lifeless body in his hand. He dropped Wilson on the ground. "Your champion lost," Mondo stated. "Its time to claim my prize, get her."

The creature started closing in on T-Ai. T-Ai really felt helpless. She couldn't move at all. "Don't touch her," Wilson said.

Mondo turned around and saw that Wilson was slowly getting up. "Don't touch her. This fight is not over," Wilson said.

"For someone keep moving after I dropped on them is amazing," Mondo said. "You may be strong but I'm stronger. You have no power over me."

"_He's right,"_ Wilson thought to himself. _"Without my Divine powers, I have to conserve my life force to keep the dragon sealed. If it wasn't for that, I'll kick his ass to the moon and back."_

"Aren't you going to finish me?" Wilson asked. "Its fight to the finish."

"You don't have to do this," T-Ai pleaded.

"I have to," Wilson said. "I have to get you out."

Mondo fired a narrow beam at Wilson. Wilson took out T-Ai's twin blade and readied himself to absorb it.

"Warning, energy level is too low for suggested move," the suit warned.

"Don't care," Wilson said.

The beam struck the sword as Wilson try to absorb the blast with the sword. "Warning, power input is reaching critical. Break off the move or risk destruction," the suit warned. Wilson ignored the warning and stood his ground. Then Wilson saw something that made him regret ignoring the warnings. The twin blades started to crack. The cracks grew bigger and bigger. The swords lost integrity and scattered. The beam pierced through Wilson's armor and exited out the other side. Wilson stood a while before falling. "No," T-Ai said. "No."

With her limitations, T-Ai stood up and started limping towards Wilson. The pain in her leg was too much and she fell to the ground. Then she started crawling towards Wilson. The creatures formed a path letting T-Ai get to Wilson. T-Ai was in disbelief but she didn't want to accept it. Mondo returned to his normal size. T-Ai was able to reach Wilson and hugged him close. Mondo was touched at the sight. "How touching but a deal is a deal," Mondo said and kicked T-Ai off of Wilson. "Time to claim what's mine."

"Don't touch him," T-Ai said.

"What was that?" Mondo asked.

"Do not touch him," T-Ai repeated in a cold dark voice.

"And what if I do?"

"I'll rip your head off."

"Just try me," Mondo taunted. Then Mondo felt a disturbing energy coming from T-Ai. T-Ai was covered by a white aura. The splint on T-Ai's leg slipped off. T-Ai slowly stood up. She turned and gave Mondo an evil look. Mondo was terrified. T-Ai's eyes were completely white. "Those eyes. Their not from this universe," Mondo said. "Get her."

The creature charged towards T-Ai to engage in battle, bad choice.

Location: Space

Starscream was taking Cassie back to Cybertron for further instruction. Cassie was enjoying her ride when her fusion drive glowed white. "What's going on?" she wondered.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' room

Alexis was in the room by herself. She was pondering what the armor's intention was. Then a white band form on her wrist and at the same time, she felt a disturbing energy that she can only feel. "T-Ai," she said to herself.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: T-Ai's room

Ultra Magnus was heading towards the Holodeck for some alone time. As he was walking, he was approaching T-Ai's room. He stopped and look inside. Just when he about to continued, he saw a box in her room glowed a white aura. "What's that?" he wondered.

Area: Bridge

Arcee was watching the monitors' non-stop. She wanted her friend back and she'll do whatever it takes to see T-Ai's face again. Then her fusion drive glowed. "What's this?" she muttered to herself.

"Anything yet Arcee?" Optimus asked. He heard no response. "Arcee, are you okay?" he inquired. Once again, no response. He turned around and saw Arcee in a trance. "Arcee, can you hear me?"

"Yes I can Optimus," Arcee replied.

"What's wrong?"

"It's T-Ai. She's in danger. She's calling for help. I can track her energy. Sideburn Warp 3 straight ahead."

"You got it," Sideburn said. The _Hyperion_ entered Warp 3 to find T-Ai.

Location: Spirit World

Koji was busy getting everyone prepped for battle. He delivered the news about Sunstreaker to the Higher Counsel. The Higher Counsel acknowledged the situation and placed Koji in charge of arms. They also promoted him to Spirit World officials. In other words, he is now one of the Divine ones. While he was prepping a spirit for battle, his fusion drive glowed. The he sense a disturbing energy. "T-Ai," Koji said. "She's in trouble."

He dropped everything and went straight for T-Ai.

Planet: V

The creatures stopped in mid-air. Mondo was wondering what was going on. Then he saw that the attacking creatures had a white needle in them. T-Ai narrowed her eyes and the creatures were blown to bits. The rest of them saw what happened and back off. Mondo was frustrated with them. "Fine, I guess I have to do everything myself," he said. He changed to his werewolf formed and approached T-Ai. T-Ai looked up and showed no emotions. Then Wilson's fusion drive started to glow.

Mondo was about to land a punch when he was stopped. Mondo looked up and saw a white figure standing behind T-Ai. "No matter," Mondo said. With his free hand, he attacked the figure. But the figure held his other fist and gave Mondo a head butt. Mondo rubbed his head in pain. Then the figure cocked back for a punch. The figure's arm supersized and smacked Mondo to the ground. Then the figure charges an energy ball and released it on Mondo. Mondo cried out in pain.

A star streaked through the sky towards T-Ai. The star stopped in mid-air. It was Koji. He saw T-Ai commanding a white figure to destroy her target. He watched as the figure land a punch in the crater. Mondo reverted to his humanoid form. "She got her target," Koji said to himself. But T-Ai didn't stop. She commands the figure to continued attacking. Koji knew that T-Ai would never do that. He touched down and felt the fury coming from T-Ai. Koji figure that T-Ai was upset and he had to calm her down before she does something that she'll regret. The figure continued pummeling Mondo. Mondo lost consciousness and he going to lose his life. Koji ran up to T-Ai to snap her out of it. "T-Ai, stop it," he said. "That's enough."

T-Ai just kept going. Koji stood in front of T-Ai to look her in the eye. When he did, he saw that she was crying. Then he looked behind him and saw that Wilson was on the ground and he wasn't moving. "She in pain," Koji said.

Koji embraced her tight and whispered in her ear. "T-Ai, stop it please," he pleaded. "It's over. You won. Please come back to me. This is not who you are. I don't like seeing you like this. Imagine if Arcee saw you, what would she say? Imagine if Wilson was watching, what he would say?"

"They'll tell me to stop," T-Ai whispered. "This is not who I'm really am. They'll tell me to calm down and stop." The figure stopped its assault and disappeared. Koji walked T-Ai to the crater and have her look inside. "Though he's evil, he doesn't deserve this," Koji said. "This is not your problem. Let the people on this planet handle this. Only deal with Cybertronian activities only."

T-Ai's eyes return to normal. "I'm sorry," T-Ai apologized then she fainted. Koji caught her and carried her in his arms. His fusion drive stopped glowing. He had a feeling that the Autobots had an idea where T-Ai was and they were on their way. Then Koji looked down on the ground. Wilson's armor had retracted. Wilson's eyes had a blank look. "I'm sorry," he said. "It was me or her."

"You do too much you know," Koji said.

"I promised you to keep her safe and she's still here," Wilson chuckled.

"Yeah but don't make me come back over here again," Koji smiled.

"Hey, she likes me," Wilson said.

"As a friend."

"More than that. I told her my feelings and she said that she loves me but I told her that our love can never be. When I told her, I was thinking about T-Ai's happiness."

"And that's why you're a good friend," Koji smiled.

"But if you mess up, she's mine," Wilson laughed.

"What about Alexis?"

"I'll find a way," Wilson smiled.

"You're unbelievable," Koji said.

"Just take me to the Spirit World."

The Hyperion arrived and hovered over Wilson and Koji. "Your ride here," Koji said.

"You mean T-Ai's," Wilson corrected.

"Whatever."

Location: Space

Cassie's fusion drive stopped glowing. She was quiet and confused. She had felt T-Ai's feeling and she saw what T-Ai had seen. _"Is this a trick?"_ she thought to herself. _"Or she was calling out to me?"_

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' room

Though Cassie felt what T-Ai had felt but it was only a small dosage. Alexis took the full blow. She was devastated. "I can't believe she felt that way with Wilson," Alexis said. "I don't blame her. I hope she's alright."


	18. Chapter 18: Striker

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 18

Striker

Planet: V

Ship: _Hyperion  
_Area: Sick Bay

T-Ai was hooked up with wires to check her internal systems. With Wilson down, Koji had to play doctor. "It's amazing," he said.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"According to Wilson, T-Ai's leg was broken in three places," Koji replied. "I find no fractures at all. Her leg is completely healed."

"Is she going to be alright?" Arcee asked.

"She's okay. She exhausted her energy and she just sleeping it off," Koji said.

"That's good," Optimus sighed.

"Wasn't there more of you?" Koji said.

"There was but they died in action."

"Don't worry, I'm assembling an army in case, you know."

"That's good," Optimus said.

"Well, I have to take Wilson to the Spirit World, he'll be back," Koji said. Koji helped Wilson to his feet and they disappeared.

"What about Mondo?" Arcee asked.

"Magnus is down there explaining things," Optimus replied. "We can't afford to lose T-Ai."

"We can't," Arcee agreed. "We have to keep a closed eye on her."

"Until Wilson returns," Optimus added.

"I don't think that he should be protecting her," Arcee disagreed.

"But he's done a good job."

"It's just that bad things always happen to T-Ai, Wilson is there to fix it," Arcee explained. "I think that he set this up."

"Set this up?" Optimus questioned. "How can he set up the attacks? How can he set up for T-Ai to get injured? And your trance, how can he set that up? You told me that you felt what T-Ai felt. You can't set that up."

"Well I think she needs someone else. I think Koji should be here instead of Wilson," Arcee said.

"Do I get a saying in this?" T-Ai asked. Optimus and Arcee looked down. They saw that T-Ai was awake. "So what I'm in constant danger. If he wanted to he could've switch with Koji but he made a promise to me, to Koji and to himself that he see that I get to Cybertron and fix the mistake that I made with Empress. You may disagree with that but Wilson is staying. Only I can let him go. I'm his host."

Arcee knew when to count her defeat. "Your choice," she said and left.

"Besides, I have questions that only he can answer," T-Ai continued. "I need him just like I need you. Please don't leave me."

"I won't," Arcee said.

"If you're going to the bridge, tell Sideburn to head for Cybertron," Optimus requested.

"Ok."

Location: Spirit World

Koji transported Wilson to the Spirit World and now he had to deal with the Elders. "It is unbelievable of your act." "For one female, you risk your existences," the Elders spoke.

"I have to keep my promise," Wilson said.

"With that promise you gave away your Divine powers." "Your Divine powers can heal your wound." "But without it, we have to heal it," the Elders said.

"Whatever," Wilson said.

"That attitude is unappreciable for someone like you." "The fate of the universe is depending on your assistances with the Autobots." "If you can't perform your duty, we have to replace you with someone more reliable," the Elders warned.

Wilson couldn't care less about them and waited for his wound to be healed.

Location: Sector K  
Area: Security checkpoint

Deathstrike was still waiting a report from his agent for the past couple of days. Shockblast and Sixshot were getting bored big time. "Boss, can we go and blow something up?" Sixshot asked.

"I believe that we should be moving," Deathstrike said.

"Not yet," Quickstrike said. "We got a ship on its way here."

"Why do I have to stay for a ship?" Deathstrike asked.

"It's the Autobot ship," Quickstrike chuckled.

"Lower the gates and prepare for an ambush," Deathstrike smiled.

Hyperion slowed near the checkpoint. The ship came to a complete stop as the Autobots were waiting for the gate to be opened. "Hello, is anyone there?" T-Ai called over the radio.

T-Ai received no response. Optimus was getting suspicious. "According to the scan, there's four Decepticons in this checkpoint," Optimus said.

"Maybe they napping," Sideburn said.

"Even so, one of them would've answered my call," T-Ai said.

"I think we should investigate," Magnus suggested.

"Good idea," Optimus agreed.

Location: Inside the Security Checkpoint

"_This is a bad idea," _Prowl complained.

"_What's bad about it?"_ X-Brawn asked.

"_Letting Optimus investigate the station."_

"It's always nice to keep your thoughts to yourself," Arcee said.

"_I'm just saying and beside and I am completely against letting T-Ai tag along,"_ Prowl said.

"_We all against letting T-Ai tag along but it's Optimus' orders,"_ Towline said.

"Can you cut the chatter and help us navigate through the station?" Optimus said.

"_Alright, just keep going straight,"_ X-Brawn said.

The Autobots were in the main hallway of the station. They proceeded down the hallway through a door. When they pass through the door, there were 4 hallways. "Which way?" Optimus asked.

"_Well, I got Decepticon activity in each hallway,"_ X-Brawn replied.

"Why don't we open the gate ourselves?" Magnus asked.

"There is a code that only Decepticons themselves know and it's not in the system," T-Ai replied.

"I guess we should choose one," Arcee suggested.

"Better yet, everyone takes a path and…" Optimus said.

"You not recommending that we split up? Who knows what might lurk in these halls," Arcee interrupted.

"I know you're concerned about T-Ai but she can take care of herself," Optimus said.

"But Optimus…"

"Don't worry Arcee," T-Ai said. "Optimus is right. I can take care of myself."

"You're right," Arcee sighed. The team each took a path and walked down the hallway. Though Optimus believes in T-Ai, he told Prowl to get T-Ai out if she's in trouble.

Area: Hallway 1

"X-Brawn, how close am I to the Decepticon?" Optimus asked.

"_Not too far,"_ X-Brawn replied.

Optimus continued walking down the hall with his defenses up. He saw a Cybertronian restrained to a chair. "Hello," Optimus called. "We need to get through."

The Cybertronian stood up and started marching towards Optimus. Optimus heard chains rattling as the Cybertronian slowly approached Optimus. _"Why is he in chains?" _Optimus wondered to himself.

Area: Hallway 4

T-Ai's search led her to a door at the end of the hallway. She opened the open and entered a valley of green. T-Ai was in awe. The valley was breathtaking. "Wow," T-Ai said. "Even the smell is unbelievable. I don't mind living here."

"That's a wish that I can make true," a voice echoed.

T-Ai was brought back to reality. She knew that the valley was fake but she couldn't help but to admire it. "Who's there?" T-Ai said. "Show yourself."

"Why do I need to show myself? You know already," the voice continued. "Remember my voice. The same voice that was on Earth."

"Deathstrike," T-Ai said.

Deathstrike appeared in front of T-Ai. He was pleased to see his old friend. "So you separated your team to isolate me?" T-Ai assumed.

"Separate my team?" Deathstrike questioned as he cocked his head to the side.

T-Ai widened her eyes as she took the hint.

"Yes, it's a trap," Deathstrike confirmed. "The other three Decepticons you detected are Decepticon police that I control. Your friends are good as dead."

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Bridge

Prowl was monitoring everyone's movement from the ship. He noticed that T-Ai hasn't moved in a while. Prowl opened a link to T-Ai and overheard Deathstrike's words. Then he relayed the information to Optimus. _"We have to pull back and assist T-Ai,"_ Optimus said. _"Sideburn, go and assist T-Ai."_

Sideburn was about to head to the teleporting room and when Prowl had bad news to report. "Not only it's a trap, it's an ambush too," Prowl reported.

"What are you talking about?" X-Brawn asked.

"I just picked up three more Decepticons and they are closing in on T-Ai. Most likely, they're underground."

"Then we all have to go," Towline said.

"If it was that easy," Prowl said. "Deathstrike placed a barrier preventing anyone beaming in or out. Plus he retracted all docking ports and encrypted the computers. We can't get in, and they can't get out. It's a perfect trap."

Location: Hallway 4  
Simulation: Valley

"_Come on, guys. Get me out of here,"_ T-Ai thought to herself. She detected three other Decepticons underground and they were closing in fast. "What do you want?" T-Ai asked

"I want the power that defeated me on Earth," Deathstrike replied.

"Is that all you wanted?" T-Ai said. "You could've ask me without doing all of this. Plus I'm not stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Deathstrike wondered.

Two bazookas appeared on T-Ai's shoulder. Then T-Ai planted the bazookas on the ground and squeezed the trigger. The bazookas released their energy under the ground. The ground exploded and the Decepticons underground were sent above ground. "So you figured out that my team was underground," Deathstrike said. "What else do I expect from an android?"

"You mean a former AI program," T-Ai corrected.

"Hand over that power and I'll let you and your friends go free and never be bothered again," Deathstrike offered.

"You have to pry it from my sparkless body," T-Ai declined.

"Is this a joke?" Sixshot laughed. "We can step on her and call it a day."

"Be careful," Deathstrike warned. "Though she's small, she's very dangerous."

"Don't care," Sixshot said.

T-Ai was looking at her fusion drive, examining her options. _"If it works for Arcee, I hope it works for me,"_ T-Ai thought.

"Fire!" Deathstrike ordered. Deathstrike's team grabbed their guns and fired at T-Ai. The blast struck in front of T-Ai and kicked up dust. When the dust cleared, Valkyrian stood in T-Ai's place, or at least I think it is.

"Who are you?" Deathstrike asked.

"The name is Valky…"T-Ai hesitated. T-Ai was baffled. Her mind was in control and her voice was heard. She cleared her voice box and spoke again. "My name is…" T-Ai tried. _"Great. I have her body but not her mind. I guess Wilson was right when he said that Arcee was the body and I was just the armor. Well at least I know how it is to have a Cybertronian body…that can't transform."_

"If you're done identifying yourself, I have to steal your powers," Deathstrike reminded.

"You're right, I forgot," T-Ai smiled.

"Then let's get things started," Deathstrike said.

"You're absolutely right," T-Ai said. Deathstrike was frozen in amazement. T-Ai was standing right behind him but yet she was in front of him. "You're not the only one who can multiply," T-Ai said.

"Indeed," Deathstrike agreed. Deathstrike took out a blade and turned to strike T-Ai but she disappeared.

"Over here," T-Ai called. Deathstrike turned back around. He saw T-Ai mocking him. He got annoyed. "Destroy her," Deathstrike ordered.

Deathstrike's team drew their guns and fired. T-Ai just stepped over. Now T-Ai was really pushing their buttons. They squeezed the trigger and didn't let go. T-Ai started moving around them as the Decepticons followed. Soon, T-Ai picked up speed and she was circling them with such speeds, it seems like she was everywhere at once.

"It looks like there's four of them," Quickstrike said.

T-Ai stopped running and Quickstrike was right. T-Ai had multiplied and she stood right in front of them. T-Ai took out her bazookas and fired. The blast struck the team and there was a cloud of smoke. Shockblast emerged from the smoke, ready to kill. He rushed T-Ai and quickly got rid of one of the clones. Another of T-Ai's clone came in from behind and held Shockblast still when another clone aimed a gun at Shockblast's spark chamber. Shockblast analyzed the situation and found a solution. He took one step forward and kicked the gun from T-Ai's hand, sending it airborne. Then he took his foot and kicked the clone in the ankle, making her fall backwards. Shockblast landed on top of her and she disappeared. The gun that was kicked in the air fell into Shockblast's hand. He fired the gun and took out another clone. He was about to take care of the original but he saw that she armed herself with twin swords. Shockblast went into his jet mode and took off. He flew until the sun was in T-Ai's eyes and she couldn't see. Shockblast dived in and released a wave of missiles. The missiles struck T-Ai and she disappeared. "A clone?" Shockblast said.

"Exactly," T-Ai confirmed. "I'm not that stupid you know." Shockblast looked towards his left and saw T-Ai falling with him. T-Ai gave a gentle grin before slicing him to pieces with her swords. Shockblast's body was cut to pieces but his spark was heading for Deathstrike. T-Ai narrowed her body to increase her speed and grabbed the spark. She squeezed the spark, extinguishing it. Sixshot wasn't pleased and shot her. The funny thing is T-Ai disappeared. "Another clone?" Deathstrike said. He was getting peeved. _"Most likely she's low on energy. Now she trying to conserve it by letting her clones do all the work, very clever. Question is, where's the original?"_ Deathstrike wondered.

"Show yourself," Sixshot demanded.

"Over here," T-Ai called. Sixshot turned his attention to the source and found T-Ai standing on top of a cliff. "Let's go," T-Ai invited.

Area: Hallway 3

Valkyrian was busying handling a problem of her own while still trying to maintain her current form.

Valkyrian was thrown to the wall and she smack into it hard. Then the cop landed a hard blow in Valkyrian's abdomen. Then the cop took his hand and drove her head deeper into the wall. _"I don't think I can last much longer," _Valkyrian complained.

"_You have to,"_ Arcee said. _"You're strong enough to beat this cop."_

"_Well my time is almost up," _Valkyrian said.

"_Then I have to step in."_

"_You'll be murdered."_

"_I'm not replacing you. I'm helping you,"_ Arcee corrected.

"_How?"_ Valkyrian asked.

"_A trick T-Ai showed me,"_ Arcee replied.

On the side of Valkyrian's headgear, data started pouring out. The data started to clump together and take shape. The cop couldn't care less about the data and continued applying pressure to Valkyrian's head. The cop felt a tap on his shoulder. The cop turned his attention and immediately was punch in the face. The cop soared in the air as he crashed on the ground. Valkyrian came out from the hole, holding her head, "Man, I got a bad processor ache," Valkyrian complained. "If you were a little slower, our heads would've been crushed."

"Your head, not mine," Arcee said.

The cop got back to his feet and rushed Arcee. Arcee held her ground as the cop smacked into her. Arcee dug her heels into the ground to stop the cop. When she stopped, she had a free hand and landed a blow to the head. Then Arcee followed up with series of blows to the head. Then Arcee's left hand glowed as she landed a powerful left jab to the cop. The jab demolished the cop's face and the cop collapsed. Arcee shook her hand to shake the pain off. "You're vicious, you know that," Valkyrian said.

"Next to you, I'm calm," Arcee teased.

"Ha, ha," Valkyrian laughed.

"Let's go help T-Ai," Arcee suggested. Arcee helped Valkyrian up but when Valkyrian stood up, she pushed Arcee away. Arcee was shocked by Valkyrian's behavior. As she was falling, a series of bullets impaled Valkyrian. Valkyrian's headgear flashed red as she collapsed. Arcee rushed to assist Valkyrian. The first Arcee did was try to wake her up. Valkyrian didn't respond to any of Arcee's call. Arcee tried to merge with Valkyrian but she couldn't. Then Arcee felt a hand on her back and it pulled her up in the air. The hand released her and then she felt a strong kick on her back. Arcee slowly got back to her feet to face her opponent. When she saw her opponent, the cop was completely healed. The cop blazed towards Arcee and pinned her against the wall. Then the cop got a good grip on Arcee's head and hoisted her up in the air. Then the cop started tightening his grip, crushing Arcee's skull. _"I have to break free,"_ Arcee thought to herself. _"But I don't have enough power to fight back."_

Arcee knew that her time was up and accepted her fate. She closed her optics and waited to be transported to the afterlife. Arcee was reflecting on everything that happened and how she would be remembered. "I'm sorry T-Ai," she said. "I guess I couldn't help you this time."

A water drop rolled down Arcee's face and dripped to the ground. The sound of the water hitting the ground echoed across the station. Then a light from below surrounded Arcee, making the cop lose his grip. The light supported her body as the healing begins. The cop done serious damage to Arcee's CPU without medical attention, she would've died. Arcee's optics glowed as her armor went from white to purple. The bullet wounds on Valkyrian were healed and Valkyrian was back online. She sat up and saw Arcee. "Arcee, are you okay?" Valkyrian asked.

Arcee snapped out of it and the light disappeared. Arcee was surprised that she was still alive. "I am," Arcee replied.

"Well, I see that you achieve that form without T-Ai," Valkyrian observed.

"I guess I did," Arcee said.

The cop got back on his feet and rushed towards Arcee again. Arcee drew her guns and started firing. The cop was getting nailed with the armor piercing bullets but he pressed on. Valkyrian called on her Gatling Bazookas and join Arcee in the assault. With Valkyrian adding to the assault, the cop was forced to take a knee. Then Arcee had an idea on how to end this fight. "Ready for a ride?" Arcee asked.

Valkyrian didn't have a clue on what Arcee was talking about but agreed to do it. The cop got back on his feet to see Valkyrian riding on top of Arcee and heading his way. The cop took out a cannon and started firing. Valkyrian took out her twin blades and absorbed the blast. The sword glowed as it grew twice its size. Arcee floored it as she got closer to the cop. Arcee drove pass the cop as Valkyrian landed a 1, 2 slash on the cop, killing him. Arcee continued driving towards the end of the hallway.

Area: Lobby

Optimus and Ultra Magnus regrouped in the lobby after dealing with their challenge. "You're still alive," Magnus teased.

"I don't die that easily," Optimus said.

"Really?" Magnus doubted. Then the brothers heard engines revving as a pair of headlight approached. They saw Arcee and Valkyrian emerged from the hallway. The brothers were confused seeing Arcee and Valkyrian in the same place at the same time. "Don't ask," Arcee quickly said.

"We have to help T-AI," Valkyrian said. The brothers agreed and went to assist T-Ai.

Area: Hallway 4  
Simulation: Valley

T-Ai was dealing with Sixshot. She had a tough time fighting him off but she managed to put him to sleep.

Sixshot's lifeless body hit the ground. "Is that the best you got?" T-Ai asked.

"I was asking you the same thing," Deathstrike replied. He took out his sword and stuck into the ground. Then he sent an energy wave through the sword and underground. The wave spread outward and an explosion occur a few meters from Deathstrike. T-Ai had disappeared as the original crawled out from the hole. T-Ai slowly got to her feet. When she looked up, Deathstrike was directly in front of her. Deathstrike landed a hard punch, sending T-Ai straight towards a cliff. T-Ai crashed into the cliff and collapsed to the ground. "I'm at my limit," T-Ai observed.

"I haven't reached mine," Deathstrike said. "T-Ai, I like you to meet my youngest brother."

"Who? Quickstrike? Met him already," T-Ai said. T-Ai was struggling to get up.

"Not him. The one your leader killed," Deathstrike corrected.

"What are you talking about?" T-Ai asked. T-Ai was really struggling to get up but a pain in her leg prevented her from standing up. _"Shit, I guess my leg isn't completely healed yet," _T-Ai thought. All she could do is to sit up and watch.

Deathstrike took out a spark fragment. "This fragment belongs to my youngest brother," Deathstrike said. "This fragment contain his spark energy. With this I can make an exact copy of him."

Quickstrike had an idea what Deathstrike was planning. "Just give up your powers and we won't have to kill you," Quickstrike advised.

"Never," T-Ai refused. "I guess you have to kill me then."

"So be it," Deathstrike smiled. Deathstrike created a blank clone and infused it with Nightstrike's spark energy. The clone assumed Nightstrike's identity. T-Ai watched helplessly. With both of his brothers by his side, Deathstrike decided to take it to the next level. "COMBINE!" Deathstrike shouted.

"They can combine?" T-Ai wondered.

Deathstrike's arms flipped to revealing jet exhaust. Then his arm relocated to his back. Then his legs folded up on themselves. Quickstrike broke into three pieces. His legs reconfigured and attached to Deathstrike's legs to form feet. Nightstrike's body split in half to form the arms and head. Quickstrike's torso opened up to form the chest plate then two fists were launched from within his torso. All the parts came together to form a deadly gestalt. Red optics glowed bright as the gestalt came online. "What are you?" T-Ai asked.

"I am the master of destruction, destroyer of plants and the grim reaper of civilizations. The most powerful robot Empress ever created, I am Striker!" the gestalt replied.

"I'm dead," T-Ai said to herself. T-Ai used the cliff as support to stand herself up. Though the pain was intense, she accepted it and readied herself for battle. Striker was amused that T-Ai was able to stand up. Two cannons were mounted on his shoulders. The cannons begin to collect energy from the environment. T-Ai decided to counter with her bazookas. T-Ai called for her bazookas and connected them together. T-Ai didn't hesitate and fired. Striker's cannons were done charging and fired. Striker's assault ate up T-Ai's last attempt. T-Ai never knew what it's like to stare death in the eyes, now she's experiencing it. With pain in her leg, T-Ai couldn't move. She stood helpless as Striker's attack got closer and closer. Striker's attack hit T-Ai with incredible force. T-Ai screamed in pain as she felt every ounce of power of the attack.

Just outside…

Optimus and the others heard T-Ai's cry beyond the door. Ultra Magnus released a wave of stun clusters and destroyed the door. They ran inside to see T-Ai smoldering from the attack. T-Ai's optics went blank as she collapsed. With no power, the fusion drive timed out and returned T-Ai back to normal. "T-Ai!" the Autobots shouted.

"I guess that was too much," Striker laughed. "For a little girl, she was a pain in the afterburners." He turned and saw Optimus and the others. "Oh hello, my name is Striker. I'll be your host in this fight."

"Host this!" Arcee shouted. The Autobots took out the heavy artillery and fired. They hit their target and Arcee rushed over to T-AI. Arcee walked up to T-Ai. She gently picked her up. Arcee saw T-Ai's eyes were blank. "No," she cried. "She can't be dead. She can't."

Now with rage building up inside, payback was on her mind. Valkyrian felt the negative energy from Arcee. Valkyrian's armor started to turn dark. "Optimus, murder this fool!" Arcee said.

Optimus was shocked. He never saw Arcee acted this way before but he agreed. Striker recovered and laughed. "That tickled," he laughed. He took out a rifle and fired. Optimus and Magnus moved out of the way and combined. Omega Prime, Valkyrian and Arcee rushed Striker. Striker was happy to accept the challenge. Arcee was first to strike. Striker swatted Arcee away and jumped over Valkyrian. Then Striker dropped his leg on Omega Prime, grounding him. Striker felt proud but he sensed murder. "Don't do that," a dark voice said. He felt a hand on his neck. The next thing he knew, he was airborne. When Striker looked down, he saw that Valkyrian was the one who threw him. _"Impossible!"_ he doubted. _"How can someone that small threw me in the air?"_

Strike didn't even blink and Valkyrian was on his back. "I know what you're thinking. How is it possible for her to throw me?" Valkyrian said.

Striker's optics widened. "I can read your mind," Valkyrian smiled. Striker felt a chill down his spine. Then Striker felt a drive in his back and he smacked into the ground hard. Striker climbed out from the hole to see Arcee welding T-Ai's cannons. Arcee squeezed the trigger. Striker took flight to be tackled by Omega Prime. Striker struck down as Omega Prime fired his Omega Arsenal. Striker got back to his feet to see Omega Prime flying in with a Fist of Steel. Striker soared across the ground. Then Valkyrian emerged from underground and kicked Striker in the air. Striker had enough and retaliated. Striker took flight and flew higher. He stopped and entered a dive. Striker was engulfed in flames as he came in with a Meteor Strike. Omega Prime launched Valkyrian in the air to meet Striker half way. Under normal circumstance, Valkyrian has the upper hand but since Striker is not normal Valkyrian underestimated the power Striker was using. Valkyrian meet up with Striker to be sent back down to the ground, double her speed. Valkyrian laid in crater moaning. She should've timed out but Arcee's rage kept her going. Now Valkyrian was invincible. Valkyrian jumped out from the hole and delivered a Super kick to Striker. Omega Prime saw that something wasn't right. Then he noticed that Valkyrian's armor was dark. _"Arcee is fueling her with rage,"_ Omega Prime observed. _"It's a good thing but bad. If Valkyrian is exposed to that much negative energy, Valkyrian can become corrupted and possibly affect the other stages. I have to calm her down." _

Location: T-Ai's mind

T-Ai was seen floating in a space of darkness. She had given up on fighting and waited for her spark crystal to die out. But one person wouldn't allow her to do that. "What are you doing?" Alexis asked.

"Where are you?" T-Ai questioned.

"I'm everywhere," Alexis replied. "I'm your voice of reason. I'm not going to ask again. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the end."

"What about your promise to save me?"

"How can I save you if I can't save myself? Deathstrike is too much. I should've gave him my power and call it a day."

"That's quitter's talk," Alexis scolded. "Get up!"

"If I do, what can I do?" T-Ai questioned. "I ran out of options."

"Not all of them. There is one option left. Striker has a weak spot but it requires a strong blast to disable him."

"Count me out," T-Ai said.

"What about the 'gift' Wilson gave you before he fought those beasts?" Alexis reminded.

"His Divine powers? I won't be able to handle it."

"Yes you can. You have to tell yourself that you can do it. Optimus needs you. Ultra Magnus needs you and Arcee needs you the most. She's upset because she thinks that you're dead. If you don't do something, Valkyrian will become corrupted and Wilson's effort will be for nothing. Are you going to sit back and let Cassie down?"

T-Ai opened her eyes. "My promise to Cassie," T-Ai said. "I can't stop now. I have to wake up and end this."

Location: Valley

Striker fired his shoulder cannons at Omega Prime. The blast was too much for Omega Prime forcing him to separate. Striker fired his cannons at the girls and took Arcee and Valkyrian down. The Autobots slowly got back to their feet. Striker was very amused. "One blast is not enough for you," Striker said. "Time to end your lives." Striker charged his cannons one last time. With no route of escaping, the Autobots were doomed. Then Optimus saw a white feather floating gently in the wind. Everyone started to see white feathers floating gently in the wind. Optimus turned around and saw something amazing. T-Ai was alive and she was fighting back. Her eyes burned with determination. She had white angelic wings on her back. Her wings glistened in the sunlight to represent her pure intentions and an energy ball to erase Striker from the universe. "Is that what I think it is?" Optimus asked.

"I think she mastered it," Magnus said.

"She's actually doing it," Arcee said. "She's doing a…"

"_MOVE!"_ a voice shouted over the radio.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"_Unless you want to lose your ass, move!"_

With that warning delivered, T-Ai released her solar cannon. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Valkyrian had to jump to avoid getting hit or gazed. Missing them by inches, the cannon continued towards Striker. Striker smiled with confidence. He knew that he could stop it. Then when he looked at the center, he saw something that made him change his mind. "Oh slag," he said.

The cannon struck Striker. A narrow beam pierced his armor and through his spark chamber. Then the beam exited out the other side. The blast had found its way in and ripped Striker apart. When it was over, the Autobots turned to where T-Ai was but she wasn't there. They looked at the wreckage and saw T-Ai collapsed on the ground. Arcee ran over to T-Ai to examine her. Then Wilson appeared next to her. "I thought no one can get in," Arcee said.

"Beating him disabled the barrier," Wilson said. "She's okay, just exhausted."

Arcee breathed a sigh of relief. Then they heard an evil laugh. Everyone turned their attention to the wreck and saw Deathstrike rising from the ashes. His armor plating is mostly gone. "Congratulations," Deathstrike said. "You defeated me but don't think its over yet. Though I'm a threat but there is someone who is far worse than Empress and everyone is going to die."

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked.

"I'm talking about end of the universe, end of life as it is," Deathstrike replied. "This was foretold but no one believed it, not even me. Now everything is falling into place. I am the only who is strong enough to stop this threat. With T-Ai's power, I can rid the universe of this monster but that's not going to happen is it. Just give up. You're going to die anyways." Then Deathstrike turned his attention to Wilson. "You better watch your back buddy boy," he warned. "You may not know it but you are the only one that decides if the universe live or die. Promises are made but when it comes down to the wire, it's every man and woman for themselves. As for the girl, her fate is most unfortunate. She is cursed to kill the person who is closest to her. Just give up, it had begun. The Endgame is finally here and everyone is…"

A gunshot echoed across the valley. Deathstrike's lifeless body fell to the ground. Valkyrian had one of Arcee's guns in her hand. "He talks too much shit," she said. "Let's go, I got a processor ache."

Valkyrian retreated to Arcee's fusion drive. The area was silent. One-by-one, everyone was beamed back on the ship. Sideburn guided the ship through the checkpoint and continued towards Cybertron.

Area: T-AI's room

T-Ai was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Wilson was monitoring her very closely for any strange behavior. _"She risked her life to use my powers," _Wilson wondered. _"Those who impure intentions would've die from using it but she didn't. My question is what was she thinking about? It had to be really pure for her to sprout wings. Now I have to tell everyone what my mission is really about. Though it's good to get this off my chest but I'm not allowed to tell T-Ai anything at all."_

Earlier…  
Location: Spirit World

The elders had healed Wilson's wound and he was ready to go. "Remember your mission," the elders reminded.

"I haven't forgotten," Wilson said. "The moment I get back, I'll fill everyone in."

"You mustn't," a deep voice spoke.

"It's the Higher Counsel," the elders kneeled. Wilson saw three figures wearing white robes. Wilson took a knee to show respect.

"You can't tell T-Ai about your mission," the Higher Counsel continued.

"Why not?" Wilson asked.

"You just can't."

"So you want me to lie to her. After all the pain she went through because I lied to her, you want her to go through that again?"

"It's very dangerous to tell T-Ai," the Higher Counsel replied. "Our fate rests on her shoulders." "You have to guide her to Cybertron and leave her with the necessary materials in order to win."

"But she's not suppose to," Wilson pointed out.

"True," the Higher Counsel agreed. "That's why she has to die." Wilson narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Trust me. If things go the way it should…" "…you can live happily with your loved ones and T-Ai's dream can become a reality."

"I disagree with your choice but I don't have a say in this," Wilson sighed. "I won't tell her."

"When this is over, your life will be a lot clearer," the Higher Counsel said.

"_Yeah right,"_ Wilson thought to himself. _"When she finds out, it's not this fight that's over."_

__Planet: Cybertron  
Building: Decepticons Headquarters  
Area: Rooftop

Cassie was sitting on the edge, looking down on Cybertron. This was her first planet she ever visited up close. "My home is gone," Cassie muttered. "This technological planet is suppose to be my new home? Pah! I just can't help but feel empty. I'm lonely. I'm missing something, something that I need."

"You need closure," a female voice replied.

Cassie quickly turned around and saw that it was Empress Z. "It's only you," Cassie said in a flat tone.

"I know what you want and I'm going to let you have it," Empress Z said. "You want closure. You want answers. Well go get them. Destroy the Autobots. They caused you pain and they should pay."

"Where's Starscream?" Cassie asked.

"You don't need him," Empress Z replied. "You can go on your own."

"I'm flying solo?"

Empress Z nodded. This put a smile on Cassie's face. Cassie jumped off the ledge and plummet towards the ground. Then seconds later, a ship was launched and went into space. Empress Z couldn't help but to put on an evil grin. "So long human," Empress Z said. "You'll get the closure you need and more."


	19. Chapter 19: Cassie's Decision

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

_The dream…_

Sound of laughter filled the air.

_Every time I close my eyes, I see it. I feel the environment. I smell the air. I taste the food. I hear my friends having fun. I see happiness. But when I open my eyes, I see sadness, despair, and pain._

"Hey Tai, you want some cake?" Koji offered.

"Sure," Tai replied. By accepting the offer, Koji took the piece of cake and smeared it all over her face. Everyone laughed at the sight.

_I want that life. I want it. But how do I get it? What do I have to do?_

"Hey guys, I think the baby just kicked," Alexis said.

"It did?" Wilson said.

"Yeah," Alexis smiled. "Oh. She did it again."

_Seeing this dream every time is making me depressed. I love it but I want it to end. I want this dream to end. I don't want to see it anymore. I want it out of my head!_

Chapter 19

Cassie's Decision

Area: T-Ai's room

Wilson was fast asleep. He slowly opened his eyes to check on T-Ai. When he woke up, he saw that T-Ai was sitting against the wall on her bed. T-Ai had a dead fixed look on Wilson. "Had a good dream?" Wilson asked cheerfully.

T-Ai said nothing and continued to stare at Wilson. "I'll take that as a no," Wilson said. Then Wilson noticed that T-Ai had a blank look on her face.

"Do you ever wonder why people dream?" T-Ai asked.

"There are many different reasons," Wilson replied.

"What are they?"

"Well, dreams are a way to reflect on what happened that day. Dreams can be a personal desire. Dreams can sometimes view the future."

"What do you mean by personal desire?" T-Ai asked. Wilson was surprised. T-Ai had a lot of questions.

"Well, person can dream how their lives should've been. Or people often dream about their 'desires'. Why you ask?"

"I've been having this dream for a long time. I don't know what it means but it's been bothering me," T-Ai replied.

"The dream about how all four of us is having a picnic?" Wilson wondered.

"I thought you say that you didn't evade my dream," T-Ai said.

"Okay, I fibbed," Wilson confessed. "I didn't want you to be mad."

"I'm not," T-Ai said. "Can you tell me what it means?"

"Well your dream is a vision from the future," Wilson replied.

"What about Alexis getting pregnant?"

"It means that someone is trying to get into the universe, something good. But in order for that to happen, someone has to die."

"Who?"

"You," Wilson replied. T-Ai thought that he was joking but when she looked into his eyes, she saw that he was serious.

"Why?"

"Can't say."

"Ok," T-Ai sighed. T-Ai got off the bed and made her towards the door. Wilson grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Don't do it," Wilson said.

"If something good is going to happen, might as well happen now," T-Ai said.

"Killing yourself won't help," Wilson said. "You have to die in battle, at a right time. Trust me. Everything will be like your dream, I promise."

"For real?"

"For real."

T-Ai couldn't help but smile. "That what's you get for reading my mind," T-Ai smiled.

"Huh?"

"Suicide? Yeah right. I'm hungry and I was going to get something to eat," T-Ai laughed. "You are indeed a gullible person."

Wilson felt cheated. "Funny," Wilson smiled. "I'm going to kill you now."

"You got to catch me first," T-Ai teased and started running. Wilson chased after her.

Arcee was walking down the hall enjoying her energon shake. "Ah, peace and quiet," Arcee said.

Then T-Ai and Wilson turned around the corner and spooked Arcee. Arcee dropped her energon shake and it spilled all over the floor. T-Ai and Wilson zipped pass her. "Sorry," T-Ai apologized.

"Not as sorry when I get you T-Ai," Wilson said.

Arcee let out a hiss. "Peace and quiet? No. Mad and wet? Oh yeah," she hissed. Optimus had seen the whole thing and he was laughing. "If you know what's best, stop laughing," Arcee snapped.

"I'm sorry but it was funny," Optimus laughed.

"Those two can't go one day without chasing each other."

"Don't be mad," Optimus said. "They're just having fun. That's something you need to do."

Arcee just scoffed and went to the mess hall to get another energon shake. The chase went on as T-Ai pulled ahead. Wilson turned the corner and saw T-Ai just standing there. So he decided to sneak up and scare her. With a devious grin on his face, he got closer and closer. He held his hands out to scare her. He got closer and closer and closer. Then he…

"She's here," T-Ai said.

"Who's here?" Wilson asked.

"Cassie."

"I'll get the Autobots," Wilson said.

"No."

"No?"

"They're not needed." Then T-Ai started walking away.

"Where're you going?" Wilson asked.

"To see her," T-Ai replied.

"Then you're not going alone," Wilson said and followed T-Ai.

Area: Holodeck II

T-Ai and Wilson walked inside the Holodeck into an unusual simulation. They walked into a home. "Whose home is that?" T-Ai asked.

"Mine," Wilson replied.

They walked into the living room where the home entertainment system rest. Surround sound speakers on each corner of the wall. A high-def television hangs on the wall. The living room set was cherry with elegant couches. They continued through the house and out the back door. The backyard was spacious with green grass and three large trees. "You're here," a voice said.

T-Ai and Wilson turned their attention to the apple tree in front of them. "How did you get inside Cassie?" T-Ai asked.

"I don't need to bore you with details," Cassie replied. "I want answers."

"To what?"

"Why did you kill my grandmother?"

"I didn't kill your grandmother," T-Ai said.

"If you didn't then who did?"

"I did," Wilson replied.

"Ah, the creator," Cassie said. "Who else then the most wanted criminal in the planet?"

"Criminal?" T-Ai questioned.

"Don't ask," Wilson replied.

"You killed my grandmother and you got the nerves to show yourself to me," Cassie said. "I'll guess I have to do the same to you."

"If you manage to be successful, what do you get out of it?"

"Closure. Pleasure of killing the killer."

"How about guilt? Disappointment? Shame? If your grandmother was alive, what would she say if she found out that you killed her only brother?"

"Listen bub, if my grandmother was alive she would…did you say her brother?" Cassie said.

"He's her older brother," T-Ai said. "Which that makes you his grandniece."

Cassie was speechless. "Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because I was tricked," Wilson replied. "Everyone on this ship was tricked. Posing as herself, the Autobots didn't expect anything. But posing as Empress, made me fight back. If I knew that it was her, I wouldn't fight back. Empress took control of her and sent her on a suicide mission. Providing you with false information will make you do her work for her. Do you think that it is strange that Empress knew who killed her?"

"I was suspicious but I didn't think about it," Cassie replied.

"And from the time you first met T-Ai; do you think she would do something like that?"

Cassie begin to think about key point that define T-Ai who is really is. _"My reason for fighting contradicts what I was doing. I vowed to never to hurt any humans or any innocent life form. I took my vow with Optimus."_

"_I want you to have this." T-Ai handed Cassie an autobot insignia._

"_What's this" Cassie asked._

"_A badge" T-Ai answered. "From this day follow, you are an autobot."_

"_Don't you mean 'honorary' autobot?" Cassie asked._

"_No" T-Ai replied. "You're one of us and we look out for one another. Like a family."_

"_Family?"_

"_Yes" T-Ai said. "As long I'm still living, this badge will not be destroyed."_

"_Thank you T-Ai."_

A tear rolled down Cassie's face. "I can't believe my anger had blinded my judgment and I almost destroyed our friendship," Cassie said.

"You're forgiven," T-Ai said.

"She has to pay," Cassie said.

"Come with us," T-Ai suggested. "We'll take her down together."

"I can't join you," Cassie declined.

"Why?" T-Ai asked.

"My intentions don't roll with your system," Cassie replied. "I think it's better if I go solo."

"But you can't," T-Ai said.

Wilson placed his hand on T-Ai's shoulder and shook his head. "Let her go," Wilson said.

"But she's your niece. Aren't you going to stop her?"

"I would but I wouldn't force her to stay," Wilson replied. "If she doesn't want to stay, let her go. There are times where letting go is good for everyone."

T-Ai completely disagree big time but she agreed with his view. "I guess you're right," T-Ai said. "Please, be careful."

"When you get back to Cybertron, go to a secluded area and call for Alexis," Wilson said. "She'll answer any question you have about Empress."

"Thank you," Cassie said. She went up and gave T-Ai a warm hug. "You're a good friend T-Ai," she said.

Then she gave a welcoming hug to her uncle. "I finally was able to see and meet my uncle and fought him," Cassie laughed. "For an old guy, you've gotten soft."

"If you weren't my niece, you'll be dead," Wilson smiled.

"I like to see that," Cassie said. Cassie took a few steps back and smiled one more time. She waved goodbye and teleported to her ship.

"She's come back," T-Ai said. She was confident that Cassie would return. She walked gracefully out the Holodeck and went to the Mess Hall.

"She's dead," Wilson whispered.

Planet: Cybertron  
Building: Decepticon Headquarters  
Area: Basement

Cassie had walked into the basement. The basement was filled with boxes of spare parts. Some were marked and some were unmarked. Unlike every basement, this basement was brightly lit. Cassie had locked the door behind her and walked towards the center of the room. "Alexis," she called.

No response. "I know you hear me," Cassie continued. "T-Ai and Wilson sent me to find you."

Alexis appeared in the room. "What do you want?" Alexis asked.

Cassie turned to face Alexis and was filled with anger. "Empress," Cassie said.

"I'm her better side," Alexis corrected. "This better be good."

"They told me that you can help me kill Empress."

"Ha! You can't kill her. You're too weak."

"I am not weak," Cassie said.

"You don't understand the power that she possesses. Only the Autobots can defeat her."

"Does she have any weakness?" Cassie asked.

"For me, my brother. But for Empress, I have no idea," Alexis replied.

"Fine, if you don't want to help me, I'll do this myself," Cassie said and left.

"She's dead," Alexis whispered.

Area: Empress Z's office

Empress Z was sitting her chair, twitting with her hair. "These things they call hair, it's very annoying," Empress Z grumbled.

Then Cassie barged straight inside. "You lie to me!" she shouted.

"And the cat is out of the bag," Empress Z said.

"You damn right it is," Cassie agreed.

"No really, the cat is out of the bag," Empress Z said. An adult cat meowed as it left the room.

"Whatever. I know the truth so fess up," Cassie demanded.

Empress Z slowly stood and walked slowly around her desk. "Yes, I did trick you but for a good cause," Empress Z confessed. "The Autobots are evil. They want to destroy the universe."

"Bullshit," Cassie said. "I knew T-Ai well enough to know that she'll never murder my grandmother so why she wants to destroy the universe?"

"There is no convincing you," Empress Z said. "Listen little girl, I'm in a good mood and I'm willing to strike a deal with you." Empress Z snapped her fingers and a beautiful woman in the corner appeared. She was chained up and was held at gunpoint by a minicon. Cassie's eyes widened. "Mother," Cassie whispered.

"I went out of my way to revive her for you but since you want to be a bad girl, I'll just kill her."

"No," Cassie said.

"So you will follow my orders?" Empress Z asked.

Cassie looked at her mother. Her mother was scared for both her and her daughter's life. "You're a big girl and you can make these decisions on your own. Whatever you choose, I'm okay with it," she said. "Just let you know that I'm proud of you. Look how far you accomplished. From my sweet 8 year old child I raised to the strong 21 year old that stands in front of me, the choice is yours."

Cassie shed a tear at her mother's words. "Mom, I just want to let you know that I love you," Cassie said. "I am proud to be your daughter."

"And I am proud to be your mother."

"What's your decision?" Empress Z yawned.

"No," Cassie declined.

"Okay," Empress Z said. "Kill the mother."

"Mom, no!" Cassie shouted.

Cassie's mother struggled to get free from the minicon. The minicon kept a tight grip on her and squeezed the trigger. The gun fired and Cassie was shocked. Her mother's arms dropped to her side. The bullet had gone through her brain for instant death. Her mother's lifeless body dropped to the ground. Cassie fell to her knees in a state of shock. Images from her past rushed back into her memories. Empress Z stood laughing. Now Cassie was enraged and she was ready to fight. "You bitch!" Cassie shouted.

Cassie charged straight for Empress Z in blind fury. Empress Z had a devious smirk on her face. Empress Z landed a punch on Cassie's stomach. Cassie coughed up blood from the hit. Then Empress Z delivered a kick to the chest, sending straight for the wall. Cassie struck the wall and the wall became alive. The wall had restrained Cassie's arms and legs. Empress Z walked up to Cassie and rubbed her face ever so gently. "So young and yet so dangerous," Empress Z smiled. "You make a perfect pet for me."

Cassie spat in Empress Z's face. "How rude of you?" Empress Z said calmly. "What should I do to you?"

"Tie her fate with Sunstreaker," Devil Z said.

Cassie searched for the source of the voice and saw Starscream coming out from the darkness. "Starscream?" Cassie questioned.

"Close," Devil Z said.

"Though you're not a star but you will scream for me," Empress Z grinned. Empress Z's finger tips glowed green. "Your fate is sealed," Empress Z said. She jammed her hand to Cassie's chest and pressed hard. Cassie screamed in pain. When the ordeal was over, Cassie was breathing heavily. "She's ours," Empress Z smiled.

"Don't be so sure," Cassie said. "You have no control over me."

"For a human, you're persistent," Empress Z said.

"No, just stubborn," Cassie said. "A habit I picked up from my uncle."

"Why the virus didn't work on her?" Empress Z wondered.

"She has a reason to keep fighting," Devil Z replied. "Scan her mind and find that bond."

"Very well," Empress Z said. She walked up to Cassie and placed her hands on Cassie's head. Empress Z closed her eyes and viewed Cassie's mind. Empress Z opened her eyes and smiled. "It's T-Ai," Empress Z smiled.

"Then let's warp that thought," Devil Z said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Cassie asked. She was indeed worried.

"Nothing, I promise that it won't hurt a bit," Devil Z promised. Devil Z held his hand over Cassie. His hand glowed green as a beam struck Cassie. Cassie screamed at the top of her lungs in pain. The pain was too much her to take. Her eyes rolled back and she started foaming in the mouth. The process was done and Devil Z stood with a grin on his face. Cassie's eyes were completely white. "You killed her," Empress Z whined. "And I didn't get a chance to play with her."

"She's not dead," Devil Z said. "She just passed out. These humans are complex being and this one gave a fight."

"Time to test her loyalty," Empress Z chuckled.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Game room

Wilson, T-Ai, Arcee and Sideburn were sitting at a round table. The atmosphere was so serious that the Joker didn't even put a smile on his face. They were playing a card game and to keep things fair, Sideburn and Arcee agreed to occupy the blank human-sized protoform. A bead of sweat rolled down Wilson's face. It was T-Ai's turn to pick up a card. She slowly drew from the deck and added the card to her hand. She had a disappointed look on her first. Sideburn smiled with glee. "I raise $10," Sideburn smiled.

"I see your 10 and raise $30," T-Ai retaliated.

"Too rich for my blood," Wilson folded.

"My energon is not made of gold," Arcee folded.

"What you got?" T-Ai asked.

"Four of a kind," Sideburn beamed. He had 4 10's and a Jack of Spades. "All mine," Sideburn laughed. He begins racking in the pot.

"That's a good hand but you didn't win," T-Ai said.

"What you talking about?"

"Read 'em and weep," T-Ai said. "Royal Flush!" T-Ai displayed her hand and everyone was shocked.

"I lost," Sideburn whimpered.

"I win again," T-Ai laughed. "That's 20 times in a row but who's counting."

"She is so full of it," Wilson murmured.

"Tell me about it," Arcee agreed.

"That's impossible," Sideburn contested. "How can you have Royal Flush for 3 games straight?"

"Lady luck," T-Ai replied.

"Then I guess you won't mind doing a cavity search," Sideburn said.

T-Ai went red with frustration. "You touch my body? HELL NO!" T-Ai refused.

"I'm not doing it, Wilson is," Sideburn said.

"Whoa! Don't put me in this," Wilson objected. "I want to walk out the way I look."

"What's wrong? I'm too much of a woman for you," T-Ai teased.

"No," Wilson replied. "I'm afraid of finding something that can blind me." Arcee couldn't help but snicker. T-Ai was redder than ever. "Fine, I'm clean," she said. She removed her shirt and shook it. "See nothing," T-Ai said. "No cards in my shirt, no cards in my bra." Then she noticed that Wilson had a blank look on his face. "How come I don't see blood coming out from your nose?" she asked.

"Why bleed at something I seen before?" Wilson replied.

"You saw me before?" T-Ai said. She was getting kind of embarrassed at the thought.

"Not that," Wilson denied. "It's that I seen better."

T-Ai was ready to rip his eyes out. "Speaking of seeing better," Wilson continued. He got up and stood behind T-Ai. He removed something from T-Ai's back and presented it to Arcee and Sideburn. It was a stack of face cards. Arcee and Sideburn shot her a serious look. "Hey, how those get there?" T-Ai chuckled sheeplishly.

Just when Arcee and Sideburn was about to punish T-Ai for her devious act, Wilson heard a ping. "Shh," he hushed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Arcee asked.

"A ping," Wilson replied.

"That's impossible," T-Ai said. "Only I can hear pings and when I do, I know that Cassie is nearby."

Wilson heard another ping. "Well, whatever it is it's calling me," Wilson said. "Come on."

The other shrugged their shoulders in defeat and followed. Before leaving, T-Ai went to check Wilson's hand. T-Ai saw that he too had a Royal Flush. "That bastard," she whispered. She put her shirt back on and left.

Area: Holodeck II

The door hissed open as the group walked in. It was a field of yellow flowers. "Beautiful," T-Ai said. "What are these?"

"Mustard," Wilson replied.

"Someone poured mustard all over the field?" T-Ai questioned.

"It's the name of the flower," Wilson sighed.

"Oh," T-Ai said. She truly felt stupid for saying that.

A gust of wind blew some petals in the air. The petals swirled and dance in the air. Then they rushed pass the group. Behind the petal was Cassie standing at a distance. "Cassie," T-Ai called cheerfully. She started running towards her friend.

Wilson heard another ping in his ear. Then he started to remember what T-Ai had said earlier. _"Only I can hear pings and when I do, I know that Cassie is nearby." _He was confused at the situation. _"T-Ai was surprised to see Cassie,"_ Wilson thought. _"Yet I hear a ping in my ear. So why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" _Wilson looked up and saw a dark aura surrounding Cassie. "T-Ai, stop!" he warned. "That's not Cassie."

"What are you talking about? It is her," T-Ai said. She walked up to Cassie with a smile. Cassie raised her head. T-Ai saw that Cassie's eyes were distant. Then she heard a ping in her ear but it was faint. "Cassie?" T-Ai said.

T-Ai didn't even blink and she was sent flying in the air. _"Why she attacked me?"_ T-Ai asked herself. Wilson calculated when T-Ai was going to land. He ran to the spot and caught her. "It's Cassie but she's not in control," Wilson said.

"Not in control?"

"I sense Devil Z's presence all over her," Wilson continued. "He's taken control of her mind."

"How do we stop her?" Arcee asked.

"You can't," Wilson replied. "Just like Sunstreaker, she's on a suicide mission. Only Cassie can free herself."

"And if she doesn't?" T-Ai asked.

"Her fate is going to be like Sunstreaker's, right?" Sideburn asked.

"Exactly like Sunstreaker's," Wilson confirmed.

"Then you have to save her," T-Ai said.

"I can't," Wilson said. "I don't have a connection with her like you do. And beside, I don't want to repeat what happened last time."

"I'm afraid he's right T-Ai," Arcee agreed. "She's your friend. You two are like sisters. You have to snap her out of it or kill her."

"But I never taken anyone's life," T-Ai said.

"What about ADA?" Sideburn asked.

"Devil Z killed her, not me," T-Ai replied.

"T-Ai's a fighter not a solider," Arcee said.

"Wait, what about Deathstrike's team?" Sideburn asked.

"They were Decepticons," T-Ai replied. "Not innocents."

"You have to do it," Wilson pleaded. "Just knock some sense into her. If you can't bring her back, we'll subdue her until we can."

T-Ai like those terms and agreed. Wilson stood her up. T-Ai started walking towards her friend. "T-Ai. Here, have this," Wilson said. He took off his bracelet and threw it T-Ai. T-Ai saw it and caught it. "But this is the prototype," T-Ai said. "It can kill me."

"As long your intentions are good, you're fine," Wilson assured.

T-Ai took her bracelet and placed in her pocket then she slapped on Wilson's. Cassie was ready to fight. She deployed her armor and slowly approached T-Ai. T-Ai deployed Wilson's armor but her armor wasn't like Cassie's or Wilson's. Her armor was completely different. Instead of a battle armor, it was a suit. Everyone tilted their heads in awe. "That's not my armor, is it?" Wilson asked.

"You did give it to her and she did put hers away. So it must be yours," Arcee said.

"Leather pants, leather boots, an T-Shirt with leather gloves is not a typical battle gear," Sideburn commented.

"You forgot to add that it's white," Wilson said. "It's going to get dirty real quick."

Arcee and Sideburn stared at Wilson. "What?" Wilson said.

"You sound like a chick," Sideburn replied.

A barrier was raised around the Holodeck. The barrier froze the door from the outside so no one can get in.

Area: Bridge

X-Brawn, Prowl and Towline were working on the bridge and Optimus was monitoring their trip. Optimus had approved Sideburn's request for a break and hasn't returned. Optimus wasn't too bothered about that. But when the computer picked up a ship, Optimus was ready to react. "What is it Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"There is a ship that's docked to us," Prowl reported.

"Who is it?"

"No clue," Prowl said. "No one is on board."

"And the funny thing is, that ship being here for quite some time," Towline added.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"According to the docking port, the ship was here over 30 minutes ago," Towline replied.

"And now we just picked it up," Optimus said.

"Now it's worse," Prowl said. "It's set to self-destruct but there's no timer."

"Release the ship."

"Can't," Towline declined. "Whoever was on that ship locked us out from the docking computer. We can't release it."

"Plus if we yank it out, it can destroy the ship," Prowl added.

"Then we must surgically remove it," Optimus said. "Get T-Ai and have her meet me at the docking room."

"No can do," Prowl refused. "I can't find her let alone contact her."

"Same with Sideburn, Arcee and Wilson," X-Brawn added.

Just then Ultra Magnus walked in. "Magnus, did you see Sideburn?" Optimus asked.

"I saw his body and Arcee's in the training room," Magnus replied. "They must've transferred their minds into the protoforms to play Poker. But no one is in the Game Room."

"X-Brawn, Magnus, you're with me to cut that ship loose. Prowl, bring the ship to a stop and monitor the systems. Let me know when something is wrong. Towline, find T-Ai and the others. When you do, contact me" Optimus ordered. "You have your orders, now let's move out!"

Area: Holodeck II

T-Ai pulled on her glove for a better fit. "Time to see who's better?" T-Ai said.

In a blink of an eye, T-Ai and Cassie disappeared. They rushed towards each other and smacked in the middle. The smack sent a shockwave in the Holodeck. With hands tie together, T-Ai and Cassie struggle for dominance. They were even in strength. They broke off and T-Ai landed the first punch, then another and another and another. T-Ai spun around and kicked Cassie across her jaw. Cassie fell to the ground to only enter a handstand. With her legs out, she did a Tornado kick, causing T-Ai to back up. T-Ai saw an opening and grab Cassie's leg. T-Ai requested a field change. The valley disappeared as a rocky terrain took over. T-Ai held on tight and slung Cassie over to a large rock. T-Ai released wave of energy ball at the rock, burying Cassie deep inside. The dust settleD. The only thing was there was a pile of rocks. T-Ai knew that it wasn't over that easy. The rocks rumbled then exploded as Cassie rocketed towards the sky. T-Ai took flight and followed. Cassie saw that T-Ai was fast approaching. Cassie activated her wrist-mounted cannons and fired T-Ai. T-Ai saw the bullets coming towards and easily dodged them. After that T-Ai was struck down by a Solar Cannon. T-Ai landed hard on the ground leaving a large crater. Cassie dived in and drove T-Ai deeper in the crater with her leg.

Wilson pulled up a console and started doing research on his own armor technology. "What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"Research," Wilson replied.

Sideburn peered at the monitor and saw the blueprints for Wilson's armor. "You never saw that form before did you?" Sideburn asked.

"Never," Wilson replied. He search was over and was surprised. "My sister added this feature to the prototype," he said.

"Can Cassie have that form?" Arcee asked.

"Of course," Wilson replied. Wilson gathered the codes and waited.

An energy beam shot up from the crater, sending Cassie flying. Wilson saw that he had a good shot and beamed the code to Cassie's armor. Cassie's armor received the code and accepted and immediately assumed the form. Cassie's suit was blue but her eyes were glowing green.

T-Ai climbed out from the hole and saw Cassie's new look. "Now we're even," T-Ai smiled. Cassie didn't care and charge straight for T-Ai. T-Ai ducked and catapulted Cassie. Cassie flipped over T-Ai and quickly grabbed T-Ai's hair. T-Ai felt her hair being pulled and hang on for the ride. Cassie landed on her feet bringing T-Ai over her head and slamming her to the ground. T-Ai moved her arm, clipping Cassie. T-Ai stood up and flipped in the air. She brought her leg down to crush Cassie's legs. Cassie rolled out of the way and took flight. T-Ai's leg left a hole on the ground. T-Ai ran to a cliff and scaled it. When T-Ai was airborne, she saw that Cassie had a pair of Sais in her hands. T-Ai was surprised and nose dived. Cassie followed suit. T-Ai was able to call for her Sais and flew parallel to the ground.

"This is more entertaining than that time I watched two large ladies oil wrestle," Wilson commented.

Arcee and Sideburn try to vision it. "Don't," Wilson warned. "It's not worth it."

Cassie landed an aerial assault on T-Ai, shoving her to the ground. Cassie jumped off and waited for T-Ai to stand up. When T-Ai stood up, she saw Cassie waiting for her. "Why isn't she attacking?" Arcee asked.

"She doesn't attack those who aren't ready," T-Ai replied. T-Ai picked up her Sais and took a battle stance. When she did, Cassie disappeared. Then she felt a cold metal against her neck. Cassie had T-Ai in a headlock, ready to slice her neck. Cassie went ahead and slice T-Ai's neck but she poof away. T Ai was standing behind Cassie waiting to strike. Cassie turned around and they crossed Sais. Before you knew it, a Sai fight took place. Their Sais ringed every time they hit. The fight had gotten to a point where T-Ai held Cassie from behind by crossing her arms. "Snap out of it," T-Ai demanded. Cassie just struggled to get free.

Wilson was watching the fight until he had a blank look on his face. Arcee noticed that Wilson wasn't moving and tries to get his attention. "Wilson, are you okay?" Arcee asked.

"Kill me," Wilson said.

"What?" Arcee said.

"T-Ai, please kill me," Wilson continued. "Please end my suffering."

T-Ai was shocked to hear that.

"If you were my friend, you'll do it," Wilson said. "Please, they killed my mother right in front of me."

T-Ai knew that Wilson's parents weren't murdered in front of him so she guessed that Cassie is talking to her through Wilson. "That doesn't mean you just give up," T-Ai said.

"I have nothing to live for," Wilson continued. "My planet is gone. My grandmother is dead. I have no family for me to turn to."

"What about Wilson?"

"He's not even alive. How can I, a living being, live in the Spirit World?"

"Then what about me? What about the badge I gave you? Does that mean anything to you?"

"It does," Wilson replied. "But I can't live in a technological world. I'm an organic and you're just a machine. If you don't kill me, everyone on this ship is going to die."

T-Ai didn't want to but she has to make it to Cybertron.

"T-Ai, now you know how I felt 50 years ago!" Wilson shouted. "Save one life and risk everyone else or kill one and save everyone."

T-Ai thought about it long and hard. Then she made her decision. She kicked Cassie off of her and took out her cannons. T-Ai fired her cannon, dealing a great deal of damage to Cassie. T-Ai readied herself for a Solar Cannon when Wilson interrupted. "That won't do it," Wilson said. "In this form, it won't kill her."

"What will?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson typed on the console and beamed T-Ai the only weapon that can finish it. A Diamond sword appeared in her hand. "I won't think any less of you," Wilson said.

T-Ai gripped the sword tight in her hands. Wings sprouted from her back and glistened in the sunlight.

"Beautiful," Arcee said.

"Yes it is," Sideburn agreed.

T-Ai flapped her wings and she charged straight for Cassie. Her speed powered up the sword. _"I never wanted to do this and I will regret doing it. But with the strength of my friends, I WILL SET YOU FREE!" _T-Ai thought.

T-Ai flew pass Cassie, striking her with the sword. The sword left a big gash on her chest and in an instant, Cassie started to bleed her life away. T-Ai landed and lowered her head. "T-Ai, Thank you," Cassie whispered. Cassie smiled one last time before her body hit the ground. T-Ai jammed the sword on the ground and removed the armor and placed it on the sword. Then she ran out the room and left. Wilson signaled Arcee to go comfort her. "Nah, I think she needs you the most," Arcee said.

Wilson looked at Cassie one last time. "We'll clean her up," Sideburn said. Wilson closed his eyes and went after T-Ai.

Area: Space

X-Brawn was trying to cut the tube while Omega Prime tried to push the ship away. There was a hiss of air and the airlock was released. The tube retracted and the ship started to drift away. Omega Prime and X-Brawn were baffled. "_Omega Prime, we found them,"_ Towline reported.

"Good work," Omega Prime said.

Area: T-Ai's room

Wilson walked up to the door and waited. He was going to open the door when he heard T-Ai sobbing. "It pains me to see her like this," Wilson said. Wilson knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone," T-Ai said.

"It's me T-Ai," Wilson said. "Open up."

"No," T-Ai refused. "Seeing you will only make it worse."

"I know the past hurts but you have to move on. Dwelling in the past won't help us get rid of Empress. If you dwell in the past, it like you killed Cassie on purpose."

The door unlocked as T-Ai slowly open it. Wilson greeted T-Ai with open arms. T-Ai wanted to cry but she couldn't. Wilson walked up and held T-Ai real tight. "Don't hold it back," Wilson whispered. "Just let it go. Let it all out."

Those words made T-Ai wanted to cry and she did. "Empress will pay for her crimes," Wilson said. "I promise."

Optimus turned the corner to see Wilson consoling T-Ai. Optimus hid himself. "Experiencing pain is part of the Autobot's life T-Ai. Seeing a constant reminder of your past and moving on from it only makes you stronger," Optimus said to himself and left.


	20. Chapter 20: Engagement

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 20

Engagement

Planet: Cybertron

Area: Warehouse

Empress Z was at the warehouse monitoring the planet's weapons system. Devil Z walked up next to Empress Z. "Well?" he asked.

"Everything is going exactly like you say," Empress Z replied.

"Now the Autobots have a strong reason to stop us," Devil Z said.

"If they can," Empress Z smiled.

"True."

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: T-Ai's room

T-Ai was in her room sitting in front of the mirror, combing her hair. She'd washed her hair and dyes it to her original color. She heard her door open and some footsteps. "I see that you dyed your hair," Wilson said.

"I like the streaks but I like my natural color instead," T-Ai said.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay. When everyone is going to get off my back?"

"They just worried about you," Wilson replied.

"They worry too much," T-Ai said.

"Well you were quiet at the funeral," Wilson pointed out.

"It was hard for me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I like to take you out," Wilson said.

"On a date?"

"No," Wilson replied. "Just two friends enjoying each others company."

"A date," T-Ai repeated.

"Whatever," Wilson said. "Just wear something elegant. I'll see you in the Holodeck in two hours." With that Wilson left. T-Ai waited a while then she opened the com link. "Arcee!" T-Ai called.

Some time has passed and Arcee arrived in T-Ai's room. She was borrowed the human-sized protoform to T-Ai's request. "Okay, why am I here and why do I have to downsize myself?" Arcee asked.

"Tonight is a special night for me." T-Ai giggled.

"What's so special about it?"

"Wilson asked me out," T-Ai replied.

"On a date? No way."

"I know but he says that it's not a date. We're just friends enjoying each other's company."

"Any plans? Any hints?" Arcee interrogated.

"He said to wear something elegant," T-Ai replied.

"Maybe it's a dinner and a show," Arcee said. "Or he might take you dancing."

"Dancing?" T-Ai said. "I don't know how to dance."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Arcee said. Arcee stood T-Ai up. "Your hand on my waist and my hand on yours. I hold your hands and 1, 2, 3, 4, ready, set, ready, go."

Waltz music was playing as the lesson begins.

Location: Spirit World

Alexis was traveling to the Spirit World to talk to someone. The planet was visible to the universe and Alexis took advantage of it. She entered the planet and went straight for the temple. She entered the temple and stood in the middle. "Speak the name you wish to see," the temple requested.

"Koji," Alexis replied.

Orbs of lights danced around and came together. Soon Koji appeared. He was surprised that Alexis had called for him. "What are you doing here?" Koji asked.

"I want to know where my father is."

"He's here in the Spirit World," Koji replied.

"Bullshit," Alexis said. "Don't lie to me. I know he's not here. I want to know where he is."

"We don't know," Koji said. "Why are you so interested in him anyways?"

"I want to kill him so I can move on with my life."

"Someone is testy."

"I'm serious. Do you have any ideas where he might be?" Alexis asked.

"I don't," Koji replied. "But I believe he's looking for the key."

"Does he know who it is?"

"Don't know."

"If you don't know, maybe Empress Z does," Alexis said.

"What's wrong with you? I never see you so tense."

"Because Cassie is dead."

"Who's Cassie?" Koji asked.

"Wilson's grandniece and T-Ai's best friend," Alexis replied.

"Sorry to hear that."

"They did this to her. I know it."

"Just don't do anything stupid. Wilson cares a lot about you. I don't want to think what will happen if he loses you."

An image of the black dragon burned into Alexis' memory. "Believe me, I had an idea what will happen," Alexis said and she left.

Ship: _Hyperion  
_Area: T-Ai's room

The dance lessons left T-Ai exhausted and she had over 45 minutes to get ready. "Who knew dancing is hard," T-Ai said.

"If you're in pain, you learned something today," Arcee said. "Now sit down so I can fix your hair."

"What's wrong you my hair?" T-Ai asked.

"It's too boring. You need to be classy, elegant, fancy."

"I want to like a normal being not a freaky show from the 1800s."

"Relax T-Ai, I got this," Arcee boasted.

"I hope," T-Ai muttered.

Area: Holodeck  
Simulation: A high-class restaurant

Wilson was waiting for T-Ai to arrive. She was five minutes late but he didn't care. Wilson was sporting a blue tux with a blue silk bowtie and blue dress shoes. He was constantly messing with his bowtie. He hated wearing ties, especially bowties but he had to look elegant for T-Ai. Arcee had walked through the foyer and saw Wilson. "There you are," Arcee said.

"Why are you small and why are you here?" Wilson asked.

"T-Ai's request," Arcee replied. "Now I present to you, T-Ai, daughter of Teletraan I."

T-Ai walked in wearing a white Sheath dress with a pair of white 4 inch stilettos. Her hair beautiful combed over her shoulder while wearing the necklace Koji given her. Along with diamond earrings, diamond bracelet and bright red lipstick, she stole the spotlight. "Wow!" Wilson commented.

"Too much?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson shook his head. "Now you making me doubt my decision by giving you to Koji," Wilson said.

T-Ai blushed at the comment. "You're too modest," T-Ai said.

Wilson grabbed T-Ai's arm and escorted her to the table. Wilson gently seated T-Ai to chair and sat in the seat in front of her. "Someone's being a gentleman tonight," T-Ai smiled. "Don't think you're going to score."

"I'm not," Wilson said. "But if I was trying?"

"It's working," T-Ai replied.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Wilson said. "Go ahead and order when you're ready."

Wilson excused himself and left. T-Ai picked up her menu and started looking. Most of the stuff on the menu, she didn't understand at all. "Great, it's worse than that time I went to that Jack-in-the-Box in California," T-Ai sighed.

Location: Jack-in-the-Box drive thru

"Welcome to Jack-in-the-box, how can I _hel _you?" a Mexican voice spoke through the box.

"Excuse me," T-Ai said.

"Welcome to Jack-in-the-box, how can I _hel _you?" the box repeated.

"Yes, I have a cheeseburger," T-Ai requested.

"Fren fien?" the box suggested.

"What?" T-Ai said.

"Fren fien?" the box repeated.

"Uh, my friends are fine but they are not here at the moment," T-Ai replied.

"Patatas fritas?"

"Oh French fries. Yeah, I'll take one."

"Un Patatas fritas."

"Um, what kind of foundation drinks do you have?" T-Ai asked.

"Que?" the box asked.

"What kind of foundation drink do you have?"

"One moment," the box said. "Rico, Cuál es éste foundation drinks? Que? Esoda? Why didn't you say soda you stupid bitch?"

Location: Restaurant

T-Ai was having a hard time choosing a meal. "Man this is hard," she grumbled.

"Is this seat taken?" a man asked.

"Yes it is taken," T-Ai replied. She didn't even lower her menu.

"Are you sure? I like to sit here next to a beautiful woman."

T-Ai was getting annoyed. "Listen here buddy, I'm here on a date and this seat is taken," T-Ai said. She lowered her menu to make eye contact. Her mouth just dropped. "Koji?" she said.

It was Koji. "Hey T-Ai, can I sit here?" Koji asked.

"The thing is that I'm with Wilson at the moment and he went to the bathroom," T-Ai replied.

"I guess he didn't tell you that he set up this date so we can meet," Koji said.

"I guess he didn't" T-Ai smiled. Koji calmly took his seat and stared at T-Ai.

"See something you like?" T-Ai asked.

"Yes I do," Koji replied. "You look beautiful."

"So I was told," T-Ai smiled.

Classical music was playing gently in the background. "Can I have this dance?" Koji asked.

"Well, yes," T-Ai replied. Koji grabbed T-Ai's hand and escorted her to the dance floor. They stood close together and started dancing to the music. "I always dreamed that I'll do this," T-Ai said.

"So did I."

"I guess we can call Wilson Superman."

"Why?" Koji asked.

"He goes over the limit to make his friends happy."

"I guess he does," Koji agreed.

Wilson and Arcee were standing in the foyer watching T-Ai and Koji dance the night away. "My plan work perfectly," Wilson said.

"Look at them," Arcee said. "They are so cute. I think I'm going to cry."

"You can cry but don't rust the body," Wilson said. Arcee gave Wilson a tap on the head.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress Z's office

Alexis was about to confront Empress Z face-to-face to let her know who's boss. She reached the door and she heard Empress Z talking. Alexis waited to see who Empress Z was talking to. Then Alexis heard another voice. The voice was very clear as if the person was there physically. But when the person spoke, it was a voice Alexis never heard before. So she decide to listen in. "Everything is going smoothly," Empress Z said. "The weapons are being distributed to every solider on the planet when the Autobots get here."

"As always you get the job done," Devil Z said.

"But it's your idea Z."

"_Z? My father is here?"_ Alexis thought to herself. _"If my father is there, who is occupying my body?"_

"Enough. We have to be ready for a fight," Devil Z said.

"I know but the Autobots are weak."

"On their own, yes. But you have to remember that the spirit kid is with them. The Autobot's power has increased since that last time I fought them."

"_You? You mean me,"_ Alexis thought. _"I had to fight them. I had to kill them. I had deal with Primus, ungrateful son of a bitch!"_

"You felt that dark energy did you?" Devil Z reminded.

"Along with that light energy, I guess I shouldn't take the Autobots so lightly," Empress Z said.

"Just think if it. Once the key is destroyed and the universe is erased completely, you, Blackfire, and I will create a new universe where Decepticons rule."

"Yeah, about that. What about the prophecy?" Blackfire asked. "A heroine will rise to destroy you."

"T-Ai? Ha!" Devil Z laughed. "She means nothing to me. The kid is what scares me."

The door was blown down as Alexis walked in. "In a few seconds, I'm about to make your nightmare come to life, father," Alexis said.

"Our secret is out," Blackfire said.

"So you know," Devil Z smiled. "What are you going to do? Tell Optimus, tell your mother or tell your boyfriend."

Alexis was speechless. "What's wrong? Nothing to say," Devil Z continued. "We knew what you were doing. No matter how hard you try to hide it, we know. We know about your alliance. We even know about the kiss you shared."

"If you knew, why didn't you stop me?" Alexis asked.

"It's all part of my ingenious plan to destroy the universe and you are part of it."

Alexis pulled out a dagger and held it in her hand. "Well I'm going to put an end to that," Alexis said.

"I wouldn't do it," Blackfire said. He showed Alexis her spark crystal.

"You suppose to be dead when you pull that out," Alexis said.

"I'm just an armor. I don't need a living body to take control. I could've killed you and still have this body," Blackfire said.

Alexis dropped her dagger. Devil Z went in and grabbed Alexis. Alexis try to get free but she couldn't. She tries to go intangible but she couldn't. "My little ghost can't get free?" Devil Z teased. "When you have enough lifeforce to obtain a physical state that can happen."

"I don't want your lifeforce," Alexis said.

"Too late," Devil Z smiled. He drove his fist into the ground. Then he threw Alexis to the wall. Devil Z followed up with a bolt of lightning. Alexis cried out in pain as the electricity surged through her body. The jolt knocked her unconscious. "Clean her up," Devil Z said. "We got a message to send."

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Holodeck  
Simulation: High-class restaurant

T-Ai and Koji were enjoying their date. They danced. They ate dinner. They talked and laughed. They were really having a good time. "Who knew that you can dance as beautiful as you look," Koji sighed.

"Danced beautifully?" T-Ai laughed. "On my little spin, I took out three couples and a waiter."

"What can I say? You're a klutz," Koji said.

"Klutz? Look who's talking? I never saw anyone who hauled that much ass."

"You'll haul ass too if a flaming rotisseries set your hair on fire," Koji laughed.

"After you tripped the waiter carrying it," T-Ai laughed.

"Do you ever wonder why we're alive?" Koji asked. T-Ai shook her head. "Our main purpose for living?" Koji continued.

"Not really," T-Ai replied. "But I was wondering why are you still here. I can't possibly see any reason why you can't rest."

"It's because of you," Koji said. He took T-Ai's hand and stared into her eyes. "You're the reason I can't leave the universe."

"Why?"

"You're too special to me. The moment I saw you, I knew that you're the one."

"So did I."

"My true reason why I can't move on is because I didn't give you your gift." Koji stood up and took a knee. He grabbed T-Ai's left hand and took out a small box from his vest. "T-Ai, you're the Yin to my Yang. Everyday I think about you and I can't sleep without knowing how you're doing. You mean too much to me. Ever since you left Earth, I felt empty. You are the only one who completes me. Can you make me the happiest man in the universe and stay with me forever and ever until time runs out?" Koji opened the box and revealed an 8 carats diamond ring. T-Ai was speechless. The beauty of the ring stunned her but Koji's proposal was breathtaking. Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and waited for T-Ai's response. Wilson was watching calmly for the answer while Arcee was tearing up the wall in anticipant. "I don't know what to say," T-Ai said.

"Say yes," a patron said. Then the restaurant was chanting "Say yes" over and over. Then T-Ai started tearing up. "Yes," T-Ai replied. "Yes, I'll marry you." The restaurant cheered as T-Ai said yes and they roared even louder when T-Ai and Koji sealed the deal with a kiss. Arcee was overjoyed. Then she saw a tear rolling down Wilson's face. "Are you crying?" Arcee asked.

"No," Wilson replied.

"Then what's that on your face?" Arcee asked.

Wilson wiped the tear from his face. He didn't even know that he was crying. "It happened again," Wilson said to himself.

"It happened before?"

"When Earth was destroyed. T-Ai said that I cried."

"Maybe someone you know is in trouble."

"Question is who?" Wilson wondered.

The cheering stopped abruptly. Someone had pause the simulation. Everyone was wondering what was going on. Then the culprit spoke. _"I hope I didn't interrupt anything,"_ the voice said.

A virtual screen presented itself in front of them. _"Hello Autobots,"_ Empress Z greeted.

"Empress Z," Koji said.

"What do you want?" T-Ai demanded.

"_Just to let you know, this message is broadcasted not only in the Holodeck but on the ship's network. But wait, I'm not just broadcasting the ship but the whole universe,"_ Empress Z said.

"What are you planning?" Wilson asked.

"_Nothing,"_ Empress Z replied. _"I just want to add to the fire."_

"You already did enough damage as it is," Arcee said.

"_No I haven't. Remember this person,_" Empress Z presented. Empress Z stepped aside and revealed Alexis to the universe.

"Alexis," Wilson said.

"_She's our prisoner and our key to success_," Empress Z smiled. _"All you have to do is surrender and I promise that she will be alive when you reach Cybertron."_

"You release her now Empress Z!" Wilson demanded.

"You think this is a joke don't you? Messing with people's emotions and killing their loved ones? We are giving you a warning. Stop this or pay for your crimes!" T-Ai said.

"_How about neither,"_ Empress Z said. She was indeed pushing their buttons this time. _"Just give it up, you lost."_

"No you lost," Wilson said. "You better pray that T-Ai or I don't find you because if we do, we'll tear you apart byte for byte."

"_Is that a threat?" _Empress Z joked.

Wilson stared at Empress Z with the eyes of the Black Dragon. Empress Z felt intimidated. "That is a promise," Wilson snarled.

Empress Z looked at T-Ai and saw that her eyes were red with anger. _"Let's see if you can keep your promise this time," _Empress Z said. _"The Endgame has started and it's your move." _With that the message ended. The simulation resumed and the crowd stopped cheering. T-Ai saw that Wilson was enraged with Empress Z's tactics. "We'll stop her and free Alexis, I promise," T-Ai said.

She reached out to touch him but he stormed off. The door opened and Wilson walked passed Optimus. Optimus continued inside the restaurant. "Let me guess, he knows," Optimus said.

"Oh yeah," Koji replied.

"And he's pissed," Arcee added.

"If you want to live, stay away from him for a while," T-Ai warned. "He just might snap."

Optimus couldn't help but notice T-Ai's engagement ring. "Congratulations T-Ai," Optimus said.

"What's to celebrate?" T-Ai said. "My daughter is a prisoner of war and Wilson is heavily affected by it."

"She's gone too far," Koji said.

"She has to be stopped," Optimus said.

"With Alexis' life on the line, she could pull a fast one on us," T-Ai pointed out.

"The only way you can win is fulfilling that prophecy," Koji suggested.

"What prophecy?" T-Ai asked.

"After Wilson cools down, ask him. He'll explain everything a whole lot better than me," Koji replied. "I hate to dine and dash but thanks for the night T-Ai."

"Same here," T-Ai blushed.

"'Til we meet again," Koji said. Koji gave T-Ai one last kiss before leaving. T-Ai was lightheaded from the kiss. "Now that's a kiss," T-Ai said.

Koji chuckled then he disappeared.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Dungeon

Devil Z was pleased with Blackfire's performance. "I think that will piss everyone off," Blackfire said.

"It should," Devil Z said. "With the princess' life on the line, Autobots will do anything to stop us."

"Then we kill them," Blackfire said.

"Exactly," Devil Z chuckled.

Ship: Hyperion  
Area: Holodeck II  
Simulation: Pond

Wilson was skipping rocks to calm himself down. "I thought I told you not to bother me when I'm upset," Wilson said.

"I'm just worried," T-Ai said. T-Ai hasn't changed her clothes yet. She went from the Holodeck straight to Wilson. She walked down the rocky shore towards Wilson. She saw that she was having a hard time walking on the rock so she removed her heels and walked on her bare foot. She picked up a few rocks and started skipping them across the pond. "She's my daughter and yet you're more upset than me," T-Ai said. "What gives?"

"I made a promise that I help her and now that promise is going to be broken," Wilson replied.

"I know you hate breaking promise but that's how it is," T-Ai said. "What is this Endgame Empress Z speaks of?"

"The end of the universe," Wilson replied.

"Wasn't that tie to a prophecy everyone was speaking about?" T-Ai asked.

"Yes," Wilson replied. "And the thing is the prophecy was talking about us."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are the heroine it speaks of and I'm the key to the universe," Wilson said. "It was predicted for millennia. The Endgame will begin as an evil force attempts to destroy the universe. In order to do that, they must process the raw power of life and death. To get that power, the key must be destroyed. But there is a second part to it. At a time of needs, a heroine will rise and save the universe and give it a second chance."

"So I'm the heroine," T-Ai said.

"It's not confirmed but it's possible."

"No wonder you're upset. Empress Z is forcing your hand."

"Not Empress Z, Devil Z," Wilson corrected. "He's after me and he wants me to surrender to him to save Alexis."

"Are you?"

"Don't know," Wilson said. "Save the one I love and kill trillions. Risk a loved one's life and save the universe. No matter what, I lose."


	21. Chapter 21: Endgame: Towline

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 21

Endgame: Towline

Location: Space

Ship: _Hyperion_

Area: Briefing room

Everyone was gathered at the Briefing room for important information. Wilson was telling the Autobots his reason for sticking around longer than usual. He started explaining the prophecy that was spreading around in the universe. Little did he know, everyone had heard about it but didn't really care for it. "So this prophecy is real?" Magnus asked.

"Yep," Wilson replied.

"And you are the key?" Optimus asked.

"Yes I am."

"How?" Towline asked.

"They choose someone at random to hold the hidden power and I was chosen," Wilson replied.

"Okay and how sure you are that T-Ai is the heroine in the prophecy?" Arcee asked.

"50% sure," Wilson said. "It could be someone else but no one is that sure."

"I see," Arcee said.

"So you hold the power that can give Empress Z the power of life and death?" Prowl asked.

"Not Empress, Devil Z," Wilson corrected. "It's been confirmed that he escaped the Spirit World but no one knows where he is. As for his plan, he's after me. After he destroys me, he will obtain the power I have hidden within. With that he'll steal the unlimited power of life from the Higher Counsel and the unlimited power of death from the Reapers. He can destroy the universe by blinking and remake the universe just by thinking it."

"Now the pressure is really on us," Optimus said. "Not only we have to stop Empress but we have to stop Devil Z."

"Not stop him, destroy him completely," Wilson said. "If you stop him, he'll just keep coming back."

"Thank you for the information," Optimus said. "This meeting is over."

Everyone got up and started to leave. "Optimus, I need to have a word with you, in private," Wilson said. Everyone shrugged their shoulder as Optimus stayed behind. When they were alone, Wilson locked the door. "Why you lock the door?" Optimus asked.

"I don't want anyone to hear what I'm going to say to you," Wilson replied. "This is top secret information and you mustn't tell T-Ai or Arcee."

"I promise."

"The Higher Counsel and the Reapers have decided to give us a second chance. When the time is right, they will open a time hole leading to the past. They've chosen to send T-Ai with all the information she has to stop the nightmare before it starts."

"But why I can't tell Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"As Valkyrian, Arcee and T-Ai share memories. If T-Ai knows, she might hold back and that will make Devil Z suspicious. If he finds the time hole, chaos will erupt."

T-Ai had forgotten where she placed her necklace so she started tracing her steps. Her first stop was the Briefing room. She pressed the button on the keypad to open the door but the door wouldn't budge. Then she overheard the conversation between Optimus and Wilson.

"Now I see why you can't tell T-Ai because it's dangerous," Optimus said.

"Exactly, T-Ai is the only hope we got in ending this," Wilson said.

"Then tell her that the universe is relying on her."

"I can't. Image the stress she'll have when facing Empress and Devil Z. She'll try hard to stay alive that it will ruin everything we fought for."

"Well, at least guide her in the fight," Optimus suggested.

"I can't," Wilson replied. "My mission is over. I can't stay any longer. Once you guys reach Cybertron, you're on your own."

T-Ai was stunned.

"What about Koji? Can he help?" Optimus asked.

"This is one thing I don't want to tell T-Ai because it will tear her apart," Wilson said.

"What?"

"Koji's reason for not moving on because he didn't have a chance to tell T-Ai how he really feels. At the moment he proposed to her and she accepted it, his dying wish was fulfilled."

"You don't mean…"

"If T-Ai fails, that will be the last time she see Koji ever again."

T-Ai was devastated. _"Koji's gone,"_ she thought to herself. _"If I fail, I'll never see him again." _A tear rolled down T-Ai's face and dripped on the ground. The sound echoed in the hall.

"I think our little secret has been blown," Wilson said.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked.

Wilson walked over to the door and unlocked it. Then he opened the door and T-Ai was standing behind the door. "You knew and you didn't tell me," T-Ai said.

"There is a reason for everything," Wilson said.

"That's your answer for everything," T-Ai cried. "You're the worst."

"Come on T-Ai."

"I hate you!" T-Ai cried and ran away.

"Oh boy, I did it again," Wilson sighed.

"You do know how to talk to girls," Optimus joked.

"Not funny," Wilson said.

Area: T-Ai's room

T-Ai was completely angry at Wilson. She believed that no matter how hard he tries to apologize, she shouldn't forgive him. No even presents will make her budge. She heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Wilson asked.

T-Ai didn't even give it any thoughts and quickly said, "No!"

"I can understand that you're upset with me and I don't blame you," Wilson said. "But there are things out there are best kept unknown to the public to benefit others."

T-Ai had no comment.

"How would you feel if I told you that this fight is pointless and everyone is going to die regardless?" Wilson asked. "What would you do?"

"Nothing," T-Ai replied.

"And if you did nothing Devil Z will get suspicious. And if he gets the idea that you're waiting for something, he'll do whatever he can to find out what it is. And if he does find out about the time hole, our effort would be for nothing."

The door hissed as it opened. T-Ai was standing at the door with a worried look. "I guess knowing nothing is better than knowing everything," T-Ai said.

"I try to keep you out of the loop to ensure that the past will win," Wilson said.

"I get it now," T-Ai said.

"Don't worry. If you do succeed, you'll see Koji again," Wilson promised.

"Really?" T-Ai's face lit up with hope.

"Really."

T-Ai was really happy to hear that. "One more thing," Wilson said. "If you learn to let go, you'll get a surprise. And I believe you'll like it a lot."

"What is it?" T-Ai asked.

"I won't tell you," Wilson said.

"Come on, give me a hint, a clue," T-Ai begged.

"Uh no."

"Come on, please," T-Ai asked sweetly.

"No."

"You're no fun," T-Ai sulked.

"And I love you too," Wilson patted.

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you can treat me like kid."

"I can't?" Wilson said as he was wheeling in a wheelbarrow full baby items.

"You're a good friend," T-Ai said. "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too," Wilson said.

"_Wilson, we reached our destination,"_ Optimus reported.

"Good we're here," Wilson smiled.

"Where?" T-Ai asked.

"We reached the warp gate that can take us to Cybertron," Wilson replied.

Area: Bridge

Everyone arrived in the bridge to view their destination. A warp gate was on the monitor. "We reached our destination is it's a warp gate!" Ultra Magnus fumed.

"It's our only to get to Cybertron," Wilson said.

"Why don't we fly there?" Magnus asked.

"Sure, if you can navigate this ship through a heavy traffic of huge asteroids and make it through in one piece or alive," Wilson said.

"Let's enter those coordinates and get to Cybertron," Magnus said.

"Pump your brakes," Wilson said. "First I have to tell you about where Cybertron is located."

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"Because if we don't have a plan once we go through the gate, we're dead," Wilson said.

"Okay, tell us where Cybertron is?" Arcee requested.

Wilson took out a holographic plate and placed it on the ground. The lightening on the bridge dimmed to near darkness. The holographic plate started up and a ring of rocks displayed with a ball in the middle. "Cool, a bull's eye," Sideburn said.

"The ring is the asteroids and the ball is Cybertron," Wilson explained.

"The map is drawn to scale, right?" Optimus wondered.

"Yep," Wilson nodded.

"But why do we need to make a plan and how are the asteroids are kept in place?" T-Ai asked.

"Empress got tired of rebels invading the planet to overthrow her so she decided to relocate the planet to a region of space where no one even dare to go," Wilson explained. "So she gather a couple of large asteroids and built a gravity device that keeps the rocks in line and tight. This leaves a huge gap between Cybertron and the ring. Though she knows that no one is stupid enough to even try but she upped the scanners and search for anyone who entered the dead space. Once you're spotted, the space patrols are dispatched to destroy the ship from where it stands."

"So once we entered the space, it's only a matter of time before the ship is destroyed," Optimus understood.

"Exactly," Wilson agreed. "Once we go in, we rushed to Cybertron. Once we are in range, we'll beam to Cybertron and go underground. But someone has to be on the ship in order to fool the space patrol. If they don't find anyone on the ship before they destroy it, they will alert the ground team that we escaped. Once the ground team is dispatched, firing squad is our fate."

"We have to elect a decoy," Sideburn said.

"I'm not sacrificing anyone on this team," Optimus said.

"But Optimus, if we don't choose someone, we can't save the universe," T-Ai argued.

"I'll stay behind," Towline volunteered.

"No," Optimus declined.

"But Optimus, we have to have someone on this ship with a natural Autobot signature," Wilson said.

Optimus didn't like the idea at all. "Just escape before it's too late," Optimus said.

"I'll try," Towline promised.

"Everyone else head to the teleporting room," Wilson said. "I'll set up the computer to beam us out at the last possible moment while T-Ai and Arcee set up the ship's defenses. Reroute all life support, warp drive, hull plating and any energy from the rooms to shields and weapons. Once we go through, head straight for Cybertron Towline, maximum pulse."

"You have your orders," Optimus said. "Let's move out!"

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Defense Headquarters

The space patrol officers were bored to tears. They haven't had an invader since Koji visited and that was 10 years ago. "Man this is boring," an officer sighed. "We haven't had anyone for 10 stellar cycles."

"I can't believe Empress moved the planet here and still keep us," another officer said.

"This is one thing I want to fight and that is the Autobots?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen an Autobots before and I really want to see one before killing them."

"But that's not going to happen. There been rumors that Scorponok killed them."

"No, it was Scourge and his team."

"No, it was Cassie."

"That human brat! It was Sunstreaker."

"Maybe it was or Deathstrike got to them."

"Whoever did, I want to kick their aft ends for leaving us high and dry."

The computer beeped rapidly as a ship entered the region. "Hey, a ship," the officer reported.

"It's the _Hyperion_."

"They're alive," the office chuckled.

"Destroy them!"

It wasn't long before a fleet of destroyers were launched and raced towards the _Hyperion_. The Hyperion was cruising as maximum pulse towards Cybertron. The space patrol was kind of surprised that the Autobots didn't attack yet. So the space patrol decided that they should have the first move. The space patrol released a wave of laser and torpedoes at the Hyperion. The shields protected the ship as the ship pressed on. It wasn't long before the ship zoomed passed the space patrol. Firing squad tactics didn't work so they decided to go surgical but they have to catch up first.

Area: Bridge

Towline was in the bridge manning the controls and making sure that the ship gets close enough to Cybertron. The scanners were going crazy as the destroyers were closing in. Towline decided to activate the weapons and fired back. "Optimus, we're half way there," Towline reported.

"Good," Optimus said. He opened all com-links and gave an announcement. "All autobots report to the teleporting room immediately."

Everyone was scrambling to gather weapons and head to the teleporting room. Arcee was racing down the hall to T-Ai's room. She opened the door and saw that T-Ai was just sitting there. "T-Ai what are you doing? We have to go," Arcee said.

"I know," T-Ai replied. "Give me a minute."

"A minute is what's going to kill you," Wilson said.

"I'm going to move when's necessary," T-Ai growled. "You can't tell me what to do Wilson."

"Well move or ruin the mission and everyone's chance to survive," Wilson said.

"I'm going," T-Ai said. "Just let me get dressed."

"Well hurry up," Wilson said and left.

"We really have to go," Arcee said.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. I'm right behind you," T-Ai said.

Arcee shrugged her shoulders and left. T-Ai quickly changed to a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers. She was about to run when she looked at her nightstand. She looked at the picture for her date with Koji. Then she touched her ring and took a deep breath. She went to her closet and opened it. She pushed all her clothes to the side reveal her weapons mounted on the wall. She looked at it and decided to scan them all. She stored the data in her weapons folder and grabbed her necklace and left.

Area: Space

The destroyers were persistent. Heavy fire had weakened the shields and with no hull plating, Hyperion was soon going to be at the mercy of the space patrol. One last torpedo fired and the shields were destroyed. Hyperion suffered heavy system damage from the assault. One destroyer flew away to the bridge and located the pilot while the others laid waste to the ship.

Ship: Hyperion

T-Ai was rushing to the teleporting room. An explosion ripped a gapping hole on the ship stopping T-Ai in her tracks. Since the life support was turned off, there was no air to escape. It was a big gap and T-Ai had no where else to go but jump. But she was afraid the void of space will send her drifting. "I'm screwed," she said.

Then Wilson ran up on the other side of the hole. "Jump!" he shouted.

"Are you mad? I'll drift," T-Ai replied.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Wilson said.

"Are you sure?" T-Ai asked.

"Trust me," Wilson said.

T-Ai was unsure on what to do. She knows that she can't make it but if she doesn't jump, she can't fulfill the mission. T-Ai swallowed all her fear and walked back. T-Ai gave herself lots of clearance to run. T-Ai took off running towards the hole. She took a big leap across the hole. T-Ai was caught in the void of space and started drifting. "Start swimming!" Wilson shouted.

"Highly irrelevant to the situation," T-Ai said.

"Just do it," Wilson said. So T-Ai started swimming or what you called swimming. Wilson tilted his head to the side as he saw T-Ai flailing her arms and legs at random but she was moving. Slowly but surely T-Ai reached the other side. She was about to touch the floor when an explosion rocked the ship and T-Ai started drifting away. Wilson reached out and pulled her in. "Thanks," T-Ai said.

"You're welcome but it's time to go," Wilson said and they both hurried off.

Area: Bridge

"Warning, shields at 0%. Weapons are offline. Engines are offline. Structural integrity is at 30%," the computer reported. Towline made sure that the ship was close enough to Cybertron. Then he started make his way to the teleporting room.

Area: Space

The single destroyer had locked on Towline's location and he was about to fired. Then he noticed that Towline was on the move. "Where's you're going?" the pilot said.

Area: Teleporting room

Everyone was on the pads waiting for Towline to arrive. Wilson knew the space patrol too well and he was against waiting for Towline to arrive. In fact he suggested that Towline beam off the ship after everyone else. "You are risking everyone's lives by doing this," Wilson pointed out.

"We're not leaving anyone behind," Optimus said.

Wilson took out his handheld and checked on the ship's status. "Optimus we have to go, the ship might fail on us," Wilson said. "There are multiple breaches; Towline is not going to make it."

"Yes he is," Optimus said.

With all the detours Towline had to take, he was half way there. To make the situation worse, the ship entered Cybertron's atmosphere. With no heat shield and no hull plating, the ship was heating up and fast. The destroyers broke pursuit as the single destroyer decided that fun time was over. He fired the missile and it was heading for Towline. Wilson was getting impatient and he decided to take the situation into his own hands. Wilson took out a small needle and aimed it at the console. "Sorry Optimus but we have to go," Wilson said.

"What?" Optimus exclaimed.

Wilson threw the needle and struck the button. The teleportation was activated and everyone was beamed off the ship. Unfortunately Towline wasn't able to reach the teleporting room but he served his purpose.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Unknown

The Autobots rematerialized ten feet off the ground. Once they rematerialized, they dropped to the ground. "Fancy how Wilson got us here," Arcee complained.

"Good reason," T-Ai said. "Look!"

Everyone looked at the sky as their ship was ripped apart by missiles and finally exploded. "If we waited…" Optimus said.

"We would've been destroyed," Magnus finished.

"Guys, where are the Autobots Brothers?" Arcee asked.

Everyone looked around and noticed that the Autobots Brothers wasn't with them. "You don't think that they were on the ship?" T-Ai said.

"I doubt it," Optimus replied. "They were with us."

"Then you think they got separated?" Arcee asked.

"It's possible," Optimus replied.

"I hope they're safe," T-Ai said.

"In the meantime, we must honor a true warrior: Towline," Optimus said. They bowed their heads in respect.

Area: Empress Z's office

A space patrol walked into Empress Z's office to report good news. "Whatever it is, it better be good," Empress Z said.

"Oh it is," the patrol replied. "I am proud to report that the Hyperion is now destroyed."

"How many heads?"

"One," the patrolman replied.

"One?" Empress Z growled.

"Yes, we only found one on the bridge."

"The Bridge?" Empress Z snarled.

"Leave now while you still alive," Starscream warned.

The patrolman heeds the warning and quickly left. "How is it possible that you missed 11…"

"8 excluding the spirit," Devil Z corrected.

"…8 Autobots out of 9?" Blackfire screamed.

"Relax, everything is going according to plan," Devil Z said.

"I hoped that the space patrol would've destroyed them," Blackfire sulked.

"Stop acting like a kid. We got them where we want them. All we have to do is wait for them to show themselves."

Area: Dungeon

The dungeon was dark and gloomy. Water was dripping in a corner. In the center of the room chains was hanging from the ceiling. The chains were tied to a prisoner in the room. The prisoner was Alexis. Her arms were chained to the ceiling. Her ankles were chained to the ground. The chains were so tight, Alexis couldn't move. "This is my fate?" Alexis chuckled. "From a queen of the universe to a prisoner of war, look as the mighty as fallen."

"Really, it's more like how the mighty as risen," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Alexis called. The guest emerged from the darkness and presented themselves to Alexis.

"Wilson," Alexis said.

"Who else do you expect?" Wilson asked.

"Why are you here?" Alexis asked.

"To free you," Wilson replied.

"Can't," Alexis said. "These chains are unbreakable. And if you did untie me, there are guards waiting outside to storm in and rushed us."

Wilson looked at the door then at Alexis. "Where is your father?" Wilson asked.

"In Starscream's body," Alexis replied.

"I'll tell the others where you are and where Z is."

"Don't leave me," Alexis pleaded.

"I have to go. My mission is over."

"Can I at least have one last kiss?"

"Since you ask so nicely," Wilson said. He leaned close to Alexis and landed a passionate kiss. He backed away as a white energy was trailing off between them. Alexis sighed as she breathed white mist. "What was that?" she asked.

"A little gift," Wilson smiled. "Use it well." Then he disappeared.

Optimus and the others were planning on their next actions but they had to know where they are. "I say we go underground," Magnus suggested.

"Who knows what's underground," T-Ai said.

"Then hack into the system and pinpoint our location."

"Unless you want to alert the ground troops we're here, I'll do it."

"You're not making this any easier aren't you?" Magnus asked.

"Nope," T-Ai smiled.

Wilson appeared right behind T-Ai and he decided to scare her. He let out a devious grin. He placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke in a low dark voice, "I'm here for your spark."

"Yipes!" T-Ai shouted as she jumped in the air. Wilson was rolling in laughter. T-Ai appeared hiding behind Arcee's shoulder. "That's not funny," T-Ai said.

"You're right," Wilson agreed. "It's hilarious!"

"Beside why are you here?" T-Ai asked as she jumped down. "I thought that you left."

"Not without saying goodbye," Wilson replied. "I just visited Alexis and she told me that Devil Z is using Starscream's body."

"If he was using Starscream's body, why didn't he kill us when he had the chance?" Optimus wondered.

"He had to keep the act," T-Ai replied. "If no one suspects anything, he's in the clear."

"Exactly," Wilson agreed. "Another thing, you're located outside, Decepticon City. The tower is in the center but you have to go through a lot of Decepticons. So you need to think of something to hide yourself."

"What about underground?" Magnus asked.

"With Empress Z running, no one goes underground," Wilson replied. "No one. You go underground, you die."

"Did you manage to free Alexis?" T-Ai asked.

"No," Wilson replied. "But before I go, I have to make sure you're ready for Empress Z." He grabbed T-Ai's left hand and started transferring all of his energy to her. T-Ai's bracelet turned gold when the transference was complete. "What's this?" T-Ai asked.

"All my energy and Koji's," Wilson replied. "Remember what I told you on the ship."

"I'll remember," T-Ai said.

"Wait, did you see the Autobot Brothers?" Optimus asked.

"No," Wilson replied. "Why?"

"They're missing," Optimus replied.

"They might be somewhere on this planet. My little move sort of threw everything off. You guys were supposed to be inside the building. But look on the bright side, do a little recon and you'll be ready for anything Empress Z has."

"We'll do that," Optimus said.

"What happens now, affects everything. You are literally the universe last chance," Wilson reminded. "The Spirit World can't do anything to stop him. You can't fail. The universe is counting you."

"We won't fail," T-Ai promised.

"Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, T-Ai, it was an honor working with you guys," Wilson said.

"The honor is all ours," Arcee said.

Wilson saluted the heroes as he started disappearing. "Wait, what about the Black dragon," T-Ai asked.

"We work on an agreement which will never happen," Wilson replied. "My body for his loyalty. Since he sign the contact, he has to do whatever the host says. Since you're my host and he is living in my body, he has to follow your orders. I love loopholes."

Wilson disappeared completely. "He's finally gone," T-Ai said. "I miss him already."

"Well we need a disguise to walk through town," Arcee said.

"I got an idea," T-Ai said. Then T-Ai looked at Optimus and Ultra Magnus. "But you two need to change your colors."

"I don't like where this is going," Ultra Magnus said.


	22. Chapter 22: Endgame: Autobot Brothers

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 22

Endgame: Autobot Brothers

Planet: Cybertron

Location: Outside Decepticon City

Two Cybertronian were walking into town. One of them was grumbling to themselves. "Can you stop grumbling?" the fembot asked. "It's not cute."

"I have the right to grumble," the male bot replied. "I can't believe that T-Ai talked me into this."

"Either that or stay outside," Valkyrian said.

"But how come I have to be painted in black?" Omega Prime complained.

"Well the Decepticons know your face and they haven't met me yet."

"I still think you wear a disguise," Omega Prime suggested.

"And hide this beautiful face," Valkyrian said. "Never. I want the boys to melt when they see me."

"Melt their optics," Omega Prime muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

They walked into a market area known for illegal sales. Omega Prime saw a merchant and immediately got peeved. "What crawled up your aft end?" Valkyrian asked. She looked where Omega Prime was looking and saw the merchant. The merchant was Cybertronian but he looked like a hick, a straight up red neck with a red bandana on his face. "Him?" Valkyrian asked.

"Let's just say that Ultra Magnus doesn't roll with him," Omega Prime replied.

The merchant saw Omega Prime and Valkyrian and greeted them. "Howdy y'all, how's momma and them?" he greeted with a thick country accent.

Omega Prime and Valkyrian tilt their heads in confusion. "Wait, I think I got a redneck dictionary," Valkyrian said. She pulled out a book and started thumbing through the pages. "Ah, here it is," Valkyrian said. "He said, 'Hello there, how are you?'"

"We're fine," Omega Prime replied.

The merchant looked at Valkyrian and quickly fell in love. "Whoo-wee miss, we've howdyed but we ain't shook. My name is Billy," he introduced.

"Hi Billy, I'm Valkyrian," she said nervously. Billy took her hand and kissed it. Valkyrian was a little creped out.

"You're very purdy," Billy said. "Purdier than the most purdiest star in the universe."

"How sweet," Valkyrian blushed. "Why don't you remove your bandana so I can see your face?"

Billy removed his bandana revealing his face. He smiled revealing his tooth. Yes, I said it, a tooth. In fact because of it, it made him very unattractive. _"Ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly!"_ Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Arcee shouted.

"_MY EYES!"_ T-Ai cried.

"I think you should put the bandana back on," Valkyrian suggested.

"You should," Omega Prime agreed. "To hide your beauty from other bachelors so that won't get jealous."

"You're right," Billy said and slipped on the bandana.

"_Thank Primus that he put it back on,"_ Arcee thought.

"_I know,"_ Valkyrian thought. _"Where's T-Ai?"_

"_I never saw such ugliness all at once,"_ T-Ai thought. _"My eyes, they'll never see beauty again. I'll never able to see again."_

"What can I help ya wit?" Billy asked.

"We wanted to purchase some weapons, mainly swords," Omega Prime replied.

"Swords!" Billy exclaimed. "I got all kinds of swords. I got knives, daggers, throwing stars, throwing knives, short blades, long blades, fat blades, skinny blades, swords on a stick…"

"Swords on a stick?" Valkyrian questioned.

"Yeah," Billy replied. Billy pulled out a large sword on a small stick.

"Eh," Valkyrian said. A small kid was humming while rolling a large ball.

"Anyways, I got long swords, short swords, small swords, big swords, red swords, blue swords, yellow swords, paper swords, plastic swords, PVC swords, glass swords, rubber swords, and I got a Nerf N strike sword," Billy finished.

Valkyrian was buried in the pile of swords that Billy named. "You got high frequency swords?" Omega Prime wondered.

"Yes, I do," Billy replied. "In fact, I got two. Man these things will cut through anything."

"Will it cut my mash Energon-O's to pieces so my pet fish can feed it to me?" an elder asked.

"Eh," Omega Prime, Valkyrian and Billy said in unison. A small kid was humming while rolling a large ball.

"Anyway, why y'all need swords for?" Billy asked.

"To kill Empress," Valkyrian replied.

Billy's expression just dropped. He shot Valkyrian a serious look. He opened his voice box as he dropped his accent, "You are going to kill Empress? No one ever killed or even get close enough."

"Why?" Valkyrian asked. She was getting nervous.

"In the building she stays, they are two bodyguards who are instructed to destroy anyone who threatens Empress' life," Billy replied. "If you are able to get pass them, which I doubt, you won't be able to touch her because she'll kill you from a distance. The last ones who touched her was an android, a fembot and Omega Prime. Speaking of which, your friend looks like him."

"Are you saying that I'm Omega Prime?" Omega Prime asked.

"It depends, what's your name?" Billy asked.

"His name is Nemesis Prime," Valkyrian quickly replied.

"Why didn't you say so? He's my best customer," Billy said with his country accent. "You have these swords for free. Go on and cut me a slice of Empress for me." Billy handed them the swords

"Are there any easier way to get to the building?" Omega Prime asked.

"Unless you're the space patrol, no one is allowed to fly," Billy replied.

"What about underground?" Valkyrian asked.

"No one goes underground, that's where a dragon lives," Billy replied.

"A dragon?" Valkyrian doubted.

"I hope to be kicked to death by grasshoppers if it ain't the truth. If y'all go there, y'all will die," Billy warned.

"Then we walk," Omega Prime said.

"Take the bus, it's faster," Billy suggested.

"There's a transit system on Cybertron?" Omega Prime asked. Omega Prime looked at Valkyrian as she shrugged her shoulders. They gave up and left.

"Those were a couple those 5 are. Can't wait to see what kind of fish they'll spawn?" the elder sighed.

"Eh," Billy said. A small kid was humming while rolling a large ball. "You need your optics checked old man," Billy said.

"Don't worry there little girl, my skid plates are clean and I checked in my spark for maintenance," the elder said.

"Eh," Billy said. A small kid was hovering around holding scythe.

Location: Decepticon City  
Area: Downtown

Omega Prime was sitting down grumbling to himself. "I can't believe that I've sunk so low," he grumbled.

"Either that or play tourist," Valkyrian said. "And I hate looking stupid on my own planet."

"Excuse me," a civilian said as she reached across Omega Prime. She was reaching for the cord and she pulled. A bell rung and a recording played, "Stop Requested!"

Brakes squealed as air was released. "Route 42 to Downtown". Yes folks, they were on the bus. The door closed and a small hiss was heard as the bus pulled off. "$3 to get on a bus," Omega Prime complained.

"I rather spend $3 then spending over $50 on a taxi," Valkyrian said. "And one more thing, tell Magnus to keep his attitude in line."

"Next stop: Downtown Bus Terminal," the bus announced.

Valkyrian pulled the cord to request the next stop. The bus slowed to a stop as the doors opened to let passengers in and/or out. "This is our stop," Valkyrian said. "Let's go."

Omega Prime and Valkyrian got off the bus and waited at the bus stop for the next bus. 10 minutes later another pulled up. The door opened as the bus played a recording, "Route 78 to City Hall via Decepticon Headquarters."

Omega Prime and Valkyrian boarded the bus and gave the driver the transfers. The front of the bus was crowded. So they had to find a seat in the back. But when they reached the back, the section was empty. The only one there was a Cybertronian sleeping in the corner. Omega Prime and Valkyrian took their seat and enjoyed the ride. Everyone on the bus looked back at them. The look didn't screamed 'Oh my goodness, they're tourist.' It was a look of concern. "Why everyone is staring at us?" Omega Prime wondered.

"They know beauty when they see it or," Valkyrian scooted over and hugged Omega Prime's arm. "They see that we make a lovely couple," Valkyrian said.

"_Valkyrian cool your circuits, just because Inferno is dead doesn't mean you can flirt with other people,"_ Arcee warned.

"_Don't do anything stupid,"_ T-Ai warned. _"I'm engaged."_

"_I'm aware of that, I'm just looking out for me,"_ Valkyrian thought.

"_Why you…"_ Arcee had to restrain T-Ai from harming Valkyrian.

"Those are not wandering optics," Omega Prime said. "Those are concerned looks."

"Indeed they are," the sleeping passenger said. "No one sits near me."

"And what if they do?" Omega Prime asked.

"Horrible things can happen."

"Just who do you think you are?" Omega Prime said.

The passenger sat up and looked at Omega Prime. "I'm Nemesis Prime," he introduced.

"That's impossible," Valkyrian said. "He's Nemesis Prime."

"_That was a stupid move Valkyrian,"_ Arcee said.

"So you're Nemesis Prime as well," Nemesis Prime said. "As you see, I'm the original while you are just a copy, an imitation. I can see through your disguise. If I removed all the extra armor she has, she'll look just like Arcee."

Valkyrian just froze. _"How does he knows?"_ the girls thought in unison.

"If I remove the black paint, you'll just be Omega Prime," Nemesis Prime said.

Omega Prime stood up and faced Nemesis Prime. "I'm the real deal, and you're just a fake," Omega Prime said.

"Really."

An explosion lifted the back of bus in the air as Omega Prime was thrown out from the back of the bus. Nemesis Prime stood in the bus with his cannon in hand. The passengers fled the bus in terror, the driver called the ground troops. Valkyrian was horrified that her leader was taken down so easily. So she kicked Nemesis Prime's gun away and spun away for a roundhouse punch. Nemesis caught her fist and laughed. "You think that you, a Valkyrie fembot, can defeat me?" he laughed. "Guess again." He twisted Valkyrian's hand to near breaking point. Valkyrian took a knee to bear the pain and try to escape. Nemesis Prime used his free hand and grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall of the bus, breaking windows in the process. "Who knew how weak the Autobots were?" Nemesis Prime pondered. "But wait, if you're this weak, then Empress is nothing to me. I'll destroy her and take over as Emperor of the Universe."

Valkyrian just smiled. "What's funny?" Nemesis Prime asked.

"This." T-Ai perched herself on Valkyrian's shoulder welding her cannons. She smiled and squeezed the trigger. The blast torn the bus in half as Nemesis Prime was sent flying. Valkyrian rubbed her neck as she recovers. "Thanks T-Ai," Valkyrian said.

"No problem," T-Ai said.

Omega Prime regroup with Valkyrian and saw the damage T-Ai did. "Great now Empress knows where we are," Omega Prime said.

"It doesn't matter," T-Ai said. "The driver called for the ground troops. We better move if we want to stay hidden."

Nemesis Prime got to his feet mad as ever. "You'll pay for that," he yelled. He ran towards Omega Prime in blind rage. Omega Prime took out his Matrix Blade to deliver a final strike.

Area: Decepticon headquarters

Three robed civilians were walking towards the building. Lugnut and Blackhawk were on guard duty when they saw the civilians. "State your purpose," Lugnut requested.

"We're the janitors instructed to clean the building," one of the civilians said.

"We already have janitors for that," Blackhawk said.

"We're not any normal janitors, we provide detail work and Empress summoned us here to clean the building."

"Ok then, let's see some ID," Blackhawk asked.

The civilians patted their pockets and shrugged their shoulder. "We must've left it on the ship."

"Then go get it," Lugnut said.

"That's the problem," the janitor said. "Our ship just got impounded."

"And we need the money from this job to get it out," another janitor said.

"Really," the guards said.

"Yeah. They didn't allow us to go get our ID."

"Is that so?" Blackhawk said. "Last I checked, you _were _allowed to go get whatever you want from your ship that's in the impound. And besides…" He took out a sword and cut up the robes. The robes turned into stripes revealing the janitors. "…from the infamous Autobot Brothers, that was the lamest excuse I ever heard."

"I told you this idea won't work," X-Brawn said.

"Well it sounded like it would work," Sideburn shrugged.

"You know if you came to us as mechanics or new employees, we would've let you in no questions asked," Lugnut said.

"Told you!" Prowl and X-Brawn shouted in unison.

"Well I saw that my idea sound more professional," Sideburn chuckled.

"So if you let us start over, you'll let us in right?" Prowl asked.

The guards looked at each other and smiled. They took out their gun and aimed it at the brothers. "No," they said.

Area: Downtown Bus Terminal

Ground troops sealed the area off to the public. The only ones in the area were the witnesses. Nemesis Prime was wheeled away to an ambulance. He was barely conscious. He had large gashes all over his body. The witnesses were being questioned to what had happened. The CSI units were dusting the area for any clues. After collecting the information they needed, they cleaned the area and headed back to the station.

Location: Ground Troop station  
Area: Forensic lab

The CSI personals were trying to place the pieces together to see what really happened. The other officers were trying to ID the suspects from the description. They searched the entire archive for a match and couldn't find anyone. "This is pointless," the officer said. "How can we find the perp if we can't even ID them?"

"Relax, we'll find them," another officer said.

"Easy for you to say that Crumplezone. I've searched all the archives and no one matches the descriptions. I don't even have a picture for reference."

A forensic artist walked in with two pieces of paper. He handed the paper to Crumplezone. He looked at the picture and he was puzzled.

"What you got there boss?"

"A picture to help you Quickstop," Crumplezone presented.

Quickstop took the picture and looked at it. "At least I know one thing," Quickstop said.

"What?"

"I never saw a Decepticon that looks like that. I never saw a Decepticon that large. Plus I never saw a fembot with that kind of armoring."

"Then these Cybertronians doesn't exist," Crumplezone concluded.

"They do exist but not in this time zone," Quickstop said.

"Explain."

"Maybe they are the extinct race of Autobots that everyone was talking about." Quickstop searched for the Autobot's archive and opened it. There were numerous pages of Autobots in the archive. He searched the archive until he landed on Omega Prime's file. "This must be the guy," Quickstop said.

"But there is no info on him, he must be new," Crumplezone assumed.

"Can't be," Quickstop said. "According to this, he was created over 60 stellar cycles on Earth."

"But why there is no info on him?" Crumplezone wondered. "Does he have a vehicle mode?"

"From his appearance, he's a gestalt," Quickstop replied.

"But if he is a gestalt, why there is no info on his alternate modes?"

"Maybe someone was trying to erase his file and they got caught," Quickstop said. "The only info here is when he was created and where. There's nothing else about his rank, his skills, his speed or intelligence."

"Maybe Empress knows," Crumplezone said. "What about the female?"

"I looked but no info on her at all."

"Maybe someone was able to erase her file completely."

"According to the system, only one file was changed and it was Omega Prime. Maybe the fembot is the new addition."

"Then let's alert Empress about our tourist," Crumplezone said.

"How about we find them and hand Empress their sparks?" Quickstop suggested.

"Even better," Crumplezone smiled.

Location: Back alley

The Autobots had retreated to the alley to keep themselves hidden. Omega Prime was heavily damage but nothing T-Ai can't fix. "I never knew how important you are to the team," Arcee said.

"Well duh! I am basically the eyes and ears to the operation," T-Ai said.

"She meant how having a physical body helped our cause," Omega Prime corrected.

"Oh, why thank you Arcee," T-Ai said.

"I can't believe that we are hiding on our own planet," Arcee sighed.

"When the Decepticons in charge, now we know how they feel," Omega Prime said. "Um, T-Ai, I can't feel my left arm."

"Sorry about that," T-Ai apologized. "I must've hit the wrong circuit."

"There's even a sign in the sky," Arcee pointed out.

They looked up and saw a large holographic Decepticon logo in the sky. For a short moment, the hologram flickered showing a head of a dragon.

"You saw that?" Arcee said.

"I did," T-AI said.

"What was that?" Omega Prime asked.

"I think it's the mark of Devil Z because Empress had that mark on her forearm when we first met her," Arcee replied.

"Now that you mention it, Zed had one when he first saw him," T-Ai said.

"But it wasn't there when he was with Deathstrike," Omega Prime said.

"Wait, Wilson has that same mark but on his back," T-Ai said.

"How you know?" Arcee asked.

"Let's just say that it was an accident," T-Ai replied.

"Are you implying that he's an agent of Devil Z?" Omega Prime asked.

"I don't want to say that."

"But what if he is working for him?" Arcee asked.

"If he was working for him, Koji would've warned me about him. Beside after everything he done for me, I doubt that he is," T-Ai replied.

"Well I think this is a trap," Omega Prime said.

"It's not a trap," T-Ai said. "He'll never do that. Beside he got that mark when he was fighting Empress 15 years ago. He tried to convince her that what she was doing was wrong. Empress just got confused and her pet dragon ate him. The venom her pet possess act as a transfer agent."

"Are you saying that the black dragon was the essence of Empress' pet?" Arcee wondered.

"Yes, and the red dragon was the weaker half," T-Ai continued.

"What makes you say that?" Omega Prime asked.

"Because I got the mark," T-Ai confessed. She lifted up her shirt and showed them the mark on her back. "He didn't mean to but he know what could've happen."

"Are you sure that he wasn't lying?" Arcee asked.

"No he wasn't," T-Ai replied. "He had a clueless look on his face when he was examining me."

Omega Prime and Arcee just stared at T-Ai. T-Ai felt the stare and met the source. "It wasn't like that," T-Ai said. "It was just a check-up after he came back from the Spirit World to see if my wounds had healed."

"Mmm-hmm," Arcee said. "Last I checked, you broken your arm and your leg. Your torso wasn't need for examination."

T-Ai was getting red and fast. "Well I showed him the scar I had," T-Ai said.

"What scar?" Omega Prime asked.

"During that fight with Empress 50 years ago," T-Ai replied. "I guess I never told you but I think that our sword had disappeared for one second before hitting Empress. It was long enough for Empress to stab us with her sword and it broken off. I had a piece inside of me."

"That explains why I was missing some circuits there," Arcee said.

"At least you know not to make that mistake again," Omega Prime said. Omega Prime rose to his feet to check his systems. "Thanks again for the repairs," Omega Prime said.

"I guess we should start moving again," Arcee said.

"_Hello Autobots,"_ a dark voice spoke over the radio.

"Who are you and how did you get this frequency?" Omega Prime asked.

"_Look at the signature and see who it is."_

"It's Sideburn," T-Ai said.

"_That's right princess. Your three buddies were fun but they got boring real quick. If you want to see them, come to the tower and settle this."_

"Who are you?" Omega Prime demanded.

"_The name is Blackhawk. I believe the princess should remember me because she was the one who took out my engine. See you in a while now."_ And the communication was cut.

"Oh my goodness, if he is who I think it is, the Autobots Brothers are dead," T-Ai said.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Because he looked just like the guards that were protecting Zed," T-Ai replied.

"Then we have to get there now," Omega Prime said.

Area: Decepticon Headquarters

Blackhawk was holding onto Sideburn while Lugnut was dismantling X-Brawn. Prowl was barely alive. Prowl called on every ounce of energy he had left and fire a Fire Ball at Lugnut. Lugnut saw the ball coming and caught it. He snuffed it out by squeezing it. He took out his rifle and fired one shot at Prowl. The bullet pierced his armor and exploded near his spark chamber, ripping him apart. Lugnut saw that X-Brawn was done so he left him alone. Blackhawk threw Sideburn on the ground like a rag doll. "You won't get away with this," Sideburn said.

"Shut up and die," Blackhawk said and fired his gun multiple times.

Sideburn's body fell to the ground. The guards were laughing at their victory. Then they heard a sonic boom. They looked up and saw something they thought they never seen again, well at least for Blackhawk. The red dragon dropped from the sky and clawed Blackhawk down the middle. Lugnut grabbed the dragon to only get his hand burned by the dragon's acidic skin. The red dragon disappeared leaving T-Ai in its place. T-Ai took out her twin swords and gave Blackhawk an X-blade. Lugnut didn't like that and fired his cannon at T-Ai, big mistake. T-Ai absorbed the blast and dealt Lugnut with an X-cannon which destroyed him. Blackhawk went in and stepped on T-Ai. "Not so tough, aren't your little girl?" he gloated. "You should go back to playing with dolls and kissing up to your boyfriend. Oh wait I forgot, you killed him."

Blackhawk's foot had a hotspot as a beam broke through his foot. Blackhawk hopped in pain. In the crater was the red dragon and it was mad. A low, dark snarl was heard from the dragon. Blackhawk took out his cannon and fired it at the red dragon. The dragon held an energy beam in its mouth and fired it at Blackhawk. The beam ate up Blackhawk's assault and pierced Blackhawk's armor near his spark chamber, exposing his spark. Then the dragon lunged itself at Blackhawk and started eating away it his spark. Blackhawk cried out for help as he felt his spark being eaten away. Omega Prime landed carrying Arcee in his arms. They decided to do nothing and let the dragon have its fill. "Help me! Please help me!" he cried. "Alexis please help me! Help me please!"

Omega Prime couldn't believe what he heard. "Omega Prime, please help me!" Blackhawk begged. "Get this thing off of me!"

"T-Ai, stand down," Omega Prime ordered. T-Ai reverted back to normal and got off of Blackhawk. "You don't taste very good," T-Ai complained. "'bout to give me heart burn, upset stomach, indigestion, diaherra."

"Hey Peptol Bismol," a crowd sang.

T-Ai turned around to only see nothing.

"Omega Prime, you have to understand, we didn't want to do this," Blackhawk said. "We were forced to by this suit. It was shortly after Zed had die is when Empress was acting all funny. I went into Zed's room and noticed that the suit that he had brought for his sister was missing. That suit has been nothing but bad news. The suit had infected Lugnut with a virus then me. Next thing I knew the suit give Empress the boot. Then our worst fears came to life, the suit was working for Devil Z. Devil Z had planned this since Empress fought the spirit kid 15 years ago. Devil Z felt that Empress was losing her touch and he had to straighten her out. But when he found out that she was conversing with you guys, he decided that she has to go."

"You mean kill her," Arcee said.

"Exactly," Blackhawk said. "He wanted to kill his own daughter to live out his dream of a universe with one leader, one mind."

"Why are you telling us this?" T-Ai asked.

"Because you ate the virus that was attached to my spark," Blackhawk replied.

"If you are loyal to the Empress that you knew, you're one of us," Omega Prime said.

"Thank you sir," Blackhawk said. "I'm sorry that we killed your team."

"Don't apologize," T-Ai said. "Instead let's give Devil Z the punishment he deserves."

"I know where there are but you have to follow my lead," Blackhawk said.

Area: Empress' Office

Blackfire and Devil Z were waiting for any news about the Autobots. Then Blackhawk stormed in. "Your Excellence, I present you with the bounty," Blackhawk said. He yanked on the chain as Omega Prime and Valkyrian stumbled in. They were struggling to get free. "You traitor," Omega Prime yelled.

"I'm only loyal to Empress and Empress only," Blackhawk said.

"You'll never get away with this," Valkyrian said.

"I am proud to say that they are the only ones left," Blackhawk reported. "Though we lost Lugnut, all the Autobots are dead and the spirit kid is no longer with them."

"Excellent work Blackhawk," Blackfire said.

"Shall I destroy them?" Blackhawk requested.

"Since you been so loyal to me and you caught the Autobots, I give you the honor in killing the Autobots," Blackfire granted.

"Good." Blackhawk turned to the Autobots and smiled. "Remember my face Autobots, because that is all you will see," Blackhawk said. "Next time you blink, you will be in the afterlife."

Blackhawk took out his gun and aimed it at the Autobots. Blackhawk quickly turned around and shot at Blackfire. "What are you doing?" Blackfire asked.

"Revenge," Blackhawk replied.

Omega Prime and Valkyrian slipped out from the chain and stood next to Blackhawk. "Once a traitor is always a traitor," Devil Z said.

"Where's Alexis?" Blackhawk demanded.

"Safe and sound," Blackfire replied.

"Bullshit, where is she?" Blackhawk asked. "Tell me or have your CPU blown off."

"You're not even close to do that."

"He doesn't have to be," T-Ai said. She appeared directly behind Blackfire and held the gun close to his head.

"Give it up Devil Z," Omega Prime said. "You've lost."

"You're right Prime. I've lost but I'm not going down so easily," Devil Z chuckled. Devil Z raised his arm and quickly fired at the Autobots. Blackfire elbowed T-Ai and threw her over his head. Devil Z reverted to his jet mode and picked up his associate and left. When the smoke cleared, Blackhawk reverted to his jet mode and chased after them. "Valkyrian, T-Ai, go find Alexis and get her free, I'll go and catch up with Blackhawk," Omega Prime said.

Valkyrian and T-Ai agreed with Omega Prime's decision and went to search for Alexis.

Area: Dungeon

Acree and T-Ai reached the dungeon where Blackhawk believed where Alexis might be. They walked in and saw Alexis tied in chains. T-Ai went up to Alexis to touch her face. "My sweet child a prisoner of war," T-Ai whispered. She touched Alexis' face but her hand went through.

"It's a hologram," Arcee said. "He set us up."

"No, we walked into Devil Z's trap," T-Ai said. "Let's go and help Omega Prime."

"You're not going anywhere," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Arcee asked. "Identify yourself."

"My name is Twister and I'm going to make sure that you pay for your crimes."

"What crime?" T-Ai asked.

Twister walked out from the darkness and presented himself to the girls. "For murdering my dear friend Sunstreaker," Twister replied.

"Why is it whenever Wilson kills someone, we always had to pay for it?" T-Ai groaned.

"Well Wilson is not here to save us so we are on our own here," Arcee said.

"The Endgame has started and you have to die now!" Twister shouted. "No one is going to stop Empress from reformatting this universe into her universe. Not even you."


	23. Chapter 23: Endgame: Omega Prime & Valky

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Chapter 23

Endgame: Omega Prime and Valkyrian

Area: Dungeon

Arcee and T-Ai were faced with Twister and he wanted revenge. "Twister, we didn't kill your friend, Empress did," T-Ai explained.

"Lies," Twister said. "It's time to pay."

"Can you handle this?" T-Ai asked.

"A standard Cybertronian? I can take him on without Valkyrian," Arcee replied. Arcee didn't hesitate and started firing her gun. Twister dodged the bullets and move in for an attack. Twister was moving too fast for Arcee to keep up. Twister got close and kicked Arcee's gun away. Then he spun around and landed a kick to Arcee's head. Twister was going land another kick but Arcee caught his leg. Twister hopped up and delivered a scissor kick to Arcee, sending her to the ground. Twister stood up and picked up Arcee's gun. He aimed it the gun at Arcee and smiled. "So soon," Twister smiled. "I know everything about you. Your moves, your strengths, your weakness, you're just an open book to me."

"Is that so?" Arcee smirked. An electrical flowed from Arcee's fingers and shocked Twister. Twister was immobilized and dropped Arcee's gun. Arcee kicked Twister away and picked up her gun. Then she pistol-whipped Twister to the ground. Twister got back on his feet. Arcee rushed in with a punch to the chest. Then she took her gun and set on energy mode. She placed the barrel on Twister's chest. She squeezed the trigger and the blast opened a large hole in Twister's chest. When the smoke went away, Twister was on the ground motionless. Arcee thought that he was down for the count. "Let's go help Omega Prime," Arcee suggested.

"Not yet," T-Ai said.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Look behind you and confirm that your enemy is dead," T-Ai replied. Arcee turned around and saw Twister was still moving. "Impossible," Arcee gasped.

"Sunstreaker was my friend and you killed her," Twister said. "I will do the same to you!" Twister stood up as his wound closed up. "TRANSFORM! BRUTE MODE!" Twister shouted.

A small jet swooped in and broke up into little parts. The parts started attaching themselves to Twister forming armor pieces. Equipped with a new set with armor, Twister was ready to rumble. Arcee wasn't impressed. "Bring it," Arcee said.

Twister took out his Wind blade and gave it one swing. A gust of wind pushed Arcee to the wall, pinning her. Along with the wind were some energy blades that hacked away at Arcee. T-Ai saw that Arcee was in danger and decide to step in. She took out one of her cannon and fired it at Twister. Twister was struck, releasing Arcee. Arcee collapsed to the ground, regaining her composure. She stood up and saw that he was a threat. "It's time to step it up a bit," Arcee said.

"Alright, it's time for a power boost," T-Ai said.

"Don't worry, T-Ai. I can handle this." T-Ai had no idea about Arcee's little upgrade. "Arcee, Supercharged mode!" Her armor changed from white to purple as she tapped into her hidden strength.

"Whoa," T-Ai said. She was surprised. "She's independent."

Arcee took a fighting stance as she waited for Twister to make his move. Twister studied Arcee for better understanding. Twister took off running towards Arcee. He was faster than before. Arcee didn't even move and she felt a blow to the abdomen. Then Twister thrust his arm and sent Arcee flying. He disappeared and reappeared behind Arcee. He raised his foot and boot Arcee in the back. T-Ai was shaking in fear. "So fast and so lethal," T-Ai whispered. "If I don't find a way to slow him down, I'm going to lose Arcee for sure."

Arcee was struggling to get up. "Look how fembots stay on the ground like the weaker species they are," Twister said. "They think they can fight but they're wrong. They are only good for staying home; serving her husband hand and foot and they give in to our demands whenever we need. You're just entertainment."

"I'll show you entertainment," Arcee snarled. She got back on her feet and faced Twister. Twister disappeared once again. Arcee had a feeling what he was going to do and she was ready for it. She flicked her wrist and a whip appeared. She cracked the whip sending electrical charges in the air. She felt the charges moving behind her. She turned around and landed a nasty right hook on Twister's face. Then Arcee took her whip and wrapped it around Twister. She charged the whip and shocked Twister. Arcee spun him loose and begins hacking away at Twister's armor with her whip. Her whip straightens out and her Thunder Sword took place. She released a Thunder wave, sending a large jolt to Twister's system. Twister's armor was smoking as he collapsed. "There is no way someone can survive after receiving a jolt like that," Arcee said.

T-Ai agrees but she was feeling uneasy. She examined Twister's body very closely. "Don't get too close," Arcee warned. When T-Ai reached halfway and noticed something that was very off. "This is a clone," T-Ai said.

"Then where is the real one?" Arcee asked.

"Right behind you," Twister replied. He had Arcee in a choke hold with a blade to her neck. "Like I said, you will pay for your crimes."

"We didn't kill her," Arcee said.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Twister asked. "Just surrender and I won't kill you. No matter what you do, you can't escape."

Then Twister felt the temperature in the room starting to climb. It was rising very quickly. Twister looked around and noticed that T-Ai was missing. "Where's your friend?" Twister asked.

"Right here," Arcee replied. She released a heat wave making Twister release her. When Arcee turned around, she had flame gauntlets with a flame sword in her hand. Twister released a tornado. Arcee countered with a flame vortex. The vortexes collided and make the ceiling collapsed. Arcee jumped out from the rumble to the public. The civilians were shocked to see an Autobot on their turf. The ground troops were nearby and surrounded Arcee. "Freeze, drop your weapons and put your hands on the hand!" the officers demanded.

Arcee looked around and saw the fighting back would be suicide. She jammed her sword on the ground and complied by raising her hands in the air. The ground troops were moving slowly toward Arcee to make the arrest. Little did they know, ominous clouds rolled in. The civilian were baffled. "Rain? It hardly rains on Cybertron," they murmured.

Lightning struck the ground instantly killing the troops. The civilians, normally who run from danger, stayed put. Twister emerged from the rumble and faced Arcee. Twister released another whirlwind with energy blade inside. One of the blades damaged one of the gauntlets. Arcee examined the damage. She only has a small amount of time before her current form destabilizes. Twister released another whirlwind at Arcee. The whirlwind surround Arcee. The whirlwind expanded and dispersed as a flame whip struck Twister. Arcee released T-Ai and reverted to her vehicle mode. T-Ai stood on Arcee's roof, welding the flame sword. Arcee floored it and peeled towards Twister. Her speed built up a flame shield as she got closer to Twister. T-Ai launched herself forward throwing the sword in the air. T-Ai assumed the form of Valkyrian and started pluming on Twister's chest. T-Ai jumped out of the way, giving Arcee clearance to attack. Arcee transformed into her robot mode and caught the sword. She dealt a blow to the chest, cracking his armor. Arcee kept going until she was behind him. Then she released an energy blade towards Twister. T-Ai was in front of Twister and she gave him an X-blade towards the weak spot. The blades collided, taking Twister down. "I been trying to tell you, I didn't kill your friend," Arcee said.

"Lies," Twister coughed.

"The Empress you see is not the Empress you know," T-Ai said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I was the one who brought her to the universe," T-Ai replied. "I'm her mother. The vibe I felt from her from the time she was born and now is completely different. She's not the same."

"Then who gave us life?" a civilian asked.

"Empress, or better known as Alexis, was the one who gave you life."

"Then why do you want her dead? Look at what she done for everyone and you want to destroy that?"

"At first but a friend of mine told me that he try to talk to Alexis in changing her ways. After that meeting, she was confused on what to do. So she started rejecting her father's wishes. Now we Autobots don't want to kill her."

"But how do you know so much about her?" another civilian asked. "You're from a different time. You guys probably existed way before all of this."

"You're right. It was 50 years ago," T-Ai replied. "All this happened because I made a mistake and everyone is paying for it. Now my friends are doing whatever they can to help me."

"If Alexis is on the side of good, why she continues to act like a tyrant?"

"Because the Empress you see is a suit of armor. That suit is controlling Empress' body kicking Alexis out. Now we're trying to rescue her before her father kills her."

"Why?"

"All part of his master plan," Arcee replied. "I'm sure you heard the Endgame prophecy." The civilians nodded. "It's true. Alexis' father, Devil Z, is going to destroy the universe and start anew. He is going to wipe everyone from existence, dead or alive. It will be like the fight between Primus and Unicron never happened. Everyone here is living for nothing."

"They may not know it but everyone, young and old and even unborn, won't see the future," T-Ai said.

"But what this has to do with Sunstreaker?" Twister asked.

"Because she overheard Devil Z's plan and he was afraid that she will ruin it," T-Ai replied. "So to keep her mouth closed, he injected her with a virus. That virus took her over her mind and turned her into a slave. Then Devil Z sent her on a suicide mission. We didn't want to but she left us no choice. She begged us to take her life, to end her suffering. In the end, Devil Z got what he wanted, the snitch died."

Twister was devastated that he was lied to. "Now he wants your creator dead also," Arcee added.

"Come on Arcee," T-Ai said. "We have to go help Omega Prime."

"Wait," a civilian shouted. "We want to help too."

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"I rather die fighting then die doing nothing. From this point, I am an Autobot." And the civilian changed his insignia. Everyone else followed suit. They shouted, "I am an Autobot," and changed their insignias. It wasn't much longer before Arcee and T-Ai were surrounded by Autobots. Arcee was speechless. She looked towards T-Ai for guidance. "Don't look at me Commander," T-Ai said. "I'm just your student. Just do what Optimus do."

Arcee surveyed her army. "If you are here and you want your creator back, you want your life back and you want justice, let me hear you!" Arcee yelled.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and shook it in the air. "Down with Z! Down with Z! Down with Z!" they chanted.

"I am an Autobot," Twister said. He slowly got to his feet and faced his new Commander. "Commander Arcee, what are your orders?"

"Autobots, transform and…"

"Wait!" the ground troops shouted. "This here is an act of treason. You all should have your sparks ripped out of you for saying such slanderous terms and betraying the Decepticons. But Devil Z is not a Decepticon. He is the enemy. He must die!"

"Autobots, Decepticons, transform and roll out!" Arcee shouted. The army cheered as they followed Arcee into battle.

"_Hang in there Optimus, back up is on its way,"_ Arcee thought to herself.

Area: Skies

Devil Z zoomed by as he was pursued by Blackhawk. Blackfire was in the cockpit, enjoying the show. Blackhawk started firing missiles at Devil Z. Blackfire took the controls and guided Devil Z through the missile fire. Blackhawk got mad and started firing his machine guns. Devil Z quickly climbed. Going on their main engines, both jets were soon starting to stall. The jets almost exit the atmosphere when they stalled. With his weight Blackhawk was falling fast. Devil Z was falling but he soon regained control. He dived in and rammed Blackhawk, pushing him even more. Then Devil Z fired a wave of missiles, disabling Blackhawk's engines. With no engines, Blackhawk was heading towards the ground and fast.

Omega Prime was off in the distance, rushing to assist Blackhawk when he saw Blackhawk falling. He burned his jets as hard as he can save Blackhawk's life. Omega Prime was struggling to catch up to Blackhawk. Then he saw something that made his spark just dropped. Devil Z swooped down and drove Blackhawk to the ground and hard! Omega Prime feared that Blackhawk was dead. Devil Z hovered in the air smiling. Omega Prime came in and tackled Devil Z to the ground. Devil Z kicked Omega Prime off and fired his Null Ray Cannons. Omega Prime felt the full blunt of the assault.

Blackhawk emerged from the hole, barely together. "Z!" he shouted. Devil Z turned his attention to Blackhawk and he smiled. Blackhawk went into Massive Attack Mode and fired every single weapon he had. Omega Prime flew out of the way as Devil Z took the blow. "Got him," Blackhawk sighed.

A narrow beam emerged from the smoke and pierced Blackhawk's spark chamber. The smoke cleared and Devil Z was holding the beam steady. "You were the most loyal Royal Guard my daughter has ever made but unfortunately you betray me," Devil Z said. "This is called treason. The only punishment for treason is death. Any last word before I kill you?"

Blackhawk was gasping. "I curse you Devil Z," Blackhawk said. "Die Z, die!"

"Oops, time up," Devil Z smiled.

"Z, fu…" Devil Z widened the beam and destroyed Blackhawk's spark. Blackhawk's optics slowly turned dark as he collapsed. Blackhawk let out a sigh as his life ended. Devil Z laughed as the final Royal Guard was killed. "Only a matter of time before I am a…"

Omega Prime came in and landed a punch to Devil Z. Devil Z was sent to the ground. "To kill your own kind in cold energon is unforgivable," Omega Prime said.

"I created him and I have the right to kill him," Devil Z said.

"Created him? Your daughter created him," Omega Prime said.

"Yeah but as a father, I decided that it was best for me to step in and take her place."

"It doesn't work like that."

"It doesn't?" Devil Z asked.

"No," Omega Prime replied. "She has to choose the person that will replace her."

"Ain't that a bitch?" Devil Z groaned. "Oh well, can't have everything." Devil Z fired his Null Cannons at Omega Prime. Omega Prime dodged the blast and flew in closer for close combat. Devil Z landed a kick to Omega Prime's chest. Omega Prime fell to the ground to quickly recover and trip Devil Z. Omega Prime jumped in the air and dropped his leg on Devil Z. Then Omega Prime took to the skies for an aerial assault. Devil Z crawled out from the hole. He saw Omega Prime charging his Omega Arsenal. Devil Z took the skies and met Omega Prime halfway. Omega Prime saw Devil Z's intention and quickly land. Devil Z swooped in and held onto Omega Prime. "Shoot," Devil Z said.

"I'm not crazy to do that," Omega Prime said.

"Shoot!"

"No," Omega Prime refused.

"Damn it Magnus, shoot!" Devil Z said.

The trigger was pulled and a large explosion occurred. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were thrown to the ground. They sat up and saw Omega Prime fading away. "I serve my purpose, take it from here," Omega Prime said and faded away.

"We lost Omega Prime again," Optimus said.

"This time for good," Ultra Magnus said.

"Why did you shoot?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't shoot," Magnus replied. "Honest."

"At least, Devil Z is gone," Optimus sighed.

"Before you celebrate, confirm all rumors," a voice said. The brothers looked at the smoke to see Devil Z alive. Blackfire appeared next to Devil Z. He merged with Devil Z. Devil Z's optics burn bright as every ounce of power surged through his circuits.

"You got your mobile base with you?" Magnus asked.

"I beamed it on Cybertron before the ship exploded," Optimus replied.

"Then we'll need it big time," Magnus said. "I'll keep Devil Z busying while you get your base."

Optimus summoned for his mobile base and waited. Ultra Magnus rushed at Devil Z. Ultra Magnus moved in for close combat. Magnus had a fist with Devil Z's name on it. Magnus landed the punch and Devil Z laughed. Devil Z grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Devil Z dealt a blow to Magnus' abdomen. Devil Z put his hands together and hammered Magnus on his back. Magnus dropped to the ground.

Optimus' mobile base finally arrived. Two missile launchers attached on Optimus' shoulder and fire. Devil Z fired his cannon to counter. He picked up Ultra Magnus and drove his knee into Magnus' back. Optimus launched a flying fist, knocking Z away from Magnus. Ultra Magnus recovered and stood up. He summoned the High Frequency blade they recently got. "Oh, a High Frequency blade, I'm so scared," Devil Z said.

"Battle mode!" Optimus shouted. He jumped in the air as his mobile base broke apart and formed armor pieces. Devil Z saw the brothers and examined his options. He flew in and went straight for Optimus. Optimus held his ladder and launched his Blizzard Storm. Devil Z flew through the storm and straight for Ultra Magnus. Magnus swung his sword and Devil Z jumped over Magnus. Devil Z landed behind Magnus and dealt a kick to the back. Magnus stumbled forward and turned around. Magnus continues to swing the sword to cut Devil Z. Devil Z laughed as he backed up. Soon Devil Z walked in Optimus' arms. Optimus held him in his place. Devil Z saw Magnus going for a joust. Devil Z saw that he couldn't get free so he activated his jets and took Optimus for a ride. Devil Z flew up and up in the sky. Magnus activated his jets and followed. Magnus caught up to Devil Z. Devil Z did a barrel roll to avoid Magnus' sword and power dive to the ground. Optimus saw the danger and released Devil Z. Devil Z had other plans. Devil Z held onto Optimus and burn his jets to the maximum. Magnus tried to catch up to save Optimus but it was too late. Devil Z released Optimus at the last moment, letting Optimus smacked into the ground. "Optimus!" Magnus shouted.

Devil Z roared out from the crater and straight for Ultra Magnus. Devil Z flew passed him and into the air. Magnus hovered over the crater to see if Optimus was alive. All he saw was a hand. Now Magnus' temper went through the roof. He maxed out his jet and went straight for Z. Magnus was about to strike when he noticed that the sword wasn't in his hand. Devil Z waved the sword at Magnus. While carrying the sword, Devil Z is unstoppable but Magnus couldn't care less. He wanted Z to die. With his weapons propped on his shoulders, Magnus went crazy and fired everything he got at Devil Z. Devil Z spun the sword in a circle, deflecting the attack. Devil Z fired one blast from his Null Ray Cannon and shot Magnus down. Ultra Magnus was spiraling down to the ground. Devil Z landed on the ground and waited for Magnus to stand up.

"I can't lose to this poser," Magnus grumbled. "Not here, not now!" Magnus slowly got up to his feet. Devil Z was pleased that Magnus was moving. Devil Z held his sword in a striking position and took off. Ultra Magnus held his arms out to the sides as his forearms revealed missiles heads. Devil Z zoomed by and sliced Magnus' left arm off clean. Magnus fired the missiles on his right arm at Devil Z. Devil Z dodged the missiles and started circling Magnus like a vulture. Magnus took out his weapons and try to get a fix on Devil Z but he was moving too fast. He had enough and decided to attack from above. Magnus activated his jets to take off. Devil Z already read his move and he did something about it. Devil Z went in and destroyed Magnus' jet pack. Then he chopped up Magnus' weapons and sliced his leg. Devil Z tightened the circle and struck Magnus multiple times.

At the crater the hand twitched as it went underground. Optimus emerged from the rumble. His battle armor was once again destroyed, mainly his chest plate. Optimus removed what remained of his chest plate, his shoulders pads and his boots. Then he manually transformed his boots into missile launchers and attached them to his shoulders. Optimus searched the area for Devil Z and saw something horrible. Devil Z had chopped Ultra Magnus to pieces. Devil Z was holding Ultra Magnus' head and dropped it on the ground. He saw Optimus from the corner of his optics. "Hello Optimus Prime. You look different. Did you lose some weight?" he joked.

"What did you do to Magnus?" Optimus demanded.

"Nothing," Devil Z replied. "I just fulfilled every tombstone craving: Rest in Piece."

Though Optimus never have a temper or ever hold a grudge, but seeing his brother chopped up like a jar of chopped liver.

"Hey!" the chopped liver shouted. "Stop making analogy about me. I hate it. I hate all of you!"

"Someone got some issues to handle," Optimus commented.

"Hello? I'm over here," Devil Z said. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"STOP DOING THAT!" the chopped liver shouted.

Anyways as I was saying, seeing his brother in pieces drove him over the edge. With his matrix working overdrive, Optimus had a green glow surrounding him. Optimus released his missiles at Devil Z. Devil Z saw the missiles as a joke and readied himself to deflect it. Devil Z spun his sword in a circle to shield himself from the missiles but two missiles got pass the sword. When the sword came around, it cut the missile in half and it blew, setting the second missile off. When the smoke cleared, Devil Z saw two fists flying his way. The fist grabbed him and pinned him against a piece of slab. Though his mobile base was destroyed, Optimus was managed to save one piece. That piece was a jetpack he made. The jetpack was red with stabilizing wings. The jetpack attached to his back and Optimus flew straight to Devil Z. Optimus fired another wave of missiles at Devil Z. Devil Z, pinned to the slab, took the hit. Optimus flew in and drove a fist to Devil Z's face. The force broke the slab and Devil Z sent to the ground. Optimus released another wave of missiles at Devil Z. Smoke hovered where Devil Z should be. Then the smoke towered as Devil Z took to the skies. Devil Z dove in to slice Optimus down the middle. Optimus activated his jets and moved out of the way. He gave himself plenty of distance. "Why are you running Prime?" Devil Z asked.

"For this," Optimus said. His armored fists attached to his hands then Optimus aimed them at Devil Z. "FLYING FIST!" Optimus shouted. The fists were launched and flew straight to Devil Z. Devil Z felt real cocky and wait for the fist to come. The fist got close and gave Devil Z the finger. "What?" Devil Z said. Then the fists exploded. Devil Z didn't get a chance to recover and he was bombarded with waves after waves of missiles. The smoke hung for a while. Optimus was running out of options. Without Ultra Magnus, he can't win that battle. Without the sword, he's at a disadvantage. And without Arcee or T-Ai, Optimus only have minutes before he's next on the list.

Green optics burned through the smoke. Devil Z was getting mad and he was glad. "Well, well Optimus, you got me mad," Devil Z said. "You have to give yourself a pat on the back. No one has ever made me mad."

Optimus felt a dark presence behind him. "As a reward for making me mad, your time is up," Devil Z said in a dark voice.

Arcee and T-Ai were the first to arrive at the scene. When they stopped, they saw Devil Z standing behind Optimus holding the sword in his hand. Devil Z placed the sword near Optimus' back and jammed it through. Optimus' spark was on the end of the sword. Arcee's army soon arrived and saw the fall of the great Optimus Prime. "Optimus!" Arcee screamed.

Devil Z removed the sword and held Optimus' spark in his hand. Optimus' optics went dim as he collapsed. Devil Z turned his attention to Arcee. "Looks who's here," Devil Z said.

"Release Optimus' spark this instant," T-Ai demanded.

"Okay," Devil Z complied and crushed the spark to oblivion. Arcee and T-Ai felt a big disconnection in their sparks.

"Normally we try to talk our enemy out of things but you're an exception," Arcee said.

"Well with the whole planet behind you, I can see why I'm not worth talking to," Devil Z said.

"Autobots…"

"Decepticons…"T-Ai commanded

"Attack!" Arcee and T-Ai shouted in unison. Arcee's army charged towards Devil Z. He laughed at the sight and charged in. Devil Z singled-handedly killing each attacking Cybertronian. Twister came in from above and released two missiles at Devil Z. The missile struck Devil Z in the back, distracting from the army. Devil Z threw an electric needle at Twister. The needle struck Twister, paralyzing him. Twister dropped like a lead ball. The attacking army took advantage of the distracted Devil Z and started hammering Devil Z to the ground. Then they stomped on him. Arcee and T-Ai were proud to see that Devil Z was taken down. Not for long. The crowd surrounding Devil Z was thrown in the air. Devil Z swung his sword over his head, killing anyone near him. Then the airborne crowd fell to the ground. Devil Z started spinning, firing his Null Ray Cannons. Then Devil Z did something that Starscream couldn't do. Devil Z's body started to glow. "Doomsday!" he shouted as he released the energy. The energy Devil Z released annulated everyone who was near. The blast was getting close to Arcee and T-Ai. Arcee had no choice but to shift it into reverse and peel out. The blast continued to spread, disintegrating building and statues, turning whatever lifeform nearby into dust. Twister managed to remove the needle and shot straight up in the sky. When the blast reached its limit and faded away, Arcee was back where she was before. "Damn back where we were before," she complained.

"Stop complaining and get Z," T-Ai said. Arcee threw it into gear and raced towards Devil Z.

Twister had an aerial view and saw the damage done. Then he saw Devil Z in the center of the dirt circle. Twister dove in, rotating his body at the same time. Devil Z saw the Twister coming in as a drill; he stood his ground and waited. Twister drilled straight through Devil Z, leaving a massive hole. "You're through," Twister said.

Devil Z just started laughing. Then he turned and looked at Twister. "You think that was supposes to stop me?" Devil Z asked. "No wait, kill me? But you just don't know who I am. I am almost complete. All I need is the infinite power of life and death and I will be higher than Primus himself. Time to die." The wound closed up. It was like Twister's effort was for nothing. Devil Z appeared next to Twister, wrapping his arms around Twister's shoulder. "You are one of the most powerful Decepticons there is," Devil Z said. "Judging the fact that you're a War class, you are indeed a threat. But at this moment, I don't see you as a threat. More like a bug that annoys you to a point that you have to step on it. But don't worry; I'll make it swift and painless."

Suddenly Twister stiffened up. Then he collapsed on the ground. Devil Z was holding Twister's spark in his hand. "Ah, the energy that makes every Cybertronians move," Devil Z sighed. "Without this, Cybertronians are nothing but scrap." Devil Z squeezed the spark to extinction. Then he heard an engine approaching him. Then turn his attention and saw Arcee racing towards him. "Here is the universe last defense," Devil Z smiled. He fired his Null Ray Cannons and struck Arcee. A cloud of dust settled as Devil Z beam with joy. Then his smile was gone. He saw a green visor burning through the smoke. "Arcee?" Devil Z said.

The smoke changed shape as a figure rushed out from the smoke and kneed Devil Z in the chin. Then Devil Z was dropped kicked to the ground. When Devil Z's vision was restored, he saw someone he never saw before. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Valkyrian, your worst nightmare," she said. Valkyrian took her sword and she was ready to pierced Devil Z's spark. Devil Z rolled out of the way and stood up. He was fighting an Autobot he never met before. He was kind of glad. He wanted to test his strength against someone new. Devil Z didn't hesitate and fired his cannons. Valkyrian deflected it with her sword and fired a series of energy balls. The energy balls were too much and Devil Z took flight. "Ha, wish you can fly can't you?" Devil Z teased.

Valkyrian just smiled. A red object flew pass Devil Z and attached on Valkyrian's back. It was Optimus' jet pack. Now Devil Z had a challenge. Valkyrian roared her jets and flew straight to Devil Z. Valkyrian landed a tackle to Devil Z. Valkyrian came back around wielding T-Ai's bazookas. Valkyrian squeezed the trigger and fired. Devil Z shield himself and took the blast head on. Valkyrian saw that Devil Z was budging. So she combined the weapons and fired. Devil Z was shot down and crashed on the ground below. Then Valkyrian dove down holding the cannon like a club. She whacked Devil Z further into the ground. Then she aimed it at Devil Z's face. "Are you mad?" Devil Z asked. "At this range, you kill us both."

"Don't care," Valkyrian said and squeezed the trigger. The cannon whined and blew. On top of a building was a figure watching. It was Valkyrian. "Like I'll give my life to end his, ha!" she laughed.

"Then you need to rethink that," a dark voice said. Valkyrian was frozen in fear. Devil Z was directly behind her. "How?" she asked.

"Clones," Devil Z replied. "I'm not that dumb." Devil Z placed his Null Ray on Valkyrian's back and fired. The blast threw Valkyrian across the sky and into a building. Valkyrian was in the middle of the building, shaking her head. Before she had a chance, Devil Z impaled her with a wave of energy balls. Valkyrian was motionless but Devil Z wasn't too sure. He flew to where Valkyrian was and picked her up. "Such beauty, you could've been my wife and I would've made you my queen," Devil Z said.

Valkyrian woke up and sneered. "I really die than be your mistress," Valkyrian said.

"Request granted," Devil Z smiled. He slammed Valkyrian to the floor and landed a punch that broke the floor. Valkyrian fell to the next level. Then Devil Z jumped down and stomped on her chest. This made Valkyrian fall through every floor until she hit the ground floor. Devil Z screamed down and landed a punch to Valkyrian. Valkyrian cried out in pain. "That's it," Devil Z said. "Scream for me."

"Never," Valkyrian said and kicked Devil Z off. Valkyrian stood up and deployed her twin swords. She connected them at the hilt and started the assault on Devil Z. She spins the blade over her head and started hacking at Devil Z's armor. Devil caught one of the blades in his hands. He twists the sword and sent Valkyrian to the ground. Valkyrian rolled on the ground and stood back up. She separated the sword and cross the blades. "What's that?" Devil Z asked. "A shield."

"No," Valkyrian replied. "X BLADE!" The swords glowed as Valkyrian released the blade. The blade struck Devil Z head on. Devil Z retaliated with an energy ball. Valkyrian crossed her sword and absorb the ball. Her swords doubled in size. She drew an X in front of her and brought her swords together. She released the remaining energy in a form of a cannon. The cannon pushed the X forwards towards Devil Z. The X cannon pushed Devil Z to a wall and blew. Valkyrian dropped her twin swords and took out the High Frequency sword. Devil Z roared out from the smoke wielding the same sword. The swords made contact and emitted a high pitch squeal. Valkyrian's visor cracked from the squeal. Valkyrian pushed Devil Z off and slashed his armor. Devil Z swung his sword at Valkyrian. Valkyrian ducked and spun around. The swords made contact again and this time the swords shattered. Valkyrian quickly took out one of Arcee's gun and fired it at close range. The shot sent Devil Z flying into another building. Valkyrian took out her Diamond blade and swung it. Shards of diamond were released and they struck Devil Z. A blast came out from the rubble and broke the sword. Devil Z rocketed out from the rubble and straight for Valkyrian. He landed a punch to Valkyrian's face, breaking half of her helmet. T-Ai was ejected from Valkyrian. T-Ai was thrown into a slab of concrete. The punch threw Valkyrian to the ground. Devil Z noticed that T-Ai was ejected but she was the least of his problems. T-Ai crawled out from the rumble and saw Valkyrian on ground. "Valkyrian get up!" T-Ai shouted.

"She'll like to," Arcee said. "But she's not responding."

"Arcee?"

Valkyrian slowly rose to her feet. With half of her helmet gone, Arcee's OS was in control. "Aw, the Valkyrie is still standing," Devil Z said.

"Don't think you won Z," Arcee said. "We're going to take you down."

"How cute? Half of your body is useless and yet your mouth continues to run."

Valkyrian's OS booted back and occupied the body. "How come I can only see out of my right eye?" Valkyrian wondered.

"Because half of your helmet is missing and my OS is in control," Arcee replied.

"Should we work together?" Valkyrian suggested. "I believe our power should increase big time."

"Let's," Arcee said.

"I don't care if three of you are controlling the body, you're dead to me," Devil Z said.

With no weapons in hand, Valkyrian and Arcee decided close combat was their only option. Together Valkyrian and Arcee went in for close combat. Devil Z took a fighting stance and waited to be entertained. Devil Z went for a jab but Arcee ducked. Valkyrian went for an uppercut and nailed Devil's chin. Arcee did a left hook to Devil Z's side and Valkyrian followed suit. Valkyrian leapt in the air and kicked Devil Z in the face. Arcee tripped Devil Z and dropped her leg on Devil Z's chest, cracking the armor.

T-Ai was watching the fight from a distance. She felt useless but she was cheering Arcee and Valkyrian on. Devil Z kicked himself up to his feet and landed a blow to Valkyrian's abdomen. Then Devil Z continued with punches to the face. Devil Z grabbed Valkyrian's arm and threw her to a building. Then he followed up to blast after blast to Valkyrian's back. Valkyrian stood up and faced Devil Z to see an energy blade coming towards her. With no time to dodge, she took the hit. "Valkyrian!" T-Ai shouted.

Valkyrian was on the ground, barely functioning. "We're running out of options," Valkyrian said. "It's only a matter of time before I time out."

"Time out?" Arcee said. "That's it. We do have one more option."

"What is it?"

"The fusion drive," Arcee replied. "During the Stage II testing, I saw that overloading the fusion drive with destroy the host and anyone near it."

"You think it's enough to kill Devil Z?"

"I think so."

"Then overload it," Valkyrian said.

"Computer, merge Arcee's OS with Valkyrian's," Arcee requested.

"Doing so will make Valkyrian a permanent host of this body," the computer advised.

"Do it," Arcee said. The computer merged the OS and the bracelet appeared on Valkyrian's wrist.

"Computer, set the fusion drive on overload," Valkyrian requested.

"Warning, setting fusion drive on overload will result in the destruction of the current host. Do you wish to proceed?" the computer asked.

"Yes," Valkyrian said.

"Setting fusion drive on overload," the computer reported. "90 nano-kliks before overload."

"Let's go," Arcee said.

Valkyrian stood up and walked out from the building. Then she started walking towards Devil Z. Devil Z was impressed. "You ladies know how to entertain me," Devil Z said. He aimed his Null Ray cannons and started firing. Valkyrian took the hit but she pressed on. Devil Z was surprised. He increased the power output and fired again. Valkyrian took the hit and kept going. Small pieces of her armor were getting blown off. Now Devil Z was getting scared. He continued firing, not know what's coming to him. T-Ai's bracelet was flashing red. She looked at it and realized what was going on. "No," she said. "You don't have to do this!"

"We have to," Valkyrian said. Valkyrian got close and held onto Devil Z. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"If we don't do it, the universe is lost," Arcee explained.

"But what about me?" T-Ai asked. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Wing it," Valkyrian replied.

Devil Z took the hint and he was struggling to get free. "Let go of me you psychotic bitches," Devil Z said.

"Nope," Arcee refused. "Only 45 seconds to go."

Tears were rolling down T-Ai's face. "Don't cry," Valkyrian said. "We're never going to leave you. If it wasn't for you, I won't be here so thank you."

"T-Ai, I want to say that you graduated," Arcee said. "You were the best student I ever had."

"I was your only student," T-Ai corrected.

"I never had a partner like you," Arcee continued. "I'll never forget you. Goodbye Mrs. T-Ai Onishi."

T-Ai gave a salute to her comrades.

"3, 2, 1, goodbye. Have a glorious day and thank you for using armor," the computer said. The fusion drive blew, destroying Arcee and Valkyrian taking Devil Z with them. Devil Z's head landed on the ground as the optics went black. "It's over," T-Ai said. "It's finally over."

She sat on a rock and stared at the stars.


	24. Chapter 24: Endgame: TAi and Alexis

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Planet: Cybertron

The planet was lifeless. No ounce of life was on the planet. Every single Cybertronian was dead, even the Autobots. Though there's no life, the sound of fire crackling echoed across the empty planet. Talk about deserted. But there was another sound in the air, the sound of someone humming an unusual tune. The tune was the Wedding March. The song danced across the skies. The sound was coming T-Ai, the sole survivor of the Autobots. She was sitting on a rock humming the Wedding March. She was humming it to take her mind off of being lonely. "I can't believe that I'm all alone," T-Ai sighed. "Heh, listen to me. I sound like a human rather than an android. Only time can tell what could happen next."

Then T-Ai heard rocks falling. T-Ai turned around and started looking. "Who's there?" T-Ai called. She heard no response. "Maybe I'm losing it," she said.

Then she heard some footsteps. "I know I'm not losing it," she said. "Who's there? Identify yourself."

Then she saw a shadow behind a pile of rocks. "I can see you," she said. "Come out or I'll shoot."

The shadow move as the figure came out. It was Wilson. "Don't need to be so hostile," he said.

"You returned," T-Ai said.

"Yeah," Wilson said. "I wanted to see if Devil Z is dead and by looking at this he's dead for sure."

"Arcee set her fusion drive on overload and sacrificed herself to save the universe."

"How noble, I bet you feel guilty."

"I do," T-Ai said. "I never felt so useless. And now I feel so lonely."

"You don't have to," Wilson said. "Come with me and you won't feel so lonely."

"I can't," T-Ai declined. "I have to wait for the prophecy."

"What part of the prophecy are you waiting for?" Wilson asked.

"What are you talking about?" T-Ai questioned.

"Well, you know that our memories are the first to go when you die," Wilson replied. "Can you remind me?"

T-Ai was getting suspicious. She wasn't sure if the person in front of her was Wilson. "Who are you?" T-Ai asked.

"I'm Wilson," Wilson replied. "Why you ask?"

"Because you're not acting yourself," T-Ai replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't insulted me or said something slick to me."

"I can't be nice?"

"No," T-Ai said.

"If it makes you felt better I'll say something slick," Wilson said. "Um, you're ugly."

"Excuse me?" T-Ai said.

"You're unattractive. You're lazy. You're a crybaby. You whine too much."

"_Those are straight insults. Wilson will never say those things to me,"_ T-Ai thought to herself. _"He always joke around and make me feel upset and teased me. This guy is making me feel bad." _

"You got me," T-Ai said. "But just to be sure if you are who you say you are, I'm going to ask you a question only you and I know."

"Ask away."

"You just met your grandniece, what's her name?"

"That's easy," Wilson said. "Her name is Christy."

"_Busted,"_ T-Ai smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry that I doubted you." T-Ai got off the rock and started walking towards Wilson to sense his aura. T-Ai got to Wilson and hugged him. "Take me home," T-Ai said.

T-Ai sense his aura and her suspicion was corrected. "Don't even think about driving that knife into my back," T-Ai said.

Wilson had a dagger in his hand and he was about to stab her. "I was testing you," Wilson said.

T-Ai pushed Wilson away and backed away from him. "Who are you?" T-Ai asked.

"I'm Wilson."

"Lies," T-Ai said. "Who are you? Identify yourself!"

Wilson started laughing. "What's so funny?" T-Ai asked.

His laughter changed its tone and woman's voice took over. "Just who are you?" T-Ai demanded.

Wilson grabbed his face and ripped off his disguise. Empress stood in his place.

"Empress," T-Ai said. "How did you survive?"

"Empress?" Empress laughed. "Oh no, I'm not that weak brat." Empress deployed her armor. But her armor wasn't the dragon armor T-Ai knew. The armor looked more like a demon. "Remember this voice?" a dark voice spoke. "Give up? It's me Devil Z."

Chapter 24

Endgame: T-Ai and Alexis

"Devil Z! How did you survive? Didn't you occupy Starscream's body?" T-Ai wondered.

"I did but me and my associate switch bodies and I bailed before your friends committed suicide," Devil Z replied.

"Why don't you just die?"

"If I do that, I won't rule the universe."

"Where's Alexis?"

"With me," Devil Z replied as he touched his chest.

"Release her," T-Ai demanded.

"No."

"Then I'll make you release her," T-Ai threatened.

"You are going to make me release her?" Devil Z said. "No one can make me do anything. No one can tell me what to do. Blackhawk tried and he failed. Omega Prime tried and he failed. Ultra Magnus tried and now he resting in piece or pieces in this case. Optimus was a joke to me. Twister, he was nothing. And your army, pathetic. But now what about your two friends, Arcee and Valkyrian? They are nothing but weak pathetic bitches. They can never amount to the power I possess. And if Alexis was here fighting by your side, that soft ass bitch won't do anything."

T-Ai was getting peeved. "How you know?" T-Ai said. "Maybe you're afraid of her. Scared that she can kill you and I can't."

"Well you're half right but I'm not scared of anyone. Look at you, you're alone. Join me and I can fulfill your desires."

"I'll never join you," T-Ai said.

"Don't you want to see your Autobot friends? Your human friend? Your fiancé? The spirit kid? Don't you want to see them?"

"I'll see them whenever I want," T-Ai said.

"Fine then. If you want to see your friends, see them in hell!"

"I'm not going to hell, you are!"

"You're right," Devil Z said. "When I do get there, I'll see your friends and I make sure that I tell your spirit friend that you sent me there to destroy him."

"Wait, that's why you didn't kill her. You need Alexis to open the gate to the Spirit World."

"Someone is smart," Devil Z praised. "I was going to kill her but when your spirit kid went back, I knew that I needed her and I need to give her a strong reason. When she finds out that you're gone, she'll do her best to see you again but that's not going to happen. I'm going to put you to rest and when your daughter grants me access, she's going to join you."

T-Ai was losing her temper. "That's not going to happen," T-Ai said. "Final Destiny!"

Time: Earlier  
Location: Hyperion's hallway

_T-Ai and Wilson were rushing to the Teleporting room. T-Ai had slow to a stop. Wilson stopped running and looked back. "T-Ai, come on," he said. "We have to go."_

"_Before you go, I have one more question to ask you," T-Ai said._

"_Now is not the time," Wilson said._

"_What's Final Destiny?" T-Ai asked._

"_Come on T-Ai, we have to go," Wilson said._

"_In the schematics, Final Destiny was there. What is it?"_

"_Remember when I told you that if needed a solider can set their armor on self-destruct?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's it. Final Destiny is a suicide weapon. When activated, it's can't be stopped. The armor goes into overdrive. Basically your power will increase like crazy. The armor will use all the power it has and when that is exhausted, the armor will tap into your life force. Any other forms you have with the armor will be destroyed if you make it out this alive. If you manage to survive, you're going to die anyway. The armor will continue to use your life force until its no more."_

"_Even if I win?" T-Ai asked._

"_Even if you win, Final Destiny is going to kill you," Wilson replied. "If you run out of options, just say 'I've reached my destination' and the armor will self-destruct. Please don't use it."_

"_I won't," T-Ai promised._

Time: Present

"I'm sorry I have to break my promise," T-Ai said to herself. Her fusion drive started spinning in high speed.

"What are you mumbling about?" Devil Z said. Then he saw T-Ai's eyes were pitch-black. A dark aura was surrounding her. Devil Z felt his spine tingling. "This energy, I felt it before," Devil Z said to himself.

T-Ai got down on all fours. The ground hissed as her hands touched the ground. A low snarl was heard from T-Ai. T-Ai leaped at Devil Z. Devil Z shot an energy ball at T-Ai. T-Ai was hit and smoke filled the area. But the dark energy didn't go away. A large black claw pinned Devil Z to the ground. The black dragon emerged from the smoke. "Whoa!" Devil Z exclaimed.

The dragon lifted its claw and drove it down on Devil Z. The dragon lifted the claw again. Devil Z was buried in the crater. Then Devil Z exploded out of the ground and took flight. "This is the power I felt and I want it," he said. He went in to steal the dragon's power. The dragon saw the threat and breathed fire. Devil Z took the heat and pressed on. What he didn't expect was an ice storm. The dragon breathed ice and froze Devil Z solid. Devil Z dropped like a rock on the ground. Then the dragon swatted the ice like a golf ball, clear across the city. Devil Z managed to break the ice and shot straight to the dragon. The dragon started shooting fireballs at Devil Z. Z just bobbed and weaved through them. Then armor plating started to cover the dragon. Devil Z got close but the dragon slammed him to the ground. Devil Z exploded on contact. The claw got hot then a beam tore a hole in the dragon's claw. The dragon cried out in pain. Devil Z took flight and met the beast eye-to-eye. Devil Z placed his hand on the dragon's snout and starting stealing the energy. Devil Z's eyes glowed as he felt the dark power flowed through him. "Yes, the power. The absolute power," he said.

The dragon unleashed a thunderous roar. The dragon continued to roar as Devil Z was stealing more power. Then next thing you know, the dragon…exploded?

Boom went the dragon. The explosion pushed Devil Z to the building. T-Ai was ejected and was thrown to the ground. T-Ai shook it off and saw what was left of the black dragon. T-Ai looked at her hand and noticed the hole that Devil Z inflicted. A holographic projection of the black dragon was emitted from T-Ai's fusion drive. A red X covered the dragon as it faded away. "One down," T-Ai sighed.

T-Ai heard footsteps approaching her. Devil Z emerged from the smoke laughing. "So I didn't get all of the dragon's power but I gathered enough," Devil Z said.

"If you like that one, this next one melt your heart," T-Ai said.

"Like I have a heart," Devil Z scoffed.

"I didn't mean it that way." T-Ai's fusion spun in the opposite direction. As it picked up speed, T Ai's skin started to peel away, only leaving a red mass underneath. Devil Z was astounded on what T-Ai had next. The fusion drive glowed red as it was reaching its top speed. When the speed was met, a red glow surrounded T-Ai. The glow fell on all fours and hung low to the ground. When the glow died down, the red dragon returned. "Great she turned into a large lizard," Devil Z said. He wasn't impressed.

As the dragon started walking, the ground hissed as it walked. The footprints left were eating away on the ground and left a burnt reminder. Though Devil Z did gain power, he was afraid of the red dragon. "If I let that thing touch me, I'm through," he muttered to himself. "If the memory this girl possess is correct, this dragon has power and speed but to a limit with those short legs." Then the dragon did something unsuspected. It straightened its legs, giving it height providing it fighting capability. _"Oh shit,"_ Devil Z thought to himself.

The dragon sprung into action. With its claw, the dragon was ready to melt some armor. Devil Z managed to move but only have the tip of the claw touching him. His armor hissed as it melted. The dragon fired an energy beam, pinning Devil Z to a slab of concrete. Then the dragon leaped in the air and struck Devil Z with its tail. The attack left a large gash on Devil Z's armor, nearly exposing his skin. Then the dragon drove its claw into Devil Z's chest, emerging out from the other side. Devil Z cried out in pain as the dragon's skin was eating away his internal systems. The pain had starting to wake the sleeping princess, Alexis.

Devil Z managed the pain and balled up his fist. Then he took the risk and punched the dragon in the face. The dragon stumbled away from Devil Z, extracting its claw. Devil Z had a large hole in his chest. Energon was gushing from his system and onto the ground. His hand was sizzling from the punch. The dragon regained its balance and charge straight for Devil Z. Devil Z emitted a bright light, blinding the dragon. Now with a sight disadvantage, Devil Z was confident that he can win but he didn't count on the dragon's strong sense of smell and excellent hearing. The dragon was shaking its head trying to see again. Devil Z took a step and kicked a rock. The dragon stood still to listen. Devil Z took the hint that the dragon might be trying to listen to location him. So he decided to hover. Devil Z got closer and closer to the defenseless dragon. As Devil Z was getting closer, the dragon smiled. _"Why are you smiling? I'm not making any noises," _Devil Z thought to himself. Devil Z looked down at his wound and noticed that his wound was still bleeding. "You can smell energon," Devil Z whispered. The dragon landed a punch, sending Devil Z to the ground. Then the dragon leaped in the air for an aerial assault. Devil Z saw the dragon and rolled out of the way and started running. He had to buy some time for his wound to close up. The dragon quickly overtook him and tripped him with its tail. Then the dragon followed up a kick to the back. Devil Z soared to a pile of rocks. The dragon rushed Devil Z once again. Devil Z climbed out from the pile and fired an energy beam. The beam pushed the dragon back a few yards. The dragon recovered and pressed on. Devil Z fired another beam and the dragon dodged. "You got your vision back," Devil Z said.

Devil Z fired a powerful wide beam and struck the dragon. The dragon slowly stood up. Devil Z fired the beam again and kept it continuous. The dragon held its ground and slowly marched to Devil Z. Devil Z was getting afraid and added more power. The dragon continued to march towards him. The beam was starting to rip the dragon's skin apart. Part of the dragon's face was torn off, revealing a human face. Devil Z was surprised and scared. "You again," Devil Z snarled.

"You think I'll leave without destroying you," Wilson said. "Release Alexis!"

Alexis' eyes slowly open. Her vision was a blur but she heard two voices: Devil Z's and a voice that seem familiar.

"As long as you here, I can gain access to the power," Devil Z said.

"Think again," Wilson said.

"_Wilson?"_ Alexis thought to herself. _"Is that you?"_

"I will have your life," Devil Z said.

"If you want it, have it!" Wilson shouted.

Alexis opened her eyes and she saw whatever Devil Z saw. She saw Wilson in front of her. Wilson released a roar and the dragon released its hidden power and exploded. T-Ai watched from the distance as the dragon blew. She looked at her bracelet and saw the red X on the red dragon as it disappeared. T-Ai spun her fusion clockwise as black liquid was spewed from the armor. Soon the black liquid covered her body and a demonic armor was formed. "Come out, I know you're alive," T-Ai called.

"How observant," Devil Z said. He walked out from the smoke like nothing had happened to him. The wound on his chest had healed perfectly. "Nice demonic armor," Devil Z complemented. "Essence from the black dragon?"

"No, just my rage," T-Ai replied.

"_T-Ai,"_ Alexis wondered to herself. _"Am I going to attack her? That can't be, I was kicked out but who's controlling my body?"_

T-Ai rushed in for a tackle. Devil Z jumped up but T-Ai caught his leg and slammed him into a wall. Then she drove Devil Z up the wall and onto of the building. T-Ai power dived and rammed Devil Z through the roof. Devil Z crashed down several floor before stopping. Glass was everywhere. Devil Z sat up and inspected himself. Then he used the glass to inspect any injuries on his back. Alexis, through Devil Z's eye, saw who was controlling her body and the monster her body has become. She tries to regain control but she had no effect. She tries to leave her body but she was trapped inside. T-Ai dropped from the sky with a power punch. Devil Z readied himself for the hit. The punch landed and the whole floor exploded. The building lost one floor and collapsed. Devil Z climbed out from the rumble and searched the field. He saw no traces of T-Ai anywhere but he sensed her presence. A red light flashed through some rocks. Devil Z saw where T-Ai was but he had a feeling that she wasn't going to stay there. He opened his ears for any moments. Devil Z felt the rocks beneath him crumbled. He looked down and T-Ai popped out from the rumble and landed an uppercut. The explosion destroyed her black dragon's armor. She was using the red dragon's armor. T-Ai was mid-air and her fingertips glowed red. T-Ai went down and scratched Devil Z. Then she landed an energy kick at close range. Devil Z took one step back. T-Ai powered up her gauntlet and she landed a super punch, sending Devil Z flying. Devil Z caught himself and fired an energy ball. T-Ai deployed her wings and shielded herself. She pulled up her wings and fired her hip cannons. Devil Z spun around and diverted the blast right back to T-Ai. Then he increased the power by adding his energy beam. T-Ai shielded herself with her wings. The blast struck her wings and she started sliding. T-Ai dug in her heels and held her ground. Then she heard something cracking. She looked up and saw cracks were forming on her wings. T-Ai tries to form an energy ball to counter but her wings collapsed. The blast seeped in and struck her armor. Her armor started cracking and it spider-web to oblivion. T-Ai was on her back staring at the sky. She looked at her fusion drive and saw the red armor disappearing. Then her bracelet cracked. T-Ai left out a gasp. An astral projection of Wilson hovered in front of T-Ai. "I guess that's all I can do," he said. "Bye T-Ai." And he smiled as he faded away. T-Ai took a deep breath to regain her composure. Then her necklace was glowing. She snapped the necklace off her neck and threw it in the air. T-Ai stood up and opened her arms. "Thunder armor, activate!" she shouted. The fusion drive absorbed the necklace. Then it projected Koji in his armor in front of T-Ai. Devil Z was laughing. "How's your boyfriend going to help you?" he laughed.

T-Ai started walking towards Devil Z. She walked through Koji. Next thing you know, she was wearing his armor. Her armor was gold with spikes all over. The armor hummed as electric charges flowed through the suit. A sword appeared in T-Ai's hand. She held the sword in the air as the suit charged it. She brought her sword down, releasing a Thunder wave. The Thunder wave struck Devil Z, paralyzing him. Then T-Ai deployed her hip cannons, shoulder cannons, and her wrist cannons and fired. Devil Z took the hit and got angry. He released power of the black dragon and stood up. He fired a dark cannon at T-Ai. T-Ai saw the cannon coming but she didn't move. She wasn't even scared. The cannon struck her head-on, destroying the Thunder armor. The fusion drive spitted out the necklace. The necklace landed on the ground and disintegrated. "Hyper mode," T-Ai said.

Cassie appeared in front of T-Ai. T-Ai walked through Cassie and she was wearing her suit. T-Ai stopped walking as her wings appeared. Her wings glowed as she held an energy ball for a solar cannon. She collected the energy and fired. A dark sword appeared in Devil Z's hand. He released a dark blade and it cut through the beam and struck T-Ai. The dark blade destroyed T-Ai's suit. T-Ai's bracelet cracked even more. "Battle armor, engage!" T-Ai shouted. Nanobytes were released and begin to cover T-Ai's body. It wasn't long before her armor was online. "Artillery power!" T-Ai shouted.

T-Ai's bazooka appeared in her hands. Her hip cannons were deployed. Her wrist cannons were out and ready. Her chest plate opened revealing two barrels. "Maximum power," T-Ai said. Wilson, Shirley, Koji and Cassie appeared in front of her in the form of living energy. Each of them had a sword in hand. They charged in and struck Devil Z once and disappeared. T-Ai's weapons whined as they were ready to fire. T-Ai gave the command and fired everything she got. Devil Z shielded himself with his arms as the blast hit him. Devil Z came out from the smoke and rushed at T-Ai. T-Ai connected her bazookas and took a knee. She aimed and fired. The blast blew off a piece of Devil Z's armor and he pressed on. T-Ai fired one more time and Devil Z went through it. He thrust his hand out and grabbed T-Ai's chest and sent an electric charge to T-Ai's internal system. T-Ai screamed in pain as her life was slipping. T-Ai's body was limp and Devil Z released her. T-Ai's collapsed on the ground. "Next stop, Spirit World," he chuckled.

He walked away from T-Ai knowing his job was done. Then he heard machinery powering up. Devil Z turned around and saw T-Ai standing up. Half of T-Ai's face, the skin melted from the heat. "I'm not dead yet," T-Ai said in a robotic voice. Devil Z disappeared. He reappeared behind T-Ai. "Now you are," he whispered.

T-Ai's eyes widened. Devil Z jammed his into T-Ai's back and out through the other side. T-Ai looked down and saw her spark crystal in Devil Z's hand. He squeezed the crystal and destroyed it. Devil Z removed his hand and let T-Ai collapse. Alexis was mortified by the sight. Alexis found her hidden strength and escaped out of Devil Z's grip. She took on a physical state and held her mother's head. Tears were rolling down Alexis' face. T-Ai opened her eyes and saw Alexis. She smiled. "Hey, you escaped," T-Ai said.

Alexis was speechless. "I guess I wasn't the heroine in the prophecy," T-Ai said. "You are."

"Me?" Alexis said.

"You don't have to fight but if you fight, give the universe a second chance. It's up to you to finish our job."

"I can't," Alexis said. "I don't have the strength."

"Yes you do," T-Ai said. "What about your gift Wilson gave you?"

Alexis thought about it and realize what he gave her. "His divine powers?" she said.

"Use it to get justice," T-Ai said.

"I can't do this on my own," Alexis said.

"I can't stay any longer," T-Ai said. "My life support systems are down. I'm dying."

"No," Alexis cried.

T-Ai grabbed Alexis' hand and squeezed it tight. "Take my memories," she said. "It will help. I love you."

"I love you too," Alexis cried. A half of T-Ai's left eye went back to normal. Alexis felt T-Ai's grip slipping. T-Ai's hand fell to the ground as her time was up. Alexis held T-Ai close and cried.

Devil Z felt no remorse. In fact he felt better. With Alexis out, his powers increased even more. "Boo-hoo," Devil Z said in a demonic voice. "It's such a pity that your loved ones are dying around you." He grabbed Alexis' hair and hoisted her in the air. "And I called you my daughter and you shed tears for your so-called mother," he roared.

He landed a kick to Alexis' back and she was sent flying. She broke through a wall and went inside a building. She crawled out from the building to see Devil Z's crushing T-Ai's skull. Red liquid oozed from underneath Devil Z's foot. Seeing the liquid activated the hidden memories T-Ai had.

Time: 50 years  
Location: On-board Fortress Maximus  
Area: Sick Bay  
Event: Heading to Cybertron

_Wilson was fascinated with T-Ai. "Who knew that I met an alien robotic humanoid who acts just like a regular human?" Wilson said._

"_Is that a problem?" T-Ai asked._

"_No it's not," Wilson replied. "You had your spark crystal cracked and your energon almost depleted and you're still alive."_

"_I'm surprised too. During that time, I felt another system kicking in keeping me alive. But once my energon level was restored and my spark crystal replaced, it backed off."_

"_If you don't mind if I do a little scan to see what you have?"_

"_Go ahead. I'm curious myself."_

_Wilson scanned T-Ai's body from head to toe and found something amazing. "Whoa T-Ai, you're very unique," Wilson said._

"_How?" T-Ai asked._

"_You're the first android I seen that have two life systems."_

"_Elaborate."_

"_You have a Cybertronian system that is powered by your spark crystal and you have a sort of a mechanical-organic system that functions like an organics' life system."_

"_In other words…"_

"_You have a mechanical heart, brain, stomach, kidney, everything. You even possess ability to carry life."_

"_I can have a child?" T-Ai said._

"_A human child," Wilson corrected._

"_So I'm a techno-organic," T-Ai said._

"_And if I'm correct, so is Empress."_

Time: 37 years later  
Location: Spirit World  
Event: Wilson's second death

"_Great, I'm back here in the Spirit World," Wilson complained._

"_And for good reasons," the Higher Counsel spoke._

"_Why?" Wilson asked._

"_Do you remember the prophecy everyone is spreading?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_You are the key it speaks for." "Your very existence is in danger." "Staying here in the Spirit World prevents the prophecy coming true."_

"_So who's after me?" Wilson asked._

"_Devil Z." "But we are afraid that he might escape from the Spirit World."_

"_If that happens, I'll stay here," Wilson said._

"_The one called Empress now possesses the able to summon the Spirit World at will."_

"_Why?"_

"_You made her realize who she really is." "She is going to tune herself towards her techno-organic side." "That side can open a gate to the Spirit World, letting whoever she wants in or out."_

"_Are you asking me to protect her life?" Wilson wondered._

"_Just monitor her." "Until we are able to get rid of Devil Z for good."_

"_Why doesn't Devil Z get me now and get it over with?" Wilson asked._

"_Because Empress is the lock to ultimate power." "Without her, you are useless to him."_

Time: Present  
Planet: Cybertron

"Now I get everything," Alexis said. "Though you want to get rid of me, you need me to get to the ultimate power."

"And I thought you were dumb," Devil Z said. "But you're right. I do need you alive. As you as your boyfriend is the key to power and you are the lock to that power and you can summon the Spirit World at will. As you see I can't kill you yet."

"Let's see who kills who first," Alexis said.

Devil Z made the first move and fired an energy ball at Alexis. Alexis shielded herself as she was struck with the energy ball. Devil Z was filled with pride. Then as the smoke was starting to clear, it was wrapping around a round object. When the smoke cleared, there was a barrier and T-Ai was projecting it. "Impossible!" Devil Z boomed. "I killed you!"

"Did you?" T-Ai asked.

"You're alive but how?" Alexis wondered.

"He killed my clone," T-Ai replied.

"But I saw him destroying your spark," Alexis said.

"Having two life systems, I separated my robotic self from my techno-organic half," T-Ai explained. "He destroyed my spark but he didn't stop my heart. Listen."

Alexis got close to T-Ai and placed her ear on T-Ai's back. And sure enough, she heard a heartbeat. "Sure my organic parts are synthetic but I'm still alive," T-Ai said.

Devil Z was losing his temper big time. He fired an assault of energy balls at T-Ai. T-Ai maintained her barrier and stood strong. "You will fall!" Devil Z said.

T-Ai's bracelet glowed red as her time was running out. With her life energy depleting and fast, she took a knee. "Are you alright?" Alexis asked.

"I'm fine," T-Ai replied but she wasn't.

"Don't lie," Alexis said. "I know about Final Destiny. You won't last much longer."

"I guess I gave you too much information," T-Ai chuckled.

"This is not time for jokes."

"You're right. Take my strength and finish this fight," T-Ai said. A bracelet appeared on Alexis' wrist. Then T-Ai jumped inside Alexis' fusion drive. The barrier started crackling as Devil Z continues to pound on it. "Battle armor…"Alexis shouted. "…Super mode!"

The fusion drive spun at high speed spitting out armor pieces in front of Alexis. The armor pieces resembled Optimus' battle armor. The bracelet took on a liquid form and wrapped itself around Alexis. The bracelet formed a body suit for Alexis. The armor pieces started attached themselves to Alexis. Devil Z fired one more energy ball and it destroyed the barrier. Devil Z rushed in without knowing what Alexis might do. Devil Z reached the center of the smoke and he felt a hand around his neck. He couldn't move or touch the ground. He looked down and saw a blue armored hand was holding him. Bright aqua blue optics burned through the smoke. "Alexis?" he called.

"You can say that," a voice responded.

Without warning, Devil Z was blasted out from the smoke. Devil Z got up to his feet. He heard footsteps coming towards him. A blue and black armored life form came out from the smoke. "Sporting the Optimus look aren't you?" Devil Z said.

"Whatever it takes to kill you," Alexis said. Indeed she looked like Optimus in his battle mode. With one exception, she had speed boost on her legs. Her armor was blue while her body suit was black.

In a blink of an eye, she took off and went straight for Devil Z. Devil Z prepped himself and went in also. Devil Z and Alexis got close and they were ready to land a punch. Devil Z went for a jab while Alexis went under and land a blow to the stomach. Then she continued landing blows to the stomach lifting Devil Z up in the air. Alexis leaped in the air and smacked Devil Z back down to the ground. Alexis brought her ladder over her shoulder and fired a wave of missiles. Devil Z was impaled by the missiles. Alexis landed on the ground and waited Devil Z next move. Devil Z jumped out from the crater and into the air. He had small blade in between his fingers. He energized the blades and launched them. Alexis had her arms covering her face as the blades rained down on her. All five blades missed her but only one made contact with her armor. The blade sliced her left gauntlet deep. Then Devil Z dove in for a power fist. Alexis jumped out of the way, letting Devil Z hit the ground. Alexis brought her ladder over once more and fired a strong stream of water at Devil Z. Devil Z quickly dodged to the left. Then Alexis changed the element from water to ice and quickly froze Devil Z's legs. Devil Z try to move but the ice was heavy. He tries to break it with his hands but the ice was too strong. He took out a blade and started hacking at it but the ice was too thick.

Alexis broke the ladder from her back and rushed in. Welding it like a club, Alexis whacked Devil Z with her ladder. The ladder broke on contact. Then Alexis started hammering punch after punch at Devil Z. He was truly at Alexis' mercy. Alexis cocked back and landed a heavy blow to Devil Z, breaking the ice around his legs. Devil Z was in midair. He found a perfect recover strategy and executes it right away. As he was about to hit the ground, he place his hand on the ground and use it as leverage. He pushed him in the air and entered a flip. From his back, Devil Z took out two handguns and fired at Alexis. Alexis raised her hands and shielded herself from the bullets. Devil Z's feet touch the ground and he launched himself at Alexis. Still shielding herself, Alexis took the blow from Devil Z. Her left hand started to crack. Alexis pushed Devil Z off and launched her right armored hand. The hand exploded on contact. Alexis activated her speed boost and charged at Devil Z. Alexis planned on striking Z with her left hand while his visibility was low. Devil Z sensed Alexis' presence and went for a right jab. The fist met and a large shockwave rumbled from the epicenter. The force destroyed the damaged hand. Instead of touching Devil Z's fist, her hand made an upward turn and landed a hard punch to Devil Z's face. The punch sent Devil Z soaring to an abandon building. An energy beam was fired from the building and it destroyed Alexis' chest plate. Alexis removed the remnants of her chest plate and prepare for another assault. Another energy beam was fired from the building. Alexis removed her shoulder pad and used them as a shield. The beam was strong. Alexis slid on her heels as she tries to deflect it. Alexis' shield started to crack. So she had no choice but to wing it. Her shoulder pads were destroyed. Alexis spun on her heels and carried the beam with her. She redirected it and sent back to sender. The beam leveled the building, burying Devil Z inside. Alexis was breathing heavily. She was getting tired and she was losing power and fast. "That did it," she said.

Wrong.

The rumbled erupted as Devil Z charged straight for Alexis. Alexis waited until the last moment and jumped in the air. She removed her boots and attached them to her shoulders. As missile launchers, Alexis fired while Devil Z's back was turned. The missile wave struck Devil Z and knocked him unconscious. Alexis collapsed to the ground. She was exhausted. "I can't keep this up," she breathed. "He's too strong for me. I can't do it alone."

"You're not alone," a voice said. 5 balls of lights hovered near Alexis. The light expanded and took human forms. It was Wilson, Koji, Cassie, T-Ai and Shirley. "Stand up," Wilson said.

"He might have more power than you but doesn't have our support," Koji said.

"I can't believe that I was scared of you," Cassie said. "Grow a spine and fight."

"We came too far to fail," Shirley said.

"I gave you a second chance, don't make me regret," T-Ai said. Alexis took a deep breath and stood up.

Devil Z came to and slowly rose to his feet. "That little bitch," he grumbled. "That was very evil of her to strike while her opponent wasn't looking. It doesn't matter. She's almost out of power. One more assault and she's good as dead." He turned around and his eyes widened. "Impossible," he whispered.

Alexis was collecting energy from the planet and started making a Death Ball. Wings sprout on Alexis' back. They were glistening white as she was collecting energy from nearby stars. "That can't be," Devil Z said. "From what you did, you're not supposes to stand up at all."

"True but I have realized that I have to keep fighting and I have 144* reasons standing right by my side," Alexis said. Standing behind Alexis was an image of every single member Optimus commanded and assistance from outside sources. All 139 went inside the Death Ball increasing its power. Now Devil Z was scared for his life. "If I get hit with that, I'm done," Devil Z said. He wanted to run but he was being held. He looked over his shoulders and saw Zed, Sunstreaker, Twister, Lugnut and Blackhawk holding Devil Z in place. The Death Ball grew into a large ball as tall as a 10 story building. Alexis concentrated the ball into a smaller size and fired. The beam struck Devil Z with force that he was screaming in pain as the beam was ripping every cell and byte from his body. "I will not be destroyed!" Devil Z shouted.

"Shut up and die!" Alexis yelled as she added more power from her spark crystal. The screaming stopped. The beam faded away and there was nothing left. Devil Z was gone. He is finally dead. Alexis was breathing hard as she recovered. "See, that wasn't too hard," she smiled.

Out of energy, Alexis collapsed. An energy being caught Alexis. Alexis opened her eyes and tries to focus on the being. "No matter what I do, I can never get rid of you," Alexis chuckled.

"You never will," Wilson smiled.

"You did good Alexis," T-Ai praised.

"I'm very stubborn like you," Alexis said.

"So what now?" T-Ai asked.

"She dies," Wilson replied.

"Why?"

"I used up my spark crystal into that blast," Alexis explained. "The fight damaged my backup system. As of now, my heart is slowing to a stop. Thanks for believing in me Mom."

"Thank you for never giving up," T-Ai said.

Alexis closed her eyes and smiled. Her heart stopped beating as her time was up. A time hole opened up next to T-Ai. "I guess that's my ride to the past," T-Ai said.

Wilson placed Alexis on his back and stood up. "Yep," Wilson said.

"Do you know where I'm going to end up?" T-Ai asked.

"They never told me," Wilson replied. "They told me that you're being sent to the most crucial point in the fight."

"Everything in this armor should tip the battle into our favor."

"If you do it right, everything I promise will come true," Wilson said.

"It was nice working with you," T-Ai said as she extending her hand.

Wilson saw T-Ai's hand and shook it. "Same here," Wilson smiled. "End this nightmare and destroy this time period or I'm going to haunt you."

"I don't think I ever want to see your face ever again," T-Ai laughed. She faced the time hole and took one step and turned around. She walked up to Wilson and stared at him. She stood on her toes and gave Wilson one last kiss. "What was that?" Wilson asked.

"Since you chose Alexis, I like to show you what you're giving up," T-Ai winked. She turned around and jumped into the time hole.

"Damn, I guess I did make a bad choice," Wilson complained.

"I'm going to make you regret those words." Wilson felt a murderous sensation down his back. He slowly turned his head and saw Alexis was still alive and her eyes were bright red with rage. "Hey sweetie," Wilson said sheepishly.

"Don't 'Hey sweetie' me," Alexis growled.

"Ay ya!" Wilson screamed. "You evil little bitch!" Alexis' evil laughter echoed into space.

*If you don't know where I got 144, let's do the math. You have 26 members in Optimus team. Add 1 for T-Ai and one for Wilson. Add 2 for Cassie and Shirley and we have 30 so far. If you include the Explorer's team, add 100. Add Valkyrian, Twister, Zed, Lugnut, Blackhawk, Solomon, Sunstreaker, the Aerial Bots, Cerebros, and Fortress Maximus, you have 144 reasons to keep fighting. If you want to add the population of Cybertron, be my guess but I don't have an exact number for that.


	25. Chapter 25: Endgame: Devil Z

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

T-Ai was flying through the time hole to stop the nightmare in the future and to give the universe a second chance. The time hole was created by the Higher Counsels and the Reapers to destroy Devil Z. Though she has the knowledge to stop him, she was worried if she messed up and the outcome turns out the same.

Images of events flew passed T-Ai as she continued traveling. She viewed every single event passed her. She saw the destruction of Earth. She saw the fight between Koji and Empress. Then she saw the fight between Wilson and Empress. The takeover, the invasion on Earth, those images went passed her. "If I want the future to be like my dream, I have to succeed. I have to beat Devil Z," she told herself.

Then she saw something that made her stop. T-Ai saw what really happened between Arcee and Empress. T-Ai looked closely and saw that her guess was correct. T-Ai watched as Arcee's sword disappeared before touching Empress, allowing her to strike Arcee on her side. The sword broke off inside Arcee, penetrating T-Ai's side also. Empress was surprised that her sword was broken and no harm was done to her. Arcee was holding her side in disbelief. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were shocked. Empress threw down her broken sword and took out a Gatling gun. The barrels spun as Empress squeezed the trigger. Bullets impaled Arcee, dealing great damage to her armor. Arcee's armor started to crack as the bullet weakened it. The gun fire stopped and Arcee's optics were blank. Arcee reached inside her body and extracted T-Ai. Then Arcee reached for her gun. Empress raced in and placed her gun on Arcee's spark chamber. Empress switched the setting on her gun from bullet to energy. "Any last words?" Empress asked.

"Kill me," Arcee said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Kill me bitch! Do it!" Arcee shouted. Empress squeezed the trigger and the gun blew a hole were Arcee's spark chamber was. Machinery powered down as Arcee's body hit the ground. Optimus and Ultra Magnus charged straight for Empress. Without hesitation, Omega Prime appeared. He went in for a punch. Empress fired her gun and blew Omega Prime's fist off. Omega Prime drew his Matrix Blade and slashed Empress with it. Empress picked up her broken sword and poured energy into it. Empress' blade was repair and it swayed every time she waved her sword. Empress brought her sword down and her blade extended and hacked at Omega Prime's armor. Empress continued to swing her sword as her blade hacked away at Omega Prime's chest. Empress refined the blade to its thinnest and sharpest. She waved her sword once and the blade cut into Omega Prime's spark chamber, exposing his spark. Empress aimed her gun and fired a bullet. The bullet was encoated with raw energon. One drop of raw energon can scrambled any Cybertronians's circuit and energon flow. Taking raw energon to the spark was lethal. The bullet entered Omega Prime's spark, distributing the raw energon. The raw energon overloaded Omega Prime's spark, making it explode. With Omega Prime dead, Empress knew she won. Then two energy beams struck her. Empress looked down and saw T-Ai holding her cannons. Empress shrunk down to T-Ai's height. Filled with pain, T-Ai connected her cannons and fired.

"_Wow I didn't know I did that,"_ T-Ai said to herself.

Empress disappeared before the blast touched her. Empress appeared in front of T-Ai and drove her sword into T-Ai's chest and pushed her to a wall. The sword was near T-Ai's spark crystal. Empress electrolyzed the sword and shocked T-Ai. T-Ai screamed in pain as Empress' electricity electrocuted her. T-Ai breathed heavily as she recovered. "I can't believe that you brought me to the universe," Empress said. "I never felt so disgusted to be even related to you."

"You won't kill me," T-Ai said. "You can't."

"Really?"

"The Empress I brought to the universe won't kill me."

"Let's test that theory," Empress smiled. Empress amped the juice and fired T-Ai's circuits and killed her spark crystal.

T-Ai closed her eyes as she saw her own death if she did failed again.

"_Help me!" _

T-Ai opened her eyes and started looking for the source. "Where are you?" T-Ai called.

"_Help me please!"_

"Tell me where you are?"

"_Please, it's very dark and cold. I'm in a lot of pain. Please, whoever is out there tell T-Ai to save me."_

"Tell me to save them?" T-Ai pondered. "Empress, she's calling for help. Hang on, I'm coming!"

T-Ai took off and went to the end of the tunnel. Not knowing where she might end up, T-Ai was prepared for the worse because she needs to when she exits the tunnel. T-Ai saw a light and exited the tunnel.

Chapter 25

Endgame: Devil Z

"_Darkness. That's all I can see is darkness. I wonder where the time hole took me. Maybe I'm at the beginning of time where Primus and Unicron fought."_

"T-Ai!" a faint voice called.

"_That can't be. Someone just called my name."_

The sound of fire crackling in the background echoed into T-Ai's ears.

"_I hear the flames. I can feel the heat. I must be on Cybertron during the fight with Empress."_

"T-Ai, open your eyes!" T-Ai complied and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw destruction around her. She looked towards her left and saw Koji fading away.

"_Koji? Why is he fading away? Maybe, just maybe he was just killed. Wait. If Koji's dead and he's fading away then where's Wilson?"_

"T-Ai, move!" Arcee shouted.

"_If Arcee telling me to move then this is the time where I was Empress next victim and…"_

Warm liquid spattered all over T-Ai's body. She examined her body and saw red. _"This is blood." _T-Ai looked up and saw Wilson was shielding her. Empress had blasted a large hole through Wilson which was meant for T-Ai. Wilson collapsed to the ground. T-Ai looked down and stared into Wilson's eyes. She saw Wilson was smiling. "Don't fail," he whispered. Wilson closed his eyes as he took his last breath. T-Ai closed her eyes to suppress her pain and started breathing to calm herself down. Arcee walked over and kneeled down next to T-Ai. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you," Arcee comforted. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Going to be alright?" Empress laughed. "She lost her purpose for living and you're asking her if she is going to be okay. You're funny."

"I haven't lost my reason for living but you gave me a strong reason to keep fighting," T-Ai said.

"To keep fighting? You're powerless next to me," Empress said.

"You're right," T-Ai admitted. "Next to you, I'm weak but I'm certain that I can and will defeat Devil Z."

"_What!"_ Devil Z exclaimed.

"If he is the monarch of evil, why is he letting his daughter doing all the work instead of himself?" T-Ai said. "That tells me that he's weak. I mean come on even Megatron does some dirty work."

Ultra Magnus couldn't help but snicker. Optimus elbowed Magnus to make him stop. "What? It's true," Ultra Magnus said.

"_I can't let that sniveling little bitch talk about me that way,"_ Devil Z grumbled. He lost his temper and took over Empress' body. "I'll show you that I'm better than that senile fool!" Devil Z roared.

"Good," T-Ai smiled. "Valkyrian, stand!"

T-Ai jumped in the air and turned into a ball of light. The ball separated and form armor pieces. The armor piece attached on Arcee and Valkyrian was online. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were stunned. "Who's Valkyrian?" Optimus asked.

"Never even heard of her," Ultra Magnus replied.

Devil Z looked at Valkyrian from head to toe. "You might have some armor but you're nothing to me Arcee," Devil Z said. He grew until he was Valkyrian's height.

"My name is Valkyrian, not Arcee," Valkyrian said and she landed a punch to the face. Devil Z stumbled back a few feet and rushed towards Valkyrian. Valkyrian stuck her leg out and Devil Z ran into Valkyrian's leg. Valkyrian was reaching behind her to grab something as a weapon and felt a rod. She grabbed the rod and pulled it over her head. Valkyrian had pulled an underground antenna and she smacked Devil Z with it. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were impressed. "That's some strength she got," Ultra Magnus said and Optimus agreed. Devil Z recovered and took shrapnel and wield it as a blade. Valkyrian drew her sword and chopped up the shrapnel. She was about to sliced Devil Z's head off but Devil Z took out his sword and defended himself. Valkyrian took out Arcee's gun and fired it. The blast sent Devil Z soaring. Valkyrian took out her second sword released an X-Blade at Devil Z. Devil Z released an energy blade and sliced right through it. Valkyrian held her swords in defense and absorbed the blade. Then she fired an X cannon. The cannon sent Devil Z flying to the horizon. "Like T-Ai said, you're weak," Valkyrian said.

"Hey," Optimus called. "You did a good job."

Valkyrian turned her attention to Optimus and waved. "Whatever it takes to impress you boss," Valkyrian smiled.

"Boss?" Optimus questioned.

"Look out!" Magnus yelled.

Valkyrian turned her head and saw a large beam coming at her. "Damn," she said. The beam smacked Valkyrian and pushed her back. Valkyrian dug her heels on the ground to slow it down. She struggled to deflect and saw that her armor started cracking. Valkyrian only had one option left and that was to bail. Valkyrian's headgear turned red and ejected Arcee and T-Ai. The beam continued and destroyed a nearby building. "Are we lucky that we didn't get hit with that?" T-Ai said.

"That blast was nothing," Arcee said.

"That building was made out of metal," T-Ai said. "The same metal used for your armor. That was the artillery building."

Arcee, Optimus and Ultra Magnus winced at the sight. Then they heard footsteps approaching. "All the Autobots in the universe can't destroy me," Devil Z said.

T-Ai looked at her bracelet and remembered something Wilson had told her.

"_I been having problem getting Stage II online."_

"_With the OS you created Stage II will be complete."_

"_Though Stage II is working, I can't make her appear."_

"_What if Stage II was working, I don't have a name for her?"_

"_How about Starracer?" T-Ai suggested._

"_Hey, it's your body," Wilson said._

"…_someone is trying to get into the universe, something good. But in order for that to happen, someone has to die."_

"_Who?" T-Ai asked_

"_You."_

"_Why?"_

"_Can't say." _

"_What if he was talking about Stage II?" _T-Ai wondered to herself. _"It's worth a try. If it fails, we're dead for sure. Please work."_

"You haven't defeated all the Autobots in the universe," T-Ai said.

"Oh really, who else I haven't beaten?" Devil Z said. "I know I can destroy Primus and Unicron, who else can match my strength."

T-Ai raised her left arm in the air.

"That little trinket," Devil Z laughed. "Oh, fashion is going to kill me."

T-Ai's fusion drive started absorbing Arcee. Devil Z's laughter stopped.

"What trick does she have up her sleeve?" Optimus wondered.

"Whatever it is, I hope it kills Devil Z," Ultra Magnus replied.

The fusion drive emitted a white light and it forms a barrier around her. The barrier floated up high in the air. Devil Z wasn't pleased. Then a large white hand came out from the barrier and knocked Devil Z off his feet. The barrier expanded until the bottom hit the ground. Then a white figure walked out from the barrier. Devil Z was getting afraid. He had never felt such positive energy. "Who are you?" Devil Z asked.

"She looks like T-Ai," Ultra Magnus commented.

"In Arcee's body," Optimus added.

"Think she can do this?" Magnus asked.

"It depends," Optimus replied.

"The name is Starracer," the figure spoke. A white and blue female Cybertronian, she was Arcee's height. She is another female crossfusion from Project Paladin known as Stage II. You can tell that T-Ai was dominant because Starracer resembles a lot like her. With her optics glowing bright translucent blue, Starracer was ready. Devil Z felt intimidated and charged in for an attack. With his fist ready, Devil Z aimed for the face. In a quick second, Starracer caught Devil Z's fist and stopped him dead cold. Devil Z struggled to move but he didn't move not one millimeter. Starracer stared at Devil Z with a straight face.

"_T-Ai, one more thing, once you're in Stage II, you have ten minutes before she runs out of energy." Wilson reminded._

Starracer used her free hand and landed a hard blow to Devil Z midsection. The force sent him soaring.

"Damn!" Magnus said. "She got this."

"I can see but let's help just in case," Optimus suggested.

"_What weapons does she have?" T-Ai asked._

"_Complete original," Wilson replied. "She only has two hand guns…"_

Starracer took out two handguns and waited for Devil Z to appear. Omega Prime stood next to Starracer with his cannons on his shoulder. "Mind if I join?" Omega Prime said.

"Though you'll never ask," Starracer smiled.

Off in the distance was a shockwave. Devil Z was flying straight to Starracer. Omega Prime fired his cannons at Devil Z. Devil Z easily maneuvered the heavy fire. Starracer waited for the right moment and squeezed the triggers. Two bullets were fired and heading straight for Z. One bullet missed him but the second bullet entered his left arm. _"Oh great, I'm going to felt that in the morning,"_ Empress sighed.

Devil Z kept going and rushed towards Starracer. Omega Prime raised his leg and booted Devil Z to the ground. Then Omega Prime deployed his Matrix Blade and brought his sword down. Devil Z saw the sword and rolled out of the way. Devil Z kicked himself to his feet and swept Starracer off her feet.

"Warning, 6 minutes remaining," the computer advised.

Omega Prime grabbed Devil Z by his neck and threw him into a building. Devil Z crashed into the building, destroying it. Starracer slowly rose to her face. Then a wave of energy blade came out from the building towards them. Starracer flipped in the air with her guns in her hands. Omega Prime was too big to avoid the assault and got hit. In mid-air Starracer fired multiple rounds at Devil Z. Once Starracer landed on her feet, she was struck by an energy blade. "Starracer!" Omega Prime shouted. "Are you alright?"

The smoke cleared and Starracer was on the ground. "Starracer, answer me!" Omega Prime said.

Starracer left out a groan as she came to. "Stop shouting," Starracer groaned. "I'm alright. Just help me up."

Omega Prime scrambled to his feet and rushed over to Starracer. He stood her up on her feet. "Can you keep going?" Omega Prime asked.

"Sure," Starracer replied. "I got one more trick up my sleeve."

"…_and she has one sword, the Stellar sword. One swipe of the blade and you can level a city. If you are in the situation where you have to use it, don't. You can easily kill both Devil Z and Empress. You don't want that do you?"_

"_No," T-Ai replied._

"_Then use other alternatives," Wilson said._

"_I will," T-Ai promised._

Starracer held her arm out to the side as her hand glowed. Energy sprayed out from both ends of her hand. One end shot out then curve a bit. The glow faded away and a sword appeared in Starracer's hand. An energy blade came out from the rubble and headed straight for Starracer. Starracer cut through the blade with her sword and fired one bullet at the rumble. The bullet struck the rumble and exploded. Devil Z launched himself in the air. He released a wave of energy punches and kicks. Starracer shielded herself as the assault rained down on her. Omega Prime took charge and fired his cannons. Devil Z was struck and Omega Prime took flight. With his Matrix Blade in hand, Omega Prime was ready to end the fight. Devil Z dove from the smoke and rammed Omega Prime to the ground. Devil Z looked to his left and saw Starracer charging in. Devil Z picked up Omega Prime's Matrix blade and flaunt it like it was his trophy. Starracer went for an overhead slash but Devil Z blocked it with the Matrix Blade. Starracer twirled around for a side swipe. Devil Z spun around and block it also. Devil Z and Starracer wasn't budging. Devil Z smiled and Starracer looked down. She saw that Devil Z had a free hand and it was near her midsection. "Bye-bye," Devil Z smiled.

He fired an energy ball and Starracer was sent flying. Devil Z got off Omega Prime and picked him up. "With all the metal on your body and you still can't beat me," Devil Z said. He tossed Omega Prime like it was nothing towards Starracer. Starracer was on her elbow and she looked up. She saw Omega Prime on a collision course. "Oh crap," Starracer said. Omega Prime smacked in Starracer and Devil Z roared in laughter. "You're a waste of energon," he laughed.

Omega Prime and Starracer slowly rose to their feet. "Hey Prime, I've got an idea," Starracer said.

"What is it?" Omega Prime asked.

"Just follow my lead," Starracer replied. Starracer energized her blade until it was bright gold. "Stellar Slash!" she shouted. She waved her sword and released the energy. The energy blade was coming towards Devil Z. Omega Prime had his cannons ready to attack once the blade touched Devil Z. Devil Z ducked low and carried the blade with his hand and spun it around his body. Then he boomerang the blade back to sender. "What the slag?" Omega Prime said.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Starracer said. The blade smacked into Omega Prime and Starracer and exploded. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, T-Ai and Arcee were thrown out from the smoke. "Not cool," Ultra Magnus said.

"That was close," Arcee said.

"That was some fast thinking," Optimus complemented.

"It was either Fight-or-Die," T-Ai said.

"Sending another Stellar Slash to counter was smart," Optimus said.

"Just be lucky that it had some power," T-Ai said.

"Oh look, I broke the big time players," Devil Z teased.

"We're not done yet," Optimus said. He attached his missile launchers and fired. Ultra Magnus attached his cannons and fired. Arcee took out her guns and fired also.

"_With two minutes remaining, we could've finished this fight,"_ T-Ai thought to herself. _"But I had to make a stupid move and because of that Stage III won't work."_

"Configuring data," the armor said. The fusion drive spun around until it was bright yellow. Then it slowed to a stop. "Configuring complete. Initializing the Star Fusion setup."

T-Ai's whole body glowed as the setup took place. Once the setup was done, T-Ai checked herself. She saw another bracelet on her right wrist. She pulled up her pants leg and saw one on each of her ankles. Then she touched her head. She felt something like a tiara on her forehead. "What's this?" T-Ai wondered.

Devil Z was laughing as the Autobots attempted to take him down. He waved his arm and released a gust of wind. The wind blew the Autobots to the ground. "You can't take me down," he said. "Not even all four of you combined, you can't stop me."

"Thanks for the idea Z," T-Ai said.

"Hmm?"

"Scan!" T-Ai shouted. All five fusion drive started to absorb Arcee. When the scan was complete, T-Ai jumped in the air taking Optimus with her. Optimus didn't know what was going on but he went with it. Then Ultra Magnus started to float in the air against his own will. T-Ai merge inside of Optimus and the transformation begin. "Optimus Prime, transform!"

Ultra Magnus separated into piece. The piece attached to Optimus as Omega Prime took form. Devil Z had a feeling that if he didn't stop the transformation, he might lose. So he took out a handgun and fired. The bullet struck the incomplete Omega Prime and went up in smokes. Devil Z roared in laughter as he defeated Omega Prime. "I'm invincible," he said. "No one can defeat me."

When the smoke cleared, he saw a headless Omega Prime. Devil Z wasn't picking up any signature coming from Omega Prime. "Ha!" Devil Z laughed. "He's dead. Ah-ha! I did the impossible. Not even Megatron can accomplish this feat. I killed Omega Prime, supreme leader of the Autobots."

Then Devil Z heard machinery powering up. Then Devil Z felt a big spike in energy from Omega Prime. Omega Prime's body turned bright gold. Omega Prime's head flipped. His optics flashed as he came online. "Ultimate Energy Combiner, Omega Prime Paladin mode!" he said.

"Paladin huh?" Devil Z said. "So you're supposed to be the ultimate form of light, the warrior that will vanquish all evil."

Omega Prime said nothing.

"Not much of a talker, aren't ya?" Devil Z asked. "Okay, I want you to stand there while I kill you."

Omega Prime didn't respond.

"Good boy," Devil Z said. "Goodbye."

Devil Z rushed in ready to knock Omega Prime to the afterlife. Omega Prime's optics flashed as his Autobot insignia glowed. A green barrier warped around him. Devil Z smacked into the barrier and stopped him dead cold.

"_This is impressive but we can't move,"_ Optimus complained.

"_I don't know what happened,"_ T-Ai said.

"_Maybe you're missing a main component," _Arcee said.

"_The question is what,"_ T-Ai said.

"_Whatever it is, you better hurry,"_ Optimus rushed. _"I don't think that barrier is going to last forever."_

Fed up, Devil Z started hacking away at the barrier trying to break it.

"_Maybe you need more power,"_ Magnus suggested.

"_With the four of us together, there is enough power,"_ Optimus said.

T-Ai started to reflect on everything she knows about Project Paladin. Then there was one thing that she and Wilson overlooked. _"Ultra Magnus is right,"_ T-Ai said.

"_I am?_" Ultra Magnus said.

"_In order for us to maintain this form, we need 5 armors,"_ T-Ai said. _"Since the armors are set to a certain DNA, they won't work unless the owners are present. I can control mine thus the barrier. We are missing four people. Once they are here, then we can take Z down."_

"_But Wilson and Koji are dead,"_ Arcee reminded.

"_Who said they have to be alive?"_

"_What about the fourth and fifth one?"_ Optimus asked.

"_We need only four to operate and five for maximum power,"_ T-Ai replied.

Devil Z was still hacking away at the barrier. Though the barrier was strong, Devil Z was starting to create a weak spot on the barrier. Omega Prime's optics glowed as two entity from space entered into his system. Devil Z ignored it and kept hacking at that weak spot. Then a third entity flew in from space and entered Omega Prime. Devil Z was almost through. All he need is one good punch. He powered up his fist and struck the barrier. The barrier started to crack and then it shattered. Devil Z jumped up in the air with his fist charged in ready. He dove in and aimed for the spark chamber. Next thing he knew, Omega Prime moved and caught him. "What!" Devil Z exclaimed.

"Not this time," Omega Prime spoke and he slammed Devil Z to the ground. Omega Prime took out a rifle from his back and aimed it at Devil Z's head. Devil Z stared into the barrel and turned pale. "Forget this," Devil Z said and rolled out of the way.

Omega Prime squeezed the trigger, firing his rifle. Devil Z continued rolling until he reached a wall. Devil Z saw that the bullets were getting closer. Devil Z quickly stood up and took flight. Devil Z knew that Omega Prime was too heavy for a quick take off so what make this situation different. Devil Z looked away for a millisecond and Omega Prime disappeared. Then Devil Z felt a fist driving down his back, smacking him to the ground. The fist belonged to Omega Prime and he was hovering in the air. Devil Z hit the ground and he was twitching from the pain on his spine. "My spine," he complained.

"Had enough?" Omega Prime said.

All Devil Z did was laugh. He stopped twitching and stood up. His spine was crocked until he twisted his body and straightened it out. Omega Prime was disgusted. "No Prime, I haven't had enough," Devil Z replied. "In fact, it's time to enact my plan." Devil Z held his arms out and the ground rumbled. All the sparks of every Decepticon on Cybertron rose out of the ground and entered Devil Z's body. "These sparks are not the only ones who will assist with my victory," Devil Z said.

A warp gate opened up and Earth was on the other side. Omega Prime saw Earth and hoped that Devil Z didn't do what he thought he did. "You didn't?" Omega Prime said.

"I did," Devil Z laughed. "That fool Megatron actually was proven worthy of something. Instead of targeting children, might as well target the adults and feed off their energy. Though they'll die in the process but taking your life will be worth it."

Omega Prime was horrified that Devil Z went this far. Devil Z was finished collecting energy. His body glowed as the power course through his body. Then he grew three times the size of Omega Prime. "Look at me now," Devil Z boomed. "I made it to the big times, now to squash a pest." Devil Z raised his foot and brought it down.

Omega Prime jumped out of the way as Devil Z's foot hit the ground. _"Face it, he got us,"_ T-Ai said. _"We lost."_

"_We haven't lost yet,"_ Optimus said. _"I'm not planning on giving up."_

"You hear me Z," Omega Prime shouted. "I'm not giving up. I will take you down."

"I like to see that," Devil Z laughed. "Once I'm done with you, Primus is next."

"That won't happen. As long I have a spark in my frame, you'll never succeed. Threatening innocent lives was your downfall. Now every single civilian you hurt is fueling the matrix, giving me the strength to destroy you."

"There's no humans left," Devil Z pointed out. "Earth is a corrupted planet. You've seen what these humans can do. War, famine, destruction, they don't deserve to live. That's why I use their negative energy to recreate the universe in my image."

"You don't decide if they live or not."

"You're right but I'm a visionary. I have to cleanse the universe and rid it of these retched organics."

"The organics deserve a second chance and these organics will destroy you."

"How? The human population is zero," Devil Z pointed out.

"For the adults, yes but I have the children," Omega Prime said.

Planet: Earth

All the adults had collapsed on the spot. All the children were calling them, trying to wake them up but they couldn't. The kids started crying knowing that they are alone with no one to protect them. _"Kids, my name is Omega Prime. I am an Autobot. The reason why your parents won't wake up is because an evil Decepticons has taken their lives. I am the only one who can defeat them but to do that I need your help. Send me your strength, your hopes, your dreams, your determination and together we will triumph,"_ Omega Prime said.

At first the kids were skeptic of the idea but a child stepped forward. "I'll help you Omega Prime." She closed her eyes and gave him her strength.

"Why?" another kid asked.

"Because he got rid of Galvatron 10 years ago."

"That was him?"

"Yes, and he needs our help to bring out parents back."

The kids closed their eyes and send their faith, their strength to Omega Prime.

Planet: Cybertron

"Kids are unreliable," Devil Z said.

A small twinkle shined from the warp gate. A beam shot out from the gate and struck Omega Prime. Sparks from every Autobots rose from the ground and absorb into the matrix. Cybertron glowed as the planet sent some of its energy to Omega Prime. Omega Prime started growing. He grew until he was Devil Z's height. "What was that about the children?" Omega Prime asked.

"Die!" Devil Z growled. Devil Z landed a punched to Omega Prime's chest, then another and another and another. Devil Z was ready to land another but Omega Prime caught it. Omega Prime pulled Z in and kneed Devil Z in the midsection. Then Omega Prime picked up Devil Z and threw across the city. Devil Z crashed hard into the Autobots Headquarters. Omega Prime walked over to finish Devil Z off. Then Devil Z fired a beam which knocked Omega Prime out of balance. Devil Z rose from the smoke with a sword in hand. He starts slashing away at Omega Prime's armor. Omega Prime's insignia glowed as a barrier protected him. Devil Z's struck the barrier and the sword rang. A Gatling gun appeared in Omega Prime's arm. It was similar to Ultra Magnus' arm laser. Omega Prime lowered the barrier and fired. The bullets struck Devil Z and sent him flying. Omega Prime stood up and continued firing. Devil Z was pinned to the ground by the bullets. Devil Z waved his sword and deflected some the bullets. Then he quickly stood up and released an energy blade at Omega Prime. Omega Prime saw the blade and shielded himself with his arms. When the smoke cleared, Devil Z was charging in a jousting form. Omega Prime took out his Matrix Blade and blocked Devil Z's sword. Omega Prime pushed Devil Z off and struck him twice with the sword. Then he followed up with a powerful jab to the chest. T-Ai's cannons propped up on Omega Prime's shoulder and fired. The blast sent Devil Z soaring. Devil Z caught himself in mid-air and landed on the ground. "Omega Prime, your time has come!" Devil Z shouted. Devil Z held his sword in the air. The sword glow a darkish-purplish aura. Devil Z brought his sword down and the sword extended outward and struck Omega Prime. Omega Prime had a large gash on his chest. _"One more attack like that and I'm through,"_ Omega Prime thought to himself.

Devil Z retracted his sword and started walking towards Omega Prime. Omega Prime was running out of options. He had to end this fight and fast. "Attack pattern found," the computer reported. "Final Blitz is the most likely move to destroy your opponent."

"_Final Blitz?"_ Optimus Prime wondered.

"_Don't ask me,"_ T-Ai said. _"Just do it."_

"Final Blitz!" Omega Prime shouted. Omega Prime was covered in a golden aura as 45 entities appeared in front of him. Most of them were Optimus' team in every shape and form. The remaining entities were Wilson, Shirley, Koji, T-Ai, the red dragon and the black dragon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Devil Z said.

"Attack!" Optimus shouted. Each attacking member struck Devil Z once and disappeared. Each strike was more powerful than the other. The last one was Wilson and he was pleased to have the honor. With his flame sword ready, he slashed Devil Z as hard as he could and disappeared. Devil Z was panting as each assault strip his energy away. Omega Prime was the only one left and he had his Matrix Blade in hand. He hovered a few inches of the ground and charged straight for Devil Z. Omega Prime zoomed by, striking Devil Z. Energon was gushing out from his side. Omega Prime landed and turned around. He opened up his chest and revealed the Matrix of Leadership. The matrix was glowing as it was building up energy. Devil Z saw that he met his match and decided to flee. One problem, he couldn't move. "Why I can move?" Devil Z said.

"This is my body and I'm not letting you escape," Empress said.

"What are you doing?" Devil Z said. "I'm your father."

"Not anymore," Empress said. "I read your intentions. The moment you win, you were going to kill me so I won't betray you. Plus now I found out my true purpose as a virus. You wanted me to control T-Ai and have her rebel against the Autobots. Then when the timing is right, take over Optimus. Once that's done, I'll kill every single Autobots and then Optimus himself. Once every Autobot is dead, set T-Ai's main system on overload and commit suicide."

"That's not true," Devil Z said.

"Don't tell me what's true and what's false," Empress said. "I read your mind and I see that you're out of control. This will be your fate. Goodbye Devil Z!"

"No!" Devil Z shouted.

"Matrix Blaster!" Omega Prime shouted. The matrix fired a beam of energy at Devil Z. The beam shredded his body apart. Devil Z cried out in pain as he was being erased. The beam died down and Devil Z was gone. Omega Prime's chest closed and the insignia flashed red and Omega Prime separated. "The deed is done," Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus looked at the warp gate and felt that balance was restored on Earth. "It truly is over," Optimus agreed and the warp gate was closed. The stolen sparks danced the skies and then they went underground towards the center. T-Ai heard a footstep and turned her attention to the source. Arcee saw that T-Ai sensed something and looked where T-Ai was looking. "Guys, don't celebrate yet, Devil Z might still be alive," Arcee said.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus prepared for Devil Z. A small figure emerged from the smoke and it was Empress. The Autobots aimed their gun at Empress, ready to fire. "Wait," T-Ai said. "Lower your weapons."

"That's Empress," Arcee said. "She tried to kill us."

"That because she didn't know what Devil Z might do to her," T-Ai said. "She acted out because I disown her and that made her mad. All she wanted is an apology. Is that right?"

Empress nodded.

"I'm sorry that I left you," T-Ai apologized. "I hope you can forgive me and give me a second chance. I want to make things right."

"Apology accepted," Empress said.

"Come and let me hold you," T-Ai smiled. The Autobots lowered their weapons knowing that Empress is now harmless. Empress was about to take a step when she froze. A dark entity rose from the ground. It hovered over Empress. It laughed as it took up the sky. "What do we have to do to kill you?" T-Ai said.

"Is that Devil Z?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, in his true form," T-Ai replied.

"If I don't deserve to rule the universe, I'll just destroy it," Devil Z roared. He went into space and compressed himself.

"No! Don't do it!" T-Ai pleaded.

"It not worth it," Empress said.

"Death is your fate," Devil Z laughed. He compressed himself until he was unstable and collapsed on himself. This ripped a hole in space and a black hole was formed. Due to its closeness to Cybertron, the suction was incredibly strong. The Autobots held onto anything that was bolted to the ground. T-Ai held onto a flagpole. Empress wasn't lucky to anything like that. "T-Ai, help!" Empress called.

"Hang on," T-Ai said. "Stay low to the ground and crawl towards me."

Empress did was T-Ai said and got low to the ground. Empress started crawling towards T-Ai. Empress reached halfway when she felt that her body was no longer touching the ground. Then Empress was airborne. "T-Ai!" Empress shouted. Empress was pulled by the gravitational pull and got sucked in.

"Empress!" T-Ai said. "I have to help her."

"Are you mad?" Arcee said. "You know once you go in, you can't come out."

"There is a point where I can't return and I believe I can get out," T-Ai said.

"Daughter or not, I'm not letting you risk your life to save someone else that's in a black hole," Optimus said.

"As an Autobot, I have to obey your orders," T-Ai said. "But as a mother, family comes first." T-Ai released her grip and jumped in the air. The gravity picked up T-Ai and she got sucked in.

"T-Ai!" Arcee shouted.

"That is one crazy chick," Ultra Magnus commented. A tin box struck him in the head. "I'll shut up."

Location: Black hole

T-Ai turned on her night vision and search for Empress. T-Ai saw a green speck deeper inside. T-Ai reduced her surface area and dove in. T-Ai's speed picked up as she got closer to Empress. Empress saw T-Ai coming and she was shocked. "What are you doing here?" Empress asked.

"Saving you," T-Ai said.

"Why?"

"No matter what people say, you're my daughter and you are my number one priority," T-Ai said.

"How are we getting out?" Empress asked.

"Not we, you," T-Ai said. She took off her armor and put it on Empress' wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"The black hole only needs one of us so I'm letting it take me instead," T-Ai smiled.

"T-Ai, no."

T-Ai activated the armor and teleported Empress out from the black hole. "She's out and I'm not," T-Ai sighed.

Planet: Cybertron

The Autobots were holding on so they wouldn't get sucked in. They saw an armored life form appeared in front of them. They heard the life form crying. "T-Ai, are you okay?" Arcee asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm here and T-Ai's in there."

"Empress?" Arcee said.

The life form removed its helmet and it was Empress. "Yes it is me," Empress said. "Can't you do anything to save her?"

"I wish we could but I don't have the power to fight that much gravity," Ultra Magnus replied.

"What about Omega Prime?" Empress asked.

"His weight will do him in?" Optimus replied.

"She can't die. Someone has to save her," Empress cried.

Then two balls of light rushed near Empress and shot up in the sky. The lights looped as one of them went inside the black hole. Empress had a smile on her face. "What took him so long?" she smiled.

Location: Black hole

Frozen water drops floated in the dead space. T-Ai was slowly falling towards the center of the black hole. "This is it," T-Ai said. "This is my fate, death by suction. Heh! In this time frame, I really didn't live my life as an android. But in the alternate future, I experience a lot. I met a lot of people, made plenty of friends and lost a couple. I met many faces of evil." T-Ai took a deep breath as she remembers the better part of life. "One thing I'll never forget is my first love, my first kiss, my first date, my first dance and…and…" T-Ai was rubbing her fingers together when she felt something on her ring finger. She looked at her ring finger and saw her engagement ring. "…and I'll never experience my first wedding," T-Ai said. "I can't die. I was promised that my dream will come true. I want to walk down the aisle. I want to be with Koji."

"And I'm nothing to you," a voice said.

T-Ai was spooked. She looked to her right and saw Wilson floating next to her. "What are you doing here?" T-Ai asked.

"I was here to rescue you but if you want Koji, I'll go get him," Wilson said.

"Wait," T-Ai said. Wilson turned his head to listen. "Though I chose Koji, I just can't believe how my life will be without you. You're my best friend and I want you to know that."

"You're my best friend too," Wilson said. "Let's get out of here."

"But we won't be able to fight the gravity off," T-Ai said.

"You won't alive," Wilson said. "If you really trust me, you'll take my hand."

"What will happen?"

"You have to be dead in order to get out. Taking my hand will turn you into a spirit."

"Then let's go," T-Ai said. She took Wilson's hand and her body went intangible. Wilson took T-Ai up the black hole on their way out. While they were leaving, they had a low rumble. "She belongs to me!" Devil Z boomed.

"No way bub. She stays with us!" Wilson shouted.

Wilson and T-Ai exited the dead space and into the vortex. T-Ai looked down and saw a dark purplish mass coming towards them. "We got company," T-Ai said.

Wilson looked back to confirm T-Ai's sighting. "Damn," he said. "Koji, take T-Ai, I'll see if I can beat this cloud down."

Koji went in and took T-Ai and took her out. Wilson stayed behind to beat Devil Z back down. T-Ai's cannons appeared on his arms. "Eat energon!" he said and fired.

Planet: Cybertron

Optimus saw two lights exiting from the black hole. As the lights got closer he saw who it is. "Look, its T-Ai," he said. "Koji rescued her."

Empress looked up and saw Koji carrying T-Ai down. When T-Ai touched the ground, Empress started to tear up. Empress ran to hug but she went through her. "Dang," she muttered as she fell.

"I should've warned you," T-Ai said.

"You think!" Empress snapped.

Then they heard a loud boom. Another light was launched from the black hole and it hit the ground hard. Everyone rushed over to the crash site. "Did you do it?" T-Ai asked.

"No," Wilson replied. "He's trying to get out. If he does, the black hole will become unstable."

"How can we keep him in?" Arcee asked.

"We can send the black hole to another dimension," Ultra Magnus suggested.

"That's a good idea but how?" Wilson said.

"We need a supernatural being to open a dimension gate," Optimus said.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," a voice said. A large energy ball hovered in front of them.

"Who are you?" T-Ai asked.

"It is I, Primus," the ball spoke.

"Primus," Wilson said. "The Primus who fought Unicron when the universe was young? The same guy who created Cybertron and the very Cybertronian themselves?"

"Yes I am," Primus replied.

"Never heard of you," Wilson said.

"Eh," Primus said. A small kid danced around in space as he was sucked into the black hole.

"Ignore him," T-Ai said. "Can you help us?"

"Yes I can," Primus said. A dark sword appeared in Arcee's hand. "I've given you the Dimensional sword."

"The same sword that can open warp gates, dimensional gates and even gates to alternate universe?" Wilson asked.

"Yes," Primus replied.

"Cool," Wilson said.

Everyone was completely lost with Wilson's behavior.

"Turn into Valkyrian so she can open a gate," Wilson said.

"Okay," Arcee said. In a flash of light Arcee and T-Ai disappeared and Valkyrian appeared. The sword resonated in her hand. Valkyrian held the sword high over her head and cut into the sky. The sky opened up leaving a dimension gate in its place. The gate was getting suck by the black hole.

"Now I need Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Arcee to strengthen the gate while Wilson, Empress, T-Ai and Koji weaken the black hole," Primus said.

Valkyrian separated and Arcee teamed up with Optimus and Ultra Magnus. They took out their guns and set to energy mode. Once the settings were set, they fired it at the gate. The dragon cannon appeared and Wilson, T-Ai, Koji and Empress held it in their hands. Wilson changed the settings and fired. The blast struck the black hole. The dimension gate was growing but nothing happened to the black hole. "Are you sure this is going to work?" T-Ai asked.

"Give it time," Wilson said. A few minutes passed and the black hole started to shrink.

"How is that possible?" T-Ai said.

"That's what's happen when you set the cannon to steal the black hole's energy," Wilson replied.

As the black hole started to shrink, the dimension gate started to absorb it. A cloud appeared at the mouth of the black hole. It was Devil Z and he wanted out. "You won't seal me away!" he yelled.

Empress had enough and took to the skies. She charged up a large energy ball over her head. Then she threw it at Devil Z. "You will be sealed and I will make that will happen," Empress said.

The energy ball struck Devil Z, pushing him back inside the hole. Devil Z resisted and fought the energy ball off. Everyone broke their current task and blasted Devil Z inside the black hole. The dimensional gate absorbed the black hole and it collapsed. Empress continued to stare into space. She was relieved that her father is really gone. "Told you so," Empress said and went back to the ground.

The Dimensional sword disappeared as Primus retreated. "Man that was rough," Ultra Magnus said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at a bar."

"The nightmare is over and we save the universe," T-Ai sighed. She turned around and saw Empress hugging up against Wilson. Her eye twitched as she continued to stare. "What are you doing?" T-Ai asked.

"Holding my man close to me," Empress smiled.

"Man?" T-Ai questioned. "Alexis! I though only one person can go through the time hole."

"That is true," Wilson said. T-Ai shot Wilson an evil stare. "I should've never said that."

"Let me guess, Koji came with you," T-Ai said.

"Guilty," Koji confessed.

"I can't believe you lie to me again," T-Ai said.

"I didn't lie," Wilson said. "The Higher Counsel told us to go through after I had to hogtie Alexis."

"The kiss I accept but what you said afterwards I didn't like at all," Alexis said.

"Why did they send you here for?" T-Ai asked.

"Remember when I said that if you learn to let go, you'll be rewarded," Wilson reminded.

"What about it?" T-Ai wondered.

"Since your left eye returned to normal, I can give you your gift," Wilson said.

"My left eye?" T-Ai said. She picked up a piece of glass and looked into it. "It's purple," she said. "My eye is purple."

"I guess you have to show your maternal instincts to get rid of it," Wilson said.

"So what's my gift?" T-Ai asked.

"T-Ai, as an android of two worlds with two life systems, you have to choose which life you want to live," Wilson said. Wilson presented his right hand and it had a spark. "You can stay with Optimus and be a Cybertronian forever or…" Wilson presented his left and it had a heart. "…you can come with us and stay on Earth and live the rest of your life as a human. Your decision not only affects you but it affects Alexis also."

"Whatever you choose, I'm behind you 100%," Alexis said.

"Optimus?" T-Ai said.

"No matter what you choose, you still are an Autobot to me," Optimus said.

"Same here," Arcee said.

T-Ai took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as she made her choice. "I made my decision," she announced.

"You did?" Koji asked.

"Yep," T-Ai smiled. "I know what I want and I don't think I'll regret it not one bit."


	26. Epilogue

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Endgame

By: Marik7410

Epilogue

5 years later…

Planet: Cybertron

It's been 5 stellar cycles since Devil Z was sealed away. Optimus worked on reviving all the Autobots killed in Devil Z's wake while Arcee and Ultra Magnus destroyed every last Decepticons on Cybertron. Though it was long and tedious work but Cybertron was clean of Decepticons. Arcee had a spare arm in her room and locked up the arm that was infected with the Decepticon virus. The arm was heavily encrypted and heavily guarded. Optimus feared that the virus might take control of Arcee and spawn a new breed of Decepticons. Then Optimus opened up an exploration mission plus a rescue mission to find the Aerial bots. With all the work they had to do, the planet was getting low on energon and they can't keep relying on Earth for energon. Since Optimus forbid any Autobots from mingling with humans to keep them out of harm's way, they had to go somewhere else to get energon. Many civilians and soldiers signed up. For most of them joined just to see the universe. With Optimus as captain, he left the care of Cybertron to Arcee. Optimus offered the job to Hotshot but he declined.

Location: Autobot Headquarters  
Area: Arcee's office

Arcee was relaxing in her chair. "It's been 3 months since Optimus left and things are going easy," Arcee said. "Maybe this leader thing is not as hard as I thought it will be."

The door slid open as a Cybertronian walked in. Arcee turned around and greeted the Cybertronian. "Hey Elita, what can I help you with?" Arcee asked.

Elita One had a big stack of paper in her hands. She dropped the stack on the desk and it made a thud sound. "Since Optimus is out and he left you in charge, you have to do his duty," Elita One said.

"In other words…"

"Paperwork," Elita One said.

Arcee scanned the stack and took the paper that was on top. She read the paper and she was shocked. "Eh! Energon orders, oil orders, unemployment," Arcee said. "This is what Optimus has to go through?"

"Yep," Elita One said. "And it has to be done by the end of the day."

"It's going to take me three days to do this," Arcee complained.

"Then start working," Elita One said.

"Ay ya! Now I see why Hotshot declined the job," Arcee whined.

Elita One turned around and left Arcee to her work. Jetfire was waiting for Elita One. "How did she take it?" he asked.

"You should've seen her face. She looked like she was about to die," Elita One giggled.

"That's what she gets for super gluing my turbines," Jetfire said.

"Jetfire!" Arcee screamed. "I'm going to murder you!"

"How does she know?" Jetfire wondered.

The door was blown down and Arcee was streaming mad. "Energon, oil, unemployment is one thing but getting rid of needles?" Arcee said.

"Come on, everyone knows that the doctor is a scary place with those _big _needles," Jetfire chuckled. "Come on we're all friends here."

Arcee changed her form and Valkyrian took her place. "Eep!" Jetfire said and ran. Valkyrian chased after Jetfire. Elita One was laughing. "Well I'm done with Jetfire, you're next Elita!" Valkyrian warned.

"Uh-oh! Better hide," Elita One said and she quickly ran away. Five explosions were heard inside the building. "My leg," Jetfire complained.

Hotshot was standing outside the building when he heard the explosion. "So Jetfire got his revenge," he chuckled. "Without the Decepticons, things will be quiet around here. Since Optimus placed the ban, we can't visit Earth. Too bad, the humans made things livelier. I wonder how T-Ai is living her life on Earth as a human."

Planet: Earth  
Location: Florida Keys

With white sand, blue skies and warm sun, vacationers migrate to Florida for the winter. Since most people have summer homes, people from the north have winter homes in South Florida. The Keys is a hotspot for its coral reef, beaches and plenty of water fun. Though vacationers flock to the Keys for its beauty, beachgoers go to the west coast or South Beach.

Wilson was at the beach, resting. Though he doesn't go to the beach often but he wanted to show his partners the sights. Wilson was sleeping under an umbrella sleeping off his lunch. Koji was sitting next to him watching the clouds in the skies. "Man who knew you had it this good," Koji said.

"Please," Wilson said. "I thought you had it good with the mountains and actual seasons."

"What's wrong with Florida's seasons?"

"Either it's hot and wet or pleasant and dry."

"Does it get cold here?" Koji asked.

"Listen here my friend, it does get cold for us Floridians," Wilson replied. "Temperature might drip to the 40s and it hovers for two days and it warms up. Old man winter doesn't stay here."

"But it did snowed," Koji pointed out.

"Ha!" Wilson laughed. "Yeah, a little snowflakes touched the ground and melted. Please."

Koji turned around and saw two girls wearing bikinis creeping up behind them. He let out a tiny smirk and turned his attention to Wilson. "So how's your marriage going?" Koji asked.

"Good," Wilson replied. "What about yours?"

"Like I expect it," Koji said. "For the most part."

"What's wrong?"

"She can cook average meals but it's not that…what's the word? Well," Koji said.

Wilson raised an eyebrow to Koji's response. "Give her time, she'll learn," Wilson said.

"You know what, I'm quite jealous of you."

"You are jealous of me? I was jealous of you," Wilson said. "You have what any man can dream."

"Yeah but you have the girl next door," Koji said. "Look at you, two kids and you're happy. While she complains how you guys have two kids already and she wants another."

"But isn't your kid like two years old."

"Yeah," Koji sighed.

"What's wrong having another?" Wilson interrogated.

"I don't have a problem, it's just that she pressure me into it," Koji replied.

"Ah, stress, the natural performance inhibitor. If I was you, I'll tell your wife a thing or two."

"Like what?" Koji wondered.

"I'll say 'Back off woman. You got to give me a chance to breathe. I'll work when I'm good and ready and you're not the boss of me'," Wilson spoke boldly. "If you nag me even more, you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Then Wilson felt a murderous feeling down his spine. "I sense murder," Wilson thought to himself.

"Is that so?" a woman spoke.

Wilson went stiff and turned around. "Alexis, Tai, how you're doing?" Wilson smiled.

"So if I was married to you, you'll say that won't you," Tai said.

"I hope you won't be doing that to me, aren't ya?" Alexis asked. She had an evil look in her eyes.

"What? Me? Do that to you? No," Wilson shook his head. "You know that I love you."

"Oh," Alexis said. "What if I was pressuring you, what would be your excuse?"

"I'll say 'Whenever opportunity knocks, I'll rise to the occasion'," Wilson replied.

Alexis looked at Tai and smiled. "Wrong answer," Alexis said and dropped a bucket of ice water on Wilson.

Wilson was drenched and the water was freezing cold. Since he didn't have a shirt on, it was worse. Alexis and Tai were laughing. Koji couldn't help but snicker. "Oh, you're laughing too," Tai said. "Just because you said nothing doesn't mean you're guilty." And she threw of ice water at Koji too.

The girls were rolling but the boys didn't find it funny. Then Alexis felt a dark feeling down her spine. "Tai, do you sense murder?" Alexis asked.

"No sweetie, that will be death," Tai said. The girls turned around and went pale. They saw their husbands towering over them. With a dark ominous aura over them, red eyes burning bright and holding scythes, they were angry.

"Where did you get those scythes?" Tai asked.

"Forget that," Alexis said. "Run!"

Tai and Alexis took off running and Wilson and Koji followed. They were chased across the beach until they hit the water. The girls swam as fast as they could into the water. They turned around to see if they were followed. "Did we lose them?" Alexis asked.

"Don't know," Tai replied.

Alexis was pulled under water, leaving Tai all alone. "Alexis, let's go back," Tai said but she didn't hear a response. "Alexis. Alexis? Alexis? Alexis? Alexis!"

Tai started to panic when she saw that Alexis was missing. Then Tai turned around and saw something horrific. Alexis' body was floating with blood surrounding her. "Oh my god!" Tai screamed. "My daughter is dead!"

A figure rose from the water and behind Tai. The figure grabbed Tai and spoke in a low dark voice. "And you're next."

Tai screamed at the top of lungs, drowning out the laughter around her. When Tai calmed down and saw that it was a joke, she started to fume. "Good joke huh?" Alexis said.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Koji laughed.

"It was priceless," Wilson said.

"It was a good joke," Tai smiled and she splashed the water to Alexis.

"No fair," Alexis said.

"You can't do that to my wife," Wilson said and splashed back.

"Back off," Koji said. "Only I can do that." And he splashed the water at Tai.

"I guess you have to taste Optimus' water missile," Tai said and she squirted a water jet with her hands. Koji got sprayed real well.

"Speaking of Optimus, you think Z will be able to get out?" Alexis asked.

"Don't know," Wilson said.

"But if he does, he'll come after you Alexis," Tai said.

"When that happens, I'll protect you with my life," Wilson promised.

"You don't need to be a hero," Alexis said.

"Yeah since I had to help fight some of his battles," Koji laughed.

"Here we go again," Wilson said. "How many times are you going to bring that up?"

"As much as I want," Koji said. Then they started arguing. Tai and Alexis heard enough and splash them and swam away. Wilson and Koji chased after them. They pretty much had fun for the rest of the afternoon until they left the beach and picked the kids.

Location: Unknown

"Is this how they treat the monarch of evil?" Devil Z said. "Seal me away from the universe, turning my own daughter against me. When I get out, they will all pay. Valkyrian, Starracer, Paladin Prime, those humans and Empress, they will all pay."

"And I can help you," a dark voice said.

"Who's there?" Devil Z asked.

"Consider me a friend. I understand your pain and I want to help you. I can help you get out and exact you revenge on those organics. They are the ones who should pay. If the human never helped the Autobots, your victory was certain."

"What do I do for now?" Devil Z asked.

"For now, we wait. It's not over yet. Not until I say so."

Game Over…?


End file.
